Shattered realities, broken homes
by FrankElza
Summary: From baby to adult, surrounds Brax, Heath and Casey as they grow up with Danny and Cheryl's physical and emotional abuse. Also involves how Kyle grows up with Danny's involvement in his life. Contains: Physical abuse, LOTS of brotherly love and togetherness and lots of emotional drama.
1. Braxton Beginnings Part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi anyone**

**Here is my first fan fiction story. Please be patient while I understand the uploading of chapters. I have been working on this story for the last year and a half and it is finally fully completed. **

**I promise to regularly update, possibly daily, depending on circumstances and sizing of chapters. Sometimes I may even upload a few chapters at one time. **

**This is a long story which I hope will provide a good read for at least someone out there. (Please let me know if it is difficult to read with not enough spaces etc.)**

**Thanks and enjoy :) **

**Shattered realities, broken homes **

**Basic info: Brax and Heath 5years difference, Heath and Casey 7years difference, Heath and Kyle 3years difference, Kyle ad Casey 4years difference, Brax and Casey 12years difference. **

**Chapter 1: Braxton beginnings Part 1-**

Cheryl and Danny Braxton had just gotten married after being together for six months and falling pregnant. They were due to have their first child any day now. "Have you set up the cot and room for the baby?" Twenty-two year old Cheryl called out to her husband, twenty-five year old, Danny Braxton. Danny walked down the hallway to his wife who sat on the lounge. "All's done and ready for our little one." Danny sat down next to his wife. "Having this baby will be so wonderful." Cheryl cooed. Even though they didn't plan on this baby, they were still eager for its arrival and had their own ideas on how life with a baby would be like.

Cheryl woke up at 3am in the morning. Her water had broken. Shoving Danny she gasped. "It's time!" Danny got out of bed and groaned as helped his wife to the car and drove to the hospital. "Me woman's having a baby!" "Alright sir. Right this way." The nurse helped Cheryl into a bed and called for the doctor to take her to the delivery room. "What is your wife's name?" "Cheryl Braxton." The nurse took down some details and ushered Danny into the waiting room. Danny waited, yawning, it reached 4am in the morning, and he had not heard any news. Danny got up and walked to the reception desk. "What's takin' so long?" He asked, clearly agitated. "The doctor will let you know about your wife's progress as soon as they are finished." Danny grunted and sat back down.

In the delivery room, after hours of pushing, the nurse held up a small baby boy. "You have a son, Mrs. Braxton." Cheryl groaned and rested her head down. "Finally!" The doctor ushered Danny into the delivery room. "At 5:15am your wife gave birth to a healthy baby boy." The nurse handed the small baby to Danny, who looked at it. "This is what we've been waitin' for?" He didn't sound too impressed, holding the baby didn't give him the same reaction he thought it would. The baby started to cry. "What's wrong with it?" Danny asked the nurse. "He's just hungry. Here let me show you how to feed him." The nurse took the baby from Danny's arms and ushered him out of the room.

The next day, Cheryl woke to see her husband by her bedside. The nurse walked in shortly after holding their newborn son. The nurse handed the baby to Cheryl. "It's our son, hey." Danny smiled at his wife. Cheryl held the baby in her arms. "Darryl should be his name. Darryl Braxton." The nurse showed Cheryl and Danny how to feed, change, and bath Brax, before they were discharged from the hospital.

It didn't take long for the arrival of little Brax to cause chaos in the Braxton house. Brax woke up crying in the night. Cheryl and Danny groaned. They had barely gotten enough sleep since he had been born, he would be up for several hours at a time at night, and they just could not get him to settle. This was not how they pictured having a baby to be like, now they had to think of someone other than their own needs and it was not sitting well. Cheryl got up to attend to Brax's feed, then placed him back to sleep. A few hours later Brax woke crying again. "Arg! What is it this time?" Danny groaned. "You see to him. I went last time." Cheryl groaned. Danny picked up the crying baby. "You're doing my head in ya know." Danny took Brax to the bathroom and changed his dirty nappy. "There. Now stay asleep." Danny then went back to bed. Brax didn't wake up again that night and so Cheryl and Danny managed to get a few hours sleep, before having to get up and Danny having to go to work.

As the months passed looking after a baby was taking its toll on the married couple. They never had time for themselves, could never go out like they used to and were drained from the constant demands of their son. Danny finished work for the week and was exhausted. Brax had kept him awake all night with his constant crying and screaming, he had developed a fever from a gastrointestinal bug and the amount of dirty nappies and mess they had to clean up was unimaginable. Danny walked through the door carrying the groceries. "What took ya so long? Did ya get the babies' nappies and meds?" Cheryl snapped. She too was sick of dealing with her sick son. "Yeah, 'ang on. I only got home woman!" "Don't snap at me Danny! You ain't been the one at home with Darryl all day! I've had to clean up his vomit three times today! Not to mention numerous nappies! You take 'im!" Cheryl yelled and handed Brax to Danny.

With the yelling it unsettled Brax and as he was roughly passed to his father he vomited all over his jump-suit and on Danny. "Uck!" Danny held Brax away from him as he looked at the mess. Brax screamed again and his fever had not settled. Danny gave Brax a bath and got him cleaned up. The bath managed to get his fever down and Danny gave him his medicine and put him to bed. "You're a lot of trouble Darryl." Danny told him as he watched him lay in his cot then walked out into the kitchen where he met with Cheryl. "He's finally asleep. Why did we get into all this?" "I done it because I thought we loved each other." Cheryl walked over to her husband. "You're me woman, course I love ya." Danny wrapped his arm around Cheryl. "Let's go sit down. I got a little something for us." Danny and Cheryl walked to the lounge and Danny grabbed out the bottle of alcohol he bought on the way home from work. "I think we need this." Cheryl smiled. "You couldn't be more right." Danny and Cheryl drank the entire bottle within an hour. It felt great to escape their reality like this after so long unaware of how much of dependence it would now lead to.

Little Brax squealed at the big cake and the two presents that sat in front of him. It was his second birthday. It wasn't much seeing as Cheryl and Danny could not afford it with bills and spending their money on alcohol. "You're a big boy now Darryl." Cheryl spoke. "Sanks Mum, Sanks Dad." Brax smiled. "He still needs to work on his speaking skills. Danny grunted. Cheryl poked him. "He's only still a baby, give him time." Brax opened one of his presents it was a stuffed dog toy. "Yay!" Brax squealed and hugged it. Brax placed it aside and opened the remaining present, which contained a small train set. Brax smiled happily and ran up to his parents and hugged them. "Arg! Darryl grow up. None of this hugging business." Danny pushed his son away. "Sowrry." Brax pulled away and took his toys to play with in his room. Cheryl and Danny sat down and sipped their bottle of alcohol. They were now going through two bottles a week with the stress of looking after baby Brax.

Cheryl was home with Brax again and desperately wanted a drink. Although he had been quietly playing with his new train set in the living room, hearing him making his train noises to himself was doing her head in. She had a headache from not getting much sleep and lack of alcohol. She looked into the cupboard to see all alcohol bottles empty. "Arg!" She slammed the cupboard. Brax looked up towards the noise. "Mum?" He called. Cheryl ignored him but walked back into the living room. "Would you stop that noise!" Brax was confused. The tone of her voice made him unsettled and he started to cry. "Oh don't start that! I've got a headache! Go play somewhere else, will ya!"

Brax went to pick up his toy, but was stopped at the loud slamming of the front door where Danny stormed in. "What a day. I need a drink!" Danny walked into the kitchen, only to see the same as Cheryl, no alcohol. "Where's all the alcohol woman?" Cheryl walked into the kitchen. "We drank it all! And you haven't gotten your lazy butt to get some more!" "Me? What do you think I'm made of? Money? I seem to remember I'm the only one workin' here. Tryin' to support this family!" "Support?" Cheryl scoffed. "You're barely ever here with your work to even look after our son! I'm the one that has to deal with all his demands!" "I look after him too!" Brax had crawled towards the kitchen. Cheryl and Danny turned to see their son staring at them. "What do you want?" Danny yelled. "Get out of here!" Brax sat staring, his toy train on the floor. "Take your stupid toy and go!" He yelled, kicking Brax's toy train across the floor. Brax watched his toy travel across the room and started to wail. "Now look what you did! I've got a headache. I don't need him screamin'" Danny glared at his wife. "Fine! You want me to look after him. I'll look after him!" Danny stormed over to Brax and picked him up around the waist. "Come on." Brax held out his hands to reach for his toy. Danny bent down and grabbed it off the floor and carried Brax into his bedroom.

Danny dropped Brax into his cot. "You gotta learn to stop that annoyin' crying, ya mother, and I only argue cause of you." Brax couldn't understand a word his father was saying and continued to cry. Danny ran his hands through his hair. "Will you stop!" He shouted and gripped the sides of the cot, shaking it. The loudness of his voice startled Brax and he stopped crying and looked at his father in fright. Danny gripped the cot so tightly his knuckles turned white. He looked at his son and before he took his anger any further he tossed Brax's train into the cot and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Brax was too young to understand why his parents were irritated all the time and how when he was a baby he remembered feeling some sense of love.


	2. Braxton Beginning Part 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you to all my viewers and those that have already favored and followed my story. It's so overwhelming and I really appreciate it. **

**Also just a warning with the physical abuse components, I believe they are not over the top but I am trying to validate what happens out there in the real world where kids and animals do suffer at the hands of abuse. **

**Here is the second chapter. Hope this is a little bit more set out and easier to read.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2: Braxton beginnings Part 2 –**

Brax was now a three year old boy and was moving around well on his feet and speaking some basic words. He was playing with his toys in the living room when Cheryl came in to get him for dinner. Cheryl picked him up.

"No. I don't wanna have dinner. I wanna play!" Brax struggled in his mother's arms.

"Stop that Darryl. It is time for your dinner. If you don't stop I will take away your toys." Brax pouted as Cheryl placed him in his high chair.

Cheryl placed a tray of mashed up food in front of Brax. "Eat that." She told him grumpily as she went to take a sip out of her alcohol bottle. Brax played with his food, he didn't want to eat it, and it looked gross.

"Yuck!" Brax pushed his plate away. "Darryl stop fussing and eat your food." Cheryl ordered.

Danny walked into the room and wrapped his arms around his wife, taking the alcohol bottle from her hands and taking a swig. "How's me woman?"

"Ugh fine, if our son wouldn't be so difficult with his food." Danny looked at Brax who hadn't touched his food. Danny walked towards Brax.

"You think we can afford food for you to waste?" Brax looked at his father confused. "It yuck. Don't wanna eat."

"I told you if you don't eat Darryl, I'll take away your toys." Cheryl spoke. Danny watched as Cheryl approached Brax and took his robot toy from his hand that he was playing with on his highchair. It was his favorite toy since receiving it for his third birthday and he took it everywhere with him.

"No. Mine!" Brax reached out for his toy but was ignored. Danny put his hand on the highchair table.

"Eat your food and you might get it back." Danny turned to approach his wife again. Brax was upset and grabbed his spoon and shoved it into his mashed food, splattering it everywhere then he pushed the plate off the table, making more mess all over the floor and highchair.

"No eat! I want my toy!" Danny and Cheryl turned at the noise and saw the food mess.

"Look at what ya done Darryl!" Cheryl shouted. Danny immediately walked up to his son and grabbed his right hand and holding it out, he gave a sharp smack to his outer wrist. Brax let out a yelp and started to wail.

"You're a bad boy making a mess!" Danny scolded. Brax sat crying in his highchair. Danny and Cheryl groaned at the noise. Danny then walked over to where Cheryl had placed Brax's toy and picked it up. Brax watched as his father took his toy to the garbage bin and dropped it in.

"No!" Brax wailed louder. "Bad boys do not get their toys back." Danny told him. "Now stop ya whinging!"

"Sowrry…Pease" Danny left the kitchen, leaving Cheryl with a very unsettled Brax.

"Right, you won't stop ya whinging and eat then you go to bed." Cheryl carried Brax to his cot and placed him down.

"Pease may I have my row-bot back." "No, you did not eat your food and behave."

"Pwease mum…I sowrry…" Brax continued to wail, but Cheryl ignored him and walked out of the room, shutting the door. Brax continued to scream and cry for hours, hitting his little fists against his cot posts. Cheryl and Danny sat in the living room, trying to ignore their son's screams, but could not take it anymore. Danny stood up.

"I'll shut that kid up." Danny burst open the door, startling Brax, who was now heaving from crying so much. Danny stood over the bed. Glancing up at his father Brax choked out "I want my row-bot."

"Well you can't have it. It's gone!" Brax started to cry again. "I have had it! Quite ya whinging, before I take all your toys away, for good!" Danny went to grab Brax's other favorite toy, his stuffed dog from his last birthday, he slept with in his cot, but Brax latched on.

"Noo…Pwease...Dad..." Brax screamed and lost his grip on the toy, falling down onto his mattress. Danny glared down at his son holding his stuffed toy in his hands waiting for Brax to stop his crying. Brax finally settled his crying, but was still shaking.

"Get to sleep. I don't want to come back in here tonight." Danny threw the toy into the cot towards his son. Brax quickly grasped his stuffed dog toy and cuddled into it tightly, letting out small hiccups as he settled and eventually falling asleep.

By the time Brax had turned four, Danny and Cheryl would drink two bottles of alcohol a week each. Cheryl relied on her government payments for being a 'stay at home mum' to afford her share, but it was much harder with Danny as he was going from job to job. He had lost his job at the local petrol station that he had worked at for five years, due to his unreliability to turn up to work sober or at all. He was finding it difficult staying in a job and so the bills and food supplies suffered. With money tighter than ever and their alcohol spending on a budget, Danny and Cheryl became more agitated and took out their frustrations on poor four year old innocent Brax. It wasn't until this time that Brax would find out first-hand the damage his father could do when he was angry. It was the real beginning of Brax's struggle for life and the situations that would change everything.

Brax kept bugging his parents to take him to the park to play, he was bored. "Mum, Dad, can we please go to the park today?"

"No Darryl, your mother and I are busy, go and play with your cars." "Well can I play outside then?" "No." Cheryl added.

Brax slumped, his parents never wanted to take him outside anymore, he wanted to get out and have some fun. When Cheryl and Danny walked into the kitchen to refresh their drinks, Brax took the opportunity to open the front door and ran two houses down to a friend's house who he meet the other week. They both shared the same interest in toys and had lots of fun together. After playing for half an hour, Brax was happy as could be, but it was short lived. He had left the front door open and as soon as his parents finally emerged from the kitchen and realized he had gone, Danny stormed out of the house, and down to the neighbor's house where surely he saw his son playing with another boy, he was furious.

"Darryl!" Brax looked up to see his father charging towards him.

Towering over him he yelled, "How dare you disobey your mother and I, when you were told you could not go outside!"

"Dad I only wanted to play with my friend, I was bored at home." "I don't care what you wanted to do. You do as you're told!" Danny pulled Brax up by the back of his shirt "We're going home."

Once Danny dragged Brax inside, Cheryl approached. "What makes you think you can just wander around when you please?" Brax looked up at both his parent's, he had never seen them this angry.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." "You're damn right you won't! You are never going to that kid's house again!"

"But dad he's my friend" Brax pleaded, almost in tears. Danny stood over Brax, before Brax felt a sharp sting over his cheek, where Danny slapped him across the face. Brax fell backwards and crumbled on the floor in shock.

"We Braxton's don't have friends. An' if I ever see you hanging around that kid again or leaving this house, I'll belt ya. Understand?" Brax looked up from his place on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes Dad." "It's your own fault Darryl." Cheryl added. "Stop sniveling and go to your room." Danny ordered.

Brax stood up from the floor and ran to his room. Burying his head in his pillow he continued to cry. From that day onwards, the hitting became harder and more frequent. Brax could never understand why he made his parents so mad for them to hurt him, but quickly learned that he needed to stay strong to survive.


	3. School Days

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi all, just another chapter upload.**

**In reply to the reviewer JS, thanks for the compliment on my writing :) I totally understand it's a harsh content to read and I appreciate your effort (and others too). In reference to Charlie, she does make a minor appearance much later in the story, but not in a relationship way just an interaction with Brax. **

**For those that are finding the content hard, I do promise lots of brotherly love and non-abusive stuff soon in the story but it's not until chapter 13 and after, that's when it all really starts - cute baby Casey appears, Brax struggles to raise his brothers, someone deals with bullying and Heath understands some hard lessons. (HINTS)**

**So for those who'd still like to read the hardcore Braxton caring stuff you don't need to read all the previous chapters if it's too confronting, to follow what's happening in the story and just maybe keep an eye out for updates around those chapters and see where the story goes. The odd chapter afterwards I will add warnings for rough abuse :)**

**Thanks and enjoy my next chapter. **

**PS: please review and let me know what you all think**

**Chapter 3: School days**

Five year old Brax was getting bored at being at home all the time with his drunken parents. He had once heard about this place called school while watching TV one day. He often wondered what it would be like. When Danny and Cheryl sat at the kitchen table one morning Brax approached them.

"Mum, Dad. Can I ask you something?" "What?" Cheryl asked.

"I heard about this place while watching TV…" "Get to the point Darryl."

"I was wondering if I could go to school. It seems like a fun place to go and…"

"School? School is for losers Darryl." Danny scoffed. "But I'd really like to go."

"You think we can afford to pay for you to go to school?" Cheryl added. Brax silenced, he knew it was no use pleading and so just walked away.

"Fancy the kid asking to go to school." Danny laughed.

After some consideration and thinking Danny and Cheryl realized that if Brax was at school he wouldn't get in their hair all the time, so decided it would be a good decision.

Later that day, Brax was in his room when he heard his father yell. "Darryl get out here, your mother and I want to have a word with you!"

Brax's heart skipped a beat as he wrecked his brain trying to remember what he may have done wrong. Cautiously he wandered into the living room, waiting to be yelled at and hit, but nothing happened. Brax saw his parents sitting on the lounge.

"Yea' mother and I have discussed this school business and have decided you're gonna go." Brax's face lit up. "Thank you."

"But there will be conditions." Brax nodded. "You are to keep our business to yourself and not go talking about what goes on here to anyone and you are to behave yourself, I won't have any son of mine ruining my Braxton reputation, ya hear."

"Yes Dad. I won't I promise." "Good, now go on and get out of here and make the most of your free time coz once you start school next week, you won't be havin' any more of that for a while." Brax took off to his room and lay on his bed, imaging what school would be like.

* * *

Brax's first days of school were everything he imagined it to be, fun, happy and a place he could be himself without getting yelled at. The teacher sat him next to a boy with black hair and freckles.

"Hi. My name's Hayden Collins. What's yours?" Brax held out his hand.

"Darryl Braxton. Though, I don't really like the name Darryl."

"Why don't you call yourself something else? Like a nickname?" Brax shrugged.

"Like what?" Hayden thought for a moment. "Do you like Daz?" Brax scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"Um… How about…That's it...That's what I'll call you…Brax." Brax smiled. "I like it."

"From now on your name is Brax." Brax was happy he had already made a friend and found a new name for himself.

Hayden and Brax played together and spent all their class time together and became close friends. The two often enjoyed playing on the gym set in the play ground. One day at lunch, they were pretending to be avengers of the sea. As Brax jumped off the moving bridge he tripped, falling forwards and hitting his mouth on a metal bar in front of him.

Brax held his mouth in pain and burst into tears, it scared him seeing his mouth bleeding. He placed his fingers in his mouth at an uncomfortable feeling he had and removed two of his top teeth. Hayden rushed over to him.

"Brax are you alright?" Not getting a reply, Hayden ran to get a teacher. Mrs Gerring, their class teacher came over and helped Brax up.

"Come on sweetheart. What happened?" "We were playing and he jumped off hitting his mouth on the bar." Hayden told her.

Mrs Gerring held her arm around Brax and took him to the office. "It's alright we'll get you cleaned up." Brax grasped his teeth in his hands tightly. The nurse cleaned up Brax and let him rest in the office till he was ready to go back to class.

Brax walked into class at the last hour of the day and sat down next to Hayden. "Hey, you're the talk of the class." Brax smiled, showing his missing teeth.

"Wow. Did you keep your teeth?" Brax held out a cup containing his teeth. "The nurse put them in this for me, so I could show my Mum and Dad."

"Are you kidding? You gotta put them out for the tooth fairy."

"Who?" "The tooth fairy. My parents said that when your teeth fall out, you put them under your pillow and a tooth fairy collects them and gives you money as a reward."

Brax had never heard of this concept and was sure he had teeth fall out before, maybe his parent just didn't know about the tooth fairy, maybe they had to tell her to come?

"Last time I lost a tooth I got $1." Hayden said proudly. _Wow, _Brax thought. _Imagine how much he could get for his two teeth._

Brax was so excited to get home and show his parents his teeth. "Mum! Dad! Mum! Dad!" He shouted.

"What's all the fuss Darryl?" Cheryl asked as he emerged from the hallway, she was looking drawn out and smelled sickly. Danny soon followed behind.

They noticed his bruised lip. "What happened to you?" Danny asked.

"That's what I wanna tell you! Look!" Brax held up his container with his teeth.

"I fell on the gym set today at school and two of my teeth came out." Danny lifted Brax's chin up to access the damage to his lip. "You'll live."

"My friend Hayden said that if I put the teeth under my pillow, the tooth fairy will come and collect them and give me money." Danny and Cheryl laughed.

"You ain't getting any money kid." Danny spoke.

"Why? Won't the tooth fairy come to me? Can't you tell her to come?" Brax asked.

Danny and Cheryl laughed again. "You can't be serious Darryl?" "There's no such thing as a tooth fairy." Danny told him.

"But Hayden said…" "I don't care what this Hay kid said. I'm tellin' ya there is no tooth fairy!" Brax felt crushed.

"Get those away from me!" Cheryl exclaimed shoving the container of teeth away.

"Look Darryl, kid's parents lie about these things just to get kids to believe in some fake world. I ain't having my kid go through life believing in some crap that ain't true. We won't lie to ya Darryl! Teeth fall out all the time and no-one wants to pay for someone else's teeth. You had a fall you lost your teeth, move on." Danny told him frankly.

Brax looked down at his container of teeth, tears glassed over in his eyes. Brax threw the container on the floor and ran to his room. "Oi, Darryl!" Danny shouted.

Brax lay on his bed, crushed. He started the afternoon feeling so excited about this ordeal, only to have his parents crush it right before his very eyes. Danny picked up the container and tossed it into the bin.

"Fancy believing in that rubbish?" Cheryl groaned and ran back to the bathroom to throw up.

"Hey you alright in there?" Danny called out. Cheryl emerged from the bathroom, looking at her husband. "I need to see a doctor. I think I might be pregnant." 


	4. Baby number two

**Chapter 4: Baby number 2**

The next day while Brax was at school, Danny took Cheryl to the doctors to confirm her suspicion.

"Well Mr and Mrs Braxton, I can indeed confirm you are going to have another child."

Danny and Cheryl exchanged glances. This would mean big changes for them. Not to mention dealing with all the baby business all over again and they were still short on money, how were they going to cope? When they arrived home Danny helped Cheryl onto the lounge.

"What do you suppose we do? We can barely afford to survive now and with another baby." Cheryl spoke. "You know I'm struggling to get jobs."

"Well if you didn't drink so much, you would be able to keep a job." "Hey, don't go blaming me, you do just as much drinkin' and you don't even have a job."

Cheryl didn't know what to say back to that, she knew that was true. "Look maybe I can get some more benefit money from the government with this new baby." Danny nodded.

"I've got some deals up my sleeve I can go for to get us some extra cash." "You mean illegal trades? Drugs?" Danny nodded. "And robbery."

Cheryl couldn't believe what her husband was willing to go back to, she knew he had a criminal past and had been in juvenile detention when he was sixteen for stealing from and holding up a local business. But in all honestly they were desperate.

"Just make sure you don't get caught this time." "I'm wiser than I was 14 years ago. I have better tricks of the trade."

Brax came home from school and saw his parents sitting on the lounge. "Darryl." They greeted.

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad." "Darryl come here, we need to talk to you." Danny said in a low tone. Cautiously Brax approached.

"I…I didn't do anything…" He pleaded. "Quite ya whimpering. It's nothing like that Darryl. Come 'ere." Danny grabbed Brax by his arm and yanked him into a sitting position next to him on the lounge.

"Ya mother and I have some news to tell you." "Darryl. I am going to be having another baby." "That means you're gonna be a big brother, so we expect more responsibility from you. You have to help out more around the house and pull your own weight."

"So I will have someone I can play with?" Brax asked smiling. "Your new baby brother or sister is not some toy you can just play with." Cheryl told him.

"I didn't mean…" "If you can't be responsible enough when the new baby arrives, I will have no choice but to give you a good hiding every time you don't cooperate." Danny warned him. Brax nodded silently.

"Good." "Now there will be some changes. The baby will be sleeping in the first room in the hall."

"My toy room?" "That's right. Now because your mother is in no shape to clean up the room, I need your help to get it ready for the new baby and that means getting rid of those toys."

"Can't the new baby have them?" "The new baby is not going to want to play with your used toys Darryl." Cheryl said. Brax looked away.

"First thing tomorrow we start on that room." Danny told him.

Danny gave Brax a shove and Brax stood up to go to his room. Having this new baby around would give him someone to spend time with at home, after being on his own for so many years and his parents not playing with him, he hoped it would stop them getting so angry with him.

Over the coming weeks, Danny moved a cot and new toys into the new room. Brax watched in excitement, the closer the due date arrived the happier he became to welcome his new baby brother or sister. At school he couldn't contain his excitement and told his friend Hayden that he was going to be a big brother.

"Cool. Just think of all the things you can teach the baby and boss them around to do things for you." He smiled.

"I don't think I could do that. I'd get in too much trouble. Besides I can't wait to look after it and play with it. Why don't you come over this afternoon, I wanna show you the room." Brax said.

"Is that okay? I mean have you asked your parents?" Brax thought for a moment, surely his parent wouldn't mind him bringing his friend over for just a brief moment, just to look at the house, it wouldn't be any trouble. Brax shrugged. "It won't take long."

"Alright." Brax and Hayden caught the bus home together and walked down the block to Brax's house. Hayden looked at the front yard. It had rubbish piled up to one side.

"Oh don't worry about that, that's part of the clean up." Hayden smiled, unsurely.

Brax and Hayden walked inside. "Mum! Dad! I'm home!" Brax called.

Hayden stood behind Brax, feeling a little uneasy that he should be there. The boys heard shouting in the bedroom. "Ah look Brax, maybe I should go. Your parents are arguing."

"No, they always yell." Hayden was surprised at Brax's calm manner of his parents yelling and the state of the house, like it was normal. "Mum! Dad!" Brax called again.

Danny walked down the hallway. "Quit ya yelling Darryl!" Danny stopped shouting when he saw Hayden standing behind Brax.

"What's this?" Brax was surprised at his father's reaction to his friend, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. "Uh…This is my friend Hayden from school…I brought him here to show him the baby's room."

Danny glared at Brax. "Who told you, you could invite someone over without permission?"

"I…No-one….I didn't think…" "Ya mother's heavily pregnant, you think she wants some school kid coming around to our house lookin'? I told you we need your help around here Darryl! I told you ya need to be responsible." "I'm sorry Dad." Hayden had backed away.

"Ah Brax. I'm gonna go. I'll see you at school. Bye." Brax turned to see his friend leave.

"Yeah get out of here!" Danny yelled. Brax felt embarrassed, no-one knew about how his parents yelled at him, at least not to this extent, what if it made Hayden not want to be his friend anymore?

Danny grabbed his arm and dragged him into his bedroom, pushing him down against his bed. Brax was now quivering in fear of what his father was about to do. "What did I tell ya I'd do if you didn't behave with this new baby?"

"But the baby hasn't been born yet." Brax whispered. "Don't give me lip!" Danny slapped Brax across the face, causing Brax to cry. "I told ya I'd give ya a hiding and that's exactly what you're gonna get!"

Danny held Brax down tightly and landed a few smacks to his upper body. "Dad I'm sorry." Danny continued to hit Brax. "Dad. Please!" Brax pleaded. Danny gripped his son's shirt and pushed him against the bed.

"That friend of yours better not say a word about what he saw here, otherwise you're really gonna get it!" Danny warned and released his son, storming out of the room.

Brax groaned in pain and rolled onto his side and snuggled into his pillow and cried. When he composed himself he leaned over and reached under his bed, grabbing his stuffed dog toy and cuddling it. It was the one toy he managed to save from his Dad throwing it away, he hadn't needed its company in a while, but after that incident he needed something to make him feel safe.


	5. Baby number two arrives

**Chapter 5: Baby number 2 arrives**

Cheryl was due to give birth to her second child any day now. Cheryl began the contractions and was rushed to the hospital late at night. Brax jumped excitedly on the hospital chair.

"Is the new baby coming Dad?" He asked Danny who sat next to him.

"Sit down Darryl and shut up. We just have to wait." Brax stopped jumping and sat down on the chair. The doctor approached. "It was just a false alarm, but we would like to keep her here as we believe she will be due very soon." Danny grunted, looking at the time, his watch read 8:30pm, he grabbed Brax by the arm.

"Come on, it's time to get you home to bed." "But I wanna stay here and see when Mum has the baby." Danny tightened his grip.

"You do not get to call the shots. Need I remind you of what happened last time you kept disrespecting me?" "No Dad." Brax replied quietly.

"Good. Let's go." Danny took Brax home and put him to bed, before going out to sit on the couch and drink a beer.

The following morning Brax woke up and rushed into the kitchen. As usual his father had not gotten up yet so Brax cautiously walked into his room and shook him "Arg, Darryl. Get out of here." Danny glanced over at the clock. It read 7:30am. He had to get up to get Brax to school. He groaned and got out of bed to meet Brax in the kitchen.

Organizing a bowl of cereal for Brax, Danny dropped it down in front of him. "Hurry up and eat this, we need to get you ready for school." "What about Mum and the baby? Can't I stay home from school and come to the hospital with you? "

"You know that ain't happening Darryl. You kept bugging your Mum and me to go to that stupid school, so you're going." Brax knew he wouldn't get anywhere trying to argue with his father so sat silently finishing his breakfast, once he got dressed Danny drove him to school.

"Behave yourself. I'll be back to pick you up this afternoon." "Bye Dad." Brax shut the door and watched his father drive off. All day at school Brax could not concentrate, he just kept thinking of how wonderful it would be when the new baby arrives.

Finally the last bell rang for the day. Brax rushed out of the classroom and towards the school gate. Glancing around, he could not see his father's car, though that was to be expected, his father was not huge on turning up on time. Danny finally drove up to the gate, through the open window he yelled, "Darryl get in!" Brax rushed into the car, as he was putting on his seatbelt he glanced at his father eager for news.

Before Brax could open his mouth to ask Danny said, "Your mother's had the baby. You have a little brother." A massive smile produced on Brax's face. "Really? What's he like? Are we going to go see them?" Brax asked. "Enough questions Darryl. Yes we are going to the hospital." Brax sat quietly and looked out the window, feeling more content than he had in a long time.

Danny and Brax reached the hospital and walked into Cheryl's room. Brax ran up to his mother and hugged her. "Mum!" Cheryl groaned. "Hey!" Danny said firmly, telling Brax to get off. Brax pulled away. "Sorry Mum. Where's the baby?" "The nurse has taken him to check him over, they will be back soon."

A nurse then walked in, carrying a small baby wrapped in a cozy white blanket and hands the baby to Cheryl. "Here's your son, Mrs. Braxton" Brax walked up to peer at the small baby. "What's his name?" He asked. "Heath. Heath Braxton." Brax smiled at his brother.

Looking to both his parents he asked, "Can I hold him?" "You can't be serious Darryl, there is no way you are capable of holding a baby." Cheryl told him.

Brax sinks into his chair. Danny walked over to the bed and looked at his newborn son. "So another Braxton to add to the family eh? We'll make big things for you."

When Heath was brought home, Brax was still not allowed to hold him until he had turned 7 months old and this had only occurred when both his parents were tired and could not be bothered. Danny and Cheryl fussed over Heath, even though Brax felt left out, he loved spending every minute he could interacting with Heath, rushing home from school just to see him again.

Brax ran home from school, holding a piece of paper in his hands, this was the most excited he had been since he had started school, it was the chance to go on an excursion to a museum, a place Brax had never even heard of and he really wanted to go, he just hoped his parents would sign his form. Cheryl and Danny were tired, Heath was up all night and it had taken most of the day to get him to sleep, but finally he was asleep.

Brax came bursting through the door, running in. "Mum, Dad!" "Darryl, I just got Heath off to sleep stop your noise!" She scolded. Danny came out of the kitchen, "Oi, what have I told you about running in the house?"

Looking up at his father Brax whispered, "not to." "And what did you just do?" Danny questioned. Danny slapped Brax across the face, the young boy fell backwards, and tears escaped his eyes. "Sorry." Brax whispered.

"Humph. What have you got there?" Danny snatched the piece of paper from Brax's hand. Brax stood up and wiped his nose, "it's a permission slip for an excursion to a museum next week I need a parent to sign it so I can go, please."

Danny read the note and looked at Cheryl, "Our boy thinks he can go on an excursion." Cheryl scoffed. "Not likely." "Please mum, I really want to go." "Sometimes what we want we can't always have Darryl." Cheryl added.

"Wasn't it just the other day we had to remind you about your chores and not to mention having to tell you about running in the house a few moments ago?" Brax nodded, "so what makes you think we would let a boy who can't behave go on an excursion?" Brax's heart sank. "Forget it Darryl. You're not going." Danny told him and threw the paper at Brax.

Brax picked up the paper and walked to his room. Scrunching up the paper he tossed it on his bed. It wasn't fair, why couldn't his parents let him go to this excursion, it's not like something like this comes along often. Brax lay down on his bed, dreaming of a life where he could experience these fun things, it seemed it was the only way he would be able to do that.

Just before dinner Brax heard his mother yell for him to come and help set up for dinner. On his way out of his bedroom he wandered in to see Heath, who was playing with his rattle. Brax reached his hand in the crib and held it. "I'll never stop you going places you wanna see. I promise I'll look after you."

The baby smiled at Brax and shook his rattle. "Darryl, hurry up!" Cheryl yelled again. "I got to go bud." Brax pulled away and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the things to set the table.

"What took you so long?" Cheryl demanded. "You ain't sulking about that excursion are ya?" Brax shook his head. "You better not be." Danny warned. "No Dad." Brax replied and continued to set the table.


	6. The trouble with burns

**Chapter 6: The trouble with burns**

Brax was six years old and Heath almost 10months old. Brax watched from the kitchen table as his mother took another sip of her alcohol bottle, his father had gone out again, probably to the pub to gamble, and drink with mates like he always did. Brax walked over to his mother. "Mum, are you okay?" He asked quietly. Cheryl glared at him.

"Shut up and get away from me. Go and do the dishes." She groaned. Brax went back out into the lounge room where his baby brother Heath slept. He looked down at him, smiling.

Several hours later Danny burst through the door drunk, he slammed it shut loudly, awakening Heath. Brax looked at Heath then towards his parents, he didn't know what to do, he cautiously walked into the kitchen where his parents were slurring together in irritated tones.

"Mum, Dad, Heath's crying." They both turned to look at him. "He needs to...to be cared for."

"What are you saying I don't look after my kids? How dare you say that to me!" His mother bellowed.

"N...no I...I didn't mean it like that..." Brax stuttered as his father approached him, towering over him.

"You think you can tell us what to do? You haven't even done the dishes like your mother had asked you!" "I... I can't reach the sink..." Brax whispered.

"Don't you back chat me! When you're asked to do something you do it!" Danny hit Brax across the face, causing him to fall to the floor, he saw his father go for him again and he stumbled to his feet and turned to run but was not fast enough, Danny grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him towards the sink turning the boiling water on.

He grabbed Brax's hands and shoved them in, Brax screamed at the hot temperature. Still holding onto Brax, Danny grabbed the wire off the stove top. "And don't forget to clean the stove." He pressed the wire onto Brax's arm and it burned. Brax struggled and screamed the burning felt so painful.

"Dad, Stop!" Brax yelled. "What did I tell ya about back chatting?" After about half a minute Danny threw the wire top near the sink, Brax had an angry red mark on his skin and Brax was now crying heavily. Danny released him and smacked his thigh and proceeded to stand over him.

"Get and clean this mess up." Brax didn't move as he held his stinging arm. "Now!" Danny bellowed. Not wanting to experience any more of his wrath Brax quickly turned to stand on a chair to do the dishes, sniffling and wiping his nose on his arm as he looked at the painful wound searing from his arm.

Danny walked out to Heath who was still crying. "Shut up! Cheryl will you do something with this baby's annoying crying." Brax turned to see his mother groan and get up from the kitchen chair. Brax worried if they would ever hurt his baby brother. Cheryl picked up Heath and held onto him as she sat down on the couch. Heath soon fell asleep again. Cheryl not wanting to get up called for Brax, "Darryl, get out here and put this baby back in his crib!"

Brax exited the kitchen and took his brother in his arms, cradling him gently. From that day he promised himself he would protect his younger brother. Brax placed Heath in his crib. "I'm going to bed now." He told his parents, but all the reply he received was a groan from both.

Brax headed up to his bedroom and quietly huddled in his bed, he wished he could have a normal family, like the ones he saw on TV, with parents that cared and didn't hurt their children. He held onto his sore arm, the intensity had not let up and he had no idea how to treat it and he didn't dare ask his parents, he would just have to suffer in silence. The following morning his arm had blistered and Brax moaned in pain. Brax walked into the kitchen and sat at the table for breakfast and winced.

"What's the matter with you?" Cheryl asked. "Nothing." Brax replied quietly, however Cheryl saw his arm and grabbed it. "Geez Darryl, you didn't even fix yourself up, you better be lucky that don't get infected." Brax looked up with a worried expression.

Seeing Brax's vague expression Cheryl groaned and grabbed a wet towel and pressed it tightly around Brax's arm "Ow." Brax moaned. "Oh shut it, you want this fixed don't ya." Brax nodded "Well keep hold of this then and don't complain." Brax done as he was told and held onto the towel, the dampness gave a refreshing feel to his sore arm. Danny walked into the kitchen and saw his son holding the wet towel. "Ah Darryl, harden up, you'll never be a tough Braxton like that. I ain't having my kids be soft."


	7. What's my name?

**Chapter 7: What's my name? **

Brax sat in his bedroom with his one and a half year old brother in his lap. He was reading him one of his favorite stories he picked up from school, called 'Adventures of Silver Mountain'. Brax still struggled to read some of the big words. Heath enjoyed listening to his big brother either way and pointing at the pictures, but always covered his eyes when Brax turned towards the end with the monster.

Brax laughed. "It's not real mate." Brax closed the book. "Adan! Adan!" Heath squealed and clapped his hands. "I've already read it twice." "Adan! Dar…" Brax couldn't believe what he just heard, was Heath trying to say his name.

"What did you say?" "Dar!Dar!" Heath squealed and pointed to Brax. Brax's face lit up with a smile. "Just call me Brax huh." Heath looked at him confused. "Br-ax" Brax sounded out his name for Heath. "B…az!" Heath clapped. "Close enough." Brax laughed and hugged his brother then proceeded to open the book and read again.

The family had dinner together that night and Brax was eager to tell his news of Heath's words. "Mum. Dad. Guess what?" "We don't have time for guessing games Darryl. What?" Danny replied. "When I was reading to Heath today he said my name."

"Do you want us to hold a celebration?" Cheryl grunted. "When you have something worthwhile saying then say it but until then don't waste our time with that rubbish Darryl"

"I…just…I thought it was special." Danny and Cheryl ignored Brax's comment and continued to eat their meal in silence. Well it was special for Brax even if they didn't think so.


	8. Stand up for yourself

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi everyone, **

**Hope you're all enjoying the overload of chapter updates. :)**

**Please don't forget to let me know what you think. **

**Here is the final update for the night. This chapter may be a bit rough with abuse so just be aware. In no time you guys will get to read the really good stuff. :)**

**Chapter 8: Stand up for yourself**

It was midway through Brax's first grade when Danny and Cheryl had an alcohol binge one weekend at the house, leaving Brax to look after baby Heath. Brax listened to his parents yelling and stumbling though the house as he tried to settle his baby brother to sleep on the Saturday night. Brax avoided leaving his brother's room at all costs, for he did not want to deal with his parents when they were both completely drunk. Brax tried to get some sleep but his nerves would not let him, so he sat quietly watching his baby brother, hoping they would be safe.

On Sunday morning, Brax was getting his school bag sorted for the next day. He saw his parents hung over on the lounge and quietly moved around them. Searching the house for his school clothes, he could not find any clean clothes. His mother had not washed the clothes all week. Realizing he had no choice, Brax pulled his dirty clothes out of the basket.

When Brax woke on the Monday morning, he got dressed in his smelly and tattered clothes. Brax sadden as he looked at his clothes, he was so embarrassed to be going to school like this.

"Darryl get your backside out here an' 'urry up! I ain't got all day!" Danny yelled, clearly still hung over. Brax walked into the living room to see Danny taking a sip of soft drink to sober up. "Go an' get your brother ready. Ya Mum's still asleep an' I ain't havin' ya be late for that stupid school." Brax didn't move.

"Dad?" He whispered. "What?" Danny stared at his son. "Um...I was wondering…um…" "Spit it out Darryl." "If I could not go to school today." Brax whispered.

Danny put down his drink and approached his son. Brax quickly piped up. "I could help you and Mum with Heath and you could sleep as much as you wanted." Danny towered over Brax and grabbed his shirt, leaning in towards his face.

"As much as I like ya flattery, I don't want no social services knockin' on my door cause me son ain't going to school. Ya goin' Darryl. Now do what I told ya an' get ya brother ready." Danny spoke before moving back to a standing position. Brax stared at his father. "Dad."

"Now!" Danny yelled and gave Brax a shove. Brax ran off to Heath's room and got him ready. As Brax was carrying Heath out, Cheryl walked into the room.

"Arg, what's with all the noise?" She groaned. "Just tryin' ta get Darryl off ta school." Cheryl groaned. "Well leave the baby here. I'm up now." Brax placed Heath down on the ground. As much as he didn't want to leave his brother alone with his hung over mother, he knew it was better than Heath being in the car with his father as he went to school, he didn't even want to get in the car with his father but knew better than to argue. "Alright. Come along Darryl." Brax grabbed his bag and followed his father to the car.

Brax was grateful that the drive to school did not take that long. He watched as his father struggled to concentrate on the road. Brax could feel the car occasionally drive over the line bumps in the road. Danny stopped the car abruptly as he reached the school.

"There ya go Darryl. Don't go makin' any trouble." "I know Dad." Brax mumbled. Danny grabbed Brax's arm as he went to leave. "Don't get smart with me boy." "I…was…" Brax was about to protest but decided against it and added, "sorry Dad." "I'll pick you up later." Danny replied and leaving Brax to shut the door before Danny sped off back home.

Brax silently walked into the school grounds, feeling self-conscious about his filthy clothes. Brax sat down in the classroom and looked around for his friend Hayden, but he was not there, leaving Brax feeling more isolated.

Brax was listening to the teacher when he overheard some kids behind him whisper. "Eww, what's that smell?" "It smells like something moldy." The kids snickered. "It's gross." The kids point at Brax and laughed. Brax shifted in his seat and pretended he heard nothing.

"Psst." One of the kids poked Brax. Brax blinked away tears as his insecurities heightened. "Darryl… Darryl." They whispered, but Brax continued to ignore then. "I bet he doesn't even shower. He's so filthy." "I wouldn't come to school like that." Brax shifted again.

"Hey Darryl." One of the kids shoved Brax in the back. "Eww I touched it." Brax finally turned around. "What?" "Have you ever heard of washing?" The kids snickered. Brax immediately turned away, his face reddened from embarrassment. It was true he hadn't been able to have a wash for a few days. "Guess not." One added.

Brax turned around, "don't," he whispered. The kids laughed. "Stop it!" Brax added a little louder. "Is there a problem Darryl?" The teacher asked, "No." "Good, now please be quiet."

"Hey Dirty Darryl, you think you can move? I can't concentrate from the smell." "Don't call me that." Brax replied. The kids snickered. "Dirty Darryl, Dirty Darryl." Brax had finally had enough. Tears slipped from his eyes. Brax turned around and pushed one of the kids against the floor.

"Don't call me that!" Brax yelled and punched the boy in the stomach. "Darryl!" The teacher yelled. Brax pulled back and looked at what he had done. "Come with me right now." She spoke and led Brax to the principal's office.

Brax sat quietly in the chair as the principle spoke to his mother on the phone. After the call the principle hung up the phone and looked at Brax. "Your father is on his way to pick you up. I have already had a serious discussion with your mother about your outburst. You're a good kid Darryl, why did you hit someone?" Brax wiped his eyes.

"They were teasing me." "Okay, well that's still no excuse. You should have told your teacher." "Sorry." Brax whispered. "Don't let it happen again." Brax nodded and gentle swung his legs as he waited for his father to arrive.

Brax was taken out of his thought by a loud voice. "Darryl!" Brax looked up to see his father approaching. Danny reached Brax and grabbed him off the chair "Come on boy, you and I need to have a serious discussion." Danny dragged Brax to the car and quickly got in, speeding home. Danny pulled Brax inside the house and threw him against the wall.

"Now you wanna tell me why we 'ave ta get called to this stupid school for your troubles?" Brax looked at his father and Danny smacked Brax across the face. Brax held his face as tears started to fall. "Dad you don't understand…" "I don't need ta understand." "I was being teased." "Ha, you're weak Darryl."

"They were saying mean things, calling me dirty Darryl and…" "I don't care! I've warned you not to cause trouble!" Danny smacked Brax again. "It's not my fault." Brax cried.

Danny picked his son up from the floor. "Whose fault is it then?" "I didn't have any clean clothes and I haven't been allowed to wash for days!" Brax yelled. "So you saying this was ya mother's or my fault?" "Dad…no…" Danny threw Brax on the floor again. "I didn't mean that." Brax begged. "I'll teach ya how to respect ya parents!" Danny yelled.

Brax stared up at his father with fear, as Danny removed his belt. Brax had no idea what his father was about to do to him. Danny struck Brax several times over his body. Brax screamed with every hit, not aware at how much it would hurt. Danny had never hit Brax in this way before and it really frightened him.

"Dad please stop! I'm sorry." Brax sobbed, trying to block the hits. Danny pulled Brax up again. "Stand up for yourself properly Darryl, no more pathetic fighting over some senseless schoolyard name calling." Danny let go of Brax and he collapsed on the floor in pain. He could hear Heath crying in the bedroom and saw his mother laying on the lounge.

Danny walked out of the kitchen with a beer. "Get up Darryl and tend to your brother." He ordered. Brax pulled himself up and walked into Heath's room, where he saw Heath had dropped his toy. Brax picked it up and gave it back to Heath. "Here ya go buddy." Heath smiled and pointed at Brax. "Yeah I know." Brax wiped away his tears and held Heath's hand. It seemed spending time with his brother was all Brax needed to escape his feeling of pain.

The next morning Brax laid in bed as he heard the alarm go off, he did not want to go to school and face his tormentors. He was startled when he heard his bedroom door open. "Get up and get ready for school Darryl." Cheryl groaned. "Mum, can't I please stay home today. I'm not feeling well." Brax mumbled. "You look fine to me. Now get up before your father has to get you up." Brax felt butterflies in his stomach and got out of his bed and dressed for school.

He walked into the kitchen and sat down and poured himself a bowl of cereal, watching his baby brother play with his toys on the floor. After Brax finished eating he walked over to his brother and smiled. Heath looked up and pointed. "Baz." "Yeah mate." Brax picked up his brother and hugged him.

"Darryl stop mucking around with your brother and let's go." Danny ordered. Brax put Heath down and grabbed his bag and went to walk out the door, only to be forcefully grabbed backwards. Danny gripped the top of Brax's shirt and lent down to him.

"You behave yourself ya hear. Any word on you causing trouble and fightin' and I'll make sure you'll be feeling it for a long time. Understand?" Danny glared at Brax. "Yes Dad." Brax whispered, still sore from his beating the night before. "Good." Danny tapped his son's face and stood up, pushing him out the door.

As Brax walked into the school he was greeted by Hayden. "Hey Brax." "Hey." "What's up?" "Nothing." Brax whispered. Hayden shrugged and wrapped his arm around Brax's shoulder. "Come on, let's get to class." Hayden ran off and Brax followed.

When the boys sat down in the classroom, the group of kids who were teasing Brax approached them. "Hey Dirty Darryl. I see you're actually wearing clean clothes today, what happened?" They laughed. "Maybe his parents forced him to clean himself."

"Hey shut up." Hayden yelled. "Brax are you okay? What are they talking about?" Hayden asked. "Ah didn't even tell your best friend?" "Guess he's too ashamed at how filthy he is. Hey Hayden I bet you didn't know that Darryl likes to uses his pants as a toilet and wears them." Brax went bright red and turned away.

"He does not! Brax say something. Don't let them say stuff like that to you." Hayden pressed. "No. Just leave it." Brax whispered. "Ah dirty Darryl's too afraid to stand up for himself," one teased. Brax wanted to yell and punch them again, but he thought back to the previous night and what his Dad threatened.

"Brax is tougher than you any day." Hayden defended. "Sure he is, but I bet he's not game after he got in trouble." "Aw poor dirty Darryl. Did mummy and daddy punish you bad for fighting?" They laughed. Brax wanted to runaway and burst into tears, he felt angry and embarrassed.

"Why don't you all just shut up and leave us alone!" Hayden yelled. "Make us." Hayden ran at the boys and tackled them on the ground. "Hayden no!" Brax yelled and tried to pull Hayden off them. "Boys! Break it up!" A nearby teacher yelled and rushed to them.

Brax's heart sunk, he was gonna get it for sure now. "Who would like to explain what is going on here?" She demanded. "These guys were teasing Brax and wouldn't leave us alone." "We were not!" One boy protested. "You boys know the rules about fighting and tackling on school grounds and you Darryl, twice in one week, I'm very disappointed in you. All of you are on lunchtime detention and if I catch you fighting again Darryl you will suffer serious consequences. Is that clear?" "Yes miss," they all whispered.

When the teacher had completely walked away, the boys grumbled. "Nice going losers." "You started it." Hayden retaliated. "Shut up! ... And stop calling me Dirty Darryl!" Brax yelled. He turned to Hayden and continued, "I told you to leave it alone! I don't need you standing up for me! You just made everything worse!" Brax ran off into the playground. "Brax!" Hayden called and ran after him. "Ooo friendship trouble." The boys laughed.

Hayden caught up with Brax and saw him sitting under a tree playing with the dirt. "Brax," Brax looked up. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you or make things worse." Brax shrugged. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off at you like that…I'm just…I'm scared if my parents find out." Hayden sat down next to Brax. "Why? Is it because you got in trouble yesterday?" Brax didn't reply. "Don't worry about it mate, my parents yell at me all the time when I do something wrong, it's no big deal." Brax shook his head.

"What's wrong then?" Hayden asked. "When I do something wrong my parents don't just yell…" Brax whispered. "What do you mean?" Hayden questioned. Brax turned away. "It's okay, you can tell me." Hayden tried to make Brax feel as though he was not alone. Brax swallowed, "They hit me sometimes, and yesterday my Dad used his belt," he whispered.

Hayden was surprised and didn't quite know what to say. "Wow Brax, that's extreme. Maybe you should tell someone, like a teacher?" "No!" Brax yelled and turned to his friend. "It's not like that!"

Fear rose in Brax's voice as he yelled. _Had Hayden got the wrong idea and now he had told him too much?_ "It just… hurts…it's not like they abuse me." Brax whispered. "That's why I can't stand up for myself and fight. It's not that I don't want to…I just don't want…." Brax trailed off. "Hey I understand…" Hayden was cut off when Brax continued, "my parents were really mad when I got in the fight yesterday and my Dad told me I would get the belt far worse if I get into trouble for fighting…I don't want to feel that again." Brax tossed some dirt onto the ground.

Talking about what had happened made Brax feel better, even though he didn't understand why. "Look, Brax…I don't know about this…it just doesn't seem right." Brax's eyes widened as he glared at his friend.

"You can't say anything!" Brax begged and grabbed onto his friend's shirt. "Promise me you won't say anything, please Hayden!" Brax pleaded.

Hayden saw the fear in Brax's eyes and gently nodded. "Hey mate, it's okay…I won't tell anyone…I promise." Brax released his grip and rested back against the tree. "I just don't want my parents finding out."

There was silence between the two boys for a few minutes before Hayden spoke. "You know what?" Brax turned to his friend, "what?" "You and me, we can be the two TC's," "huh?" "TC's. Tough Cookies. We stick together no matter what." Brax smiled at Hayden. "Thanks." The bell rang for the beginning of the class and the two boys got up and headed into their classroom.


	9. To fear the surf

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi everyone, **

**Please don't forget to review and let me know what you like, dislike or any questions with the story. I'd love to hear your feedback :)**

**Does anyone know how to put in separation lines between parts of the texts? I can't get it right.**

**Thanks and enjoy :)**

**Chapter 9: To fear the surf **

**(Brax 7years, Heath 2years)**

It was school holidays and Brax was out of his mind. His parents wouldn't let him hang out with Hayden and there was just so much time he could spend with baby Heath. Cheryl came out of the shower to hear her eldest son begging with her husband to take him to the beach. He had never been before and Hayden always told him about this thing called surfing at school.

"Darryl the more you nag, the more angry I get and you know what happens when I get angry." "Yes Dad. I'm sorry. I'm just bored here."

"Oh take him will ya. It'll shut the boy up and get the two of them out of my hair." Danny grunted. "Come on then."

Brax got up and smiled and waited at the car for his father. "You better behave yourself out there otherwise we're coming straight home." Brax nodded and ran towards the sand. It felt so amazing. It was all exactly like Hayden had described it. Danny sat on the beach with baby Heath in the carrier next to him. Brax watched some people out in the waves on boards.

Running back up to his father he asked. "What are they doing Dad?" "They're surfing Darryl." That's what surfing was.

"Can I surf Dad?" "You are far too young Darryl and I ain't takin' ya out there to teach ya."

"You don't have to. I'm a quick learner. Please Dad." "No Darryl."

"I promise I won't ask for anything else, I just really wanna try it, Dad please." "Darryl for the last time I said no!"

Heath had now started to cry and become restless in his carrier. "If you don't want to be here any longer Darryl, we can easily go home." Brax didn't want to go home yet, he loved the beach.

"No I wanna stay." "Well stop ya askin'" Brax slumped.

Heath was screaming and Danny couldn't settle him. He looked to his other son watching the surfers sadly. Danny picked up Heath in his carrier and with his left arm picked up Brax around his waist, surprising him. Brax felt himself being carried towards the water.

"Dad what are you doing?" Brax asked worried. "You wanna get out there so much. Fine." Danny put down Heath and continued to carry Brax deep into the water. "Dad?"

Danny then dropped Brax into the water. Not knowing how to swim Brax struggled to breath and flailed about it the water. "Dad!" After several moments of watching Brax struggle Danny grabbed his son before he went under water and pulled him up. Brax coughed out water and immediately started to cry.

"Oh man up Darryl. You wanted to go out there and the first skill in surfing is to know how to swim." Brax looked up at his father, he was scared and in shock.

Danny picked up Heath and headed back to the car. Brax was soaking and cried and shivered the entire way home. Danny took his boys inside. Cheryl saw her dripping wet son.

"What happened to you?" Brax choked out a sob. "He wanted to go in the water, so I gave him a taste of what it was like." Cheryl shook her head.

"Well before you go making a mess on my carpet get yourself cleaned up." Brax ran to his room and got some clean clothes while Danny ran some water for his bath. When Brax walked into the bathroom Danny left shutting the door behind him. As soon as Brax climbed into the bath he held his face in his hands and cried. _How could his father have done that to him? How could he face his friend now that he was afraid of the water?_

When school returned back Brax was greeted by his best friend. "Hey Brax, how was your holidays?" Brax shrugged. "Did you get your parents to take you to the beach?" Brax didn't know how to tell his best friend what happened.

"Yeah." "So? Did you surf? Did you like it?" Brax just nodded.

"Why don't you ask your parents if you can come to the beach with me and my parents this weekend? We can go surfing together." "I'd like that." Brax smiled.

Cheryl and Danny eventually decided it be good for Brax to be away from their hair for the Saturday and let him go to the beach with Hayden.

Hayden held his board under his arm. "You ready to surf?" "I haven't got a board." "That's okay you can borrow mine." Hayden smiled.

Brax was cautious as he watched his friend go into the water, having flashbacks of his incident. _How was he to get out of this?_ Hayden ran out of the water and handed Brax his board. "Your turn."

"I shouldn't use your board." "I don't mind. Go on." Brax took the board in his arms. "The water's great out there."

Brax stood stationary, visions flashing through his eyes. He couldn't hear Hayden calling to him. "Brax! What's up man?" Brax shook himself out of his gaze and threw down the board.

"I can't do it okay and I don't need you!" "What? Brax!" Brax ran off down the beach, Hayden chasing behind him. "Leave me alone! You won't want to be my friend anymore."

"Brax?" Hayden sat down next to Brax. "I'll always be your friend. We're the two TC's remember."

"Tough cookies. I know." Brax smiled. "What's up then?"

"In my holidays when my Dad took me to the beach, I kept asking to go in the water and he… he picked me up and dropped me in… I struggled to breathe…It was the scariest thing I've dealt with. Please don't tell anyone I said this. Dad would kill me."

"My lips are sealed friend." "I didn't want to tell you I was afraid to go in the water, in case you didn't want to be my friend."

"It's okay to be fearful of the water after that. How about I teach you to surf on the sand first and when you're ready we can go in the water together." Brax nodded.

"Here I want you to have this. It's the other half of my ring. Call it a symbolism of our loyal friendship. Your secrets are safe with me." Brax took the ring and placed it on his own finger.

"Let's go hey." Hayden tapped his arm and ran off down the sand and Brax got up and followed close behind.


	10. Wet nappies and dirty laundry

**Chapter 10: Wet nappies and dirty laundry**

**(Heath 2 years old, Brax 7) **

Heath woke up crying in the middle of the night, his nappy was soaked and because the family was so poor they couldn't afford quality nappies so the urine had leaked all over the crib sheets. Danny stormed in, tired after a night out with his drunken mates.

"What are you bloody cryin' about?" He smelt the strong scent of urine and noticed Heath wet the crib. "You filthy boy! You are going to learn to control your bladder, sit there, and get back to sleep!"

"I wet." Heath cried, he didn't know how to talk well but he knew the basic things to say.

"Shut your whingin' and do what you're told!" Danny yelled before he walked out of the room and slammed the door, causing more cries from Heath.

Brax had woken up after hearing his brother's crying and crept into the room, he could smell the urine.

"Ssh Heath." Brax stood up on the crib to reach his brother. Brax didn't know how to change a nappy so he couldn't help there. Brax hopped off the crib and soon came back with fresh sheets. Reaching into the crib he removed the soiled sheets and replaced them with the clean ones.

"Here bud. I can't change you but this should help." Brax stayed with Heath until he calmed down and fell back to sleep. Brax took Heath's dirty sheets into the laundry.

"I've seen Mum do this before." Brax put the sheets into the machine and started the wash, yawning and returning back to bed, he was tired from being up for so long.

A short while later a loud rumble was heard, waking both Brax and his parents. Brax stood outside his door as he watched his parents rant. The machine had jammed and there was suds and mess all over the floor. Seeing a worried Brax down the hall, Danny stormed towards Brax.

"You brat! You think you can just play with anything! Money doesn't grow on trees!"

Brax ran from Danny and slammed his bedroom door, only to have it burst open shortly after.

"Come here!" Danny grabbed Brax's upper arm and pulled him out of the room towards the laundry.

"Look at this mess! You're lucky you didn't break the machine! Clean up this mess now! I don't want to see you back in bed until ever last bit is clean!"

Danny threw Brax onto the floor, causing Brax to whimper. Cheryl and Danny headed back to bed leaving Brax sitting on the floor and crying, he only wanted to help his brother not get into so much trouble. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep but knew he could not risk leaving a mess, so he got to cleaning. Brax finally finished as the sun was rising, he laid down on the floor and fell asleep. It was 7:30am when Brax was awoken by heavy footsteps behind him.

"Get up!" Danny swiftly pulled Brax to his feet. "Get into the kitchen for breakfast!" Danny shoved him. Brax ran off and sat down at the kitchen table looking at his cereal, he had tears escaping his eyes, he tried to toughen up, but it was just too hard.

Later in the day Brax was playing with Heath and noticed Heath whining and scratching at his legs and nappy. Brax looked and saw Heath had sores all around his upper thighs. Brax grew worried. "Wait here. I'll be back." He smiled at Heath as he stood up to walk into the living room to approach his parents.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked cautiously. They looked at him. "Um, I saw…Heath has sores on his legs and private area." "So what do you want me to do about it?" Danny replied.

"He...he...It's hurting him. Can't you help him" Danny stood up, towering over Brax.

"Don't you tell me how to look after your brother." "I...I wasn't" Brax stuttered, afraid Danny was going to hit him but instead walked past him and checked over Heath.

"Its urine marks, he'll get over it, he has to learn the consequences of wetting is bed."

Each day became worse, the sores became redder, and Heath screamed and scratched more. Brax couldn't take seeing his baby brother hurt. Walking home from school he passed a pharmacy, he walked in looking around. The lady at the counter approached him.

"Are you alright hon? Where are your parents?" "Um, my Mum is at home with my baby brother and she wanted me to get some cream to help wet sores." Brax spoke cautiously, hoping the lady would believe his lie.

"What do you mean hon?" "My baby brother wets himself and has sores, but I can't remember what cream Mum told me to buy." "Never mind, I will get it for you." The lady left and soon returned and gave Brax a tube of cream.

"Here you go hon, just take this up to the counter to be served." "Thank you." Brax waited until the lady was out of sight, glancing around, he rushed out of the store. "Hey kid get back here!" One worker shouted, quickly following behind Brax. Brax continued to run as fast as he could, until he was far enough away, then slowed down to a walk. He hoped he wouldn't get caught, he knew stealing was wrong but he had to help his baby brother. He hid the cream in his school bag and went inside his house.

Later that evening Heath was screaming and scratching from his sores, "Darryl, deal with your brother I'm tired." Cheryl groaned.

Brax wandered into his brother's room and picked Heath up. "Sshh, it'll be okay. I got some stuff for you." Brax carried Heath into his room and got the cream out, "this should help you bud."

Brax applied the cream to Heath's sores and Heath smiled at his big brother with relief. "There. Is that better?" Brax asked as he playfully tickled Heath, resulting in giggles. Their fun was short lived when heavy footsteps approached followed by the door bursting open

"What are my two boys doing?" Danny slurred, obviously drunk again. Danny noticed the cream on the floor and on Heath's legs he bent down to pick it up, Brax startled, he had forgotten about the cream on the floor.

"What's this?" Danny bellowed, waving the product in Brax's face which had the look of fright. "I asked you a question Darryl!"

"I...um..." "Did you steal money from us to buy this crap? You think we're rich boy?"

"No...No...Hon...est Dad." "Then where did this come from?" "I…I...Took it." Brax mumbled.

"What?" "H...Heath needed something for his sores, they were hurting him Dad." "So you thought you'd take it upon yourself to help yourself to this store?" Danny grabbed Brax off the floor and hit him several times over his arms.

"Please Dad, I won't ever steal again." Brax pleaded. Danny stopped and pulled Brax closer to his face glaring at him he sneers, "You think this is about the stealing? You have no idea what goes on in this business. I just don't want you causing trouble!"

Brax looked at his father as tears fell from his eyes. "Man up! You'll never amount to anything!" Danny shoved Brax on the floor, making him fall face first in front of Heath, then left.

"Baz?" Heath asked and reached out to his brother. Brax calmed himself and pulled his baby brother into his lap. "It's alright." He whispered, as lone tears continued to fall.


	11. Heath's death scare

**Chapter 11 – Heath's death scare**

**(Heath 3, Brax 8)**

One afternoon when Brax was playing with Heath, he noticed Heath was becoming quiet he had been waking up in the night crying. Brax saw his baby brother sweating and felt him burning up. Brax helped Heath into bed and went to get his parents.

"Mum, something's wrong with Heath." Cheryl followed Brax into Heath's room. "Ah, he's just got a case of the colds, he'll be right."

"But Mum." "Don't worry Darryl, your brother's fine."

As Brax watched his brother, his worry worsened, as he saw Heath cough and shake. It finally got too much for him and he dialed triple-0.

"Hi what's your emergency?" "My little brother is sick."

"Where are your parent's kid?" Brax didn't answer. "Please can someone help my brother"

"I'm sorry, unless I can speak with your guardian I can't send someone out."

Danny walked through the door and saw Brax on the phone. "Who are you talking to?"

He snatched the phone from Brax's hands. "Who is this?" He asked. "This is Jennifer from emergency services. Are you the boy's guardian, he says he has a sick brother? You need to know sir it is an infraction to call emergency services, with trivial circumstances."

"I'm sorry, that my son has disturbed you, everything is fine. I assure you nothing like this will ever happen again." He glared at Brax.

"Very well. Good day sir." Danny hung up the phone and watched Brax back up against the wall.

"How dare you go calling emergency services!" "I...I was worried about Heath."

"I've told you before not to go sticking your nose into business that doesn't concern you."

Danny pushed Brax against the wall. "Stay out of it Darryl". Danny shoved Brax hard and walked away.

That night Brax was just about to fall asleep near Heath's crib when he noticed Heath ceased his shaking and coughing, he was not breathing. Brax panicked and raced down the hall to his parent's room, bursting in.

"There better be a good explanation for this Darryl!" Danny yelled.

"It's Heath, he's not breathing." Brax replied, tears running down his cheeks. Danny and Cheryl quickly raced in to see Heath's lips turning blue, they placed him in the car, and grabbing Brax made their way to the hospital.

At the hospital Danny told Brax to wait outside while Cheryl and he went into the consult room with the doctor. The doctor placed Heath on Oxygen and monitored his vitals, his breathing quickly came back to a steady rhythm, but his temperature was still on 40 degrees.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Cheryl asked.

"It seems your baby is suffering from pneumonia. We will need to keep him here for close observation, his temperature is alarmingly high, and he has low oxygen levels in his system. It is not certain yet as to whether he will make it through the night. We will do everything we can and give him antibiotics and monitor him closely."

Cheryl had tears in her eyes, hearing the news about her baby boy. The two agreed to the treatment and left. Brax ran up to them as soon as they exited the room.

"What happened? Where's Heath?" Danny pushed him away. "Let's go Darryl."

"What about Heath?" "He's staying here for the night."

"What's wrong?" "That's not your concern Darryl." Cheryl added.

"But…" "Let's go." Brax was shoved towards the exit again.

"I wanna stay here with Heath. Please Dad."

"No, stop arguing, you are going home." "No!" Brax screamed. "I'm not going home!"

Danny was now getting frustrated with his son's questions and Heath's situation, he gripped his arm, "I'll give you plenty of reasons you are not staying if you don't get moving. Now move!" Danny threatened then pulled Brax towards the exit, he had tears in his eyes, he knew something wasn't right and his parents were keeping it from him.

When they arrived home, they sent Brax to bed, while Cheryl and Danny stayed out in the living room talking. Brax however could not sleep and so stayed hidden listening in on his parents talking, he was bound to find out what they weren't telling him, he was shocked when he heard Cheryl say to Danny. "What will we do if Heath doesn't improve?" Tears immediately ran down Brax's face, was he about to lose his baby brother?

Brax raced out to his parents, hysterically crying, catching them by surprise. "Darryl what are you doing out here?" Cheryl questioned. "Is Heath gonna die?" He asked.

"Man up Darryl and go back to bed." Danny replied. "No! This isn't fair! I wanna know about Heath too!"

"Darryl you are much too young to understand." Cheryl added.

Brax kicked a nearby chair, causing it to bang on the ground. "No tell me now!" Cheryl sighed and looked to her husband. Danny glared at Brax.

"Darryl. Come 'ere." Danny ordered sternly. Brax wiped his nose on his sleeve and looked at the fallen chair. "Dad…I didn't mean to" He choked. "Darryl. Here."

Brax cautiously approached his parents. "Sit down Darryl." Cheryl instructed. Brax sat down on the couch next to his parents. "Heath is very sick." Cheryl started. Upon hearing those words, Brax cried harder.

"The doctors are doing everything they can to help him." Brax looked up at his parents. "I don't want him to die."

"Enough Darryl, this is not how a tough Braxton boy behaves. Now back to bed, it's late." Danny added coldly. Brax moved away and wiped some of his tears, but instead of heading to his room, he walked into Heath's room, looking at his empty crib, he sniffed. "Please be okay Heath."

The following morning Brax walked into the kitchen to see his father sitting at the table. "Where's Mum?"

"She went to visit Heath." "I want to see him too, why can't I go?" "Not now Darryl."

"But Dad…" Danny glared at Brax. "He's my brother. It's not fair that you and Mum only get to see him!"

"Darryl sit down." Brax ignored Danny and kept ranting. Danny got up off his chair and grabbed Brax's arm, "I will not tell you again. Sit down and shut up. You are not going!"

Brax pulled out a chair, roughly and sat down, pouting. Cheryl shortly walked through the door and Brax ran up to her. "Where's Heath? I thought you said he was coming home today. He is still alive right?" Brax spoke in panic, Danny got up out of his chair.

"Enough Darryl! So?" "He'll live. Everything's back to normal." "When is he coming home?" Brax interrupted. "Don't interrupt Darryl." Danny ordered.

"He will be coming home later tonight." Cheryl added as she sat down at the table. "That kid got me worried over nothin'." Brax could see she must have had a drink as her attitude about Heath had changed since the previous night.

Danny stayed at home with Brax when Cheryl went to pick up Heath from the hospital. As soon as Cheryl walked through the door, Brax ran up to her to look at Heath, but was quickly pulled back by his father.

"Heath has been through a lot boy, he doesn't need you hovering over him." Cheryl put Heath down in his crib.

"The doctor said he needs to stay rested to manage his symptoms. So Darryl I don't want you pestering him."

"You got that boy? I don't want to see you in Heath's room, understand?" Brax looked at his parents sadly, but with the looks they gave him, he knew it was best not to argue. "Yes Dad."

A few hours passed, before Brax heard faint cries coming from his brother's room, he went in to check. Walking up to Heath's crib, he peeked over.

"Hey little guy, ssh." Brax placed his hand down gentle to comfort him. Heath grabbed onto one of Brax's fingers. Brax felt relieved his baby brother was okay and back home. Brax startled when he heard his father's voice.

"What are you doing in here? I told you to leave your brother alone Darryl." "But Dad, he was crying, I just came to check on him."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Get out of here now before I give you something to cry about." Brax let go of Heath and rushed out of the room.

During the night Brax could still hear Heath stirring in his sleep, crying occasionally. Looking at his stuffed dog under his bed, he pulled it out. Brax got up and crept into Heath's room. Brax placed his old favorite toy next to his sleeping baby brother.

"Here I think you need this more than me. I hope it gives you the same comfort it gave me. Get well baby brother." Brax gently stroked Heath's hair before running back to his bedroom before he got into trouble.

The following morning Brax woke to his mothers exclaims of "what is this doing in Heath's cot?" Brax saw she was holding the stuffed dog.

"Did you put that in there?" "I only did it to comfort Heath. Please let him keep it Mum."

"This old thing could make him sick Darryl." Heath raised his arms up to get the toy. "He wants it Mum."

"Do not tell me what my baby wants Darryl." "Sorry." Cheryl looked at Heath trying to grab for the toy.

"Arg, fine have it your way. He can keep the stupid stuffed toy." Cheryl gave the toy back to Heath, who immediately latched onto it and cuddled it. Brax couldn't help but smile. Cheryl picked up Heath.

"Go and get yourself ready will ya Darryl. You don't have time to stand around here yapping, you got school." Brax ran back to his room and got ready for school.


	12. Running off

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Final upload for the day, please leave reviews.**

**Kyle appears in the next chapter and there is some more Heath/Brax stuff before Casey is born in a few more chapters time. **

**Enjoy and stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading :) **

**(This chapter has some rough abuse.) **

**Chapter 12: Running off**

**(Brax 9, Heath 4)**

Danny and Cheryl laid on the lounge and were drinking heavily, whilst Heath and Brax played in the next room. Danny groaned, he was running out of beer. Danny grabbed his car keys.

"I'm getting some more beer." "Get some groceries while you're out."

They heard a shriek from behind them. "You cheated!" Heath yelled. "I did not!" Brax retaliated, Cheryl groaned, "Take those two with you they have been under my feet all day." Danny advanced towards the boys. "Hurry up and get moving, you are both coming with me." "Where are we going Dad?" Brax asked. "Picking up some groceries." Danny grunted. Brax and Heath followed Danny towards his car.

As Danny reached the shopping centre, of course he had to go get his alcohol first. He turned to Brax and Heath, "stay here and don't move."

They watched as their father walked into the liquor store. Brax saw something in the next shop window he only took his eyes off Heath for a minute. Brax turned back to talk to Heath and found him missing and panics. Brax glanced into the liquor store to make sure his father wasn't on his way out yet, before running down the shopping centre looking for Heath. Brax finally found him in an aisle in the supermarket looking at the new robot toy that he had nagged his parents for. Brax ran up to him and grabbed him.

"Are you mad? What if Dad catches us gone? Let's go!" Heath pulled his arm free. "No I'm not going back, they're always mean to us and I never get any of the toys I want!"

"Look, I know it's not normal how we live mate, but we have no choice." Heath looked up at his big brother, "I wish we were a normal family." Brax wrapped his arms around Heath. "I know me too."

After several moments Brax spoke. "Please Heath let's go before Dad finds out." The brothers started walking down the aisle towards the exit. Someone must have alerted the shop manager of two unsupervised boys, because soon enough the two brothers stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the familiar shout.

"Darryl! Heath! Get here now!" They turned to see their furious father storming down behind them they wanted to run but were paralyzed to the spot.

Danny reached them and grabbed their arms harshly. Glaring down at them he yelled through gritted teeth. "What the hell are you two playing at? Making me look bad in front of all these people! Move it!" He shoved them, trying not to divert too much attention towards them, when he reached the car he roughly pushed Brax, and then Heath into the back seat, getting into the driver seat Danny then slammed the door.

Trying to make an effort to calm his father Brax spoke, "We're really sorry Dad, we just wanted to have a look around, didn't we Heath?" Heath nodded quietly. Danny turned to them.

"Believe me, you will be sorry. What makes you think you can go roaming about when you please? You both are going to learn the meaning of disobeying me!" He started the car and headed home, both boys sinking in their seats, fearing what lay ahead for them once they got home.

Danny got out of the car and grabbed both boys and pulled them inside. Keeping hold of Heath he glared at Brax. "Don't even think about moving or interfering, you're next and unless you want worse, you do as you're told."

Danny raised his hand and hit Heath hard on his arm, causing a scream. Brax felt hurt, he wanted Danny to stop hurting his baby brother. "Don't you ever run off on me again, ya hear, you little brat!" He hit Heath again, who was now cowered on the floor.

"Yes Dad, I'm sorry, please stop." Danny shoved Heath to the floor and slapped him a final time before he turned to Brax and stood over him, backing him into the wall.

"You're meant to be looking after your brother! You're useless Darryl!" Danny swiftly smacked Brax in the mouth. Brax felt blood seep from his lip that just split. As much as he wanted to cry, he had to stay strong, he couldn't show weakness to his father. Danny punched Brax in the abdomen, the pain becoming too un-bearable for Brax, tears started to fall from his years.

"Dad it won't happen again, I promise." "You bet it won't!" He shoved Brax to the floor. "Get out of my sight!" He yelled at them.

Brax crawled over to Heath, wrapping an arm around him and guided him into his bedroom. Danny stormed into the living room, grabbing a beer. "What have they done now?" Cheryl groaned. "Those brats ran off on me." Cheryl groaned and laid back down on the sofa.

Back in Brax's room, Brax was trying to settle his baby brother. "Brax, I'm scared. Why does Dad have to hurt us all the time?"

Hugging his brother, Brax replied. "I don't know Heath, but I want you to always remember I'm here for you okay." Heath nodded and rested his head on Brax as they laid on the bed. Once Brax heard the front door slam, he knew his father had gone out again, so he took the opportunity to sneak into the kitchen and get some food for him and his brother.


	13. Welcome Kyle

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**This chapter is just a quick introduction to how Kyle came about, so not much is involved in this chapter.**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 13: Welcome Kyle**

(Heath 4years, Brax 9 years)

As Danny continued to spend more time out at the pub, leaving Cheryl to look after Brax and Heath, it often sparked arguments between the two. After a serious argument which led to Danny storming out, he got drunk at the pub and met up with a younger woman, named Alison, spending the night at her place. After the one night stand, Danny never spoke or saw her again, until he was contacted 9 months later when she tracked him down, giving him the news he had a son named Kyle.

Danny saw a new number appear on his mobile. "Hello?" "Danny its Alison"

When Danny heard who it was he looked at his family and walked outside his house.

"What do you want?" "I just thought that you should meet your son."

"What? How can you be certain he's mine?"

"After our night together, I missed my period and got morning sickness, so I took a test and it came back positive, so my baby is definitely yours."

Danny was shocked, this was not something he needed in his life, and he did not want another screaming baby around. Reluctant to be part of Kyle's life, Alison demanded Danny at least visit on regular occasions otherwise she would blow his secret to his family, so to keep the secret he continued to see his second family.

Kyle became quite attached to his father even though he barely got to see him. When Kyle was a toddler, he pinned to be with his father and would often run up to greet him when he came. Danny felt differently towards this son than he done with Brax and Heath, although he still remained cold, he believed he could make this boy take after him.

* * *

Five year old Kyle ran down the front lawn of their house as Danny approached in the driveway for his weekly visit.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what?" He yelled as Danny got out of his car.

Kyle tripped and fell hard on the concrete. He feels a pain through his knees where he grazed them and started to cry. Alison rushed out.

"Baby, what happened? " "I fell over."

Danny approached and helped Kyle off the ground.

"You know you're not to run on the concrete" Alison said.

"I wanted to tell Dad about starting school."

"You are better than school my boy. You're going to grow up like your old man aren't ya? Tough and strong, but you better start by wiping those tears." Kyle wiped his eyes.

"Now you better let your mother clean you up hey."

"Why don't you ever help look after him?"

"I come over to visit like we agreed I never said I'd help raise the kid." Alison groaned and led Kyle inside to clean his grazes.

Kyle hated that every time his father visited, his mother always started arguments and he always had to listen to them fighting and at such a young age, Kyle thought that because of these fights his father wasn't around as often and resented his mother for it, acting out at times to represent that. Initially Danny found it good that Kyle admired him, it would make it easy for him to manipulate him to his liking. However as time went on and the fights between Alison and Danny became too much, Danny distanced himself and visited less and less often.

* * *

Heath and Brax played and chased each other in the backyard. Heath was giggling as Brax ran after him. Brax grabbed hold of Heath around the waist and pulled him into his lap as he fell to the ground.

"Gotcha." Brax wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother. Heath noticed the burn scar on Brax's arm.

"What's that?" Brax pulled his arm away. "It's nothing."

Brax started to tickle Heath, but Heath was too curious at the mysterious mark. Heath grabbed at his brother's arm.

"I wanna see."

Brax stopped moving his arm away and let Heath trace his finger over the scar. Heath turned his head to look up at his brother.

"Does it hurt?" "Nah mate. But it did at the time." Brax replied, trying not to remember how he got the scar.

"What's it from?" "It was just from an incident a few years ago."

"What?"

"Enough questions." Brax laughed and tickled Heath again.

"Will I get one?"

"I'll make sure you never get a mark like this." Brax replied quietly.

The two boys were about to get up and play again when they heard Cheryl shout.

"Darryl! Heath! Get in here now. It's getting late and dinner's almost ready!"

Brax helped Heath up and the two walked inside. It was a rare occasion when the whole family would sit down to eat dinner together. Danny would normally be hanging out with his mates or Cheryl would be playing pokies at the club, but having them all there didn't make it any more pleasant. Brax helped Heath into his chair and sat down.

"What have you two brats been up to all day? Playin' outside again?" Danny grunted.

"We played chasies" Heath spoke cheerfully.

"Ha. Grow up, both of you. You won't amount to anything playing those stupid games."

Heath saddened and went back to eating his dinner. When the four had finished eating, Danny stood up to leave, "'ere make yourselves useful and clean up."

Danny and Cheryl then left Heath and Brax in the kitchen to clear away the dishes. Heath stood next to Brax as he washed up.

"Is Dad right Brax?" "About what mate?"

"That if we play chasing games, we won't be nothing?" "Nah. I ain't stopping you having fun."

Brax handed Heath a plate to put over on the table and put down the dish towel.

"Let's go to my room and play some board games." Heath smiled and followed his older brother to his room.


	14. Goodbye friend

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is a bit of a sad chapter, but I had to write it this way so it would work better with the story. It's quite emotional on Brax's behalf. **

**Please leave a review :)**

**Chapter 14: Goodbye friend**

(Brax 10 years, Heath 5 years)

Brax waited with Heath at the front of Hayden's house. They were going to catch the bus to school together. Brax smiled and waved at his friend when he came out of his house, but Hayden didn't return the smile.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked. Hayden looked down at Heath.

"I'll tell you later at school. Hi Heath." "Hi" Heath replied quietly.

The boys arrived at school and Brax sent Heath off to his kindergarten class.

"So what's up?" Hayden looked sad.

"My Dad got a job on the other side of Australia. We have to move next week." Brax felt devastated, he was about to lose his best friend.

"I pleaded that I wanted to stay, but they won't allow it. After next week I won't see you again, maybe for years."

Before the two could discuss any more the bell ran for class. Neither spoke to each other during class, for they didn't know what was left to say, they didn't have a choice in the matter. The two friends would be separated. By the end of the following week Hayden and Brax said their goodbyes.

"I promise I'll write and don't forget to work on your water fear. Next time I come to visit I want us to go surfing together."

Brax gave a weak smile and waved goodbye to his friend.

* * *

When Brax arrived at school on Monday morning, he felt different, like something was missing, but it wasn't just because Hayden wasn't with him, something else was wrong. Brax walked to his class room where he saw some class members whispering. Everyone stopped and stared when Brax walked to his seat.

"It's so sad, how can he look like that?" He heard someone whisper.

Brax looked around confused. A student approached him.

"How are you?" "I'm fine." Brax laughed off. The student realized Brax didn't know.

"Haven't you heard?" "Heard what?" The student didn't get to answer when the teacher walked in.

"Please can I have silence. I have some devastating news."

Brax couldn't understand why everyone around him was sad.

"You all know Hayden Collins from this class." Brax perked up at the name of his friend.

"While Hayden and his family were travelling to their new town on Friday afternoon, their car was hit by a truck. Hayden's parent's suffered severe injuries, but Hayden's injuries…Were too severe and he passed away at the scene."

Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing, this couldn't be true. Brax stood up, tears welling in his eyes.

"No!" He yelled, startling the class as he threw his things off his desk and ran out of the room. "Darryl!" The teacher called out but Brax just kept running.

Brax didn't stop pounding the ground until he reached the play gym where he and Hayden played ever since kindergarten. Brax collapsed against the bridge, running his fingers over a mark him and Hayden had made the first time they had sworn to be friends and cried his eyes out. His best friend was gone and was never coming back.

It wasn't long before Brax was approached by a teacher.

"Darryl. Are you okay?" She wrapped an arm around him.

"Why. He was my best friend!" Brax cried.

"I know honey. Why don't we call your parents to take you home?"

The teacher took Brax to the office and called Danny and Cheryl to come and pick him up. The teacher explained to them what had happened. Brax remained quiet.

"Come along Darryl." Cheryl spoke as they left. When they got home Brax went to walk straight to his room. "Don't dwell on this Darryl, these things happen, you just gotta move on with your life." Danny told him. Brax glared at him.

"My best friend's dead, maybe I don't wanna move on! Maybe I wish I was dead too!"

Brax ran to his room and slammed the door. "Darryl, you do not speak that way to your mother and I. If you weren't in shock right now, I'd come in there and teach you some respect!"

Brax cried into his pillow for hours, looking at the ring on his finger that Hayden had given him. When Danny picked Heath up from school, Heath wandered down to Brax's room and opened the door.

"Go away." "Brax, are you okay?" Brax looked at his baby brother.

Heath approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't cry, you'll be okay. That's what you always say to me to make me feel better." Brax smiled.

"You wouldn't understand mate." Heath ran out of the room and came back with Brax's old stuffed dog.

"Here" Heath handed the dog back to Brax. "You can borrow it if you like."

"Thanks mate, but I don't think it'll help this time." Brax took the toy from Heath and held it in his arms.

"I love you Brax. Be okay soon." Heath hugged Brax around his back. Brax just smiled and Heath left.

A short while later, Cheryl called Brax to dinner. "I'm not hungry." Brax turned away from the door. He couldn't get the memories out of his head. Danny and Cheryl left Brax alone for the rest of the night.

Brax barely got any sleep that night, but woke the following morning knowing just what he had to do. Walking out of his bedroom, his parents looked at him.

"Good to see you not sulking Darryl." "Do you want some breakfast?" Cheryl asked. "No. I have to do something first."

Brax headed down to the beach. He asked to hire a surfboard from a nearby store and stood looking at the waves. Brax took a deep breath.

"This is for you Hayden." Brax pushed through any fear he was feeling and approached the surface of the water, laying on the board he paddled out. Brax rubbed the ring on his finger and saw the wave approaching and stands on his board ready. He was surfing the wave. He had done it. A big smile spread across Brax's face, he loved the feeling of surfing and he had conquered his fear. He had done it all in honor of his best friend. Brax surfed back to shore.

"I did it Hayden!" He shouted. Brax wiped away stray tears from his eyes and picked up the board. He had said his final goodbye to his friend and learned a valuable life lesson he would never forget.


	15. Bed wetting fears

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thanks to everyone who is still reading this story and a big thank you to those who have reviewed, your feedback is very much appreciated :)**

**Enjoy the next few chapters. :)**

**Chapter 15: Bed-wetting fears **

(Heath 6, Brax 11)

Heath was still having trouble wetting the bed and it had worsened as his father became more abusive. It was 11:30 pm and Heath woke to find he had again wet his sheets, he started to panic. Last time he had an accident, Danny had threatened to beat him if he done it again. Heath began to cry and looked at his soaked pajamas. He heard his father in the lounge with his mates, drinking and gambling, what made it worse was that Danny was always angrier and abusive when he had been with his mates.

Heath slowly opened his door and crept down the hall towards Brax's room. Brax was lying awake in his bed. He could never sleep when his father had his mates over. Brax looked up when he heard his door creak open, Heath peeked in.

"Heath?" Heath walked in and shut the door. Brax noticed Heath appearing frightened and like he had been crying.

"Heath what happened?" Brax got off his bed and approached Heath.

Heath started to cry again and Brax could see his wet pajamas. Brax put an arm around him, "come here." "I had an accident."

Brax pulled Heath into a hug. "It's alright."

After Brax calmed down Heath he pulled away. "Let's change your clothes." Heath vigorously shook his head, "no…Dad's outside. If he finds out what I did. Brax please." Heath begged.

"I'll be careful. I won't let him hurt you. Stay here I'll go get your clothes."

Brax left and returned shortly with some of Heath's clothes.

"Here" Brax helped Heath get into his clean clothes. "Thanks" Heath mumbled.

Brax rubbed his back comforting him. "Come on." Brax encouraged him towards his bed. "Hop in."

"What if I wet your bed?" "Don't worry."

Heath finally hopped into Brax's bed, Brax soon following suit. Heath snuggled into his older brother.

"Brax, I'm scared." "Hey, don't worry, just try and get some sleep. I'm here okay." Looking towards his brother Heath felt safe and reassured, soon falling asleep.

The next morning the two boys were woken by shouting. Cheryl had found Heath's wet sheets, and burst into the Brax's bedroom, followed by Danny.

"Where's that filthy brat? Look at the mess I have to clean up today! You think I have time for this!" Cheryl yelled.

Danny approached Heath who was clinging onto Brax, cowering behind him.

"What did I tell you last time would happen if you wet your bed again?"

"Dad please, leave him. It was an accident."

"Shut it Darryl, unless you wish to be taught a lesson too!"

Danny grabbed Heath's wrist and pulled him towards him, twisting his wrist. Heath screamed. Brax quickly stood in front, trying to protect Heath.

"Dad please, he's sorry!" "Darryl I warned you!" Danny smacked Brax across the cheek, knocking him to the ground. Danny looked back at Heath, not having the energy to hit him again, he leaned down to him.

"You're not worth the effort, you filthy boy. Darryl fix your brother."

"And hurry up about it, I need you both to get to cleaning around the house." Cheryl added, before both parents left.

Brax approached Heath and placed some ice on his wrist, until the swelling went down. "Ow." "I know bud, it will be sore for a while, but it will be okay soon."

"That's what you always say Brax and it's always the same. Why do Mum and Dad have to be so mean to us all the time? Am I that bad?"

"I don't know why Heath, but what I do know is that it's not because you're bad okay." Brax smiled at his brother and wrapped his arm around him. "Now let's go before Mum has a reason to get mad at us."


	16. Never trust a good thing

**Chapter 16: Never trust a good thing**

Cheryl had just picked up Brax and Heath from school and groaned as she walked through the door with her boys talking in front of her.

"Make sure you two go and be'ave yourselves and don't get under my hair."

The boys nodded and ran off to Brax's room to play. A short while later Danny walked through the door with open arms and a large smile on his face. Cheryl saw he was carrying a bag of two parcels.

" 'ow's me wife?" Danny walked over to Cheryl and gave her a hug and kiss.

"What put you in such a good mood?" Danny pulled out a huge wad of cash from his pocket. "This." He flapped the money in his hand.

"I just pulled off the best deal in the business and we got the mother load." Danny smiled and kissed Cheryl again.

"Geez how much is that?" "$800 big bucks." Cheryl hugged her husband it meant they would have more money for 'important things'. Danny pulled away.

"Where's me boys?" "There in their room." Danny walked towards the hallway and yelled, "Darryl! Heath! Come out here."

Upon hearing their father's voice the two boys froze and dropped their toy soldiers. "Brax what did we do?" Heath asked panicked. Brax patted Heath on the shoulder. "I don't know mate. But I'll take the fall whatever it is okay? I won't let you get hurt." Heath looked to his brother worried. Brax too was wrecking his mind to think of something they had done or forgotten to do.

Brax held Heath behind him as the two walked into the living room and looked to their father.

"My boys... Both of you come here now." Danny said sternly. Brax held Heath's hand and the two cautiously approached their father.

"Dad, we're sorry if Heath and I did anything wrong...We'll make up for it...we swear." Brax spoke softly, thinking that if he apologized for what they done wrong they would get off the hook a little easier.

"Tut, tut Darryl, so distrusting. Have you or Heath done something wrong that I should know about?" Danny narrowed in closer to his boys.

"No Dad." Brax whispered and squeezed his brother's hand. Danny stood up tall.

"You boys been good for ya mother and at school?" Not quite sure what to say Brax replied a quiet "yes" while Heath nodded slowly.

Danny watched them for a moment before he reached over to the table and grabbed the bag containing the two parcels and held them out to them. Brax stared at the parcels confused.

"'ere take 'em. One's for you Darryl and one's for Heath."

Heath let go of Brax's hand and stood next to his brother taking the parcel. "Dad what is this?" Brax asked.

"Don't ask questions Darryl, just open the damn thing before I change my mind on giving it to ya."

Brax and Heath looked at each other and unwrapped the parcels. Both boys developed a surprised smile when they saw what they were holding. Brax had a surfing book that showed all about the techniques of surfing, and understanding boards and waves, it was a book Brax had had his eye on for some time and Heath had a fire engine set, with a built in extending ladder and toy hose. Brax looked up at his father. It was rare if ever that they received presents from their parents.

"Thanks Dad." Brax said quietly. "Yeah thanks Dad." Heath replied.

"Yeah alright, don't go all soft on me just cause I get ya something nice." Danny told them firmly.

"Brax, do you wanna play fire engines with me?" Heath asked.

Brax smiled at his brother. "Sure, let's go."

Brax tapped Heath's arm and the two ran off back into Brax's room to play with Heath's new fire engine set. As Brax and Heath played with the fire engine set, Brax couldn't help but get suspicious that their father had given them a present, something didn't seem right.

When Brax knew Danny had gone back out to get some alcohol for him and Cheryl, leaving Cheryl in the living room, Brax had to investigate. Brax stood up and tapped Heath on the shoulder, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going? I wanna come." Heath got up and went to follow.

"You can't this time mate. I need to check something."

Brax snuck out of his room and watched his mother on the couch. Brax snuck into the doorway of his parents' bedroom and was about to go in when he was startled and jumped when he heard an unexpected voice behind him, "Brax, I thought we not allowed to go into Mum and Dad's bedroom without permizzon."

"Geez Heath you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that. I told you to stay in the room."

"What are you doing?" "Nothing. Now go. You can keep an eye on Mum down the hallway and let me know if you see her get up to come this way."

"Aren't you gonna get in trouble?" "Not if Mum and Dad don't find out. Now please Heath." Brax whispered, trying not to disturb his mother.

Heath walked down the hall and watched his mother whilst Brax continued into the room. Brax carefully snuck around snooping for anything he could find, until he finally came across a pouched wallet hidden deep in the mattress of the bed. Brax opened the wallet and gasped when he saw chunks of money notes. Brax heard a car door slam and knew his father was back home and he could not risk getting caught, Brax quickly shoved the money back in the wallet and stuffed it back in the mattress and turned to see Heath at the door.

"Brax Dad is home and Mum is getting up." "Thanks mate. I'm coming." Brax quickly glanced around the room to make sure he didn't mess it up in a way his parents would notice someone had been snooping and ran out of the room.

"What were you doing in there Brax?" Brax pushed Heath back into his room "nothing you need to worry about mate."

Heath lent back down to grab his toy and Brax soon followed, as the two continued to play, but Brax couldn't help wondering where his father got so much money from.


	17. Not another baby

**Chapter 17: Not another baby**

After a rough day at the Bennett household, Danny arrived home to Cheryl who had a gutful of Brax and Heath's behavior, because she had had to deal with them on her own for too long while Danny had been out visiting Kyle.

"Where the bloody hell have you been all day? Your two boys have been driving me crazy all day. You're never home to deal with them!"

"I'm busy alright! What do you want me to do?" Danny yelled back.

"Knock some sense into them will ya!"

Annoyed at all the arguing Danny stormed down to Brax's room to find the two boys.

"I hear you both been causing trouble for your mother."

Before either boy could answer Danny walked up to them and punched both of them in the arm.

"If I hear any more about this happening you know what will happen." He warned before leaving.

Brax rubbed his arm and moved over to Heath, who appeared surprised. "You alright mate?" Heath nodded sadly.

Danny joined Cheryl in the lounge room drinking alcohol.

"Those two won't bother you any more with their antics if they know what's good for them."

"How am I to raise them when you're not here?" Danny put his arm around her.

"Let's not worry about that now hey, why don't we ah…" Cheryl got what Danny was implying and for the first night in months the two spent the night together, little did they know it would lead to another member of the family.

Two weeks later Cheryl announced that she was going to be having another baby, she of course was pleased but only to get her hands on more money from the government agency, not because she really wanted another child. Danny of course was not, he was through all the drama with a baby.

As Cheryl's abdomen grew, Brax became more excited to know he was getting another baby brother or sister, Heath was confused and wondered what it would mean for him. Closer to her due date, Brax was assisting his mother when Heath approached him.

"Brax? When this new baby comes along, does that mean I won't be your younger brother anymore?" He asked sadly.

Brax smiled, "No mate, you'll always be my younger brother. It just means you won't be the youngest in the family anymore and you will be a big brother too, like me."

Brax and Heath played on the front lawn while Cheryl laid on the couch and groaned at the pain in her back from her pregnancy. Danny emerged from the bedroom, towards his wife.

"Urg, go and get me some more of me heartburn meds will ya. This bloody baby kept me up all night with its kicking and it's doing my head in." Danny grunted and saw there was no more medication left.

"We ain't got any more." "Well go and get me some and take those two with you, I need me rest… Urg, I can't wait for this damn baby to be out." Cheryl groaned.

Danny grabbed his wallet and headed into the front yard.

"Heath, Darryl. Come on, ya mother needs rest and I need ta get some meds."

"Can't we just stay here Dad?" Brax asked.

"No. Now move."

Heath and Brax put down what they were playing with and followed their father into the car. Danny got what he needed and started to drive back home, he had a huge craving for a beer, but knew he couldn't go to the pub with Brax and Heath in the car. In the backseat, Heath and Brax were whispering about the weather and how it would be nice to go to the beach. Danny looked at them through the mirror, "what are you two gas-bagging about?"

"Ah nothing Dad." Brax replied. Danny gripped the steering wheel.

"I ain't stupid Darryl. Answer me." He demanded, turning to glare at them.

"We…we were just saying how nice it would be to go to the beach today…but we understand you and Mum are too busy…"

Danny considered the thought. The beach was right around the corner from a pub. He could let the boys go to the beach whilst he had a drink.

"Nonsense Darryl. You know I always want what's best for my boys." Heath and Brax exchanged a confused glance.

"I'll take ya to the beach." "Wow, ah…thanks Dad." Brax replied.

Danny pulled up at the beach. "Alright you two, behave yourselves and I'll be back to pick you up in half an hour, no longer."

"Dad, are you not coming?"

"Darryl you are old enough to go on ya own, you don't need me holdin' ya hand do ya?"

"No Dad."

"Just keep an eye on your brother and no longer than half an hour, understand? If I have to come lookin' for ya…"

"I promise Dad, half an hour. Thanks."

Brax shoved Heath out the door and shut it behind him. Danny quickly drove off, upon seeing his sons running down the beach. Heath and Brax were splashing in the water when Heath asked, "Brax, can I watch you surf?"

Brax smiled. "Sure mate."

Brax quickly ran up the sand to borrow a board.

"Stay back from the waves though okay? I don't want you near the water without me."

"Okay."

Brax took off into the surf, when he arrived back Heath asked, "Can I have a turn, please?"

"Sorry mate, you're too young. I'll teach you next year."

Heath hung his shoulders, "okay."

"I'm gonna go out there again. You okay to play in the sand here." "Yeah."

Brax smiled at Heath and ran back out into the water, while Brax was surfing he could see his brother in the distance, falling into the flow of the waves, he took his eyes off the sand and focused on the surf. Meanwhile Heath wanted to find some shells for his castles and wandered off down the beach, leaving his shirt that he had taken off on the sand.

Brax ran back onto the sand, he stopped abruptly when he didn't see sight of his brother. Glancing around Brax began to panic, there was no trace of Heath anywhere. Brax threw the surfboard down and noticed his brother's shirt floating near the water's edge.

"No. Heath!"

Brax ran and picked up the shirt and looked out to sea, searching. Brax tossed the shirt on the sand and dived into the water. After several attempts to locate his brother in the water and with no success, Brax really started to panic. He ran back onto the sand and raced across the beach.

"Heath! Heath! Where are you? Heath!"

Brax didn't know what to do, he was supposed to be looking after his brother and he was now lost and not only that but his father would kill him. Brax hung his shoulders and was startled when he heard a yell from the top of the beach, "Darryl!" Brax gulped and slowly approached his father.

"'urry up, we're going… Where's ya brother?" Danny asked.

Brax swallowed and kept his eyes away from his father. "I'm talkin' to you. I ain't got all day. I told you to keep an eye on 'im."

"I…uh...Dad I know…Heath…he…he um just went to the bathroom."

"Urg! Well hurry up an' go get 'im!" Danny barked.

Brax quickly ran back down towards the sand, what was he going to do now? He had just lied to his father, now what would happen when he returned without Heath? Brax sat down on the sand and ran his hand through his hair, as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Brax, what you doing?" Brax turned to the sound of the voice and saw his younger brother standing before him. Brax wiped his eyes and scrambled up the sand and raced over towards Heath and grabbed his arms tightly, causing Heath to drop some of the shells in his hands.

"Where were you?" Brax bellowed, surprising Heath.

"I…I went to get…" Heath tried to whisper, but was cut off. "I told you to stay there in one spot, where I could see you!" Brax pointed. "I thought….I thought you were out there Heath." Brax pointed to the water.

"I wasn't. You said not to." Heath whispered, his eyes becoming glassy. "I only wanted some shells for my castles." Heath continued.

Brax lent down close to Heath's face, gazing directly into his eyes and gently shook him, "don't you ever run off on me like that again. You understand?" Brax yelled.

A lone tear slipped down Heath's face, he doesn't answer. "Heath! Do you understand?" Brax yelled louder. Heath nodded. "Sorry," he whispered.

Brax pulled his brother into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. You had me really scared mate." Heath wrapped his arms around Brax, returning the hug.

The brothers released, "hey we have to get back. Dad's waiting." Brax tapped his brother. Heath put his shirt back on and followed Brax up the sand.

"Are you gonna tell?" Brax turned to Heath "huh?"

"Are you gonna tell Dad that I ran off?" Brax smiled at Heath and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "you know I won't mate."

"Thanks Brax."

Heath and Brax approached Danny. "You two took ya time."

Heath looked to Brax for an answer. "Ah…Sorry Dad, the line to the bathroom was really long and it took Heath ages to get in." Danny grunted.

"'urry up then, we gotta get these meds back to ya mother."

The boys followed their father into the car and the three headed home. Upon walking into the house, Cheryl was still laying on the couch, a hand resting on her head.

"You took ya time." Danny handed her the meds.

"I took the boys to the beach, so they wouldn't get in our hair later."

Cheryl groaned and looked at her sons standing at the foot of the couch, "How are you feeling Mum?" Brax asked.

"Urg, the smell. I can't stand that salty beach smell. Both of you get for a wash. I don't want that smell in my house." Cheryl sat up ready to gag.

Brax shrugged and pulled Heath towards the bathroom. "Hey you have the first shower. I'll have mine after you." Brax said as he continued down to his bedroom, leaving Heath to head into the bathroom.


	18. Sneaking around

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is the final chapter with just Heath and Brax, Casey is born in the next chapter. Chaos is set to arise as Brax struggles with two younger brothers and Heath struggles to accept his new brother. Sweet stuff coming up real soon. :)**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review and let me know how you're still finding this story. **

**Chapter 18: Sneaking around**

(Heath 7, Brax 12)

It was Monday afternoon and Brax waited for his little brother at the front gate, after their final class for the day. He saw Heath run towards him with a smile.

"Brax! Brax!"

"Easy mate, slow down." Brax laughed as Heath abruptly stopped in front of him.

"Look!"

Heath waved a sheet of paper in front of his brother. Brax took the paper from his brother. Heath kept pointing to the pictures as Brax was trying to read it. It was a poster for the new animal park that had just opened in the next town.

"Our teacher said we can go to this place on Friday. I can't wait to go. See all those animals!"

"Yeah mate I see."

Brax read the sheet further the entry cost was $30.

"Did your teacher say you had to pay?" Heath thought. "I think so." Brax sighed.

"Heath I don't know about this. You know Mum and Dad can't afford things like this." Heath slumped.

"Can't I still ask them?" "No!" Brax snapped.

Not meaning to upset his brother but he remembered what happened to him last time he asked to go on an excursion.

"Brax please. I'd really like to go." Heath pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do okay mate, but for now we have to get home. Come on." Heath nodded and followed his brother home.

Brax didn't want to disappoint his brother but he knew their parents wouldn't allow Heath to go nor would they pay $30. When Cheryl and Danny had gone out to get groceries, leaving Brax and Heath alone, Brax took the opportunity to sneak into their bedroom and retrieve the wallet of money. Heath appeared in the doorway, watching his brother searching the room.

"What are you doing?" "Nothing. Can you just watch out for Mum and Dad and shout if you see them coming."

"Why?"

"Heath please."

"Okay." Heath wandered back into the living room and took guard. Brax snuck out thirty dollars, and replaced the wallet and raced out of the room.

Brax met Heath in the living room and handed him the money.

"Here. This is for your excursion. Don't lose it." Heath looked at him confused.

"Where did you get this?"

"Never mind."

"Is that what you were looking for in Mum and Dad's room?"

"Yes. Okay, I took it, just don't say anything."

"How come they have money in there? I thought you said they didn't have money?"

Brax sighed he wasn't in the mood for his younger brother's innocent questions.

"Do you want to go to the animal park or not?" "Yes…but…"

"Well don't ask questions and don't say a word." "I won't... Thanks Brax."

"You're welcome mate. Have fun ay?" Heath smiled at Brax and stuffed the money into his pocket.

When Friday came Heath managed to go on his excursion, he was not due back until 4pm, so Brax had to cover for him at home. Brax helped set the table as his mother was lying in bed, and Danny was wandering through the house.

"Where's Heath? Did he not come home with you?" He asked Brax in a grumpy tone.

"Ah, no Dad, he had to stay behind and get some extra work done for school."

"Humph. Since when does that boy ever care about school work. All I ever here is his complainin' about it."

"Um…Yeah…Well his teacher said if he didn't do well on his next homework task, he would get detention and you know Heath Dad, he wouldn't want to miss out on playing with his friends at lunch." Brax quickly lied.

"Humph. Well he better be home before dinner. Otherwise he'll be answering to me. I need his help around here with your mother pregnant and all."

Danny then walked out to check on his wife. Heath came through the door and saw Brax setting the table and ran over to him.

"Brax! Guess what?" "Shh, Heath. Dad might come out at any moment. What?"

"I got to see lots of really cool animals and even pat them." He whispered. Brax smiled at him.

"My favorite was this one that was all rough and had really sharp teeth…A… Cro…Um…Cro…" Heath couldn't remember the name. "A crocodile?" "Yeah that's it." Heath smiled.

"There ya are Heath. Did you get that lousy school work you needed?" Heath looked at Brax confused and saw him quietly nod. "Um yeah Dad."

"Good. Now you can help your brother with dinner. I'm going out for a quick drink. Ya mother's asleep, so don't go waking her up." "Yes Dad." The boys replied.

When Danny closed the door, the two boys laughed at each other and Brax gave his brother a light shove.

"I'm glad you had a good time mate."

"I owe it all to you. If you hadn't gotten that money I wouldn't have been able to go."

"Write me an IOU." Brax laughed and threw the dish towel at Heath, causing him to giggle. Brax grabbed Heath around the shoulders and hugged him, laughing.

"Shh, we can't wake Mum remember." Brax whispered, smiling. Letting his brother go and continuing to fix up some dinner.


	19. Casey's arrival takes its toll

**Chapter 19: Casey's arrival takes its toll**

When Casey was born Heath didn't know what to think of the baby, he had never experienced anything like this before. As soon as Cheryl had the chance she handed Casey over to Brax, ordering him to take care of all of Casey's needs, if it wasn't for Brax, Casey would not have had any love and interaction from his early days as Cheryl and Danny barely cared for him, at one stage even considering putting him up for adoption.

Looking after baby Casey took a lot out of twelve year old Brax, with trying to get Heath off to school also. Brax barely had the chance to go to school, unless the school phoned up complaining that he needed to attend otherwise social services would intervene, in which case Danny and Cheryl took turns of keeping an eye on Casey, but doing the very bare minimum and as soon as Brax would arrive home, it was back to him doing everything.

Brax was always tired, but he had to stay strong for his brothers, he loved them and they both needed him. After weeks of doing this Brax started to feel exhausted and run down. One day while he was at school in a physical education class, playing sports which he enjoyed, Brax collapsed. Brax was taken to hospital and Danny and Cheryl called. Once Cheryl and Danny arrived at the hospital, the doctor escorted them into the room where Brax was, neither had an impressed look on their face.

"What have you done to yourself this time Darryl?" Danny asked.

Brax looked at his parents, this really wasn't necessary, he was fine, and he just needed rest.

"It seems your son Darryl had collapsed due to suffering from a very high fever and a weak immune system, leading to a secondary bacterial infection in his chest. Has Darryl been over doing sports or not getting enough sleep lately?"

"He seems to be helping a lot with the new baby around the house. We just can't get him to stop. We've tried ordering him to go to bed on time and told him the baby is not his responsibility but he just won't listen. We have to resort to punishing him, just so he can be looked after too." Cheryl spoke, while Brax thought how it was all lies.

"Hmm. I see, well this definitely has to stop. Darryl needs to rest for 7 days, so no school, and no helping, otherwise his condition will deteriorate, and he will end up in hospital."

"You listening to this boy?" Danny asked, receiving a quiet nod from Brax.

"I will give you some antibiotics to take home to give him for the next two weeks then I want to recheck him to see how he is going." "Thanks doctor."

The doctor turned to Brax. "You listen to your parents okay, they're here to look out for you, we can't have you getting sick like this again, can we?"

Brax shook his head. He knew this was all lies and when he got home, everything would be back to normal, and he may even be in trouble for making his parents waste their time at the hospital.

When they got in the car, they had barely driven out of the car park when Cheryl spoke. "Nice one Darryl, now look what mess you've made. You can't even look after yourself. Now not only do we have to look after Casey and Heath, we have to look after you too."

"I didn't cause this to happen." Brax said quietly.

Danny turned, "Don't answer you mother back. When we get home, you're gonna do what that doctor said, so you can get back to being able to take responsibility in the house and next time you're gonna be more careful and not let a thing like this happen, understand."

"Sorry." Brax quietly replied, looking out the window of the car. A cry is heard from Casey who was in his baby carrier next to Brax, "You bloody stop ya crying!" Danny shouted at Casey before turning back.

Brax looked to Casey sadly and reached his hand out to hold onto Casey, ceasing his crying. How was he going to get through the next few weeks with Cheryl and Danny looking after his brothers? He had to get better for them.


	20. Brax's promise to Heath

**Chapter 20: Brax's promise to Heath**

Brax waited for Heath outside his classroom at the end of the day and smiled when he saw his brother emerge. Brax's smiled faded when he noticed Heath's split lip. Brax put a hand on his chest.

"Mate what happened?" "I got in a fight."

"Heath you know you're not supposed to fight in school."

"I know. I'm sorry. It just happened." Heath replied.

Truth was Heath was feeling unhappy after Casey's birth. Brax sighed.

"What happened?" "What difference does it make?"

Brax stopped Heath from walking and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Nah, talk to me."

"One of the kids in class made fun of me and I pushed him and as he hit me, I punched him back. I have detention for the whole week and the principle said if it happens again I'll be suspended."

"Geez Heath. You can't keep acting like this." Brax scolded. "I know okay!" Heath snapped.

"Hey don't you yell at me." Brax warned and Heath turned away.

"I just hope they didn't contact Mum and Dad." Brax placed an arm around his brother. "I hope so too mate."

Brax and Heath walked through the door pretending like nothing had happened.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." Brax greeted. They went to walk away when Danny yelled.

"Heath get in here now!" Heath looked nervously at Brax, not moving.

"If I have to repeat myself boy you're really gonna regret it!" Danny yelled, causing Heath to flinch. Brax patted his brother's back and they walked towards Danny.

"Ah. This doesn't concern you Darryl. This is between Heath and me." Danny added smugly and wrapped his arm around Heath, squeezing his shoulder.

"Go and check on Casey, Darryl." Cheryl ordered.

Brax turned to his brother once more before heading down to Casey's room. Danny led Heath towards the kitchen table.

"Now my troublesome son, care to tell me how you got that split lip?" "I…ah…fell."

Danny glared at Heath in the eyes before he smacked him across the face.

"How dare you lie to me! You've been fighting with another kid!"

Heath held his face as a few tears fell. He tried to back away from Danny but it was no use, his father advanced towards him quickly.

"Your little stunt messed things up big time for me! You know what that means don't ya?"

Danny shoved Heath causing him to stumble into the chairs. "You're a pathetic excuse for a son!"

Brax was in Casey's room, trying to rock him back to sleep. He could hear all the yelling and the crashing of the chairs. Danny slapped Heath across the back of his head and yelled. "This better be a lesson I don't have to repeat, ya hear?" "Yes Dad." Heath mumbled.

"Get out of my sight, you useless boy!"

Heath quickly ran down the hall, passing Brax on the way and ran into his room and slammed the door, lying on his bed. Brax knocked on the door.

"Heath, are you okay?" He asked as he opened the door. Heath lifted his head. Brax saw a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Do I look okay?" He snapped. Brax walked over to the bed.

"I hate it here Brax! Sometimes I just wish Dad would hit me enough so I don't feel anything anymore. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this."

Brax placed a hand on his brother's back. "Heath don't say that. I'd be devastated if something like that happened to you. I promise I will try to make a better life for us."


	21. Sicker than you think

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**The next few chapters centers on the brother's relationships and how Heath deals with having a younger brother.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this stuff. Thanks for taking the time to continue reading my story. :)**

**This is a super long chapter.**

**Chapter 21: Sicker than you think**

(Heath 9, Casey 2, Brax 14)

Brax groaned as his alarm clock went off at 6:30 in the morning, he had been up again last night trying to get Casey to sleep and having his parents out in the lounge room with their drunken friends did not help.

Brax pressed the snooze button and fell back to sleep. When he woke Brax glanced at the clock, which now read 7:45, they were going to be late for school. Brax jumped out of bed and quickly got himself dressed and washed up before he ran into Heath's bedroom and banged on the door.

"Heath! Heath! Get up! We're gonna be late for school!"

Brax heard Heath groan from inside his room. Brax ran into the kitchen to start on breakfast. When Heath was nowhere in sight by quarter past eight, Brax grumbled he did not have time for this. Racing back down towards Heath's room he banged on the door,

"Heath get up now!"

Hearing Heath groan again, Brax knew he was still in bed. Brax opened the door and grumbled at seeing Heath still under the covers. Brax stormed over to his brother's bed and ripped off the covers.

"Heath get up now. I'm serious! We're gonna be late." Heath groaned again and turned away.

"Heath if you are not out of this bed and getting yourself ready in 2 minutes I swear….!"

"Brax I don't feel well." Heath moaned.

"Heath if this is one of your ingenious plans to get out of school you are in serious trouble." Brax warned.

"No…My tummy hurts." Heath moaned and held onto his stomach.

Forgetting about the time, Brax approached his brother.

"What's wrong?" "My tummy really hurts in the middle."

Brax looked at his brother and realized he was telling the truth he really didn't look well. Brax sighed, "Alright, you can stay home in bed today, I'll tell Mum and Dad to keep an eye on you okay?" Heath nodded.

Brax really wanted to stay home too and care for his brother but he couldn't risk getting more behind in his work.

"Do you feel like having anything for breakfast?" Brax asked. Heath shook his head.

"Alright. You take it easy okay and I'll see you after school." "Okay Brax."

Brax raced back out and finished getting himself organized for school. Cheryl and Danny walked out of the bedroom and watched their son rushing around.

"Geez Darryl, do ya have to be so noisy?" Cheryl groaned.

"Mum, Dad, Heath's staying home today, he's not feeling well. Can you please keep an eye on him?" They grunted. "Fine."

Brax shook his head and ran out the door, it was now 8:45am, and he would never get to school on time now.

Brax ran into the gate of the school and into the office. "Can I get a late slip to class please?" He gasped, out of breath from running.

"Late again Darryl? You've been warned about this before Mr Braxton." The vice principle spoke, as she walked out of the office.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that my little brother was sick this morning…"

"It's always some excuse Darryl. If you can't get yourself organized enough for school maybe a week's worth of lunch time detention will get you sorted?" Brax sighed.

"Yes miss. It won't happen again."

"It had better not, or you will find yourself in detention Mr Braxton and I will be notifying your parents." The secretary handed Brax the note.

"Get to class Mr Braxton." The vice principle ordered.

Back at home, Heath was feeling no better all day, he just wanted to rest and make the pain go away, but the more restless he became in his bed the more it hurt. Of course it didn't help that Casey was driving him mad screaming and throwing his toys in the living room. Heath got up and walked into the living room towards his baby brother, who was now smashing his wooden blocks together.

"Will you be quiet, I'm sick!" Heath yelled at Casey, then walked back to his room and got back into bed.

Before long Casey had crawled down to Heath's room with his blocks and was smashing them on the floor in Heath's room.

"Go away brat!" Casey giggled and continued to make noise with his blocks.

"I said go away!" Heath yelled before moaning in pain.

Heath finally got sick of Casey being in his room he got up and kicked Casey's blocks across the floor and picked his brother up roughly and placed him outside his bedroom door and slammed the door shut. Casey started to scream and cry loudly, alerting Cheryl and Danny. Danny stormed up to Casey.

"What are ya whinging about now?" Casey pointed to his blocks and the mess all over the floor.

"What's all this?" Casey pointed to Heath's room and screamed. Danny burst open Heath's door. "Did you mess up all the kid's blocks?"

"He was in my room and wouldn't leave me alone." Heath pleaded. "Get your backside out of that bed and clean up this mess, so your damn brother will shut up!"

Heath looked at his father, he couldn't be serious? He was meant to be resting.

"But Dad my stomach hurts." "Now!" Danny ordered and stormed out of the room.

Heath pulled himself out of the bed and packed up Casey's blocks. Heath yelped in pain as he grabbed his stomach, the pain was intensifying, he laid back down on his bed and curled up, fighting the urge to cry.

Brax rushed home after school and went straight into Heath's room. Brax saw Heath turned away and curled up.

"Hey mate. How are you feeling?" Heath ignored Brax, so Brax walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Heath?" Brax gently rubbed his brother's arm. "Heath talk to me." Brax encouraged.

Heath turned and sat up looking at his brother, Brax could see he looked worse than he did that morning.

"How you feeling?" "Not good." Heath whispered out in a tragic tone as a few tears welled in his eyes.

"Ah mate." Brax put his arm around his brother but pulled back when he felt Heath heave and move to vomit over his bed, with some vomit spitting out onto Brax's clothes. Heath wiped his mouth and looked to his brother with sad eyes.

"Brax I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it mate."

Brax moved off the bed and assessed the mess. After Brax cleaned Heath's bed he went to take a shower before returning back to Heath's room.

"I'm sorry about before." "Heath I told you not to worry. Are you feeling nauseous anymore?" Heath shook his head. "My tummy still hurts, but not as bad."

"That's great, maybe it will be better tomorrow ay?" Brax smiled. Heath gave a weak smile and laid back down on the bed.

* * *

It had just reached 10 o'clock at night and everyone had gone to sleep. Heath woke with a start and grabbed his abdomen in pain.

"Ahh…Oww…" He whined.

The pain made him immediately start to cry, he needed help. Heath carefully climbed out of his bed, almost collapsing and stumbled to Brax's room. As soon as Heath opened the door he called out.

"Brax! Brax!"

Brax woke upon hearing his name and turned on his light. He jumped out of his bed upon seeing Heath standing in his room, doubled over holding his abdomen and crying.

"Heath, what's wrong?" "My tummy…." Heath burst into tears.

"Hey it's okay." Brax comforted as he wrapped his arm around his brother, supporting him.

"Is it hurting you?" Heath nodded. "It really hurts."

Brax was really worried now, something was not right. Supporting Heath, the boys walked to their parent's bedroom and Brax opened the door.

"Mum, Dad wake up, something's wrong with Heath!" Cheryl and Danny groaned.

"What are you mumbling about Darryl?"

"Heath's stomach is really sore and he feels really hot. I think he needs to go to the hospital."

Glancing at their sons, Cheryl and Danny gauge Heath's pained appearance.

"Alright. 'urry up and lets go." Danny got out of bed and took his eldest sons to the car.

Danny approached the front desk to the hospital. "Hey, me sons having a lot of pain in his abdomen, we need to see someone."

"Come right this way. Just pop your son onto the bed and the doctor will be in shortly."

Danny picked up Heath and sat him on the bed. "Oww…oww…it hurts." Heath whined, holding his stomach.

Brax gently held his brother's hand. It wasn't long before the doctor came into the room.

"Hi I'm Doctor Frank. What seems to be the problem?"

"He's been complaining of stomach pains."

"How long has he had these pains?" "Since this morning."

"Alright, let's have a look shall we. Son, can you lift your shirt up for me? I just want to have a feel of your abdomen."

Heath pulled up his shirt, the doctor gave a look of concern when he noticed a faded bruise on Heath's side.

"What happened here son?" Heath glanced at his father and quickly replied.

"I had a fall." "Hmmm."

The doctor proceeded to palpate Heath's abdomen. Heath let out a loud yelp when the doctor pressed on his lower abdomen.

"Son, can you tell me where you first had these pains?"

Heath pointed to his middle and then to his side.

"Okay thank you. You can pop your shirt back down."

The doctor turned to Danny. "I believe your son has what is known as Appendicitis. Your son will require immediate surgery to have it removed before it ruptures in his abdomen. I will go and get the forms for you to sign so we can proceed."

Brax looked up at his father. "Dad? What's appendicitis?" "It's where some appendix organ in the body gets inflamed."

"What does that mean?" "It means ya brother has to go into surgery to have it removed."

Heath stared at his brother and father. "I don't want to go into surgery Dad."

"You don't have a choice Heath. If this thing doesn't get taken out…Well there won't be much more left of ya." Heath looked terrified.

The doctor returned and pulled Danny out of the room to sign the papers and discuss the procedure. Brax held Heath's hand.

"Brax…I don't want to go for surgery…. I'm really scared."

"I know mate, but you'll be okay. You're a tough Braxton remember."

The doctor came back into the room. "Okay Heath, we are going to take you into theatre now. Your family can come back tomorrow to visit."

"Good luck Heath. Remember what I said." Brax spoke as he watched his brother get wheeled away.

"Come on Darryl. Let's get home."

Driving home Brax couldn't stop thinking about Heath.

"Dad?"

"What Darryl?" "Is Heath really gonna be okay?" "The doctors do this sort of thing all the time. Your brother will be fine."

Cheryl was waiting on the couch for them to get back. "What happened? Where's Heath?" "Kid had to stay in hospital for emergency surgery. Appendicitis. The doc said we can go back to visit tomorrow."

Heath was sitting up in the hospital bed waiting for his family to visit. Cheryl and Brax were the first two to walk into the room.

"How's me boy?" "I'm fine Mum."

Brax ran up to his brother. "How was it?" Heath smiled.

"Look Brax. I got a scar."

Heath lifted up his gown and showed Brax his surgery scar.

"Wow that's great, but you better not show it around."

"Why not?" "Cause everyone will want one." Brax laughed.

Brax stayed talking with Heath while Cheryl went out to find Danny. Danny finally entered the room.

"Hey boy. The doc said you can come home in a few more days." Heath smiled, but his smiled faded when he saw his mother return, holding Casey in her arms. Why did that brat always have to come into his life, he was finally getting the attention from his family again.

When Heath finally got home, he was under strict bed rest for five days until he was fully recovered, but that meant his family waited on him hand and foot.

Heath rang his bell and called out, "Brax! Can I have some ice-cream?" Brax ran passed his brother's room. "Sure thing mate."

Brax had been run off his feet looking after Heath's demands as well as Casey's. Brax ran passed Casey. Casey held out his arms and squealed for Brax to pick him up. "Sorry Case, just a minute. Coming Heath." Brax raced back to Heath's room.

"Is there anything else you need?" Heath thought, he knew whatever time he was taking from Brax, the less time Casey had for all the attention.

"Yeah, can you please get me some magazines? You know the ones. I think there in the lounge room."

"You think?" "Yeah I don't know, but Brax I really want them now."

"Alright." Brax ran into the lounge, frantically searching for the magazines, Casey was now crying out for Brax.

"Pway! Pway!" He screamed. "I'm sorry Case, I can't right now." Brax patted Casey's head and ran back to Heath.

Heath smiled upon hearing Casey's cries for attention. Casey sat outside Heath's room quietly playing.

"Sucked in squirt. It's my turn for all the attention now." Heath laughed. "Dad!"

Danny stood outside his son's room. "Dad, Casey keeps pestering me and I want to rest."

Danny groaned and picked up Casey and carried him back out into the living room, causing Casey to cry out. "Stop ya cryin' and stay away from ya brother's room" Danny warned despite Casey not being able to understand.

* * *

Heath's glory of attention didn't last long though, as soon as he was recovered and better it was all back to normal again, Brax spent more time with Casey again and less time fussing over him and Cheryl and Danny went back to treating him like nothing. Heath began to really resent his baby brother. A few weeks after Heath's surgery, Heath sat on the living room floor playing video games.

"Brax? Come and play Combat Colby with me." It was Heath's favorite duel fighting game and he and Brax could always play for hours.

"Yeah sure Heath, I just need to do some things first though." "Okay." Heath replied.

After a few hours Brax still hadn't come to play with him and he was getting bored. When Brax finally walked back into the room from wherever he got to, Heath asked again.

"Brax, when are you coming to play video games with me?"

"Ah Heath I forgot. Look I have to get some stuff organized for Casey, so it's gonna have to be a miss playing with you today. I'm sorry mate." Heath frowned, it's always Casey this and Casey that, what made him so special? Brax came out with Casey and sat him down next to Heath.

"You play next to your big brother now okay?" Brax smiled at Casey and he giggled. Heath rolled his eyes and pulled a face at Casey when he looked at him. Casey crawled over to Heath and giggled.

"What do you want?" Heath grunted, trying to play his game. Casey started to pull at the video game wires.

"Stop it you little brat." Casey continued. Heath put down the control pad and grabbed his brother. "I said stop it!" He scolded, through gritted teeth.

Heath ignored Casey for a while and tried to focus on his game. He was knocked out of thought when he felt a sharp hit to the side of his head. "Oww!"

Casey giggled again after he had hit Heath with the spare video controller. Tears welled up in Heath's eyes, it had really hurt. Heath slammed down his control and glared at his baby brother with anger before giving him a light slap to his arm.

"That hurt brat!" Casey stopped his giggling and started to cry.

"Urg! All you do is whinge. I didn't even hit you that hard. It wasn't as hard as you hit me anyway." Brax came running into the room.

"Heath what happened? Why is Casey crying?" Heath shrugged.

"Heath you must know something?" Casey pointed to Heath. "Hur." Brax glared at Heath.

"Heath did you hurt Casey?" Heath hung his shoulders. "Heath?"

"I might have given him a little tap." Heath saw Brax's disapproved look and defended.

"He hit me first with the game controller!" Brax frowned at Heath.

"Heath that is no excuse. You do no hit Casey, he's a baby. Understand?" Brax said sternly. Heath wanted to cry, it wasn't fair. Casey hurt him first. "Sorry." Heath whispered.

Heath watched Brax comfort Casey before turning to play his game again. When Brax left, Heath turned and pulled a face at Casey again. It was a while later when Heath learnt to ignore Casey in the room and got right into his game. He was on one of the highest levels he had ever been, then blip the screen blacked out. Heath stared at the screen.

"No!" He shouted and stood up off the floor, it had taken most of the afternoon to get as far as he did. Heath's anger heightened when he saw Casey holding the power cable and giggling, he had pulled it out and disconnected Heath's game. Heath wanted nothing but to throttle his baby brother, instead he thought it was his turn to complain.

"Mum! Dad!" Cheryl and Danny walked out of the kitchen. "Casey just ruined my game I was playing. I was on one of the highest levels and he just pulled the plug out!"

"Is that all?" Cheryl asked. "I spent all afternoon on that!" Heath shouted.

"Get over it boy, stop whining over something that doesn't mean nothin'"

Cheryl and Danny turned to walk away when Heath threw down the game controller, causing it to bounce hard on the ground.

"No! It's not fair! I get in trouble when I 'upset' him!" Heath went to storm off, but was stopped.

"Oi, get back 'ere." Heath turned to glare at his father.

"You don't go acting like some little baby, throwing a tantrum, just cause you lost some stupid game. You get and clean that mess up before I give you something to whine about and don't you ever go throwing things around like that in this house." Danny warned.

After Heath quickly packed up the video game, he ran down towards his room, passing Brax, who had come into the room after hearing Danny yell.

"Heath?" Brax called. Heath ignored Brax and ran into his room and slammed the door. Heath flopped down on his bed and winced in pain as he knocked his tender abdomen and he still fought the urge to cry, he was too angry at his baby brother to cry.

Later that afternoon after Casey had been put down for a nap Brax walked up to Heath's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Heath?" Hearing no response, Brax opened the door and saw his brother lying on his bed facing the window. Brax sat on Heath's bed.

"Hey mate, you okay?" "I'm fine." Heath replied shortly.

"You wanna talk?" "No."

"Look Heath, I know you're mad at me for not playing video games with you today after I said I would."

"Doesn't matter."

"It obviously does otherwise you wouldn't have reacted like you did."

Heath sat up and looked at Brax. "Unless something else is bothering you?" "No." Heath whispered.

"Come on Heath. You can talk to me."

"It's just that you got angry with me after Casey was the one that hit me first"

"Heath, I told you that…"

"It really hurt when he hit me, but no one wants to listen about that."

"Darryl will you go and deal with Casey!" Cheryl yelled.

Brax could hear Casey crying after waking up from his nap. Brax had missed what Heath had said because of the yelling and Casey's screaming. He turned to Heath.

"Look mate. I have to go and check on Casey. We can finish our talk later."

Brax stood up and was about to leave. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" Heath was desperate to make his brother feel like he was more important. Brax turned back.

"Ah yeah something about me being angry when you hit Casey. Look Heath, Casey's just a small baby and you being bigger than him could have hurt him." Heath frowned.

"We'll talk later okay." Brax raised his eyebrows and left the room. "Sure we will." Heath mumbled sarcastically and furrowed his brow angrily. "That's not even what I said." Heath sulked.

"Heath get out here now and help organize for dinner will ya! Stop sulking in ya room!" Danny yelled. Heath climbed off his bed and walked into the kitchen and set the table, keeping quiet for the rest of the night.


	22. Brax's doubt

**Chapter 22: Brax's doubt **

Heath sat on the couch trying to concentrate on his homework when Casey crawled into the room and slapped Heath on the leg.

"Pway." "I can't now squirt. I have to get this homework done."

Casey continued to slap Heath's leg.

"Casey stop it. I'm trying to concentrate!" Heath scolded. Casey stopped and slumped against the lounge.

"You means" "Fine I'm mean. Now go away!"

With Heath focusing back on his work Casey climbed up onto the lounge and stood wobbling on the top edge before crashing into Heath's back and grabbing Heath's hair.

"Oww!" Heath yelled and struggled to get Casey off his back.

"Casey get off!"

"Pway!" Casey squealed. "Arg!"

Heath grabbed Casey around the waist, pulling his grip from his hair and threw him down on the couch next to him, pinning his arms.

"I said no! Now stop annoying me you little brat!" Heath shouted.

After hearing the yelling Brax quickly ran from the bathroom where he was finishing from a shower and saw Heath pinning Casey to the lounge and Casey screaming and struggling to break free. He couldn't believe it. He could just not get a break from the fighting between his brothers.

"Heath! Get off Casey right now!"

Brax yanked Heath off his baby brother and shoved him away, causing Heath to stumble backwards.

"How many times have I told you not to hit Casey?"

"I didn't!" Heath shouted.

"That's not an answer!"

"I don't know!"

"Too many and why do I tell you that?" Heath couldn't believe his brother was admonishing him again when it was Casey's fault.

"Because he's a stupid baby!" Heath huffed.

"No Heath! He's your brother and he's smaller than you! This is the last time I am going to warn you about this Heath!"

"But he grabbed and hit me! I bet you won't yell at him for hitting me, just baby him like you normally do! It's not fair you're always yelling at me but never when he does wrong!"

"Heath cut the attitude!"

"I did nothing wrong! I told him to stop pestering me and leave me alone!"

"How can you tell me pinning Casey to the lounge so he can't move isn't wrong?"

"I was just trying to do my schoolwork, like you're always nagging me to do!" Heath shouted.

By now the yelling between the brothers made Danny incredibly mad and he walked out of an adjoining room and approached his boys.

"What in blazers is going on out here?" He yelled.

"Nothing Dad. I can handle it." Brax replied.

"Sure you are." Heath huffed and crossed his arms.

Brax gave him a look to say shut up before their father became angrier, but Heath was just too mad at his brother to think.

"What did you say?" Danny questioned Heath. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"By the sounds of all the shoutin' clearly it ain't being handled Darryl. Now what's goin' on? I won't ask again!"

Brax sighed and looked to his younger brother, he didn't want his father getting involved but he knew it would mean a beating either way for all of them if he didn't start talking, but Brax hoped if he told the truth and explained to his father he wouldn't have the need to hit them.

Brax sighed, "I caught Heath and Casey fighting." Brax whispered. "But it's fine now Dad." Brax quickly added.

Heath glared at his brother, he was supposed to be protecting him, but he just served him straight up to his father. Danny glared at his boys.

"Heath!" Heath cautiously approached his father.

When Heath was within reach, Danny smacked him across the face. Brax flinched at the harshness of the slap.

"Let this be the last time I have to warn ya about fightin' with ya brother. Next time I'll take my belt to ya! Get out of 'ere!"

Heath turned to his older brother and Brax could see the betrayal and tears in his younger brother's eyes, as he held his redden cheek.

"Thanks a lot Brax! I hate you!" Heath shouted before running out the front door.

"Darryl!" Brax quickly glanced at his father. "I'm sick of telling ya to keep ya brothers in line! If you can't control their meaningless quarrels I'll be forced to take matters in my own hands and none of you will be likin' the consequences!" Danny grabbed the back of his son's neck. "Be lucky I ain't givin' that little brat over there me hand too, but if it happens again..."

"It won't Dad. I promise to keep a better eye on them." "You better." Danny stormed out of the room and Brax sat down on the lounge.

Casey approached his oldest brother and pointed at him. "Pway?" He asked. Brax shook his head.

"Casey did you climb on the lounge and jump on Heath after he told you no?" Casey nodded his head in agreement.

Brax felt angry and wished he had bothered to listen to Heath and none of this business with his Dad would have happened. Brax thought back to what Heath said how he never scolds Casey for doing wrong and only babied him. Brax looked at his baby brother.

"Casey?" Casey stared up at Brax. "What you did today was very naughty, grabbing Heath like that when he told you no." Brax said firmly before he turned his eyes to the floor.

Casey pouted and started to whimper. He climbed up on the lounge next to Brax and hugged him. "I sworry."

Brax pulled Casey onto his lap and cuddled him. "It's okay, just be a good boy from now on." Casey nodded and Brax held his brother close, he couldn't help thinking about how he treated Heath, he was really trying to do the best by his brothers but with them having so many demands on him as well as his parents and school it overwhelmed him.

When Heath finally returned home Brax approached him. "Where did you get to?"

"Out." Heath replied in a short tone. Brax sighed he couldn't blame his brother for being mad at him.

"Are you okay?" "What's it to you?" Heath turned to walk into his room.

"Heath, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. I told off Casey for what he done too."

"Is that supposed to change anything? I thought you were supposed to look out for us not notify Dad so he can..." Heath trailed off.

"Heath I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing to protect you boys from Dad's wrath being worse."

"Sure." Heath replied in a cold tone and walked into his room. Brax sat back down on the couch and punched his fists into the cushions. He felt so guilty over his mistake and his brother paid for it.

It was about 11pm that night and Brax still had not been able to get to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about everything, his brothers, school, and his parents. He didn't know what to do anymore, he tried his hardest, but maybe it just wasn't enough. Emotion and guilt poured over him, Brax felt so overwhelmed he couldn't take it anymore and started to cry.

Heath got out of bed to go to the toilet shortly after eleven and as he reached the bathroom he noticed Brax's bedroom light on and he could hear muffled crying. After finishing in the bathroom Heath walked passed Casey's room and saw his baby brother snuggled in his crib and grew concerned, if the crying wasn't from Brax comforting his baby brother that only meant one other thing.

Heath walked back down to Brax's room and opened the door. Startled by the opening door and seeing his brother, Brax quickly wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Heath what are you doing up?" Brax asked his voice shaky.

"Brax are you crying?" Brax gave a fake smile and dried his eyes again.

"Nah mate. Just go back to bed ay."

Heath ignored his brother and approached his bed. "Brax what's wrong?"

"Nothing mate, I'm fine, just go back to bed." Brax repeated.

"You don't look fine. Why were you crying Brax?" "I wasn't..." Brax started as he looked at his younger brother sitting in front of him, he knew Heath could be as stubborn as he was and wasn't letting up.

"If it's because of what I said to you and how I acted, I'm sorry, I was mad at you." Brax shook his head.

"You had every right to be mad. I should have listened to you, but that's not why I was crying." Brax whispered.

"Then why?" Heath asked.

Brax sighed. "It's just I don't know if I can raise you and Casey. I try my best to protect you and Casey but after you got hurt because of my actions today...I only want the best for you both, but I can't do it."

"Brax don't say that. What I said was stupid. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't feel safe and Mum and Dad would probably be hurting me more, as for Casey, he wouldn't have someone who loves him as much as you do. We rely on you Brax. I couldn't think of a better big brother to look after me."

Brax looked at his brother and smiled. "Thanks mate, that means a lot to me." Brax tapped Heath on the leg.

"Hey you better get to bed. It's late." Heath got off the bed.

"Night Brax." "Night mate. Thanks for checking up on me." Heath shrugged.

"I'm only doing what you would have done." Heath left the room to go back to bed, giving Brax a chance to realize his brother was right, there would be tough times and easier times but he was all his brothers had and he had no time to second guess his ability to raise them, whether it was right or wrong, it had to be better than their Mum and Dad's abusive efforts.


	23. Jealousy arises

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Heath's struggle to accept Casey leads to more tension between the brothers. **

**Enjoy the next few chapters with Heath and Brax's emotional brotherly bond.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **

**Chapter 23 – Jealousy arises**

It was a beautiful sunny day and Heath laid on the couch staring out the window, he wanted to go outside and do something fun. Heath saw Brax run into the kitchen.

"Brax?"

Brax stopped to look at his younger brother. "What Heath?" He asked slightly frustrated.

"Can you take me surfing today?"

"Sorry mate, but I can't I need to look after Casey today." "But…"

"Not now Heath please."

Brax cut him off as he walked back into Casey's room with his breakfast. Heath was still jealous of Casey's special treatment he received from his older brother, even though the young boy was only 2. Heath decided it was time for Casey to get into trouble for a change instead of him.

While Casey sat on the floor scribbling with his pencils in his coloring book Brax had bought him, to teach him to draw and color. Heath took Casey's pencils and scribbled on the wall and warned him not to tell on him. Cheryl walked out and saw the colored wall and pencils in Casey's hand and immediately walked towards her youngest son yelling.

"What have you done, you little brat? Look at this mess!"

Casey started to cry and cowered. Brax walked in to all the shouting.

"Mum, stop shouting at him!" He yelled.

"Shut up Darryl! I won't have my kids drawing on my walls and getting away with it."

"He's a baby, he doesn't know!" Brax shouted back.

"I'll make him know!" Cheryl added before raising her hand to hit Casey, but Brax stood in front.

"I won't let you touch him" Cheryl stood tall and looked at her eldest son.

"Don't you speak that way to me. If you're so bent on taking responsibility for the brat you deal with him then!"

With that Cheryl walked out. Heath smiled at his efforts to get Casey in trouble, soon everyone wouldn't fuss over him and pay more attention to him.

Brax bent down and placed his arm around his baby brother. "Did you do that Casey?" Brax asked quietly.

"I twouble?" He asked.

"Not unless you were naughty and used your pencils to color on the wall." He pointed towards the wall.

Casey shook his head. Brax looked at him confused before he looked at the drawing they were far too neat for a toddlers hands. Brax turned to see Heath at the door way and knew immediately what had happened.

"Heath! Heath did you try and get Casey in trouble?" Brax stood up and walked towards Heath. "Well did you!" He yelled as he grabbed his brother's shirt.

"I might have. It was just a joke."

"Do you know what could have happened to him if I hadn't come in when I did?"

"Well it's not like he doesn't get enough attention, one bad thing wouldn't hurt him."

Brax pulled Heath over to Casey. "Apologize to him."

Casey looked up at his brothers. "Sorry" Heath mumbled to Casey.

"Good, now you're going to clean all that off." Brax pushed him to the floor.

"What!" "Don't argue Heath! Get and do it now!"

"Argh!" Heath moaned and grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing the walls. So much for it not being all about Casey.

* * *

Heath continued to act out, trying to get attention. He caused trouble at school and caused grief for Casey at home by taking things off him and pushing him, but all it ever resulted with was Cheryl and Danny hitting him and him being yelled at by Brax. Heath felt so alone. It only ever used to be Brax and him. Heath sat on the lounge, feeling irritated. Casey had kept him up all night again due to his night terrors.

Heath glared down at the small boy cheerfully watching his favorite show on TV and grunted. "Stupid brat!" Casey looked up at his brother and grabbed his leg.

"Arg! Get off!" Heath tried to shake Casey off and became more annoyed.

Heath finally gave a harsh kick, causing Casey to fall off. Brax saw the whole incident and raced over to cradle Casey who was wailing after hitting the floor in his arms. Settling Casey back down and letting him watch his TV show again, Brax glared at Heath.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Heath, but don't you ever kick Casey again."

"I didn't kick him! That brat grabbed onto me! It's his stupid fault anyway he kept me up all night and I'm tired."

"That's no excuse! You know he can't help it." Heath scoffed.

"Get up!" "Why?" Heath asked defiantly. "Get up!" Brax repeated.

Grumbling, Heath stood up, refusing to look at Brax. Brax grabbed Heath's face in his hand. "I am sick of this Heath, Casey is your baby brother."

"So? What about what you promised me? About our better life, but I guess that doesn't matter now, just as long as little precious Casey is happy."

"Do not use that tone with me Heath. You know what I promised you has got nothing to do with Casey." Brax warned. "I want you to apologize to Casey for hurting him."

"You can't be serious? I'm not apologizing! He's nothing but an annoying brat!" Heath snapped. Heath's comment angered Brax further.

"That's it. You get and stay in your room until dinner."

"What?" Heath was stunned, Brax had never punished him before, and maybe he was right in thinking Brax didn't care about him anymore.

"You heard me. Go!" Brax shoved Heath in the direction of his room. Realizing Brax was serious Heath ran off to his room and angrily slammed the door. Brax could hear faint yelling and Heath throwing things in his room.

"Stupid Casey, always getting me in trouble! They don't even care about me! Let's see how they like it when I'm gone!" Heath opened his bedroom window and jumped out and ran down towards the beach.

* * *

Brax sat on the lounge with Casey in his lap, he too had been really tired lately, and with looking after Casey he barely got any sleep. Casey kept him up at night with his screaming and if he didn't tend to Casey he was worried what his parents would do. Now that he was older, he felt more responsible and protective of his brothers and there had been something about Casey when he was born that made Brax realize how precious a child's life is and he didn't want Casey to have to grow up being abused by Danny and Cheryl if he could take all his time to protect him as much as possible.

Brax reflected on his actions. _Was I too hard on Heath? I've never sent him to his room before. Maybe I should go check on him to make sure he's alright. _Brax placed Casey down and headed towards Heath's room. Brax gently knocked on the door before slowly opening it.

"Heath?" Hearing no answer, Brax fully opened the door, only to see an open window and no Heath.

"Arg!" Brax gave a frustrated sigh. "When I get my hands on him…" Brax picked up Casey and walked out of the house to try and find Heath.

After looking up and down everywhere, he eventually became too tired and decided to head back home. Meanwhile after having time to think at the beach Heath realized he had no idea how to survive by himself and decided to walk back home. When Brax returned home, he opened the door to see Heath in the kitchen making a sandwich. Placing Casey down Brax stormed over to him.

"Where have you been? I've been out looking everywhere for you! I told you to stay in your room."

"I went out okay!"

"No Heath. Not okay. What do you think would have happened if Mum and Dad came home and saw you gone?"

"Shove off Brax." Heath went to push passed but was blocked by Brax who was getting incredibly impatient with Heath's behavior.

"You defied me today and took off behind my back."

"So?" Heath retaliated, clearly beginning to feel hurt that his brother he was once close to was admonishing him.

"So nothing. You do what I tell you." Heath grunted.

"You're grounded for the weekend, no going out and no TV. Now go to your room" Heath looked at Brax surprised.

"You…" Heath stopped his reply when he saw Brax's glare as he pointed for Heath to go. Heath ran to his room. "And don't even think about running off this time Heath. I mean it!"

Heath slammed his door and laid down on his bed as a lone tear escaped his eye, it was official his big brother hated him. He had no way out of this. Brax would never care about him with Casey around. He had to make up a plan to remove Casey from his life forever.


	24. Taking action

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This chapter contains some rough abuse. **

**Chapter 24: Taking action**

Several days passed and Heath kept quiet and out of trouble as he devised a plan. Heath looked over at his toy train. _That's it._ He thought. There was a train station nearby, so he wouldn't have to be gone long for anyone to notice. It was the perfect plan. Brax had gone out to get some essentials while Cheryl and Danny were preoccupied in the living room drinking and watching TV. Heath took baby Casey out of his crib, Casey began to stir. "Shut it brat."

Heath snuck out of the house and headed towards the train station. Sneaking onto the train, Heath placed Casey onto one of the seats and snuck off. The whistle blew for the train to leave and Heath stood smirking then quickly raced out of sight.

"Nice knowing ya brat."

Heath ran back home and into his room. Brax returned home, placing everything in the kitchen and headed to Casey's room. Panic ran through him when he did not see Casey in his crib and he had not seen him with either of his parents when he walked in. Brax entered Heath's room.

"Heath have you seen Casey?" Heath grunted. _It's always about Casey_.

"He's a long way away."

"Heath what does that mean?" Heath shrugged.

"Please Heath if you know something you have to tell me." Heath just shrugged and turned away.

Brax raced out the house trying to think of places that his parents may have taken Casey. Along the way he ran into a friend.

"Hey Brax, what was with your brother Heath taking Casey for a train ride this morning? Isn't he only nine?"

"What?" Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Didn't you know?" "No."

"I saw Heath carrying Casey onto the train this morning before it took off."

"And where was Casey?"

"I don't know I only saw Heath go on the train. Why?" "Casey's missing."

Brax took off towards the train station yelling out thanks to his friend as he went. _What if he did not reach the station in time, what if something happened to Casey?_ Many thoughts raced through his head but were overpowered by his anger towards Heath, now he knew why he was acting like he knew nothing.

The train had only taken Casey to the next stop when an elderly lady noticed Casey sitting unsupervised on his own and took him to the train guard, who then contacted the police. There was a knock at the door.

"Arg! Who would be comin' this time of the morning" Danny groaned as he went to answer the door.

He was surprised to see the police standing on the doorstep holding his son. "What are you doing with my son?"

They managed to track down who the baby was by the wrist band on Casey's tiny wrist which read the name Casey Braxton. It had been left on from when he when to hospital to get his immunizations the previous day.

"Your son was found in the next suburb up, he had been put on a train and left. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, but I have a fair idea who does." Danny grabbed Casey out of the policeman's arms.

"It is an offense to dump a baby like that, if we hear about this again we will be forced to involve child services." The policeman warned.

Danny grunted and closed the door. Cheryl approached from the other room. "What's going on?" Danny handed Casey to her. "Apparently Heath put Casey on the train and left him."

Cheryl stood shocked. "I'm gonna smack him!" Danny placed his hand up to stop her.

"Leave it to me." He said coolly before he headed towards Heath's room.

"Heath! Get out here now!"

Heath jumped at the sound of his father's furious voice and cautiously opened his door. Danny reached Heath and grabbed him, pushing him forcefully back into his room, and pushed him down on his bed.

"What do you think you're playing at?"

Danny started to forcefully punch and slap Heath, hitting all over the left side of his body, as Heath tried to block him. Heath struggled and screamed, pain going through his entire body as tears drastically escaped his eyes.

"Dad, stop. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Who put's their baby brother on a train and leaves them? We could 'ave been in a lot of trouble with social services boy!" Danny continued to hit Heath for a few minutes before stopping.

"I'm sorry Dad." Heath whimpered. "I'll show you sorry!"

Danny took off his belt and fear grew in Heath's eyes. Danny had threatened him before but had never actually used his belt on him.

"Dad please!" Heath pleaded, but the pleading fell on deaf ears as Heath felt the pain run through his body as his father struck his belt down hard over Heath's body. Heath screamed and fresh tears fell at fast speed. Danny struck Heath two more times before hanging his belt down in his hands and giving Heath a final shove. Danny got down into Heath's face and glared into his son's crying eyes.

"Do something like that again, and I'll give ya a real beating." Danny warned before he stormed out slamming the door shut.

Heath winced in pain, his whole body ached, he was too sore to rub away the stinging pain and he had no one to turn to, so he just laid on his bed and sobbed heavily into his pillow.

* * *

After searching for several hours, Brax arrived back home in a panic that he hadn't found Casey, only to see Casey in the lounge room. Brax ran to Casey and hugged him.

"Casey you're back and you're alright." Casey smiled at him.

Brax stood up and walked down to Heath's room, he was furious at Heath. Brax burst open the door and stormed over to Heath who sat quietly on his bed. Brax grabbed Heath's collar and pushed him down on the bed and raised his fist.

"Brax please don't" Heath begged, trying not to show he was in pain.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pound you right now!" Brax yelled.

"Because Dad already did." Heath whimpered and winced in pain.

Brax saw Heath's eyes become glassy and relaxed his fist, pulling back from Heath. However he was still too angry at what he done to Casey to comfort him from Danny's abuse. Brax gave Heath a glare before he grabbed him and dragged him out into the lounge where Casey sat. Brax shoved Heath at Casey.

"How could you Heath? Look at him, he's your brother! He could have been seriously hurt! We may never have seen him again! Did you ever think about that?" Brax yelled.

"I don't care! I wish he'd never even been born! I hate him!" Heath replied hurt.

Brax glared at him shocked. "Don't you ever say that! Ever! Do you hear me! I have never been so disappointed in you Heath. I don't want to see or hear from you for the rest of the night." Brax added coldly.

This hit a nerve for Heath and he ran back to his room where he curled up on his bed and bit his lip to stop himself from crying all over again. All he wanted was for his family to notice him again and stop fussing over Casey, but it only made things worse, he was hated and unloved and that hurt more than any physical pain he was given.

* * *

After 7 o'clock Brax carried Casey to bed and read him a story. Casey loved Brax reading to him and loved pointing to the pictures. Brax tucked Casey in. "Night Case." Brax gave him a kiss on his forehead as he stroked his hair while Casey smiled then closed his eyes.

Brax left and looked down the hall to Heath's room. He had finally calmed down despite still not being too happy with Heath's behavior he knew he had to talk to him. Brax slowly opened Heath's door and noticed his brother slumped on his bed not looking towards the door.

"Heath." Brax spoke gently as he walked over to Heath's bed and sat down. Heath still didn't look up.

"I want to talk to you about what happened today." "Well I don't want to talk to you." Heath mumbled.

Brax sighed, "Look Heath, I'm not going to lie to you, what you done today, putting Casey in that dangerous situation I'm really angry at you. Why would you do something so stupid?" Heath didn't answer.

"Heath talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone!" Heath grumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. So start talking." Heath ignored Brax.

"Heath." Brax pressed.

"I'm just… I'm sick of Casey getting all the attention. You never spend time with me anymore and Mum and Dad just yell and hit me. I just wanted you to care about me again." Heath mumbled.

"Heath I do care about you. You're my kid brother."

"Casey's your kid brother, not me. I'm nothing, to anyone." Heath replied quickly, but enough to alert Brax to what had his brother so upset.

Brax moved closer to Heath and pushed him around to face him. "Heath. That is not true. I love you" Brax said firmly.

Heath shrugged Brax's hand off his back and turned back away. "No you don't. You hate me." Heath spoke. His voice cracked as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Brax felt hurt that his brother could think such a thing. He had to compose himself to prevent tears welling in his own eyes.

"Why would you say that Heath?" Heath ignored Brax and sniffed. Brax saw Heath rub his nose on his sleeve.

"Heath, please tell me." Brax asked and gently placed his hand on his brother's back.

"Because you've been mean to me. You sent me to my room and grounded me. You've ever done that before...then today…. you...you said…" Heath stopped.

Brax remembered what he had said to Heath. "I was angry and just because I said I was disappointed with you doesn't mean that I hate you. I could never hate you."

Brax rubbed Heath's shoulder and noticed Heath wince. Heath turned and leaned up slightly. Brax sighed when he saw his younger brother's face all wet and red from tears.

"Heath I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't love you when I sent you to your room and grounded you. I didn't know how else to punish you for hurting Casey."

Heath shrugged and Brax rubbed Heath's arm. "I know I haven't spent much time with you lately Heath, but with Mum and Dad and trying to raise Casey as well as school, I barely have time and I know that's no excuse but..."

Heath glanced up at Brax. "You really don't hate that I was born, like I said about Casey?" Brax didn't know what to say and immediately pulled Heath into a hug.

"Don't you ever think that. I love you so much. You mean the world to me since you were born. I will always be here for you Heath, no matter what. You remember that okay? If you ever need to talk to someone you come to me, huh?" Heath nodded.

After a few moments Brax spoke again. "As for Casey, he needs us to look after him, he's just a baby. He needs his big brother to protect him, especially when I can't be around." Brax raised his eyebrows at Heath and smiled.

"Do you think you can do that? It's a big responsibility but I trust you with it." Heath quietly nodded. "I guess."

Brax smiled and gave Heath a squeeze, causing Heath to wince and cry out in pain.

"Oww."

Brax pulled away. "Dad really hurt you bad huh?"

Heath nodded as more tears fell down his face. "Show me." Brax encouraged.

Heath looked down before he pulled away from Brax and took off his shirt. Brax saw bruising all the way down Heath's arm and shoulder and around his upper body, but what shocked him the most was seeing the belt marks on his younger brother. How could that monster do that to his brother? Sure what he done was serious but it didn't warrant that kind of treatment.

Brax was taken out of thought when he heard Heath whisper. "He hit me there too." He pointed to his thigh and pelvis. Brax sighed.

"Heath, I'm so sorry. Come here." Brax pulled Heath into a gentle embrace, being careful not to hurt him. Heath began to hysterically cry in the arms of his older brother.

"Hey, you'll be okay. You just take it easy alright." Heath nodded as he cried into Brax's chest.

"I'm sorry Brax, I didn't really want to hurt Casey or mean what I said, I was just jealous of him. I'll never do anything to hurt him like that again. I promise."

"Don't worry about that now, I know you won't. It's okay." Brax held Heath until he calmed.

The following morning Heath sat quietly at the kitchen table he still felt sad over what had happened. Brax walked into the kitchen holding Casey.

"Hey mate" Brax smiled at Heath and placed Casey in his high chair. Brax stroked Heath's hair as he walked past to get Casey's breakfast. Brax placed Casey's breakfast in front of him and started to spoon feed him but Casey turned his head away and hit the table.

"What's up Case?" Brax asked. Casey pointed to Heath. "Hea. Hea."

Brax squinted his eyes at Casey trying to understand what he was trying to say, and then Casey finally spoke. "Heaf," and pointed again to Heath.

Brax smiled, Casey knew some basic words, but he had not yet mastered Brax's or Heath's name, until today. Heath glanced up.

"He called for you. See mate, he learns your name before mine, that's pretty special." Heath gave a weak smile. Brax nodded his head to encourage Heath to come over. Heath was hesitant.

"Come on, Casey wants you." Heath shook his head. "Heath, come on."

Heath hung his shoulders and walked towards Brax.

"Here" Brax handed Heath the spoon of food to give to Casey. Heath looked at Brax concerned.

"I...I can't"

Brax placed his hand around Heath's and guided the spoon towards Casey. "Heaf." Casey squealed and smiled.

Heath turned to smile at Brax who engulfed him in a hug and watched as he helped Heath feed Casey until all of Casey's breakfast was gone. Brax got up to clear away the dishes and Heath asked, "Brax? Why did you let me help? After all I did to Casey…"

Brax approached Heath and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because he loves you and so do I."

Heath looked into his brother's eyes and for the first time in ages he felt loved. "Besides, you need to learn how to be a big brother." Heath smiled and nodded.

"Does that mean I can boss the little squirt around?" "Don't even try it." Brax replied as he raised his eyebrows and gave Heath a smile.


	25. Casey's first experience with Danny

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Contains some harshness towards Casey. Also I hope you all can figure out the attempted baby words of Casey's language in the coming chapters. :)**

**Chapter 25: Casey's first experience with Danny**

Brax and Heath were at school while three year old Casey stayed at home with Cheryl and Danny. Casey sat in the kitchen wearing a shirt and nappy and had just finished drawing a picture. Casey smiled and picked up the picture, waddling into the living room to where his parents sat. Danny and Cheryl were watching the TV and were clearly hung over.

"Mummy, Daddy, loot what I draws." He waved the picture at them.

"Arg! Can't you see we're watching TV?" Danny groaned.

"But Daddy, I mades this." He waved the picture again, happily.

"Get out of the way brat and stop bothering us!" Danny yelled.

Casey became upset by his father's yelling and stumbled back, knocking the cupboard. Casey bumped into the cupboard with such force it caused a small ceramic elephant to topple to the floor with a loud smash. Casey gasped at the noise and whimpered in shock while Danny and Cheryl glared at him.

"You stupid boy! That was important to me!" Cheryl exclaimed. "Mummy I..."

Danny got up and stormed over to Casey. "Now see what you've done!" He snatched the picture from Casey's hands. "All because you couldn't wait to show your stupid picture and do as you're told!"

Danny waved the picture in Casey's face before he tore it up and tossed it on the floor. "You're a bad boy Casey!" Danny bellowed.

By now Casey's eyes started to water. Danny reached for Casey and whacked him on his thigh. Casey screamed at the stinging pain to his leg and cried loudly. "Get out of here you brat before you cause more trouble!" Danny shoved Casey to the floor.

The young boy stumbled to get up, frightened. Casey picked up his picture pieces and wobbled back into the kitchen where he collapsed into a sitting position and fiddled with the torn pieces and continued to cry.

Brax and Heath entered the house. Brax was again lecturing Heath about school. "Just because you don't like school, doesn't mean you slack off in class. You understand? I want your homework finished before dinner."

"Arg, alright Mr. Bossy." Heath groaned.

They walked into the kitchen and were interrupted when they saw a screaming Casey on the floor. Brax dropped his bag and raced over to Casey. "Casey what's wrong?"

Heath scoffed. "Did you lose your temper with your picture squirt?" Heath laughed as Casey continued to cry.

"Heath!" Brax scolded. "Just get and do your homework. I'll be checking on you."

"Arg, fine!" Heath stormed out and went to his bedroom to start his homework.

Brax turned his attention back to his crying baby brother. "What happened Casey?"

Casey ignored him so Brax placed his hands on Casey's arms. "Casey?" Brax spoke quietly.

"You be's mad at me." He whispered.

"No Case, I won't. Just tell me what upset you." Casey shook his head again and sobbed harder. "I's sowry Bax. I's been very bad."

Brax went to pick up Casey when he noticed a red mark on his thigh. "Casey what happened here?" He gasped. Casey sobbed.

"Tell me Case, you're not in any trouble and I'm not mad at you okay. I promise." Casey looked up at his big brother with watery eyes.

" Da...Daddy."

"Did Dad hit you?" Brax asked quickly, only to receive another wail from Casey and a nod. Brax picked up his brother and sat at the kitchen table and placed Casey on his lap.

"I's very, very bad. Daddy says." Casey whispered. "What did you do?" Casey looked away.

"It's alright." Brax encouraged.

"I's wanted to show Mummy and Daddy my picture I's draw."

Brax glanced at the torn pieces on the floor, "and...And I's broke Mummy's eleph…el..."

Brax noticed Casey struggled to get the word out but understood what he meant. "Elephant?" Casey nodded and his eyes welled again.

Brax knew that Cheryl valued that ornament. "Then Dad hit you?" Brax asked. Casey nodded and leaned into Brax's chest.

"Sshh, it's okay, I'm here now you're safe." Casey clung to Brax. "I's sowry Bax."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Brax embraced him, holding him in a warm hug.

After several moments Brax spoke. "Hey would you like me to help you draw another picture?" Casey looked up at Brax and gave a smile.

Brax pulled a piece of paper over and Casey's coloring pencils. Brax started drawing, followed by Casey.

"Loot Bax. Dats you and dats Heaf and me." Brax smiled. "That's great Casey."

"What you draw?" He asked Brax. "I'm drawing a tickle monster to come after you." Brax tickled Casey, causing a fit of giggles.

"Bax!" Casey squealed. Brax bounced him on his lap and laughed, as he watched Casey finish his picture.


	26. Brax's panic

**Chapter 26: Brax's panic**

It was Saturday morning and Heath groaned. He was to go to the dentist to get his teeth checked after complaining about pain for a few days. He did not want to go and have some stranger look at his mouth.

"I ain't arguing with you Heath. Ya going and that's final!" Cheryl told him.

Casey sat in his highchair while Brax fed him his breakfast after Cheryl told him to take over so she could get Heath organized. Danny came out of the bedroom, groaning. He had been out drinking all night and was tired. "What's going on out here?"

"Nothing Dad." Brax replied. "I wasn't askin' you."

Danny walked up to Heath. "You better not be being difficult for ya mother. We're only taking ya to this stupid dentist to quit ya complainin'."

"No Dad." "Good. Cause I don't want to have to drag you down there after teaching ya a lesson on doin' as ya told."

Cheryl shoved Heath towards the door. "We ain't got all day."

"Good luck mate." Brax yelled.

Danny walked over to his remaining sons. "He's eaten enough. Clean up this mess Darryl. I'm going back to bed."

Danny pulled Casey out of his high chair and put him on the floor, then proceeded to walk back to his bedroom.

Brax carried Casey to the living room and sat down with him ready to play with his toy action figures with him. Casey pointed to a toy across the room.

"You want that one?" Brax asked, receiving a smile.

Brax turned his back for only a few seconds, but just enough time for Casey to have picked up one of his toys and stick it inside his mouth. This was a constant habit Casey had at this time, putting things in his mouth. Part of the toy snapped off as Casey chewed on it, causing the young toddler to swallow. Brax turned back to see Casey gagging and looking distressed. Brax quickly ran to him.

"Casey what's wrong?"

Casey shook and flailed his arms around and struggled to breathe. Brax had never seen something like this before and had no idea what to do and it scared him. Brax ran to his parent's bedroom and shoved his father.

"Dad! Dad!"

"Arg! This better be good Darryl."

"Dad please. Something's wrong with Casey. Dad!"

Brax gave his father a hard shove, knowing it might get him in trouble later but he didn't care, he had Casey to worry about.

"Arg!" Danny got up and followed Brax out to the living room. Brax knelt next to Casey again and could see his lips turn a shade of blue.

"Casey!" Brax yelled. Danny groaned and walked over to his boys.

"The kid's choking. He just needs a good whack. Move Darryl."

Brax looked on in panic as he saw his father pick his baby brother up, rested him against his arm, and raised his hand.

"No Dad, don't! Please don't hit Casey. It was my fault. I should have been watching him." Brax pleaded.

"Oh shut it Darryl. You want the brat to stop choking don't ya?" "Yes."

"Well let me do what I have to do and quit interrupting."

Even though Danny wasn't taking the best approach to stop Casey's choking at least he had some way to help. Danny hit Casey in between his shoulders.

"Dad please stop!" Brax shouted.

Danny glared at Brax and continued. After no response Danny hit him again, this time the force made Casey spit out the broken toy. Danny put Casey who was shaking and crying back down on the floor. Brax ran up to him and hugged him.

Danny pushed Brax out of the way. "Don't baby him he shouldn't have done something so stupid."

Danny gripped his youngest son's arm. "Nuisance child!" He grunted.

Brax looked up at his father, he didn't know whether to thank him or keep his mouth shut.

"Make sure you bloody watch him this time. I ain't comin' out again!" Danny told Brax and stormed back to his room to go back to sleep.

Brax cuddled Casey until he calmed. "I'm sorry Case. You gave me such a fright." Casey held onto his brother's shirt and gave a weak smile.

When Cheryl and Heath returned home, Brax could hear Cheryl lecturing Heath as they came towards the door.

"Ya had nothing to fuss about did ya? All that whinging for nothing." Heath rolled his eyes as they walked through the door.

"Hey mate, how'd it go?"

"Just had to get a filling in a tooth, but the dentist gave me a sticker afterwards."

"That's great mate." "How was everything here?"

Not wanting to mention about Casey's accident Brax simply replied, "fine," and smiled at his younger brother, vowing to find out all the first aid he could to make sure nothing like that ever happened again.


	27. Trouble comes in all packages

**Chapter 27: Trouble comes in all packages**

(Brax 15, Casey 3, Heath 10)

Brax had just finished feeding Casey his breakfast before he rushed around to get himself and Heath organized for school. He groaned with frustration at his mother lying on the couch hung over from another drunken night with Danny.

"Come on Heath! Hurry up! We have to go!" Heath came out of his bedroom.

"Alright, I'm coming." He groaned.

Brax put Casey down in front of the TV and turned it on to the morning children's shows.

"I'll see you later Case. Be a good boy." Brax smiled and ruffled Casey's hair.

"See ya squirt." Heath added. Casey watched his brothers and smiled, waving at them as they headed for the door.

After about 3 hours of watching the children's shows on TV, Casey became hungry and bored. Casey walked up to his mother, who was still lying on the couch and poked her.

"Mummy, I hungry." Cheryl groaned and Casey poked her again. "Arg! Fine!"

Cheryl got up and walked into the kitchen to make Casey a sandwich. Cheryl grabbed the vegemite and started making the sandwich. Casey however was particularly fussy with his vegemite sandwiches and only liked the way Brax made them. Cheryl handed Casey the sandwich. "Here eat that."

Casey took a bite of the sandwich and spat it out. Cheryl had put way too much vegemite on.

"Yuck!" Casey exclaimed. "I wants peanuts butter!" He yelled.

"I am not making you another sandwich. Eat what you got!" Cheryl shouted.

"I don't like…it not like Bax makes!" Casey whined.

"Well Darryl's not here and you asked me to make you something. So eat it!" Cheryl yelled, before walking out of the kitchen to lye back onto the couch.

"No! Don't want!" Casey yelled and threw the sandwich on the floor, then walked over to the cupboard and reached his hands over to try and make himself his peanut butter sandwich.

Cheryl heard stumbling in the kitchen and rolled her eyes. "What's that kid up to now?" Groaning she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Cheryl saw Casey trying to grab at the bread and knife on the counter and she quickly ran to him.

"What are you doing?" She yelled.

Cheryl pushed him away from the cupboard and slapped his arm. "Oww." Casey whined. "I hungry."

"What happened to the sandwich I made you?"

Casey had now started to cry and was rubbing his sore arm. Cheryl then saw the sandwich thrown on the floor.

"You ungrateful brat!" She yelled and gripped his arm.

"You're lucky your father's not here to see you waste food!"

"I wanteds a peanuts butter sandwish, pwease Mummy." Casey whined.

Cheryl gave a frustrated huff and went to make Casey his new sandwich. "Here, you better eat this, or else." She threatened.

"Fanks Mummy." Casey replied as he gently took the sandwich.

"Arg, whatever." Cheryl groaned and shoved Casey towards the living room. "Just get back to watching your stupid TV will ya."

Casey sat down and wiped his eyes and went back to watching what was on TV.

* * *

Around 2pm Casey became bored again and poked his mother. "Mummy?"

"Arg! What?"

"Can you play wif me?" "No. Can't you see I'm trying to rest?"

"But I's bored."

"No! Now quit ya whining."

Casey watched as his mother turned away on the couch. After a few moments Casey poked her again.

"What Casey?" She yelled. "May I pwease play outside?"

"Will you stop bugging me?" "Yes."

"Urg whatever, but do not go near the road." She warned.

Casey took off out the front to play. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to play and looked around. Casey became intrigued by some paint cans that were to the side of the house and decided he wanted to paint. Casey dragged the paint as best he could to the front of the yard and got stuck into pouring paint everywhere and crawling through it, making pictures on the driveway and grass. Casey giggled at the fun he was having, he was covered in different colored paint from head to toe. Finally getting bored of the paint, he raced inside, leaving a dripping trail of paint and ran up to his mother.

"Mummy, come look what I's made." He squealed happily.

Cheryl turned to see her youngest son covered in paint. Cheryl abruptly sat up and saw the trail of paint through the house.

"What have you done?" She demanded and got up, and grabbed Casey's wrist tightly as she dragged him towards the front window.

"I paint, Mummy. You like?" Casey asked.

Cheryl saw the front yard covered in paint and paint cans scattered everywhere. Cheryl tightened her grip on Casey's wrist and jerked him. "You naughty boy!" She yelled and jerked him again.

"Look at all this mess! Now I have to get you cleaned up and clean the floor!"

Casey looked at his mother in fear. He had only been painting and having fun, why was his mother angry at him? He thought.

Cheryl dragged Casey into the bathroom and slammed the door and ran some water in the bath. Cheryl roughly pulled the clothes off Casey, despite his quiet whining over how rough she was being and put him in the bath.

"Urg, just look at the state of you! You're a naughty boy! Do you hear me? Do you not think I have better things to do than clean up after you?" Cheryl yelled.

Casey's eyes started to water. "Don't you dare cry! I'm the one who has to do all the extra work now because of you! I do not need your constant whining as well!"

Cheryl scrubbed at the paint on Casey's body. "Oww, Mummy dat hurts." Casey complained at the rough treatment he was receiving from his mother.

"How else do you expect me to get this paint off you? Now keep still!" She snapped and continued to scrub his body turning his skin an angry red.

The harder Cheryl scrubbed the more Casey struggled and thrashed about in the water. Frustrated Cheryl grabbed Casey's arms and jerked him. "Stop it! Just bloody stop it right now! It's your own fault we have to do this!"

Casey screamed and thrashed about more, pulling away from his mother. "You hurts me."

"Casey if you don't stop your kicking and screaming right now, I'm really gonna give ya something that'll hurt!" Cheryl snapped out her threat.

Casey stared up at his mother in fear and slowly stopped struggling, but continued to sob as his mother finished cleaning him.

After drying and dressing him, Cheryl dragged Casey to his room. "You stay in here until you learn how to behave!" Cheryl slammed the door shut, leaving Casey still crying.

Casey snuggled into his stuffed dinosaur that Brax had given him as a special surprise after he was so brave with his immunizations, earlier in the year.

* * *

When Cheryl finished cleaning the paint off the carpet she sat back down on the couch with a glass of alcohol. Danny came home, closing the door loudly.

"What happened in the yard?" He demanded.

"That brat Casey decided to play around and make a mess for me to clean up. Then I'm stuck with his whinging while I tried to bath him. I was so close to giving him one of these." She raised her hand.

Danny grunted. "Where is he now?" "In his bedroom."

Danny walked towards the bedrooms. "No son of mine is gonna get away with treating you like that." Danny said as he headed to Casey's room.

Danny burst open the door, catching Casey by surprise. "Ya Mum tells me ya been causing trouble. Ya know I don't like it when my boys do that sort of thing."

Danny approached Casey. "So how do you suppose we fix it?" He looked to his son and saw Casey tightly gripping his toy. Danny smirked.

"Give me the toy!" He ordered. Casey just stared at his father.

"Very well, you wanna continue to be a naughty boy then you'll get exactly what you deserve."

Danny pressed down on Casey's chest and raised his hand. "No Daddy!" Casey shrieked.

"You give me that damn toy or I'll give ya me hand and take it from you!"

"No Daddy. Bax gave me."

Casey clung on tighter as Danny tried to pull the toy. Danny raised his hand again and Casey immediately let go of the toy.

"When I tell ya to do something ya bloody do it! I won't hesitate next time." Danny warned and walked out of the room, leaving Casey to sob back into his pillow alone.

Danny tossed the toy onto the kitchen table. "That ought to keep him in line. Here give me one of those."

Cheryl handed Danny a glass of alcohol and he takes a swig.

"Did you manage a deal today?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah I'm waiting on a courier guy to deliver the goods."

"So we should have money soon?"

"Enough for awhile." Danny replied, taking another swig of his drink.

* * *

As Brax and Heath walked home, Brax listened to Heath tell his story of how a kid in his class broke his nose in sports.

"…There was blood everywhere and the ambulance had to come." Brax raised his eyebrows. "Sounds pretty extreme."

"Yeah and the game had to be stopped and everything." Heath smiled, clearly excited by the situation.

Brax and Heath entered the house, it was silent and Brax couldn't see any sign of Casey anywhere and became concerned, he then noticed Casey's dinosaur on the kitchen table.

"Where's Casey?" He asked.

"The brats in his room…and don't you go going in there babying him, he's been nothing but trouble all day." Danny replied.

Brax tugged on Heath's shirt and encouraged him down to Casey's room quietly. When they reached outside Casey's room they heard quiet sobs.

"Casey?" Brax called and opened the door.

Casey looked up with tears running down his face. Brax immediately dropped his bag at the door and raced over to gather his baby brother into his arms.

"Hey, it's alright."

Heath who was behind Brax gently poked him.

"Brax look."

In all the rush to comfort his brother Brax didn't notice Casey's red arms and legs. Brax pulled Casey away and gasped.

"Oh Case, what happened? Heath will you please go to the bathroom and get me the antiseptic cream." Heath immediately took off.

"Daddy took Barrey Bray-saursus." Casey tried to say Barney Brave-a-saurus, the name Brax had given it when he first gave it to Casey.

"I know Case. I'll get it back for you. Can you tell me how this happened?" He asked calmly. Casey shook his head. "I not get Barrey back." Casey turned away.

"Mummy and Daddy says I naughty and Mummy hurt me."

"How did Mum hurt you Case? Is that why your arms and legs are all red? What did she do?" Casey motioned the scrubbing movement that Cheryl had done to him in the bath.

"I mades mess in yard and house. I only wanteds to paint a picture." Casey spoke quietly.

"Oh Casey you didn't know you weren't to touch that. It was an accident."

Brax wiped away the remaining tears that were falling. By now Heath had returned.

"Is he okay Brax?" "Yeah, I just need to put some of this cream on. Thanks mate."

Heath sat down on the bed next to Casey and gently rubbed his back whilst Brax rubbed the cream onto his arms and legs.

"All better now?" Brax smiled. Casey nodded.

"Can you play with me?" Brax sighed. "I'm sorry Case, I have to do some stuff first. Maybe later okay."

"I'll play with ya Case." Heath added and gave his little brother a hug. Brax smiled and stood up.

"Just don't play for too long okay Heath. Don't forget you still have some homework to do."

"How could I forget with you reminding me?" Heath rolled his eyes, causing Casey to giggle.

"Oh, you think its funny me having to do schoolwork hey? Just you wait till you're old enough for Brax to nag you about it." Casey giggled again and Heath tickled him.

Brax shook his head and left. A little while later Brax returned and he had brought back Casey's dinosaur toy. "Alright you two, games up, it's time for dinner. Here Case." He handed the toy to Casey.

"Fanks Bax." Casey said, cuddling it tightly. Heath and Casey stood up and followed Brax back out to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

Later that evening Brax had sent Heath off to do his homework while he spent time with Casey. When it was time for Casey to go to bed, Brax put more cream onto his sore limbs and tucked him in, resting his dinosaur next to him. Brax sat down on the bed and read Casey a story, until he fell asleep. Brax walked down to Heath's room and saw Heath staring at a piece of paper.

"Hey mate. What's up?"

"It's nothing."

Brax walked over to Heath. "It doesn't look that way."

Heath sighed. "I can't do this homework. It's too hard. I've been trying all night, but I just don't understand it. I know I don't like school, but am I that stupid. Everyone else in the class seems to understand it."

Brax knelt down next to Heath. "Heath I'm sure that's not true, you don't know how much others might struggle and you're not stupid."

"Well why can't I do it then?"

Brax took Heath's homework questions. "Why don't I have a look and see what I can help you with?"

Brax helped Heath work on some of his maths and English questions for some time, until they heard the front door open. Cheryl and Danny had returned from the pub again after going out that afternoon. They walked passed Heath's room and saw the two brothers doing the work.

"What are you two up to?" Cheryl asked.

"You ain't helping that kid with school work again are ya Darryl?" Danny slurred. "You know he won't amount to anything doing that useless schoolwork. After his last report card it would take a miracle for him to understand anything." They scoffed.

Heath turned away hurt and scrunched up his homework paper. "Hey mate, don't be like that. You know what Mum and Dad are like, especially after they've been drinking."

"They're right Brax. I'm stupid and nothing you or anyone else is going to change that. I'll just go and do stupid school because you want me to."

Brax sighed. He hated how his parents always had to come along and ruin his brother's minds like that. "Look Heath, it's getting late, you should go to bed. We can finish this off in the morning."

"Why bother," Heath shrugged and climbed into his bed. Brax frowned "Night mate." "Night." Heath replied quietly.

The following morning Brax was having breakfast with Casey whilst Heath finished in the shower. "Hey mate." Brax greeted when Heath entered the kitchen.

"Do you want to go over your homework again?" Heath shook his head. "Can we just go to school and get this over with."

Brax finished up and grabbed his things for school. Heath sat at his desk, staring at the piece of paper in front of him. The teacher had put out a pop quiz, Heath tried to remember what Brax had helped him with the night before but he kept thinking over what his parents said and could not concentrate properly. The bell rang for lunch and the teacher collected the papers.

"Alright class, I'll get these back to you after lunch." Heath's heart sank when he saw his quiz, he was graded a D and only got a few questions right. Heath stuffed the paper in his bag and waited eagerly for the end of the day.

Brax was waiting for him after class again. "Hey mate, how was school?" Heath shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you do something?" Brax questioned. "No."

"Talk to me Heath. What's up?"

Heath stopped walking and pulled out the test paper from his bag and handed it to his brother.

"Heath that's good. You got some questions right." Brax smiled as he scanned the test paper.

"Yeah right, I got D for dumb! That's why I didn't want to show you. I know you helped me but I let you down because I'm too stupid!"

Brax put a hand on Heath's shoulder. "Heath I'm proud of you. I don't expect you to come top of the class, but you try your best." Heath pulled away.

"Why can't you just stop wasting your time? I hate school and I hate being stupid! You push me to do my work all the time, its pointless!" Heath yelled.

"Heath, do not yell at me like that." Brax told him sternly and placed his arm around Heath's shoulder. "I push you to do your work only because I want you to learn what you need to for later on in life. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to prove something to me, because you don't."

Heath turned to look at his brother. "Sorry I yelled."

"Don't worry about it. Just don't let me hear you say that you're stupid again, okay?"

Brax took Heath's chin and turned his face to look at him. "Okay?" Brax repeated.

Heath nodded, "okay."

Brax squeezed his shoulder and started to walk again. Heath then whispered, "even if I am."

Brax turned to look at him and raised his eyebrows in a warning. "Okay, okay…I won't." Heath pleaded as he laughed and pulled away from his brother when Brax stepped back towards him, only to ruffle his hair.

Heath gave Brax a shove. "That wasn't funny."

"It was for me." Brax laughed. "You messed up my hair." Heath grumbled jokingly, before laughing. Brax rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come on, let's get home."


	28. Raising brothers and the ultimatum

**Chapter 28: Raising brothers and the ultimatium**

Danny was out doing a courier job and Brax had hoped that having his mother at home, she would look after his brothers while he caught up on all his school work and assignments, he was so far behind he thought he would never catch up.

Brax studied on his work as Heath and Casey sat watching TV at 5:30 PM. Cheryl stood in the doorway to his room. "Darryl, keep an eye on ya brothers and make sure they behave while I'm out."

"Mum I thought you were staying in tonight?"

"Why would I do that Darryl when there is a club out there screaming my name?" Brax rolled his eyes.

"But Mum, I need to get so much of my school work done and I was hoping you would be home to watch Heath and Casey."

"Honestly Darryl, I don't know why you waste your time on that rubbish, you know your father and I would rather you pull your own weight around here than go to that useless school and I'm not staying home just to look after them so you can do schoolwork. You have to find something around the house for dinner as well." Cheryl told him then left.

Brax sighed he did not need this right now. Brax put down his pen and walked out into the lounge room before heading into the kitchen to see what was available to cook. Brax looked in the fridge and cupboards and there was nothing that would make a decent meal for him and his brothers, there was only a small scrap of pasta left. "That will have to do." He said as he got it out and started to cook it.

It had reached just after 6pm. "Heath, Casey." Brax called. "It's time for dinner."

Heath tapped Casey and helped his baby brother up off the floor and into the kitchen. Heath stared down at the small scrap of cooked plain pasta on the plate. "What's this? Can't we have pizza or hot chips tonight?"

"You know we can't Heath, we have no money."

Heath sat down and started to pick at his food. Brax helped Casey sit down and then sat down to start on his dinner. Casey took a small bite of the pasta and spat it out.

"I don't want this." "Too bad squirt, ya have too." Heath replied.

"No I don't!" Casey argued and pushed his food away, but pushed too close to the edge that no-one would have had time to react, when the plate toppled to the floor with a smash.

Brax ran his hand over his face. "Casey!" Brax yelled, highly frustrated seeing the only food they had wasted.

Heath laughed. "You're in trouble now Case." "I am not!" Casey protested.

"You are too." "I am..."

"Enough both of you!" Brax shouted and went to pick up the plate and food off the floor. "I know it's not the best Case but you have to eat something. Here, you can have some of mine."

Brax scraped some of his dinner onto a new plate and placed it in front of Casey and waited until he ate some. Heath laughed as he took a mouthful of his food.

"Told ya." He whispered to Casey to tease him. Casey pouted and threw a piece of pasta at Heath.

"Hey! He's wasting his food." "Am not!" Casey shouted.

Brax glared at both his brothers. "Both of you eat, now." He warned. Heath and Casey then finished their dinner in silence.

Brax finished his two mouthfuls and placed all the plates in the sink to wash up. His head was full of overload on how much work he had left to do. Brax looked at the clock and it had now reached just after 7pm.

"Heath can you please give Casey his bath tonight and make sure he gets to bed straight after."

Heath groaned he would rather be watching TV than looking after his brother. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I asked you to. Please don't argue with me Heath, it's late." Brax replied firmly.

"Arg, fine. Come on squirt."

"Buts I don't want Heaf to give me bath." Casey whined and Heath pinched his arm.

"Ow!" Casey shouted and punched Heath in the leg.

"Oi! Did you see what that squirt just done to me?" Heath exclaimed. Brax rolled his eyes.

"Heaf pinch me!" Casey yelled. "Stop it now!" Brax yelled and turned away from washing the dishes to face them.

"Heath just do as I asked." Heath pulled Casey by the arm, only for Casey to struggle out.

"I don't want bath and bed!" He screamed, crossing his arms and pouting.

Brax looked at the clock and it was now after 7:30pm and he'd done nothing. Brax threw the tea towel down he was using to dry up and knelt down to his baby brother's level.

"Stop your tantrum Casey. You go with Heath and get ready for bed right now!" Brax yelled.

"Now ya done it Case." Heath smirked, only to receive a glare from his older brother.

Brax stood up and pointed to Heath. "You stop teasing Casey!" Heath rolled his eyes.

Brax shook his head flustered. "Brax are you alright?" Heath asked. "Yeah. I just need you two to not make everything so difficult." Heath raised his eyebrows and gestured towards Casey.

Brax turned back to see Casey with tears running down his face. Brax sighed, he felt like an ogre for making his baby brother cry. Brax knelt back down.

"Case please don't cry. Come here." Brax held his arms open for Casey. Casey shook his head. "You mean. You yells at me."

"I know. I'm sorry. Come here." "Uh-uh. you mad." Casey sobbed.

"No I'm not. I'm sorry if I scared you." Brax reached forward and took Casey's wrists and pulled him into a hug. Brax wiped away some of Casey's tears.

"No more crying okay? I tell you what, if you be a good boy for Heath, have your bath and hop into bed, when I'm finished out here I'll come in and read you a story."

Casey gave a smile. "A big one?"

Brax raised his eyebrows, it would take far too long to read a long story, and with it so late already, Brax was not in the mood to have to deal with trying to get Casey off to sleep afterwards as he knew he always got cranky and tired.

"Not tonight. Just a short one." Brax told him. Casey pouted. "Buts I want a big stwory." Brax held onto Casey's wrists and looked into his eyes.

"Casey I told you I would read you a short story only tonight, that's all we have time for. Now I do not want to hear any tantrums, otherwise you may not get one at all." Brax warned in a soft tone.

Casey shook his head. "No Bax. I do want a stwory." "Good, well off you go." Brax let go of Casey and Casey let Heath take his hand.

"Thanks mate for doing this." Heath shrugged, "I have to" and proceeded to take Casey to the bathroom.

By the time Brax finally got to sit down and start on his school work again it was twenty minutes past nine. Brax yawned, he was so exhausted. It reached 11pm and Cheryl and Danny finally arrived back home, both of them slurred and stumbled through the house. Brax hoped they did not wake either of his brothers and he done his best to try and focus on his work, it had been a struggle all night, and he just could not focus and eventually fell asleep, not finishing his schoolwork.

* * *

Brax walked into his classroom as his teacher asked for the assignments to be placed on the desk. The teacher noticed Brax walk right past the desk.

"Darryl where is your assignment?" Brax turned but avoided the teacher's gaze. "I'm sorry I didn't finish my assignment."

"Darryl this is not the first time you have been late or tardy with your work and assignments and it is getting unacceptable. If this behavior continues you will have to repeat your year."

Brax could not afford to repeat a year he struggled with the idea of being able to finish his schooling at all.

"I'm sorry. I will try harder it's just been real busy at home. Can I just have more time?"

The teacher glared at Brax. "You have one week to get me that assignment any later and it will be an immediate fail. You will however loose marks for not having it in on time" The teacher warned. Brax nodded and turned to leave.

"Darryl?" Brax turned back to his teacher. "Is everything alright at home? I mean if you're struggling with your work or can't focus I can arrange for you to talk to the counselor to help you."

"No it's fine. I just need to try harder."

"Well okay if you're sure, but we are here for you to talk to us if you need help with anything." Brax nodded and sat down at his desk.

When Heath and Brax arrived home from school, Heath went straight to his room whilst Brax stopped to greet Casey who was playing on the floor with his toys.

"Hey Case." Brax smiled and rubbed his brother's hair. "Bax!" Casey squealed and reached his arms up for Brax to pick him up.

Brax put down his school bag and picked up his brother and cuddled him. Casey was laughing in Brax's arms when Danny approached from outside, holding a beer bottle, Cheryl following close behind.

"There ya are Darryl. Where 'ave ya been all day? We got no food in the house and that brat has been a pain all day." Cheryl groaned.

Casey gently shook his head and Brax gave him a small squeeze to comfort him and make him not worry. "You know I was at school all day Mum."

"School Darryl? Are ya still at that useless place? I'd of thought they'd of kicked out a useless deadbeat like you, out already." Danny spoke.

"I don't even see why you bother with school Darryl."

"Ya mother's right, all that time wasting for nothing when you could be here taking care of that brat or getting ya self a job to pay your way around here. I'm sick of paying for ya here. I have enough trouble buying food for those two brothers of yours. It's time you get yourself a job Darryl or find a new place to live."

Brax was stunned he could not believe his father just gave him an ultimatum of getting a job or leave.

"We need more money Darryl and it's time you repaid us."

Brax didn't say anything and was too lost in thought that he didn't feel Casey wriggle in his arms.

"You listening boy?" Danny demanded. Brax shook his head.

"Yeah Dad. I'll get a job."

"Good. Now 'urry up and go and get us some groceries for dinner otherwise you an' ya brothers will get nothing."

Danny handed Brax a $20 note. Brax carried Casey down to Heath's room and entered.

"Hey mate, come on I have to go get some groceries you might as well come." Heath shrugged and got off his bed, and followed his brother outside.

Brax scanned the advertisements on the notice board for job vacancies.

"What are you looking for Brax?" Heath asked.

"Bax has to get josb or he leaf." Casey spoke. "Huh?"

"Mum and Dad told me I have to get a job or I'm kicked out."

"They can't do that! What are you gonna do? I mean you can't..." Heath stopped, he did not want his brother to go and leave him and Casey alone.

"Don't worry mate, I'll get a job. I'm not going anywhere."

Brax wrapped his arm around Heath's shoulder. "Come on let's get this stuff home."

Brax spend the next few days searching the local paper for job advertisements until he came across one asking for a school age student to work at a local supermarket for the weekends. Brax went into the supermarket and applied for the job.

"Thank you for applying Brax. We will let you know in a few days." Brax nodded, this was his last hope, his parents had been nagging him about it all week, and he was running out of time.

By Thursday afternoon whilst Brax was completing his assignment for school the next day Danny approached him at the kitchen table. "Oi Darryl you got ya self a job yet?"

"No Dad. I'm waiting to hear back from someone."

"Well ya better 'urry up, if ya don't have one by early next week ya out of here." Brax sighed. "Yes Dad."

Heath sat and stared at Brax and his father. "What are you looking at? Get back to doing ya stupid school work." Danny gave Heath a mild slap on the back of his head.

Brax gave Heath a weak smile. "What are you gonna do Brax?"

"Don't you worry okay, I'll get a job." Heath turned back to his work, not fully convinced things were going to be okay.

On late Friday afternoon the Braxton's received a call from the supermarket owner. "Oi Darryl phone for you." Danny called.

Brax stood up from playing with Casey on the floor and took the phone from his father.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brax. It's Simon from Celly's supermarket. I'd just like to say we would like to hire you for the job."

"Really, that's great. When do I start?"

"How about you come down this Saturday, say 10 o'clock and we can get you started."

"Yeah thanks. I'll be there." Brax hung up the phone and went back to play with Casey.

"Why you smile?" Casey asked. Brax leaned in to whisper to Casey. "I'm smiling because I just got a job and that means I won't have to leave you or Heath." Casey clapped his hands and hugged his brother.

"Arg, thanks Case." Heath walked in and saw Casey giggling as he sat on Brax's lap.

"What's going on here?"

"Bax not hafta leaf." Heath smiled. "Really?" Brax nodded.

"I got the job at the supermarket, but that means more responsibility from you, I'll need you to look after Casey while I'm at work." Heath nodded. "I'm just glad Mum and Dad didn't kick you out." "Me too."


	29. Babysitting woes

**Chapter 29: Babysitting woes**

Brax waited for either of his parents to come home, as much as he didn't want his brothers to stay home alone with either of his parents, it was better than having them stay home by themselves. Casey was only four and even though Heath was eleven and Brax had managed the house when he was younger than that, Heath was not as mature as Brax, and that worried Brax, but he had no choice. He was asked to a work late shift at the supermarket and he couldn't turn down another shift, he had missed so many hours already because of coming home for his family and the manager told him if he didn't shape up he would be out of a job and he couldn't afford to risk that now.

It was getting late and he had to go. Heath sat on the lounge while Casey played with his toys.

"Alright you two, I have to go, but I will be home as soon as I can okay." Casey ran up to Brax and grabbed his leg.

"Don't go Bax."

"I have to Case. It's work." Casey moaned and grabbed tighter.

"Let go Case." Casey pouted and let go. Brax turned to Heath. "I'm leaving you in charge Heath. I need you to take care of Casey and make sure he gets to bed no later than 8:30pm. Don't open the door to anyone and if Mum and Dad come home stay in your room and keep quiet and keep Casey with you okay." Heath grunted.

Heath wasn't too happy having to look after Casey he had been too temperamental lately.

"I will be home in a few hours tops. I'm relying on you Heath." "Yeah okay."

Brax leaned down to Casey. "Case listen to me, Heath's in charge tonight okay. I want you to do everything he tells you and to go to bed on time. You be a good boy okay and I'll see you soon." Brax hugged Casey and stood up. "You call if you need anything okay."

Heath nodded. "Okay bye."

"Bye." Heath replied. Casey was too annoyed at Brax having to leave that he didn't reply or even wave.

When Brax left, Heath closed and locked the door. "So squirt, you can play with your toys for a little while longer then you're going to bed."

Casey did not like that idea and was not going to do as Heath told him. "No. I wanna watch TV." Heath sighed.

"Fine squirt, you can watch one show then its bedtime." Heath put Casey's favorite show in the video player and let Casey watch. After the show had finished Heath approached Casey.

"Time for bed squirt."

"NO! I wanna watch more."

"No I said only one show." Heath replied trying to sound powerful. "No!" Casey yelled.

Annoyed, Heath turned off the TV. "You mean!"

"Too bad! Bedtime!" Heath shouted.

Heath made a leap for Casey but he took off, racing to the front door, but because it was locked he could not get out. As Heath ran for him Casey ran away and reached the back door, which Heath had forgotten to lock. Casey opened it and ran out. Heath tripped over the table as he chased after Casey, who now raced around to the front and ran down the street.

"Casey! Get back here!" Casey stopped to catch his breath, not realizing his father was in a neighbor's front yard talking to a mate.

Heath now caught up with Casey and grabbed him tightly. "Come here!"

Casey struggled in Heath's arms. With all his might Heath picked up Casey and carried the screaming boy home. Brax always made looking after Casey look easy, but this was irritating him. Once back inside Heath dumped Casey on his bed. Casey went to run past Heath again, but he slammed Casey's bedroom door shut and blocked him.

"I telling Bax on you!" Casey pouted.

"So what? I told you to go to bed and I'm in charge!"

Casey let out a yell but was cut off when the two boys heard a hard slam of the door and knew Brax was not home yet, so that only meant…

"Heath!"

Heath knew Danny had heard the yelling and did not like to deal with his kids shouting. Heath rushed to Casey and quickly shoved him down and covered him up.

"Quick Casey, pretend you're asleep."

"But I not!" Casey struggled to get the sheets off, but Heath held him down, scared that he and his brother were going to get hurt.

"I mean it!" Heath said through gritted teeth. Heath left Casey's room and saw Danny advancing down the hallway.

"Where's Darryl?" "He...he's at work." Heath replied nervously.

"So you're the one responsible for that little brat running around in the streets, making me look bad in front of the neighbors." Heath didn't answer. "Not to mention all the yelling. You know I hate you boys yelling. Where is that little brat now?"

"He's sleeping."

Casey could hear everything that was going on outside his room. Suddenly he flinched as he heard a loud smack. Danny had hit Heath across the face.

"Learn to bloody control your brother!"

Danny stormed back into the lounge room. Heath reached up to feel his stinging face and walked into his bedroom. How did Brax manage to deal with all this, he couldn't even manage one night.

When Brax arrived home at 8:30pm he saw his father sitting on the couch. Worried he walked down to Heath's room knocking and opening the door. "Hey mate, is everything alright?"

Heath didn't answer but turned to look at his older brother. Brax was surprised when he saw a red mark on Heath's cheek. "Mate what happened."

"Why don't you ask Casey? That brat didn't listen to a word I said all night and when I went to put him to bed, he threw one of his tantrums and ran out the back door and down the street. Apparently Dad saw him and when I got him back, Dad came after me. It's not fair! Casey runs off and I get smacked for it."

Brax placed an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Heath I'm sorry."

"You make it look so easy"

"I've had a lot of practice." Brax smiled. "Look I can't change what happened with Dad, but I will talk to Casey about his behavior okay." Heath nodded. "Why don't you get some sleep huh? You need it."

Brax left and shut the door behind him. He could not believe what had happened. Brax entered Casey's room to check on him. Expecting him to be asleep, Casey laid withdrawn in his bed with his eyes open. "Case what are you still doing awake."

"Daddy hurt Heaf because of me."

Brax walked over to Casey bed and sat down. Casey got up into a sitting position. "I don't want you worrying about that okay. Heath told me you didn't listen to him when he told you to do something."

Casey looked away. "He was mean and wouldn't lets me watch my show."

"That's not the point. What did I tell you about having to listen to Heath while I was gone?" "Sorry Bax."

Brax sighed. "Alright. But because you didn't do what Heath and I asked, you are not allowed to watch TV or play video games for the whole of tomorrow and I want you to apologize to Heath first thing. " Casey nodded and Brax stroked his hair.

"Goodnight Case. Get some rest. It's past your bedtime." "Night Bax."

Brax tucked Casey in and left the room, going into his own bed and tiring for the night.

The following morning Brax just set down Casey's breakfast when Heath walked in.

"Morning mate." Heath grunted. "Casey." Brax pushed.

"Heaf?" Heath looked at Casey. "I sorry I was bad for you last night and I mades you get hurt. Can you forgif me?"

Casey's tragic look on his face made Heath rethink his anger towards his younger brother.

"No sweat Case. Course I forgive my little squirt of a brother."

After breakfast Heath sat in the lounge room playing video games while Brax sat down at the kitchen table to complete some work. "Bax, you play with me?" Casey asked.

"I'm sorry mate. I really have to get this work done. Ask Heath heh?"

Casey walked into the lounge room to see Heath. "Heaf, you play with me?"

"Sure Case. Why don't we play some video games?" Casey doesn't move.

"Ah come on, are you afraid I'll win every time?" Heath joked. Casey shook his head.

"Bax says I not allow to play games or watch TV today." Heath sighed and turned off the TV.

"Okay, what would you like to play then?" Casey smiled and grabbed his Lego, running up to Heath. "This!"

"Arg alright, I'll play Lego with you, but only after you do one thing for me." Heath smirked.

"What?" Heath picked up Casey and held him in his lap and started to tickle his abdomen.

"Tell me how great a big brother I am." He laughed as Casey squealed and kicked his legs out wildly. "No! Heaf stop! Pwease!"

"Say it."

Casey screamed. "Heaf!"

"Not until you say it."

"Otay! Otay! You the greatest!"

"What was that?" Heath teased.

"Heaf!" Casey squealed.

Brax heard the squealing and stood at the front of the room. "What's going on?"

Heath stopped tickling Casey and held him on his lap. "Nothing Brax."

"Heaf wouldn'ts stop tickling me!" Brax raised his eyebrows at Heath.

"What? The little squirt asked for it." He smirked.

"I did not!" Casey protested causing both his brother's to laugh. "He's got you there Case. But enough now ey?"

Casey stuck his tongue out at Heath only to receive a warning look that he was about to tickle him again and Casey let out a squeal. "No. I sorry."

Heath laughed and placed Casey down on the floor. "Alright squirt let's play with your Lego." Brax smiled at his brothers and left, leaving the two to play together.


	30. Picnic fun

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Kyle appears in the next few chapters to come and Danny's anger takes a violent turn for one of his boys. **

**Enjoy and please review :)**

**Chapter 30: Picnic fun**

Heath and Casey were getting ready, while Brax was organizing his backpack, ready to take on the picnic. Brax had told his brothers if Heath had behaved all week at school and Casey at home he would take them for a picnic at this special place he knew. Brax held Casey's hand as Heath walked beside them. After walking a few blocks Heath got tired.

"Are we there yet?" "Almost mate, it's just up here."

They continued to walk until they reached a bush area, covered in rocks, and which had a small lake. It was a place one of Brax's friend took him too when he was in late primary school and Brax realized it was a nice secluded place where you could leave all your troubles behind and just have fun.

"Where here." Brax announced. Casey squealed.

"Where are we Brax?" Heath asked.

"It's called Shipman's Rock."

Casey and Heath ran off excited. "Heath! Casey! Stay away from the edge!" Brax shouted. The only problem with this place was that it was situated on a cliffs edge.

Casey ran back to Brax and grabbed his hand. "Come on Bax."

Brax placed his backpack down and ran after his brothers. After running around exploring the place, the boys became tired and sat down beside the lake to have some lunch. Once Casey had finished his lunch he started getting antsy and fidgety, looking at his brothers he got up and tapped Heath. "Tag" and ran off.

"Hey, I'll get you." Heath laughed getting up and chasing after Casey.

"Be careful you two." Brax yelled, smiling as he watched his brothers play.

"Ah!" Casey squealed as Heath caught him from behind and tackled him. "Now you're it." Casey wriggled out of Heath's arms and tagged him again, running to hide behind Brax.

"Is that how you wanna play?" Heath ran towards his brothers. "Bax!" Casey shrieked. Brax grabbed Casey in his arms, wrestling him.

"Bax!" Casey giggled. Heath laughed. "Looks like you're trapped Case."

"No!" Casey tried wriggling free. Heath approached and tagged Casey. "No fair!"

"Hard luck Case" Heath laughed and ran off. Brax released Casey and looked to Heath.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily." Brax quickly stood up and chased Heath, wrapping his arms around his upper body and tackling him.

Casey saw his two brothers wrestling and laughing and ran towards them and jumped on top of them.

"Ah!" Heath laughed and Casey bursts into a fit of giggles. "Come here you two." Brax said. Heath and Casey tackled Brax to the ground, leaving all three boys exhausted from laughing.

Brax looked at his watch, it wasn't long before sundown, and he didn't want to be walking his brother's home at sundown. He packed up the backpack and yelled, "Heath! Casey! It's time to go!"

"We wanna stay here!" Casey yelled and ran off.

Brax knew Casey was getting tired as he was starting to act up. Brax quickly ran after Casey. Casey tripped over a bunch of rocks and stumbled but instead of falling down, Brax caught him in his arms. When the boys started walking it wasn't long before Casey stopped and tugged Brax's hand.

"Piggy back, piggy back!"

Brax lent down for Casey to climb onto his back. "Geez Case, you've gotten heavy." Brax stood back up, lifted up the backpack, and continued on the way home.

"Hey what about me?" Heath asked. Brax scoffed. "No such luck mate. I ain't giving you a piggy back?"

"Why not?" Heath playfully replied. Brax gave Heath a playful shove.

About a street away from home Brax felt Casey get heavy as he slumped on his back and drifted off to sleep. Heath smiled at Brax.

"Can we go there again sometime? That was real fun."

"Sure thing mate." Brax ruffled Heath's hair. The boys entered the house and Brax placed Casey down on the couch.

"Why don't you take a shower before dinner?" Brax told Heath.

"Thanks for today Brax." "You're welcome mate. I'm glad you boys had a good time." Heath left to have his shower and Casey stirred, rubbing his eyes.

"Are we home already?" Brax chuckled. "Yeah Case, you fell asleep on the way home." "Oh."

Brax reflected on the time he had with his brothers, it was wonderful to see both his brothers so happy and he missed not having that all the time.


	31. A Braxton-Bennett Christmas

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Enjoy the next few chapters centering on all four boys as they celebrate Christmas in the family.**

**(Please do not take any disrespect to anyone who does or does not celebrate Christmas)**

**In response to my ****_guest_**** review [thank you for the lovely comments, I'm very flattered by them. Much appreciated :)] all the chapters have been written otherwise I'd never be able to write them straight off the top of my head. I can't write stories in chronological order so I write the chapters then piece them all together in an appropriate order later on. :)**

**Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read and review my story. :)**

**I will update again in a few days time. **

**Chapter 31: A Braxton - Bennett Christmas**

(Kyle 8, Casey 4, Heath 11, Brax 15)

It neared the end of December. Heath was on school holidays and Brax was struggling to get shifts at his new job. Wanting to treat his brothers Brax decided to spend the day with them at the beach.

Brax was lying on the sand while Casey played beside him and Heath was out surfing. Casey climbed onto Brax's chest.

"Bax I hungry."

Brax sat up. "Alright when Heath gets out of the surf we'll go get something to eat okay?"

Casey climbed down and started to run towards the water, not wanting a repeat of the last time Brax had taken his brothers to the beach, Brax quickly stood up and chased after his brother. "Casey stop!"

Brax caught up with Casey and wrapped one arm around Casey's waist and scooped him up from the sand.

"Do not run off on me like that." He said firmly.

"Buts I getting Heaf." Casey pointed to the water. "Just wait until he comes out. I know you're hungry."

Heath swam back to the sand and saw Brax standing at the edge with Casey in his arms.

"Heaf huwry!" Casey squealed when he saw Heath walk up the sand.

"What's going on?"

Brax smiled. "Case is hungry. So why don't you get your stuff and we can go get something to eat."

"Great, I'm starved." Heath replied.

Brax held Casey's hand and Heath walked beside his brother as they walked towards the shops. As the brothers entered the shopping centre, in the middle of the store stood a large decorative Christmas tree. Christmas time always made Brax unhappy as he had once asked his parents why they didn't celebrate Christmas when all the kids in his class did, and they had told him that it was a useless custom for families to waste money on presents.

Danny had told him that he and Heath were always too much trouble to deserve Christmas and that they had no money so they would never get anything for Christmas, making it pointless. After that Brax had just stopped asking and Heath also knew not to ask, Casey however was never old enough to understand until now.

Casey tugged on Brax's hand. "Bax?" "Yeah mate?"

"What's that big fing wif the pretty ligh's?"

"That's a Christmas tree"

"What's a Chris-as tree?"

Brax lent down and cuddled his baby brother. "A Christmas tree is what people put up to celebrate the spirit of Christmas."

"Why we not haf one?"

"Mum and Dad won't let us celebrate Christmas." Heath spoke sadly.

"Why, did we be's bad?" Casey asked. Heath and Brax laughed.

"No mate. Mum and Dad just don't have any Christmas spirit."

Brax got a smile on his face as he thought of an idea and continued. "But you know what? This year's gonna be different."

"What do you mean Brax?"

"We're celebrating Christmas this year."

"What about Mum and Dad?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm sick of you boys missing out on this sort of stuff. After we have some lunch we'll go and get some decorations and a tree."

"Like that one?" Casey pointed. "Not quite Case, but something special."

Heath gave a beaming smile at his older brother and Casey squealed, clapping his hands. "Let's go hey." Brax smiled and encouraged his brothers towards the food court.

When the three got back home, as usual both Cheryl and Danny were nowhere in sight, which gave perfect opportunity to get their decorations up. Brax lifted Casey up to put the star on the top of the tree while Heath sat back smiling. Brax moved back to admire the tree. "You like?"

"Yeah, it's the bestest!" Casey squealed.

"It's great. Thanks Brax." Heath added. "You're welcome mate."

They were interrupted when the door opened and in walked Danny and Cheryl. Brax put Casey down on the ground, ready for whatever fight his parents were going to start.

"What is all this bloody festive rubbish? I thought I made myself quite clear we don't celebrate that mumbo jumbo in this house."

Danny approached Brax and Heath held Casey close as he watched on.

"Well I can afford it now, so I made the decision we're having it."

"Mighty tough of ya Darryl to stand up to ya old man like that."

"We deserve to have a Christmas. Well at least Heath and Casey do!"

Danny gripped Brax's shirt. "Ya think ya so tough don't ya, disrespecting ya parents? It's my house and what I say goes, we ain't havin' that Christmas rubbish here."

"But Dad..." Danny released Brax's shirt ready to hit him when Cheryl groaned from behind Danny.

"Just forget it will ya, let them have their stupid Christmas, just don't go making the whole house festive and interrupting ya father and me with all the crap."

"We won't" Brax replied. "Consider yourself lucky boy." Danny tapped Brax on the face and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Heath asked. "Yeah mate."

Brax bent down and opened his arms for Casey to run to him. After picking Casey up, Brax walked over towards Heath and placed his free hand on his shoulder. "The first Braxton Christmas ay?"

* * *

When Christmas morning arrived Casey woke up early and climbing out of bed he ran into Brax's room and hit his brother on the arm to wake him up.

"Bax! Bax! It's Chris-as!" Brax groaned and turned to see his baby brother smiling at him.

"Hey Case." Brax lifted his brother onto the bed and Casey sat on Brax's abdomen jumping about.

"Urg, settle down Case."

"Gets up!"

"Alright, alright. Just keep quite okay, we don't want to wake Mum and Dad."

"Can I goes wake Heaf?"

"Sure mate."

Casey climbed off his brother and ran down the hall to Heath's room. Heath was slumped on his bed, lying on his stomach, with one of his pillows on the floor. Casey hit Heath on the back.

"Heaf wake up!" Heath groaned and didn't move.

Casey picked up the pillow on the floor and struggling to hold it and hit Heath roughly over the head.

"Hey!" Heath shouted grumpily. Heath was now fully awake and saw his brother giggling at him. "I'll get you!"

Casey saw Heath rise out of bed at quick speed and ran out of the room, Heath fast on his heels. "Come 'ere!"

Casey squealed when he was quickly picked up off the floor by his older brother.

"Got ya, ya little squirt! What's the big idea hitting me with my pillow?" He laughed.

Brax came down the hallway and saw his brothers laughing. "Boys, quiet yeah? We don't want to wake Mum and Dad."

"Ssh." Heath whispered to Casey and laughed as Casey continued to giggle in Heath's arms.

"What are we doing today, seeing as its Christmas?" Heath asked, as he placed Casey on the ground. Brax smiled. "Come on. I got a surprise for you both."

Heath and Casey followed Brax into the lounge room to where the Christmas tree stood and they saw four nicely wrapped presents. "Go on, there are two for each of you."

Heath looked at his brother. "You serious?" Brax smiled and nodded.

Heath tapped Casey's arm and the two ran to open their presents. Brax stood back and watched the happy faces of his brothers as Heath opened his remote control transformer robot and new video game and Casey opened his large battery operated dinosaur figurine and coloring books. The toys alone had cost Brax $80 and the extras cost $25, but the price was worth it to see his brothers enjoying a special Christmas.

Heath turned to look at Brax. "We didn't get anything for you." He said quietly.

Casey stopped un-wrapping his toy and looked at his brothers. Brax shook his head and smiled. "I have everything I want right here."

He bent down and opened his arms, immediately receiving a response from both his brothers when Heath and Casey ran to him and hugged him, tackling him to the ground.

Allowing Brax to sit up, Heath spoke, "thanks Brax." "Yeah, fanks Bax, you bestest." Casey added.

"You're welcome. I love you boys so much and I just wanted this to be special for you."

"We love you too." Heath replied and Casey hugged his brother tighter and laughed.

Brax wrestled his brothers again and soon all three were laughing again. Danny and Cheryl walked out of their bedroom and groaned at their sons in the lounge room. All three boys stopped laughing and Brax sat up off the floor.

"Morning Mum, morning Dad."

"Urg." They stepped over the wrapping paper on the floor on the way to the kitchen.

"We were just about to clean that up." Brax stated. "Yeah well you better." Cheryl replied.

Danny noticed the toys on the floor. "What's all those?"

"I bought them for Heath and Casey." Danny grunted.

"Fine but don't either of you go playing under your Mum's or my feet or leaving those toys around, ya hear?" He turned to Heath and Casey.

"They won't Dad." Brax said before Danny walked into the kitchen to join Cheryl, leaving the three brothers in the lounge room.

Brax ruffled each of his brother's hair. "Let's clean all this up so we can spend the rest of the day together."

"Can we play my new video game?" Heath asked. "Sure mate."

"And can we's colored in my books?"

"Of course." Brax smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he and his brothers were so happy together as a family.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bennett house;

Kyle sat looking at the Christmas decorations in the house. He had just finished opening his presents from his mother. Alison walked into the room to see her son sadly daydreaming.

"Kyle baby, what's wrong?"

"I just wish Dad would have been here."

"I know you want your father here Kyle but you know that's not possible."

Kyle had been asking his mother every year since he was five years old if his father would be spending Christmas with him. Kyle stood up.

"It's not fair! I love him! Why won't he ever come and see me?" He shouted before he ran off to his room.

Alison shook her head, she knew Danny was always busy with his 'actual' family but Kyle was his son too. Alison dialed Danny's number.

Danny saw the number appear on his phone.

"What's that?" Cheryl asked. "Nothing." Danny took his phone and walked outside.

"What do you want?"

"I called to ask you when you plan on visiting your son! He has been asking if you were coming to visit him for weeks, you have never even spent a Christmas with him!"

"Yeah alright, simmer down woman. You know I'm busy."

"Yeah you always say that. You're always busy with your other family!"

"Hey keep quiet will ya. I don't want the kid hearing about that!"

"Don't worry, Kyle can't hear. You need to come and see him."

"Fine, I'll come over in the next few days."

"Good and at least buy him a Christmas present this year."

Danny grunted buying gifts for his kids was a waste of money, money that could be better spent on alcohol. "Yeah alright."

Danny hung up the phone and walked back in the house. Alison went to Kyle's room.

"Kyle baby, I just got off the phone with your father he said he's coming to visit in the next few days." Kyle perked up and smiled, he couldn't wait.


	32. How much is it worth?

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This chapter shows the admiration Kyle has for Danny and the sense of wanting to be loved by his father. **

**Chapter 32: How much is it worth? **

It was two days after Christmas and Danny decided to get his visit to Kyle over and done with. Danny walked into his room to get some money from his stash he kept from his 'business deals' to buy Kyle's present.

Danny gave a queried look and recounted the money, he was missing $100. Grabbing $20 he stashed away his money and walked out into the lounge room where Casey and Heath were playing with their new toys.

"Have either of you been snooping around in my room and taking things that don't belong to you?" He glared at them.

"No Dad." Heath replied.

Casey kept quiet, so Danny leaned in closer to him. "What about you?"

Casey started to whimper. "No Daddy, I didn'ts take anyfings." He started to cry.

Danny stood up and rolled his eyes. "Look don't start that bloody crying alright. Where's Darryl?"

"He went out to get some stuff." Heath replied.

Danny grunted and walked out of the room, he knew Brax then must have been the one who stole the money if Heath and Casey didn't really know what he was talking about.

Brax arrived home ten minutes later and saw Heath with his arm around Casey, trying to settle him. He placed down the groceries and rushed to his brothers.

"Heath what happened?"

"Dad was just questioning us about going in his room and it upset Casey."

"Hey Case its okay." Brax rubbed his arm and wiped some of his tears away, giving him a small smile.

"Dad was looking for you too." Heath whispered.

Brax stood up and went to see what his father wanted. Danny stopped Brax outside the hallway.

"Darryl, just the son I want to see."

"What do you want Dad?"

Danny pushed Brax up against the wall. "I think you know very well what I want. I know you know I have a little extra money lying around and it seems some may have been misplaced. Now you wouldn't know anything about that now would you Darryl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Dad."

Danny smacked Brax across the cheek and glared at him. "How much did you take?"

Brax sighed. He hoped his father wouldn't notice he had taken the money to buy the toys for Casey and Heath it was just that he didn't have enough money from work to afford them and he really wanted his brothers to enjoy Christmas and get something nice.

"$50, I took $50." Brax lied.

He didn't want to tell his father he took $100, he would not have been pleased upon hearing that, let alone $50. Danny glared at Brax, before smacking him across the cheek again. Brax placed his hand up to rub the sting from his face.

"Don't take me for a fool Darryl. I know you stole $100. Now where is the money now?"

Brax looked down and the two heard Heath and Casey playing in the lounge room. Danny glared at Brax.

"I'm taking them."

"No Dad please, you can't take away their presents, they're so happy with them, please."

"I don't recall raising you to be a beggar Darryl."

"I'm sorry I took your money, it's just that I didn't have enough money from my pay to buy them. I'll pay you back I promise. Just don't punish them for something I did."

Danny pressed Brax against the wall, with his arm across Brax's chest. "You're damn right you'll pay me! In fact you can pay me triple the amount that you stole."

Brax stared at his father shocked. "I want $300 by the end of next week Darryl or those toys are going back."

"Dad, I can't..."

"Next week Darryl." Danny stared Brax down in the eye and added, in a cold tone "just so we're clear, don't steal from me again!"

Danny released Brax and walked out of the house to go shop for Kyle's present.

* * *

Danny knocked on the door to the Bennett house. Kyle was sitting on the couch when he heard the knock and knew his father was soon to visit. Kyle jumped up from the couch to answer the door.

"Dad!" He exclaimed excited as he looked up at his father.

Danny stood holding a present in one hand and a beer in the other. Upon hearing her son talking, Alison came out from the laundry.

"Kyle I thought I told you never to open the door without an adult present?"

"But it's Dad."

"That's not the point."

"Sorry." Kyle mumbled.

"Danny." Alison greeted. "Alison" Danny grunted.

Kyle tugged on Danny's shirt. "Dad come look what I got." Alison raised her eyebrows at Danny.

"Hey kid, I got a little something for ya." Kyle stopped and looked at his father.

Danny held out his hand, holding a small box wrapped in plain paper. "Thanks Dad."

Kyle ran off to open his present, revealing a wooden model car building set. Danny wasn't about to spend lots of money on a senseless gift, just enough to satisfy what he had to. Kyle was thrilled.

"Thanks Dad. I love it!" Kyle ran up to hug Danny but was pushed away.

"You're me tough son remember, we don't do that mushy stuff." Kyle pulled back and smiled.

"Right. Can you come help me build it?" Danny grunted and followed Kyle to the couch and sat down with his beer.

Kyle pieced together his model car. "Dad you're not helping."

Kyle stopped building and looked at his father who sat disinterested. "Dad?"

"What kid?"

"Why don't you ever come to see me?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions Kyle." Danny snapped.

Kyle looked down for a brief moment before asking, "Don't you love me Dad?"

Danny turned to his son. "What did I just say about asking stupid questions?" Danny raised his voice a little higher.

"Sorry Dad." Kyle mumbled and sulked.

Danny wrapped his arm around Kyle's shoulder and gave him a shove towards him. "Hey I ain't havin' no tough son of mine sulkin'. I'm here ain't I and I got you that present."

"I guess." Kyle replied quietly.

"Look ya wanna be more like ya old man? Take a sip of this."

Danny said as he raised his beer bottle towards Kyle's face. Kyle could smell the strong scent of the beer and looked up at his father. "I don't know if I'm allowed to?"

"I'm ya father aren't I?" "Yeah,"

"Well I say you can have some, now sip."

Danny put the beer to Kyle's mouth and helped him take a drink. Kyle coughed at the initial mouthful. "What do you think?"

Kyle nodded, the taste wasn't that great, but he wanted to please his father so agreed that he had liked it, surely he would get used to the taste. "Can I have some more?"

There was only a small amount left in the bottle so Danny handed it to Kyle. "Knock ya self out kid."

Danny got up to use the bathroom, leaving Kyle to drink the rest of his beer.

Alison walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands and gasped when she saw her son drinking from the beer bottle.

"Kyle Bennett, you put that down right now!" She bellowed. Kyle jumped at the sound of his mother's yell and put down the bottle.

"You know you are not to touch alcohol young man!"

"But Dad let me have it!"

"And you listened to him even though you knew I've told you not to touch it?"

"He's my Dad! I can listen to him as much as I listen to you."

"Go to your room right now!"

Danny returned back to the room. "What's with all the shouting?"

"Your son was just drinking from the beer bottle you left on the table for him. Why would you give your son alcohol? He's a kid!" Alison shouted at Danny.

"A little alcohol never hurt nobody, he's fine."

"I do not want you in this house right now Danny. Get out!" Alison yelled, before turning to see Kyle still in the room. "Kyle I told you to go to your room!"

"Why? I did nothing wrong and why are you yelling at Dad to leave?" He protested.

"Drinking alcohol is very wrong young man regardless of the situation and you know it. I will discuss this with you later."

"I don't want you to send Dad away! I barely ever see him and we haven't even spent much time together today!"

"After this incident you can consider yourself lucky if you ever see your father again."

"Mum you can't do that!" Kyle shouted.

Turning even angrier Alison glared at her son. "Kyle Bennett you stop shouting at me this minute before you find yourself in more trouble than you are already in!"

"This isn't fair!"

"Son listen to your mother." Danny spoke.

Kyle had tears in his eyes as he looked at his father. "Dad I don't want you to go."

"Do as you're told kid. Ya mother and I need to talk." Kyle ran off to his room, slamming the door.

"Make up ya bloody mind women, ya spend all this time nagging me to visit him, now ya telling me never to come here."

"If it was my choice Danny, I wouldn't have you seeing Kyle at all, especially after today, but I only ask you to visit because Kyle wants to see you. I do it for him only. Don't ruin your son's life by turning up with alcohol!"

"I ain't the one ruining the kid's life you're the one kicking me out when he wants to see me." Alison sighed.

"I still want you to see Kyle, but don't ever bring alcohol in this house again."

"I'll think about it." Danny stormed away, not bothering to look back.

Kyle watched from his bedroom window and saw his father leave. He had heard him say he may never come back and he felt devastated.

Alison walked up to Kyle's bedroom and opened the door. Kyle had his body turned away from her. "Kyle."

"Leave me alone! You chased Dad away and I hate you!"

"Kyle Bennett you do not speak that way to me! Turn around and look at me right now!" She ordered. Kyle turned and Alison could tell he had been crying.

"I know you are upset about your father having to leave, but I will not have those influences on you. Drinking that alcohol today was very dangerous and I want you to understand the severity of your actions, so as your punishment you are grounded for one week. You are not allowed to watch any TV and you most certainly will not be attending the New Year's Eve fireworks this Saturday."

"But Mum you promised you would take me to that."

"My decision is final, you need to understand consequences for your inappropriate behavior young man, and if you continue to speak to me in the rude manner that you did today, you will have your mouth washed out with soap."

Kyle glanced at his mother she had never threatened him with that kind of punishment before and he realized she must have been really furious at the whole situation.

"Do you understand me young man?" "Yes." Kyle whispered and went back to staring out his window.


	33. Consequences of a fight

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Contains some abuse of Casey and Heath in this chapter from Danny. **

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**Chapter 33: Consequences of a fight**

(Casey 5, Heath 12)

Casey sat in the lounge room playing with his toy action figures and he set up a building for them. Heath walked in and slumped on the lounge, knocking over Casey's buildings and toys, as he grabbed the remote for the TV. Casey pouted.

"Heaf!" He yelled. "You ruin it!"

Heath shrugged. "So what squirt?"

"Heaf, it took ages for that!" Casey whined and got up, jumping on Heath.

Heath pushed him off, only to have him lunge back and grab the remote from his hands.

"Give back the remote Casey!"

"No! You ruin my toys. You bad, you not watch TV."

Heath ignored Casey and quickly took one of Casey's action figures, causing Casey's eyes to widen.

"No! I tell Bax on you." He tried to reach for his toy, but Heath held it high out of reach.

"Let me put it this way, you give me back the remote or I'll break your favorite action toy here."

"No!"

Casey was on the verge of tears. Heath of course was only teasing him and never intended to break his toy. Casey violently tossed the remote at Heath, hitting him in the head.

"OW, Casey!" Heath yelled.

Wanting to get back at Casey for hurting him Heath grabbed Casey and held him down. "Say bye, bye to your toy here." He teased further.

Heath let go of Casey and pretended to snap his toy. Casey lunged at him and Heath tossed his toy away, but Casey was too worked up to stop and kept flailing his arms around trying to hit Heath. He kicked and punched out violently.

Hearing the commotion and being woken up from a drunken hangover Danny stormed in.

"What in bloody blue blazers is going on here?"

Too caught up in fighting Casey didn't take notice his father stood behind him while Heath on the other hand saw his angry father and tried to stop Casey.

"Casey stop!" Heath whispered firmly, grabbing his arms, but Casey kept hitting and yelling.

"Casey Braxton you bloody get off ya brother right now!"

Danny grabbed Casey around the waist and yanked him off Heath, giving him a hefty whack to his upper thigh. Casey let out a yelp and it was only then did Casey realize he was being held by his very angry father and froze in fear.

Heath stared up at his father, worried at how he was going to hurt his younger brother. Danny leaned down slightly and released his tight grip on his youngest, causing Casey to fall to the floor but not hard enough to cause any injury, but enough for Casey to cry out.

Heath stared at his younger brother and looked up to his Danny glaring at the mark on his head from the remote. Danny turned his attention back to Casey and stood over him.

"Did you throwing something at your brother?"

Casey stared at his father as tears ran down his face. Danny towered over Casey and lent into his face. "I asked you a question and you better answer it now brat!"

"Dad?" Heath choked out terrified.

Danny turned and glared at Heath. "Shut up! I'll deal with you in a minute!"

Danny turned back to Casey. "I'm waiting brat!"

Casey quietly nodded. "But Daddy, Heaf ruin my building and was gonna break my toy."

Danny scoffed and leaned towards Casey's face again. "What have I bloody told you about your temper tantrums and throwing things? I will not have my kids getting away with temper fights in my house! So I guess I need to teach you a lesson. Get up Casey!"

Casey didn't move so Danny grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "I said get up now!"

Danny shoved Casey against the couch and started hitting him over his upper arms and back. Casey screamed and cried as this went on and Heath, too scared to do anything watched as his baby brother was beaten. He hated seeing Casey get the same treatment he had endured but he felt powerless to stop it.

Finally Heath couldn't take it anymore and yelled. "Dad stop it! Leave him alone!"

Danny who continued to slap Casey, glared at Heath. "What did you say to me boy?"

"It wasn't Casey's fault. I started it. He only went at me because I was teasing him!"

Danny turned back to his youngest with his hand raised and his heavy hand pressing down on him. Danny gave Casey a final shove and smack before storming over towards Heath. Without saying anything he grabbed Heath by his shirt, pulling him up from the couch and punched him hard in the abdomen.

Danny paused briefly before laying several more punches to Heath's upper body and one punch to his face. Once Danny had finished he looked down at the two boys in disgust and left the room. Heath tried to be strong but his face stung like crazy. He walked over to Casey who was crying and crouched on the floor and helped him up.

"Hey Case. You okay?" Casey shook his head and snuggled into his brother. "Let's get you fixed up." Heath spoke.

Heath led Casey into the bedroom and got some ice for his bruised upper body. Heath didn't know quite what to do and wished Brax was there to help him but he had seen Brax do this before when he had to reduce bruising so he hoped he was doing the right thing for his brother.

Heath sat next to Casey on the bed and placed his arm around him. "I'm sorry I teased you Case, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I want Bax." Casey whispered. "I know Case, he'll be home soon I promise."

* * *

Brax entered the house from being out shopping for groceries. It was unusual for it to be silent. He saw his mother lazing in the kitchen and his father on the couch drinking. His immediate reaction was to know where Heath and Casey where. He headed down towards the bedrooms and heard voices coming from Heath's bedroom so he slowly opened the door.

"Heath, Case? Are you in here?" Brax opened the door fully and walked in.

The two boys looked up and Casey quickly hopped off the bed and stumbled over to Brax clinging onto him tightly before bursting into tears, Brax held him tightly back.

"Heath what's going on? What happened?" Heath looked away with a few tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry Brax, it's my fault." Heath then turned to look at Brax where Brax then saw his bruised face.

"Heath. What did he do?" Brax demanded becoming angry. "It doesn't matter about me, but Casey."

Brax quickly pulled Casey away from him to examine him for injuries. Brax noticed Heath point to his arms to indicate that's where Casey had been hurt and Brax moved Casey's shirt up to reveal heavy colored bruises over his arms and his eyes widened.

"That's not all" Heath whispered.

"What do you mean?" Brax looked down at Casey who continued to sob.

"Where else does it hurt Casey, tell me." Brax spoke firmly.

Casey slowly pointed to his back and Brax immediately pulled up Casey's shirt and is taken aback by the bruising covering his back also.

"How did this happen?" Brax asked in an angry tone.

Brax picked up Casey and sat him back down on the bed.

"I didn't mean for Dad to hurt him."

"Heath what happened?" Brax demanded.

"I...I was teasing him and the little guy lost his temper and started to hit and kick at me and that's when Dad walked in and..."

Heath trailed off but Brax didn't need to hear any more. He didn't know whether to be madder at the situation or at himself for not being there to protect his brothers. Brax shook his head.

"How could you both be so stupid? Heath I have told you so many times before to leave Casey alone and not tease him and you Casey, how many times do I have to warn you about your temper?" Brax turned away frustrated.

Brax felt Casey tug his shirt. "I sorry Bax."

Brax turned back around to face his brothers. "We're both sorry." Heath added.

"Good." Brax replied and ran his hand over Casey's hair. "He could have broken Casey's ribs Heath. Casey is only a little kid and he can't take Dad's hits as good as us."

"I know. What more do you want me to say. I know it was all my fault. I should have been protecting him." Brax sighed as his brother's desperation. "Heath don't."

"It scared me Brax. I hated seeing Dad beat up on Case." Brax nodded.

"Let's get you both cleaned up."

Brax got some wet cloths to help clean the blood off Heath's face and reduce the swelling then applied fresh ice packs over Casey's back and arms.


	34. School frustrations

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**In the next chapter after this one, Casey finally starts school! **

**Chapter 34: School frustrations**

It had been a few days since the incident with Danny, and Casey and Heath were limiting their fights. While Danny and Cheryl were out for the night Heath and Casey were in the living room watching TV while Brax was in the kitchen trying to complete an overdue assignment. It wasn't long before he was interrupted by shouting.

Frustrated Brax slammed his pen down on his work to head out to the lounge room, upon seeing his brothers arguing again.

"Enough!" Brax yelled, but Heath continued to stir Casey up, laughing.

Casey suddenly kicked Heath hard in the shin.

"AH! You brat!" Heath yelled and held his leg.

"Casey! Heath! Enough!" Brax yelled. This time the volume of his voice was loud enough for his brothers to stop their arguing and turn towards him.

"Can I not have one night of peace without you two bickering?"

Brax walked over to his brothers and lightly slapped Heath across the back of the head. "Stop teasing Casey. And you (he pointed to Casey). Apologize to Heath now."

"Sorry Heaf." Casey immediately obeyed.

"Good. Now both of you get to bed." Brax ordered.

"But Brax it's early." Heath replied.

"I don't care, I have things to do, and I don't want your bickering interrupting me."

Heath rolled his eyes. "Come on Casey, better do what Brax says."

Heath took Casey to his room, before heading into his own, leaving Brax to get back to his study.

Brax sat at the kitchen table and sighed. "This is useless, I'm never going to get my work up to scratch with everything going on here. Maybe I should just quit school? " Brax packed up his papers and headed into the living room to watch TV.

After Brax dropped Heath off at school he walked into the front office of the high school.

"Can I help you Darryl?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah I wanna sign out from school permanently. I wanna leave."

"Just a moment." The receptionist replied before she called for the principle to come out of her office. "Come in Darryl." The principle spoke.

"Why can't I just hand over my books and leave?"

"Just come in for a moment." Brax followed his principle into her office and took a seat.

"Now Darryl you know how important a good education is to get you further in life and although you have been struggling lately that is no reason to leave."

"It's no use. I have to work more to help my family and look after my two younger brothers I don't have time for school. Besides everyone knows I won't ever be good enough for a high quality job."

"You don't know that Darryl, you have to try. At least stay until you complete your year 10 certificate."

"I can't. Please can I just fix up the papers?"

"I have to say Darryl I'm mighty disappointed that you won't stay and try. What do your parents think about your decision?"

"They just want me to get a job." The principle sighed.

"Very well I guess I can't stop you. I do believe you are making the wrong choice. I will get you the forms now, but because you are under legal age you need to have a parent sign them." Brax nodded and took the forms and walked out of the office.

Cheryl and Danny were surprised when they saw their oldest son walk back through the door.

"Why aren't you at that stupid school Darryl?" Cheryl asked.

"I told them I wanted to leave and they gave me the forms to finalize it all."

"About bloody time you realized the truth Darryl. School ain't no good for ya."

"Dad?"

"What?"

"For me to leave properly I need a parent to sign the forms."

Danny grunted and looked at Brax. "Arg, give the bloody forms 'ere. I'll sign 'em."

Brax handed the forms to his Dad and Danny snatched them from him, not even bothering to look through them but quickly scribbled his name down and tossed them back to Brax. "Thanks Dad."

"Eh. Jus' make sure you pick up ya game around 'ere. If ya ain't goin' ta school I expect ya ta work and help around the house." Brax thought to himself, _since when don't I do that?_

"Darryl you listenin'?" Danny questioned. "Yeah Dad I know."

"Good well you can start by keeping an eye on your brother, he's in his room. Ya Mum and I are gonna go out."

Brax rolled his eyes when he turned away from his father and walked down to Casey's room.

"Hey bud. What are you doing?" Casey looked up and saw his brother standing in the doorway and he gave a big surprised smile.

"Bax! What you doing home? I fought you had scwhools?"

"Yeah I did but not anymore."

"Does that mean you cans play with me all the time?" Casey peered up at Brax as Casey hugged him around the waist.

"Almost." Brax smiled and picked his baby brother up and hugged him.

When Heath got home from school he slammed the door frustrated, it had been another bad day at school with teachers pestering him. Heath looked up and developed a surprised look on his face the same as Casey had earlier when he saw his older brother. Brax was in the living room playing snap with Casey.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"Bax staying at home now so he can plays with me." Casey stated and snapped the cards as Brax had stopped playing to talk to Heath.

"What?"

"I left school mate."

"What! That's not fair. How come you get to leave and I still have to stay at that frickin crap hole?" Heath exclaimed annoyed.

"Heath watch your language around Casey and make sure your mouth never utters that word again!"

"Why? He hears that kind of stuff from Mum and Dad."

"That's not the point."

"No the point is why do I have to go to school?" Heath yelled.

"What's fickin?" Casey asked as he played with his cards.

"Something that I don't want to hear you repeat ever again." Brax replied.

"Why? Is it a bad word?" "Yes." Brax quickly replied and turned his attention back to Heath.

"If it's a bad word how comes Heaf says it?"

"Shut up Casey alright! Just play with your stupid cards!" Heath snapped.

"Heath that is enough! I left school because I didn't have a choice. I had to leave to be able to work and look after you and Casey."

"That still doesn't explain why I have to stay." Heath frowned.

"You stay because I say so."

"But I don't want to stay and wait years to be able to leave."

"Time will go quick enough Heath but until then you stick with school and make a decent effort, otherwise I'll be on your back about it, understand?"

Heath huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"You got anything else you wanna say?" Heath hung his shoulders. "I'm sorry I snapped at you and spoke badly in front of Casey." Heath spat out.

Brax knew Heath was still annoyed so didn't push it further and just nodded. "Look why don't you come and play card games with Case and me?"

Heath stared at his brothers. "Nup, got better things to do." Heath replied shortly and turned to walk towards his room.

"Heath don't sulk over this! Do you really think I wanted to leave school?" Brax rolled his eyes when he heard Heath slam his bedroom door.

"Is Heaf cranky?" Casey asked. "A little, bud."

"Is it because you gets to stays home with me?" Brax smiled.

"Kinda. Let's get back to playing our game."

Brax started to shuffle the cards when Casey interrupted.

"Bax, can wes play memzory?"

Brax laughed at Casey's effort to say memory. "Sure Case, whatever you want." Brax smiled and laid out the cards for Casey to pick.


	35. First day of school

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hope you all enjoy the sweet brotherly interactions in the next few chapters. **

**Don't forget to please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**

**Chapter 35: First day of school**

Casey waited in the lounge room for Brax and Heath to finish getting ready so they could go to school. He was getting antsy, it was his first day, and he had been looking forward to it ever since Brax told him he was going to school.

Heath came out of his bedroom and saw Casey jigging about on the couch.

"Settle down will ya"

"I excites-ed about scwhool." Casey replied.

"Ha, you don't know what ya getting into kid. School's a horrible place where you have lots of strangers tellin' ya what to do and other kids stealing ya clothes and worst of all there's these monsters that come after you if you're not quick enough." Heath smirked.

Casey stopped fidgeting and stared at his brother. Brax rushed out of the bathroom.

"Are you boys both ready?"

Casey ran to Brax and latched onto him. "I don't wants to go to scwhool Brax." He whined.

Heath laughed. "Runs in the family hey." Brax looked at Heath.

"What brought this on? You where excited to go not that long ago Case."

When Casey didn't answer Brax knew Heath had said something to him. "Heath!" He yelled.

"What?" Heath shrugged innocently.

"What did you say to Casey?" "I never said nothin'"

"Yes you did. You says that there are mean people there and you get your clothes taken and there heaps of scary monsters." Casey piped up.

"Squealer." Heath replied and pulled a face at Casey. Brax shook his head.

"Heath what did I tell you about telling Casey lies about school."

"I was just messing with him."

"Well don't. Casey don't you listen to Heath. School is fun and you get to learn lots of fun things." Casey looked up at his big brother and felt reassured.

"Now have you both got everything?" Heath and Casey nod and Casey ran to get his bag.

"Good, let's go." Brax shoved Heath out the door and held Casey's hand as they walked to school.

Brax dropped Casey off at the gate to his school and gave him a hug.

"You be a good boy okay and I will be back to pick you up later this afternoon. If you have any troubles you tell your teacher okay." Casey nodded, not feeling fully reassured anymore.

Brax smiled at his brother. "You'll be okay. You'll see."

Casey turned to head into the grounds. "Bye squirt." Heath spoke. "Enjoy your time in the black hole."

Brax scowled at Heath and gently hit his chest. "What?"

"You know what. Get moving Heath."

Heath scoffed and continued on his way to school, closely followed by Brax.

"You don't have to walk me to school, like Case ya know." Heath stated, embarrassed to have his older brother walking him to high school.

"Too bad. I ain't having you stuff this year up Heath."

Reaching the high school Heath went to meet his friends but was quickly pulled back by Brax.

"Hey this is your first year at high school, I don't want any more fights, skipping school and bad grades, ya hear?" Heath rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir." He saluted.

"Heath don't get smart, just do as I say."

"I thought you wanted me to get smart, didn't ya?" Heath smirked. Brax shook his head, slightly annoyed.

"You know what I meant Heath." "Yeah but you said..."

"Heath!" Brax snapped.

"Urg fine. Whatever. I still don't see why I can't just stop going like you."

"Heath we've been over this already. Don't waste the chances you have."

"Right." Heath sighed and walked off to meet his friends.

* * *

Brax was already waiting outside the gate when it was time for Casey to finish. Brax saw Casey come out of his class and as soon as Casey spotted Brax he ran up to him and leapt into his arms. Brax engulfed him in a bear hug and laughed.

"Hey Case. How was your first day of school?"

"It lots of fun Brax and look what I mades for you."

Casey waved a sheet of paper in his brother's face. Brax laughed as he tried to take hold of the paper in Casey's hands that he was waving around. On the paper was a mixture of blue and yellow and what looked like a surfboard and a small person next to a taller person with the words, I love you, scribbled down the bottom. Brax was touched.

Casey smiled at his brother. "Do you like it? I paint that in class today."

Brax smiled at Casey and cuddled him. "I love it Case. You did a really good job."

Casey smiled satisfied. Brax placed Casey down on the ground and held his hand as they walked towards the high school.

Brax and Casey saw Heath talking to his friends. "There's Heaf Brax."

"I know mate. I hope he hasn't been standing there all day."

"What?" Casey asked confused. "Nothing mate."

Casey let go of Brax's hand and ran down to his brother, tugging his shirt.

"Heaf guess what happen at scwhool today."

One of Heath's friends scoffed. "Who's this twerp Heath?"

Heath rolled his eyes and glared down at his brother. "He's my annoying little brother. Go away Case. I'm in the middle of something."

Casey didn't move and tugged Heath's shirt again. "Casey not now." Heath snapped and pushed Casey away, clearly embarrassed.

"Heaf, Brax says we have to go home."

"Well I'm busy Casey." Heath rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Brax be's mad at you."

"Arg!" Heath yelled frustrated and turned to see Brax watching him.

"Heath! Casey! Come on!"

Casey quickly ran back to his brother. "Heaf says he's busy."

"I'm sure he is." Brax mumbled sarcastically. "Heath! Hurry up before I come over there!" Brax yelled.

"Geez. Look I better go before my older brother Brax cracks a nut. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya." His friends replied.

Heath stormed over to his brothers. "I'm here now, let's hurry up and go." Heath snapped.

"You weren't there all day were you Heath?" Brax asked.

"No Brax I wasn't. I did go to class." He replied smugly.

"You wrong bouts scwhool Heaf. I had lots of fun." Casey piped up.

"Great Casey. I'm so happy for you." Heath grumbled sarcastically.

Half way home Heath turned to his brothers who were following behind.

"Do you both know how embarrassing you are? I mean I'm in high school now. I can't be seen with my brothers."

"I'm sorry we're not cool enough for you mate, but I wouldn't be doing my job now would I?" Brax joked and smiled down at Casey who returned the smile with a giggle.

Heath grumbled. "Fine make jokes. Don't you remember what high school was like Brax?"

"Don't be so dramatic Heath. It's only your first year, you'll live." Heath walked into the house and stormed into his room.

"Is Heaf mad at you Brax?" Casey asked.

"Nah mate. He's just finding his feet." Casey put his bag down in the lounge room.

"Thanks again for your picture Casey. I'm going to put it somewhere special now."

Brax took the picture and walked into his bedroom. Brax smiled as he looked at the picture again. Words couldn't describe how special Casey was to Brax, ever since Casey was born it gave Brax a feeling of pure love and completeness, he adored Casey and to know Casey felt the same meant the world to him. Brax placed the picture down on his bedside table where he would see it every time he went to bed and woke.

Brax walked back out to the living room to see Casey fast asleep on the lounge.

"I guess you had a day of it, hey mate." Brax whispered and walked into the kitchen to organize dinner for himself and his brothers, he doubted whether his parents would be home again that night.


	36. Casey learns

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Kyle starts to make a regular appearance in the coming chapters, which leads to a twist surrounding him and his unknown brothers and Danny's violent turn finally comes out and affects one of his boys. ;)**

**This is another sweet chapter surrounding how Brax and Heath react when Casey puts his life in danger.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 36: Casey learns **

Heath sat at the back of his class and doodled on a piece of paper when there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher opened the door to the messenger and took the note.

"Heath Braxton you're wanted in the main office." Heath rolled his eyes at his friends.

"What'd ya do Heath?" Heath shrugged and walked out of the classroom towards the office.

When Heath saw Brax waiting for him at the office he became concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to pick up Casey from school today. I've been asked to work and I won't be able to get him. I've already signed you out to leave at 2:30pm."

"Brax I'm meant to be meeting with my friends at the arcade this afternoon."

"I know mate. I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

Heath grunted. _Here it is again Casey's needs come first. I never get to hang out with my friends. _Heath thought.

"What time will you finish?"

"I should be home just after 3:30. I can't have Casey waiting at the school until then he's too young to be by himself. Heath just do it please."

"Yeah alright."

"I'll see you after work. Thanks mate."

"Yep." Heath replied shortly and turned to go back to class. One good thing Heath thought, was that he was glad to be getting out of his Geography class last period which he hated, he often wondered what was the point in learning about all these places, it wasn't like he would be going anywhere.

* * *

Casey ran out of the school grounds and stopped when he saw Heath. "Where Brax?"

"Well I'm glad to see you too Case." Heath replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Brax had to work so he told me to come and pick you up." Casey slumped.

He loved it when Brax picked him up from school because Brax gave him piggy backs and took him to get an ice cream. Heath grabbed Casey's hand.

"Come on squirt, let's go home."

"Heaf cans we get an ice cweam please? Brax always buys me one after scwhools."

Heath groaned he just wanted to get home and sulk in his room after not being allowed to go out because of this.

"Heaf please!" Casey tugged his hand.

"Arg alright Casey."

Heath pulled Casey along the streets towards town when he heard his name being called.

"Hey! Heath man." It was one of his friends from school. "Where were you last period?"

"Brax signed me out to leave so I could pick up my little brother." Heath had turned to his friend and let go of Casey's hand.

"Sucks hey? Not that you missed much in geo. It was so boring I thought I was gonna fall asleep." Heath laughed.

"Hey you still comin' to the arcade later though right?" Heath shook his head.

"Can't. Not with him." Heath pointed to Casey who had now walked over to a grassed area nearby and was running around.

"Heaf can wes go now?" Casey whined. Heath rolled his eyes.

"Fun 'ey?"

"Yeah tell me about it. You're lucky you don't have an annoying little brother to pester you all the time." Heath's friend smiled.

"Heaf! I wants my ice cweam! Come on." Casey whined, clearly becoming bored of Heath talking to his friend.

Casey pouted and couldn't wait for his brother anymore and so ran off to cross the road to the ice cream store.

"Hey where's your brother gone?"

"Huh?" Heath turned to look around but could not see Casey anywhere. "Crap! Look I gotta go."

"Yeah see ya at school."

Heath ran off darting his eyes around for any sight of his brother. "Arg! Brax is gonna kill me. Casey! Casey!"

Heath's heart skipped a beat when he heard a shout from in front of him and saw his brother waving at him from the middle of the road. "Casey get here now!"

"Heaf I goes get ice cweam!"

"Casey get off the road right now!" Heath shouted and ran towards the road and panicked as he saw cars heading fast straight for his brother, even if he could run at super speed he would not get to his brother in time.

* * *

Heath cringed as several cars from different directions slammed on their brakes. The screeching tyres sent shivers down his spine. Heath looked up to see his brother standing a few feet away from the cars slightly shocked.

"Nuisance kid!" Someone yelled. "Casey!" Heath shouted.

"Will someone get this kid off the road I got places to go?" One driver yelled annoyed.

Heath raced into the road. "Hey kid, learn to keep an eye on the little one, he could have gotten killed." Another yelled.

Heath turned red with embarrassment and grabbed his brother and dragged him onto the foot path. Heath was too angry, embarrassed, and startled by the whole situation he didn't have time to think before he dug his fingers into Casey's upper right arm and punched him hard in his left arm.

"OW!" Casey cried out. Heath released him and Casey grabbed his sore arm and immediately started to cry.

"What were you thinking? Are you stupid?" Heath yelled. Casey sobbed.

"I wanteds to get ice cweam and waiting for you was boring."

"That doesn't mean you go running off! Come on we're going home!" Heath grabbed Casey's left arm and shoved him.

"What about my ice cweam?" Casey whined. "No way are you getting one now!" Heath told him and he continued to drag his brother towards home.

"I tells Brax you hit me!" Casey pouted. Heath gripped Casey's arm tighter. "I don't care!" He grumbled.

"He'll yells at you. You not allowed to hit me." Casey whined.

Heath stopped and jerked Casey's arm. "You know what Case, tell all you want because I bet when I tell Brax what you done, he'll be so mad you're gonna be in really big trouble." Heath warned. Casey silenced at that, he hated it when Brax was mad at him.

When they arrived home Casey was still sobbing and Heath pushed him through the door.

"Quit ya whining Casey!"

"Stop shoving! You're mean!" Casey shouted.

Brax had just returned home himself and heard the commotion coming from the front and emerged to see Heath with an angry look and Casey crying. He looked to them concerned. "What's going on?"

Upon seeing his big brother Casey sobbed harder and ran into Brax's arms. "Case what's wrong?"

"Heaf hit me like Daddy and bes mean." Brax glared at Heath. "What?"

"An' he wouldn't buys me an ice cweam like you always do." Casey sobbed and rested his head on Brax's chest, while Heath huffed and rolled his eyes.

Brax gave Heath another unimpressed look. "Care to explain yourself?"

Heath huffed again. He couldn't believe Brax was immediately taking Casey's side. "Yeah. I punched Casey in the arm then I dragged him home, end of story!"

"Heath I gave you one thing to do and you manage to stuff it up!" Brax stood up to yell at his brother.

Heath shook his head in disgust. "Hey don't you do that!" Brax scolded.

"What do you expect me to do then? You've already heard his stupid side to the story, what difference does it make telling mine?" Heath snapped as he frowned at his older brother.

Brax leaned down to comfort his younger brother again and noticed Casey pull away slightly and glance up at Heath.

Brax sighed. "Alright, tell me your side of the story and explain to me what in the world would make you have a reason to hit Casey like you did?"

Casey stared up at his brothers. "Heaf don't tells please." Casey sobbed.

Brax turned to Casey and became suspicious that something else had happened that his brothers weren't telling him. Heath watched his younger brother for a moment and considered not telling what had happened, but he knew Brax would not want this kind of secret kept from him when it involved his brother's life.

"Heath I'm waiting for your answer. Did something else happen?"

Heath stood glaring at his brothers and by now Brax was really starting to get frustrated.

"Heath I can go on believing Casey's story and have a damn good go at you for what you did or you can tell me what happened!" Brax yelled.

Heath huffed. "I stopped for ten minutes to talk to my friend from school and Casey decided to run off into the middle of the road. He was almost hit by a car so I punched him for being stupid! So I guess I over-reacted and stuffed up."

Heath shoved Brax's expression back in his face, leaving him shocked. Heath turned to walk out of the room. "Heath stop. I'm not finished with you." Brax raised his eyebrows at him. Heath rolled his eyes and leaned against the hallway wall.

Brax leaned back down to Casey and enclosed his arms around his body. "I sorry." Casey mumbled and stared at the floor.

"Well I'm glad you're sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that what you did was very dangerous and I am not at all happy about it." Brax told him firmly.

"Buts Heaf was taking so longs."

"Casey I don't care how long it would have taken Heath to talk to his friend, you know you're not to run off like that! What is the one thing I've told you about roads?" Brax spoke firmly.

Casey glanced up at his brother as more tears fell from his eyes. "That I hafta hold yours or Heafs hand."

"Right and when I'm not there who are you to listen too?" Casey sniffed, "Heaf."

"And you did neither of those did you?" Casey shook his head. Brax pulled Casey's chin up to look at him and gently wiped some of his tears away, but Casey continued to cry.

"Come on Case. Settle down ay? The main thing is, is that you're safe." Casey only shook his head and continued.

"Case what's wrong? Tell me." Brax encouraged in a softer tone.

"Heaf saids that when you foun out I'd be in rweally big trwouble. I don't wants to be in trwoubles with you." Casey looked down at the carpet. Brax sighed.

"Well Heath was right but I wouldn't say you are in really big trouble but you definitely are in some trouble." Brax told his brother. Casey wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Come here." Brax pulled Casey into a hug and comforted him. "Hey it's okay now, no more crying yeah?"

Once Casey settled Brax pulled him away from him. "Okay?" Casey nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to go to your room and stay there until I tell you to come out."

"Buts I always watch cartoons on tv." Casey whispered.

"Not this time buddy. Bedroom."

Casey looked at his brother who gave him a reassuring smile and a gentle push on his back. Casey turned to walk towards his room. "Good boy." Brax gently rubbed Casey's back as he left and stood up.

When Casey had gotten to his room, Brax turned to Heath. "Before you start I know I shouldn't have punched Casey. I'm sorry, but I didn't know what to do I really thought the cars were gonna hit him and there was nothing I could do. It scared me."

Brax shook his head. "Nah mate, I'm not gonna lecture you. You did what you thought was right at the time and that was a pretty tough situation you were faced with. It shouldn't have happened."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I'll be honest with you Heath, I'm not impressed at how rough you were with Casey but I'm not gonna have a go at you. I'm glad you acted as quick as you did and got him away from danger."

"Thanks Brax." Brax nodded.

"Just next time not so rough with him eh, by the sounds of it you really hit him hard. He's only a little kid and there's enough of that from Mum and Dad, he doesn't need anymore."

"I'll apologize to him." "Leave it for now, at least until I let him out of his room." Heath nodded.

Heath went and sat on the couch and plugged in the video game console. "Have you no homework today Heath?"

"Believe it or not the teachers didn't give out any." Heath smirked. Brax scoffed.

"Right. Don't try to fool me again. Make sure you get it done." Brax smiled.

"I will, just let me play a few games first." Brax shook his head. "You can play until dinner."

Heath smirked at his brother. "You know what Brax? You really should become a teacher."

Brax raised his eyebrow. "Yeah why?"

"Because you're pretty good at lecturing and telling Case and me what to do." Heath laughed and ducked as he saw Brax glare at him and run at him, tackling him on the couch.

"That so huh?"

"Yeah it is. At least this way I wouldn't have to go to school, cause I'd have you." Heath laughed as he struggled in his brothers tackling grip.

Brax smiled and shook his head, getting up off the couch. "Get on with ya." Brax laughed and playfully punched his brothers arm.

Heath sat up laughing and went back to setting up the video game console.

* * *

After about one hour had passed Brax walked down to Casey's room and opened the door. Casey looked up from quietly playing with his cars on his bed and ran to his big brother and grabbed him.

"Brax I'm rweally, rweally sorry." Brax smiled and picked up his brother and sat on his bed with Casey on his lap.

"It's alright Case, but you owe Heath an apology for what happened, not me." Casey nodded.

"Heaf hurt me." "I know mate, but you really worried him."

Casey turned his eyes down. "Am I still in trwoubles?"

"Nah mate, we're good, as long as you understand that you're not to do that again."

Casey nodded and looked up at his brother. "I missed my cartoons." "I know you did bud, but you understand you had to be punished for what you did."

Casey cast his eyes down and fiddled with the edge of Brax's shirt. "I don't like it when you gets mad at me and I gets in trwoubles."

Brax smiled and ruffled Casey's hair. "I don't like to get mad at you Case."

"Brax?" "Yeah Case?"

"Cans I please go the bathroom now?"

"Casey you don't have to ask me if you can use the bathroom." Brax joked and lifted him off his lap.

"I really neededs to go, buts I didn't wanna go cause I didn't wants to make you mad."

"Casey I wouldn't have been mad if you went to the bathroom."

"But you said I hadta stay in my room till you said."

"Casey I didn't mean..."

Brax saw Casey holding his hands down at his legs and realized he really had to go.

"Never mind. Just go." Casey raced off to the bathroom and Brax stood up and left Casey's room and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Casey appeared behind Brax in the kitchen, trying to look over the counter.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked. "I'm fixing dinner." Brax replied.

"Can I help?" "Sure just don't go touching everything, it might be hot."

Casey nodded and reached for anything on the counter he could help with, instead he grabbed a sharp knife Brax had left on the counter to cut the vegetables.

"Whats can I do?" Casey asked innocently as he held the knife. Brax turned to see his brother with the knife and quickly pulled it from his hand.

"You don't touch sharp objects. You know that Casey."

"You said I could help." Casey replied sadly.

"Not with that you're not." Casey stared at his brother with glassy eyes. Brax sighed and knelt down to Casey's level.

"Look that was my fault. I shouldn't have left the knife where you could reach it."

"Bad Brax?" Casey asked.

Brax smiled, "Yeah mate, I was bad." Casey giggled.

"Look I'll put the pot down on the table and once I've cut the vegetables you can put them in, yeah?" Casey nodded.

Brax handed the food to Casey to put in the pot but Casey often missed and dropped some on the floor, giggling as he picked them up to put in the pot. Brax turned to see his brother laughing.

"What's so funny?" Casey just continued to giggle and Brax handed him some more vegetables to put in which he dropped, causing a fit of laugher.

Brax raised his eyebrows at him. "Oh you think that's funny do you? All my hard chopping work and you just toss it on the floor."

Brax put down his utensils and approached Casey who couldn't stop giggling. Casey ran around the table with Brax chasing after him.

"I'll get you." Brax laughed. Casey was laughing too much that he stopped, allowing Brax to grab hold of him and spin him around in a hug. Heath heard the laugher from outside the kitchen and got up to investigate.

"What's going on in here?" Brax and Casey stopped laughing and Brax put Casey back down on the floor.

"We're just mucking around mate." Brax replied.

Casey approached his brother, "Heaf? I'm sorry for being bad today and scarwing you."

Heath scoffed. "You told him that." Brax shrugged.

"It's alright Case and I'm sorry I hit you so hard."

"You're forgifen." Casey smiled at Heath. "You wanna help Brax and me makes dinner?" Casey asked.

"Seems to me you both are already having a good enough time without me."

"Nah mate, the more the merrier. Besides it'll get you away from playing games on the idiot box." "I resent that." Heath replied.

"Heaf guess what?" Casey whispered. "What?"

"Brax is bad, he left a sharp objeck on the counter." Brax rolled his eyes.

"Really and here I was thinking Brax never done anything bad. Tut, tut." Heath smirked.

"Yeah alright, enough you two we want dinner sometime tonight don't we?" Heath and Casey laughed and went back to helping Brax.


	37. The runaway

**Chapter 37: The runaway**

Kyle was at home celebrating his tenth birthday with his mother. "Mum? Is Dad coming over today for my birthday?"

"I'm sorry baby but you know your father is busy."

"He's always busy! It's not fair!"

"I know baby but just try and have a good day."

Kyle shrugged and went back to playing with his toy spaceship. Later in the day Kyle decided if his father wasn't going to come and see him then he would go to his father. Kyle packed his bag and jumped out of his bedroom window. Kyle had no idea where Danny lived he just hoped he would find him somehow.

Casey and Heath were in the living room playing a board game, Brax was at work, and Danny was in the bedroom. Danny's phone buzzed on the coffee table. Heath tried to ignore the ringing but it wouldn't stop.

"I'll be back." He told Casey and picked up the phone and cautiously walked down to his parent's room. Heath stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded.

"Uh...your phone is ringing Dad."

Heath held out the phone and Danny walked over and snatched the phone.

"Go on, get out of here."

Danny made sure Heath was out of sight before he answered. "I thought I told you never to ring me when I'm at home?"

"It's about your other son. The one you never come to visit." Alison replied.

"Yeah well I've been busy. What's the problem?"

"He's runaway and I think he's coming to find you."

"What? That can't happen! He can't find out about me other boys!" Danny snapped.

"I know that Danny!"

"You didn't tell him where I lived did ya?"

"No Danny I didn't! Is that all you care about? He's your ten year old son and he could be out on the streets somewhere!"

"Yeah alright, I bloody care. I'll go see if I can find him."

Danny grunted and hung up the phone, storming out into the living room. "Boys, I'm going out. Be'ave yourselves. Heath keep an eye on your brother." Heath nodded.

"Where are you going Daddy?" Casey asked quietly.

Danny just glared at his boys. "Just keep quiet and behave! I don't want any trouble from either of you when I'm gone otherwise you know what you'll get when I get back." He warned and slammed the door.

Heath pinched Casey. "Oww." "You don't ask Dad anything about where he goes, ever!" Heath snapped. Casey slumped down and pouted. "Come on, let's just finish our game."

* * *

Danny searched high and low over the streets of the town outside of Mangrove River until he saw Kyle sitting at the bus station.

Danny pulled up in front of Kyle and wound down the window. "Get in!" He ordered.

Kyle recognized the person in the car as his father and a smile beamed across his face and he got into the car. Danny glared at him and pulled him roughly into the seat.

"Dad! I'm so glad you came! I ran away from home to try and find you, but instead you came for me." Kyle smiled up at his father.

"Get your seatbelt on. I'm taking you home!"

"What? But Dad! I don't want to go home! I want to be with you!" Kyle protested.

"It ain't up for discussion!" Danny snapped as he gripped the steering wheel.

"But Dad I left so I could come live with you." Kyle pleaded.

Danny scoffed. "No way. You ain't ever living with me, ya going back to ya mother and that's final."

"Dad I hate living with Mum! She yells at me all the time, but you...I love you Dad and I wanna stay with you, no matter what. That's why I hoped that when I ran away you would notice me and give me a chance to live with you."

Kyle grabbed onto Danny's arm, only for Danny to pull him off. Danny could not handle someone actually loving him for real, his son's weren't supposed to do that, they were there for his benefit of bragging and for someone for him to control.

"Are you telling me boy that you did all this for attention?" Danny growled.

"Um...No, unless you want to think that...You did come for me." Kyle spoke cautiously.

Danny glared at Kyle. "Ya mother's worried about ya."

Kyle slumped, he had gone to all this trouble to get his father's attention and he just shut him off, he wasn't listening. So Kyle thought he'd try one more time to plead with his father to let him live with him.

"Dad, please. Mum doesn't care about me. I'll do anything, just please let me live with you!" This time Kyle shook his father's arm in desperation.

Danny shoved Kyle off him and held him against his seat. "Quite ya whining Kyle! I don't want ya living with me so shut ya bloody mouth until I get you home!" Danny snapped.

Kyle sat back in his seat shocked at his father's reaction. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared up at his father, the man he adored. _Why can I never be good enough? _Kyle thought.

Danny pulled up outside the Bennett house and Kyle turned to his father. "Dad?"

"Out of the car now Kyle." Danny ordered.

Kyle got out of the car and as soon as Alison saw him she rushed to hug her son.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Don't you ever run off like that again young man. You go to your room right now. You are grounded for two weeks."

"Mum!" Kyle protested. "Kyle do as you are told." Alison warned.

Kyle continued to stare at his father hoping he would change his mind and drag him away from the place he hated, but Danny didn't move, just stared blankly. "Now if you don't mind I've got somewhere to get back to."

Alison nodded. "Thank you for finding our son."

Danny just shrugged and turned to leave, not even bothering to say goodbye to Kyle. Alison saw Kyle still standing in the doorway but neglected to see the hurt written all over his face.

"Upstairs now young man!" She yelled. Kyle huffed and run up to his room angry and confused. He lay on his bed wondering what was wrong with him as a few tears fell from his eyes.


	38. Bully

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Enjoy the secret twist on this storyline. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)**

**Chapter 38: Bully**

Kyle sat in the living room watching his parents fight in the next room. Danny stormed out into the living room.

"Dad, where are you going? I thought you were going to spend time with me today? Kyle spoke.

Danny huffed. "Geez, all I ever hear from ya is whinging about wanting me to spend time with ya, but until ya start acting like a proper son and being tough without all this whingin', I don't see much point, boy. I don't have time for rubbish like that. I thought you were different."

Danny turned to walk out the door. "Dad wait! If I can show you I can be just like you then will you spend time with me?" Kyle yelled desperately.

Danny huffed. "We'll see, but ya gotta be real tough kid and don't take no crap from no-one."

With that Danny stormed out of the house, leaving Kyle feeling hurt. Kyle glared at his mother as she entered the room. Kyle hated how she always made Danny leave it made him more angry and determined to gain his father's love. Kyle walked straight passed his mother and went to his room. Sitting on his bed he thought of what his father had told him.

"I just have to find a way to prove to Dad that I can be like him, then he will spend time with me and even take me away to live with him. I have to find a way to be tough."

The next day at school Kyle watched as a little kinder-garden boy walked along the school grounds alone and vulnerable, it would be an easy target for Kyle to show how tough and powerful he was to his Dad. Kyle stood tall and walked over to the boy.

"Hey kid?"

Casey looked up from eating his lunch.

"What have we got here?" Kyle snickered and grabbed Casey's lunch from him and threw it on the ground. Kyle was nervous but done his best at keeping tall, he wanted this to show his father who he really was.

"Ah so sorry, it was an accident." Kyle laughed. "Do you want it back?"

Kyle picked the food up from the ground and tossed it into Casey's lap. "Wimp."

"Leave me alone." Casey whimpered. "And why should I do that? Aren't we having fun?" Kyle laughed and placed his arm around Casey.

"I'll tell on you." Casey whispered. Kyle pulled away and stood over Casey.

"You'll tell on me? I don't think so kid." Kyle pushed on Casey's chest.

Feeling scared and intimidated, Casey started to cry. "Ah what, you gonna be a cry baby now? No wonder you don't have any friends. Who would want to be friends with a cry baby?"

Kyle leaned down to whisper in Casey's ear. "If you tell, no-one is going to believe you or even listen to you because you're such a pathetic cry baby and no-one cares about a cry baby."

Kyle shoved Casey off the seat and onto the dirty ground and walked away. "See ya around kid."

Kyle had walked away feeling a sense of power and relief, he didn't feel angry over his home life, it was like he had just lifted a huge weight of his shoulders. _Maybe this was who I was meant to be all along?_ Kyle thought.

Casey sat on the ground crying until the end of lunch bell rang. It was his first experience with a bully at school and he didn't know what he had done wrong. It made his heart sink, he thought school was fun and safe, just like Brax had said, but this changed everything. Casey stayed quiet for the first time after school, he didn't know what to tell his brothers, he was afraid that he would get in trouble for doing something wrong.

* * *

Brax was getting his brothers ready for bed when the phone rang. Cheryl answered. "Yeah alright I'll get 'im. Darryl! Phone for you some Simon guy!"

Brax came to the phone. "Hi Simon."

"Hello Brax. Look I need you to cover a shift at work tomorrow morning at 7am until 3:30pm."

"Simon I can't, I have to get my brother's to school."

"Let me put it another way Brax. I'm telling you to cover this shift while someone is off sick, otherwise you can find yourself another job. You owe me for all the times I have altered the roster for you to suit your family."

Brax sighed, Simon was right, he did ask a lot to be changed for him, and he needed this job. "Okay. I'll be there." Brax hung up the phone.

"What was that about Darryl?" Cheryl asked.

"That was work they need me to work at seven in the morning."

"And you thought we weren't here tomorrow is that right and you had to take your brothers to school?" Danny added. "No Dad, I just..."

"We are more than capable of getting those two off to school Darryl, if you seem to remember we did get you and Heath to school for a lot longer than you have been doing that for your brothers."

"Yeah, sorry Dad." Brax however was worried about their father taking Heath and Casey to school, but he had no choice.

On the way past Heath's room Brax stopped in. "Hey mate. I need you to do me a huge favor tomorrow." "What?"

"I need you to get Casey ready for school. I need to work and can't take you both tomorrow, but I will be home when you finish." Heath nodded. "Thanks mate. Goodnight." "Night."

* * *

Danny groaned as the alarm went off and he got out of bed. Danny first went into Heath's room and poked him.

"Heath get up."

Heath stirred and pulled himself out of bed, even though Brax didn't take any nonsense when it came to getting organized for school, Heath knew his father would be far worse. Danny then went into Casey's room and shoved him.

"Casey get up." Casey groaned and rolled over, covering his head with the blanket. Danny stood over him and pulled off the blanket.

"Get up now." Danny turned to walk out of the room.

"No Daddy, I don't wanna go." Casey mumbled, pulling the blanket up.

"If you aren't out of that bed an' getting ready by the time I come back to check on ya, I'm gonna give ya something to make ya think twice about doing as ya told!" Danny stormed out into the kitchen.

Upon hearing Danny yelling, Heath quickly finished dressing and ran down to Casey's room and saw his brother still in bed.

"Casey what are you doing? Are you crazy? Do you want Dad to give us a beating before school?"

Heath ran to his brother and yanked him up, beginning to pull off his pajama shirt.

"Heaf I can dress myself!" Casey protested shoving Heath's arms away.

"Well get up and do it then. You never do this when Brax gets you ready for school, so stop acting like a baby just because he's not here!"

"I'm not a baby! I just don't want to go to school."

"Brax says you have to. Besides I thought you liked school." Casey stopped and turned away. Heath could see his eyes begin to water.

"Case what's wrong?"

"Boys are you up yet? I'm coming down now!" Danny yelled.

Heath panicked, Casey still hadn't even gotten dressed yet. "Look Case, you need to get up now! Dad's coming."

Danny stood in the doorway. "What's going on? What's wrong with him?" Danny saw Casey had been crying.

"He just had a nightmare, but we're almost ready Dad." Heath lied.

"Well ya better be. Just 'urry up and get your backsides out in that kitchen for breakfast. I ain't having either of ya mucking around." Danny stormed out of the room.

Heath tapped Casey on the arm. "Hurry up Casey. I'm not getting in trouble because of you today."

Casey slumped on his bed, slowly getting dressed. He was scared to go to school in case he was met with the same terrible experience as the day before.

Later that night when Brax returned back from work, he greeted his brothers and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When Brax had finished, he was coming out of his bedroom when Heath approached.

"Brax, can I talk to you about Casey?"

"Yeah. Is Casey alright?"

"Yeah. It's just that this morning he didn't want to get out of bed and said he didn't want to go to school. He got really upset when I asked him why."

"Did he tell you why?"

"No, Dad came down and I didn't get a chance to get an answer."

"I'll talk to him. Thanks mate."

Brax walked into the lounge room to where Casey was playing with his toys. "Casey." Brax waved for Casey to approach him as he sat on the lounge. Casey ran up to Brax and sat on his lap.

"Case, Heath tells me that you didn't want to go to school today."

Casey turned his head away, only for Brax to pull his chin back around to face him. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Casey slowly shook his head. "You mad at me?"

"No of course not." Brax laughed and gave Casey's arm a squeeze. "I just want to know that you're okay." Casey hesitated before giving a small nod.

"I just didn't want to go without you." Casey lied.

"Alright, I'll try not to have to work that early again, so I can take you to school okay?" Brax smiled, receiving a nod from Casey. Brax placed Casey back down on the floor, leaving him to play with his toys again.


	39. Broken bones and open truths

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Kyle doesn't appear again for a few chapters now, in which his saga to prove his toughness to his father continues. **

**This is a long chapter and is the chapter I hinted how Danny's violence turns nasty for one of his boys. **

**Enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter 39: Broken bones and open truths **

(Heath 12, Casey 5, Brax 16)

Danny had gone out again for the morning and Cheryl still hadn't returned from going out the previous night. Brax had gotten a call from work asking him to come in briefly to discuss a work matter, knowing it would leave Heath and Casey alone and safe, Brax agreed. Brax turned to his brothers and spoke.

"I have to go into work again, but I won't be long. If you need anything just call."

"Alright." Heath replied. "Okay Brax." Casey smiled.

Brax ruffled Casey's hair and walked out of the house. It didn't take long before Danny pulled up outside in his car. Heath heard the car and quickly grabbed Casey, pulling him into Heath's room, just like Brax had always told him to do. _"Stay in your room and keep quiet."_

"Heath what are we doing?"

"Quiet Case. Dad's home and Brax told us to not to get under his feet as he's been in a bad moody lately."

However that was putting it lightly, Danny had been coming home more abusive than ever, and neither of the boys had to do much to cause him to hit them. It was mostly because he was drinking more and dealing with the stress of visiting Kyle.

Heath heard his father storm through the front door cursing and yelling. Heath held Casey close, he knew he had to keep them both safe while Brax wasn't there to do so, but he secretly wished Brax was there now, he would be strong enough to protect them.

Heath then heard him stumble followed by a very angry yell. "Those bloody kids! I've told 'em before not to leave their toys lyin' around!"

The house was a mess as the boys didn't have time to clean up before their father came in. The boys felt Danny's footstep storm down towards the rooms.

"Where are ya, ya little brats? I wanna talk to ya."

"Heath." Casey whimpered. "Shush, Dad will hear you."

Danny burst open Heath's bedroom door. "There ya are, hiding from your old man huh?" Danny looked at Casey.

"I thought I've told ya, not ta leave ya toys lyin' around! Ya think I wanna come home to trip over, ya ungrateful brat! I'll teach ya. Come 'ere!" Casey held onto Heath not moving.

"Ya think you can protect that brat Heath? You aint got the guts. Ya both soft. Now come 'ere Casey!" Danny yelled and grabbed Casey's wrist hard, pulling him out of Heath's grasp. Casey whined as Danny tightened his grip on his wrist and started pulling him towards the doorway of the room.

"Ya gonna learn to do as ya told!" Casey began to cry and Danny jerked him. "Quite ya whingin'!"

Heath frightened at the state that Danny was in and what he might do to Casey, ran at him trying to pull Casey away from him.

"Dad please don't do this! Whatever it is, Casey didn't mean it! Please Dad!" Heath begged.

"Ah look at that. Tryin' to be strong like ya brother hey? Ya pathetic Heath!" Danny shoved Heath backwards, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Heath!" Casey cried out. Danny slapped Casey's arm. "I told ya ta stop ya whingin'! Now I won't tell ya again!" Casey fell silent but remained sobbing.

Heath was taken aback by how rough Danny was getting with Casey and Casey's desperate plea for help. Heath got up and tried to pull Casey from Danny's hands again, fighting against him the best he could. Becoming annoyed, Danny let go of Casey, but to stop him running off he shoved him to the floor and grabbed his second son.

Filling with rage, Danny towered over Heath. "How dare you try to fight ya old man! I'll teach ya your place in this family!"

With that Danny threw Heath down roughly and picked up a cricket bat from the corner of the room. Heath cowered at what his father was going to do. "Dad I'm sorry."

"What did I tell ya? Weak, that's what you are."

Heath tried to move away but Danny stopped him, placing his heavy foot on his chest, he couldn't escape what was about to happen. He watched in fear as Danny raised the bat, before swinging it down forcefully, hitting Heath's lower left arm.

Heath screamed out an agonizing cry as a loud snap was heard. Heath immediately began to cry and held his arm. Casey listened in horror as he saw his older brother get hurt, sobbing uncontrollably. Danny released his leg off Heath and glared at him.

"Just remember who you're dealin' with my boy."

Casey tried to crawl away but was swiftly picked up around the waist by Danny who carried him out to his car and shoved him in and after getting in himself took off down the road.

* * *

After composing himself Heath knew he had to contact Brax. Heath struggled to get up and walk to the phone. Brax felt his phone ring in his pocket and pulled it out to answer. A concerned expression fell on his face when he saw the home number pop up on the screen. "Hello."

Brax could hear heavy breathing and sobbing. "Brax."

"Heath? What's wrong?" Heath heavily sobbed. "I tried to stop him."

"Heath what happened?" Silence.

"Heath!"

"Brax it hurts."

"I will be there soon okay, hang in there Heath."

"Please hurry Brax. He took Casey." As soon as Heath said those words, Brax's stomach turned. What had Danny done to Casey, let alone how Heath sounded?

"Where did he take Casey?" No answer.

"Heath?" Heath screamed in pain and cried, dropping the phone.

Brax heard Heath in the background moaning. Brax quickly hung up his phone and excused himself from work and raced home. Brax rushed inside to see Heath holding his arm, rolling on the ground and crying, the phone still off the hook. Brax ran full speed over to him.

"Heath." Brax placed the phone back on the hook and gathered his younger brother in his arms, gently rocking him.

"Hey, I'm here now. It's okay."

"It hurts, it hurts." Heath screamed and struggled restlessly.

Brax gently moved Heath's hand and saw his left arm was swollen and he had a nasty dark red bruise. Brax tried taking Heath's arm, but he pulled away.

"Hey it's okay. I just want to check it."

Heath let Brax take his arm and by the look of Heath's arm, Brax was certain it could have a possible break and he needed to get Heath to hospital as soon as possible. Brax got up, but was pulled back down.

"Please don't go."

"I'll be back. I'm just going to get something for your arm."

When Brax returned he had some padding and a sheet. Carefully he placed padding around Heath's arm and wrapped it together with the sheet. As Brax was doing this Heath spoke.

"It's all my fault. I really did try to stop Dad from taking Casey, but he…"

"Heath what happened?"

"Dad came home and was angry at Casey for having his toys around on the floor, I think. He came into my room and grabbed Casey from my arms. I tried pulling Casey away and fighting with Dad, but then…"

Brax rubbed his shoulder. "How did he hurt you Heath?"

"He…He hit me with the cricket bat."

Brax was shocked, never had his Dad been this violent. "And have you any idea where Dad took Casey?" Heath shook his head.

"I'm sorry Brax." Brax held Heath's head up."Hey you have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I couldn't protect Casey and now Dad's taken him somewhere. Dad's right I am weak." Heath sobbed.

"Heath, listen to me. I am so proud of you for standing up to Dad to protect Casey. That took a lot of guts. Don't you forget that, and Casey would be grateful you tried protecting him too."

"But what good is it, Dad's taken him."

"I'll find him okay. But for now let's get you to a hospital."

While on the way to the hospital Brax worried about Casey and wrecked his brain wondering where Danny may have taken him. At the hospital, Brax rushed Heath inside.

"My brother has a suspected broken arm. I need someone to see him."

"Alright I'm going to have to get you to take a seat. Now are you over 18 to sign for your brother's consent for treatment." Brax shook his head.

"But no-one else is around."

"I'm sorry, but for legal reasons we need these forms to be signed by a legal guardian or a person over eighteen." Brax sighed and gave the nurse his home number.

* * *

It felt like Danny had been driving for ages before he finally pulled over at a rocky lookout with a lake. Casey had no idea where his father had taken him and wished he had his brothers there to protect him. Danny got out and pulled Casey out of the car. Once they reached some of the rocks, Danny pushed Casey down, causing him to fall onto the hard rock beneath him. Danny forced Casey to lie on the rocks and gripped his shirt.

"You listen and you listen, good brat. I have had enough of your antics in my house and if it wasn't for the extra money we get for ya, you'd have been shipped off by now. You were a mistake Casey Braxton, an accident that should never have happened and I suggest you toughen up and stop acting like a baby or you will never see this family again. Ya understand?"

Casey looked at his father with tears in his eyes. Danny punched Casey's upper arm, causing Casey to scream. "Yes Daddy." Casey whimpered.

Glaring at his youngest son, Danny grabbed Casey and dragged him back to the car. Danny pinned Casey against the car and placed his strong hand around Casey's neck.

"Be grateful I aint leavin' ya out here. If I have to remind ya again about your stupid toys around the house and doin' as ya told, I'll bring you back out here and leave ya and I promise ya that Darryl or no-one else will come for ya." Danny threatened.

This scared the life out of Casey, not that Danny ever intended in doing that, he would never give up controlling his kids like that, but the emotional blackmail worked wonders on his youngest son.

Danny released Casey and as Casey was about to get into the car, Danny pushed him back against the car, this time resting his hand on Casey's back. Danny lent down and whispered in Casey's ear.

"You don't say a word of this to anyone, ya understand? Otherwise you won't wanna know what will happen."

Casey didn't answer and so Danny took this as a sign of disrespect to him. Hardening his grip on Casey's back, Danny gave him a hard shove and whacked his thigh even harder. Casey screamed and started to cry harder as he crumpled against the car.

"Understand?" Danny repeated in a threatening tone. "Yes Daddy. Yes." Casey whined.

"Arg! Stop being such a baby!" Danny grabbed Casey and threw him into the passenger seat and slammed the door behind him.

Danny got into the car and grunted at Casey's crying. "Cut the cryin' will ya! I ain't listenin' to that all the way home!"

Scared at disobeying his father after what he just told him, Casey slowly stopped his crying and managed to keep it to a quiet hitched sob as he sat sadly in the passenger seat.

When Danny arrive back home with Casey, he noticed Heath was gone and figured he must have told Brax what happened. To save his skin he had to get to them in time before either of them told on him. Danny was about to go back out of the house when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Hello Mr Braxton. This is Naomi from the hospital. We have two of your sons here, that have just arrived and the youngest seems to have sustained a broken arm, but we need parental permission to treat him, so if you could please come down to the hospital and fill out the form required for treatment."

Danny grunted, at least he knew where to look for his boys. "Yeah I'll be there soon." Danny hung up the phone and grabbed Casey by the upper arm. "Let's go, we have to sort out your brothers."

* * *

Danny walked into the waiting room of the hospital and approached the front desk. "Yeah, I'm here to sign some papers for me son Heath Braxton."

"Ah, yes, here, just fill these out and we can start on treatment." Danny filled out the paper and wandered into the next room where Brax and Heath waited, Casey followed closely behind.

Brax and Heath looked up when they saw their father glaring at them. Brax saw Casey and a wave of relief rushed over him. Casey took sight of Brax and went to run over to him but was swiftly pulled back by Danny.

"Oi! Be'ave yourself! Need I have ta give ya reminder of our discussion?" Danny threatened and gripped Casey's wrist tight until he reached his other two sons then he released his youngest.

As soon as Casey was free he climbed onto Brax's lap and cuddled into his chest. Brax gave him a massive bear hug and kissed the top of his head. "I'm so glad you're safe." Brax whispered.

Casey stared at Heath who still showed he was in a lot of pain but noticing his younger brother staring at him worried, Heath managed a smile.

"You okay Case?" Casey nodded and Brax looked over Casey's shoulder to see his face and knew by his expression he wasn't okay.

Danny saw the doctor approach and decided it was the right time to cover his tracks.

"Honestly boys I don't know how you get yourselves into this mess." Heath and Brax swapped a glance.

"Heath Braxton?" Danny looked at the doctor. "They're always getting themselves into fights and accidents. Getting all bruised up." Danny shook his head and shot his sons a 'you better not say anything look'.

The doctor glanced over at Heath's form. "Right, Heath Braxton if you could follow me please, and we can take a look at that arm of yours. Mr Braxton you can accompany your son if you wish."

"Can't Brax come with me?" Heath asked. He did not want his father near him after what had happened.

"I'm sorry Heath. Only a legal guardian can come in with you."

"Heath's a big boy, he can go by himself."

The doctor started to walk off and Heath followed. Danny stood up and gripped Heath's good arm.

"Just remember boy say nothin'. You don't want to have another discussion about this again so soon do ya?" He warned. "No Dad."

"That's my boy. Get on with ya." Danny smirked and tapped Heath's face. Heath then left to get his arm radiographed and treated.

While Danny had been talking to Heath, Brax whispered to Casey, "Did Dad hurt you Case?" Casey didn't reply and shook his head briefly.

"Where did he take you?" Casey shrugged. "Come on Case, you can tell me."

Casey shook his head and shifted on his brother's lap. Brax noticed a mark forming on Casey's wrist where Danny had grabbed him and he gently touched it, only to have Casey pull away. Casey looked up at his brother.

"I'm tired." He whispered. "Hey, rest on me yeah?" Brax encouraged Casey to lie against his chest and gently rubbed his back making Casey fall asleep not long after.

Danny came back and sat down next to Brax and saw his oldest son glaring at him. "Don't look at me like that Darryl"

"You broke his arm." Brax said through gritted teeth, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"So what? Who are you to tell me how to treat my kids? Last time I checked Darryl, you're still a kid, so I suggest you better watch what you say."

"What, or else you'll break my arm too?" Brax whispered.

"No, I'll deal with your brothers in a way that'll make you never see either of them again." Danny threatened and made a cutting his throat action.

Brax kept quiet at that, he didn't fully understand what his father was implying but he did not want to find out.

"So do we have an understanding Darryl? You don't mention a word of this to anyone. Otherwise you don't wanna know what I'll do." Brax nodded silently as he held his baby brother close in his arms, he did not want to jeopardize anything that would take his brothers away from him.

Heath eventually walked out with a cast on his arm and a sling and the doctor approached Danny. "Your son sustained a closed fracture to his lower arm. We have provided him with some pain relief and put the arm in a cast. Heath needs to rest his arm for 6 weeks for the bone to fully repair itself. If he still experiences pain, just provide the normal pain relief medication and the swelling and bruising will go down over a couple of weeks. If you have any concerns bring him back and we will check it out for you."

The doctor turned to Heath. "No more rough skateboarding tricks with your mates huh? I bet you learned your lesson from that." Heath nodded.

Danny realized when they asked Heath how it happened he must have told them it happened due to a skateboarding accident, but it was no surprise, as his boys knew never to tell others of what happened at home, for they knew they would receive a severe beating if their secret on what Danny done to them was ever found out.

Danny glared at his boys. "Come on let's get out of here!" He grunted. "Get up Darryl and stop babying that brat will ya!" Danny gave Casey a hard shove, waking him up.

Brax stood up angry at his father and placed Casey on the floor. Brax let Casey rub his eyes before he was about to take his hand but Danny grabbed it first and pulled Casey to start walking. Casey looked up at Brax frightened and Danny moved behind Heath and gave him a shove.

"Move it you two, you've both caused enough trouble for one day!"

"Dad!" Brax exclaimed shocked at the treatment of his brothers after what happened. Danny turned to glare at Brax.

"You got somethin' to say Darryl?" He threatened. "No Dad."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. Now move." Danny pushed Casey and Heath towards his car and Brax followed behind.

* * *

When they arrived home, Cheryl was inside waiting. "Where have you all been?" She noticed the cast on Heath's arm. "What happened to you?"

Heath didn't dare open his mouth to answer, until he was roughly shoved by Danny.

"Ya Mum asked you a question! Tell her the truth!" Looking down Heath replied, "My arm's broken."

Danny poked Heath again. "And what was the reason you got the broken arm?"

Heath sighed. "I tried to fight Dad..."

Cheryl laughed. "You stupid boy."

Heath felt hurt and without thinking added, "I only did it to protect Casey!"

Heath felt a hard punch hit him on the back of his shoulder, knocking him to the ground and making him fall on his injured arm. Heath let out a loud scream.

"Dad! How could you do that to Heath? Haven't you hurt him enough?" Brax yelled in his father's face.

"Ah, forgotten our little chat so soon have we Darryl? Maybe we do need to implement the idea. Starting with the little one." Danny smirked.

"Stop threatening us!" Brax was taken aback by his determination to stand against his father, but truth be told he was still terrified at what he could do, but seeing how violently he hurt his brothers made his blood boil.

Danny forcefully punched Brax in the cheek and gripped him on the back of the neck.

"You don't talk to me that way Darryl. Just remember your brother's lives are on the line."

Danny punched Brax again, this time in the abdomen causing Brax to double over. Brax could see Casey watching all the fighting.

"Casey go to your room!" He yelled, wanting to protect him from seeing all this. Casey went to run off but was grabbed back by Danny and tossed to the floor.

"You don't listen to Darryl! You answer to me! Now clean up your toys you left here since this morning, before I give ya a beating!" Casey rushed off to tidy up his toys.

"Arg! All the yelling is doing my head in." Cheryl groaned and walked out into the kitchen to grab a beer. "I'll join ya. I've had enough of these boys." Danny followed Cheryl into the kitchen.

Brax rushed over to Heath. "You alright mate?" Heath slowly nodded as he grimaced in pain and shivered from the shock. Brax helped him up and rubbed his back. "Go wait in my room hey, I'll be in soon."

Heath walked to Brax's room and waited. Brax went over to Casey, who struggled to pack away his toys as his eyes were fuzzed over with tears and helped him finish. Casey turned to Brax and latched onto his neck, crying.

"Hey, it's okay." Brax picked up Casey and headed down to his room, where Heath sat rested on his bed. Brax kept both boys in his room for the night so the three could avoid Danny and Cheryl as much as possible.


	40. Big surprise

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is a bit of a light hearted chapter to compensate the last hard core chapter. However the next storyline in the next chapter will involve Danny's violent turn again and the result leads to one of the brothers developing some misguided thoughts.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 40: Big surprise**

The following morning Cheryl and Danny were hung-over and stayed in bed late, leaving the three boys to have breakfast alone. Even with only one arm free Heath scoffed his breakfast, occasionally groaning.

"Your arm hurting you mate?" Brax asked. Heath nodded.

"Here, take these." Brax handed Heath some of his pain relief tablets.

Brax noticed Casey just pushing the food around on his plate. He had been very quiet ever since yesterday and he wondered whether more had happened with Danny than Casey had let on.

"Case, you okay?" Casey nodded. "Are you sure? You seem a bit quite since yesterday."

Brax asked in a gentle tone as he turned to butter his toast. Casey nodded again and pushed at his food. Heath gave him a gentle poke.

"Hey squirt cheer up." Brax squinted his eyes at his brother and knew something was bothering him.

Casey quickly glanced at his brothers. "Brax?" He whispered. "Am I a mistake?"

Both Brax and Heath looked shocked at their baby brother's comment. "What? Case what are you talking about, course you're not." Brax replied.

"Why do you think that squirt?" Heath asked.

"Daddy said yesterday, that I was only wanted so they could gets money and that I was an accident that shouldn't have happened."

Brax did recall his parents yelling when Cheryl was pregnant with Casey, about something being an accident but he never realized they were talking about Casey. Brax couldn't believe Danny could even say such a thing to his five year old son. Casey then realized what he had said and covered his mouth presenting a fearful expression on his face.

"No, no no!" Casey shrieked.

Brax snapped out of his thought and ran to Casey's side and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Case what's wrong?"

"I'm never gonna see anyone again. I wasn't meant to tell and now Daddy will leave me out at that place." Casey said in a panic.

Brax squeezed his shoulder. "Hey, that's not gonna happen. You're safe with Heath and me...Casey I want you to understand something. What Dad told you, it doesn't matter okay? You were not born just so they could get money. What matters is that Heath and I love you and you're our family, no matter what."

"But…" "Ah, ah. I don't want you dwelling on this okay."

Casey looked up into Brax's eyes and also saw Heath give him a smile and he nodded. "Good boy, now finish your breakfast."

"Don't listen to Dad Case. He's just trying to hurt you." Heath said as Brax stood up to clear his plate.

"He says I have to, otherwise he will hurt me. I don't want him to hurt me like he hurt Heath."

"Heath and I will make sure that never happens okay." Brax reassured.

"I will gladly take another broken arm to protect you Case." Brax raised his eyebrows at Heath.

"That's not gonna happen. From now on Dad will have to go through me to get to you two." Heath and Casey smiled feeling safe with Brax.

"Now come on, finish up you two, I wanna take you both down to the beach for a surprise."

"Yay!" Casey squealed. Heath smiled at Brax and the two boys finished their breakfast.

* * *

While the boys walked down to the beach Heath asked, "What's the surprise Brax?"

"You'll have to wait and find out." He teased. A matter of fact Brax had been saving up for this surprise ever since he knew it was coming to town and wanted to make sure his brothers got to experience something fun.

Finally reaching the beach Casey squealed as he saw the beach filled with large tents and colorful stalls. Heath smiled up at his big brother.

"Yup that's right, I've bought you guys to the carnival." Casey grabbed Brax's hand and pulled him towards the sand.

"Hold on." Brax laughed as he followed his brother.

The three boys spent the day watching performers and playing games. It had been awhile since Brax saw Heath and Casey have so much fun, despite the incidences of yesterday. Just as it was time for the boys to head home Heath stopped to look at a stall that had the latest video game up for grabs to whoever could win against the game.

Heath knew he couldn't have a go with his injured arm and saddened, all of Heath's friends had already got this game, but because they were so poor they could not get any news games. Brax noticed Heath stop and instantly realized what he was looking at.

Brax tapped his shoulder "Come on" and raced over to the stall. "I'd like a turn on this game please."

The carnie explained the rules and handed Brax the balls to toss. Heath and Casey watched their brother in awe as he threw the balls at the stand to knock over the target. Brax managed to knock over every target and scored the highest points on the game.

"Well done lad, you're the first person who's played this game here to get a perfect score. What prize can I interest you in?" Brax pointed to the video game. "Ah. A great choice."

"Thanks." Brax handed the game to Heath. "Here you go mate."

"Thanks." Heath grinned in surprise.

"You been through the wars mate?" The carnie asked Heath, only to receive a shrug. Casey pulled on Brax's arm.

"Me! Me! I want to win something! Please Brax." Brax laughed at Casey's persistence.

"Alright. Another turn please." Brax asked. The carnie handed him another set of balls and again he got a perfect score.

"And what would you like little man?" The carnie asked. Casey pointed to a big fire truck.

"I want that!" Casey was handed the truck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The carnie replied as Casey gave a big smile. "Thanks." Brax told the carnie.

"You still have some points, is there something you might like perhaps?" Brax scanned the shelf.

"I'll take that please." Brax pointed to a package containing 3 of the latest copies of a popular surfing magazine which Brax could never afford.

"Ah a surfing fan I see. From what I've seen here today, I bet you're a champion in the making."

"No. I barely get the chance to go out there."

"He's is an amazing surfer!" Heath shouted.

"The best." Casey added with a smile. "Sounds like your fans think you're pretty good. "

"Yeah I guess." Brax turned to leave, "wait you still have enough for one smaller prize." Brax looked back.

"You can choose from these candies, a bag of mixed chocolate bars, these molding toys, or this bag of tricks."

Brax didn't even have to consider the choices to know what was best for him and his brothers. "I'll take the bag of chocolate please."

It was a very rare occasion that the boys received such a nice treat. The carnie handed over the prize and looking at the happy faces of the younger boys, he handed Brax two candy bars.

Brax looked at the carnie confused, "here give them something a little extra." He winked. Brax stood stunned.

"I can't…can't take these." The carnie pushed them into Brax's hands.

"Consider it a congratulations gift. It's not often I see people get a perfect score on my game. Take it." Brax took the bars from the carnie, "thanks."

"My pleasure, enjoy your day now."

* * *

Heath and Casey had walked away and were discussing their prizes when Brax approached them. "Ready to go home?"

"What took you so long?" Heath asked.

"That guy wanted to give me these." Brax showed his brothers the candy bars.

"Can we have them please Brax?" Casey begged. "Not now Case, we have to get home for dinner." Casey moaned.

"Maybe later okay."

As Heath and Casey walked in front of Brax, Heath whispered, "Hey Case, maybe if you're nice to me I'll let you have one of those chocolate bars anytime you want."

Casey turned to Brax "Why can't I have the chocolate in my room?" "What?"

"Heath says he's gonna have the chocolate in his room."

"Heath don't tease Casey. The chocolate will be staying in my room, so Mum and Dad don't find out, and no-one is to take any without my permission." Heath shrugged. "Worth a try."

"Come on, let's get home." Brax encouraged them.

Danny and Cheryl were none the wiser that Brax had taken the boys to the beach carnival and had made dinner as normal. After dinner Casey went to Heath's bedroom. The younger boys were discussing making something nice to say thank you to their brother.

Casey kept busy coloring in a picture which Heath helped him draw with his free arm. It was a picture of the fun they had at the carnival. Heath wrapped up a small surf board toy his friend had given him and some sea shells Casey had picked out at the beach once before.

"Do you think Brax will like all this Heath?" "I'm sure he will Case."

Once the boys finished, Heath carried the present and Casey held the picture and they walked down to their brother's room. Casey was about to enter when Heath held him back.

"Knock first." Casey gently knocked on the door. Brax knew it would be one of his brothers at the door as Danny and Cheryl would just burst in. "Come in."

Heath opened the door and Brax put down his surfing magazine he was reading. "What's up guys?"

Heath gave Casey a shove to go ahead. Casey ran up to Brax and gave him the picture and jumped next to him on his bed.

"This is for you!" Casey gave a big smile. "Here" Heath handed the present over.

"What's all this?" "Casey and I wanted to say thanks for taking us out today."

"Look Brax I colored that in. That's us at the carnival and that's you winning all the prizes!"

Casey explained excited as he sat hovering over his brother. Brax then opened his present and knew his brothers gave from their heart when he saw the sea shells and surf board, Brax was touched.

"You guys didn't have to do any of this. I wanted to take you out."

"But we love you. Don't we Heath?" Casey said as he leaned on Brax.

"Heath?" Brax teased knowing his younger brother wasn't huge on showing his feelings.

"Say it Heath." Casey pushed. Brax laughed as Heath got awkward.

"Yeah, I love you too" He whispered. Brax wrapped his right arm around Casey and pulled him close.

"Come here," he nodded for Heath to come over too, holding his left arm out. Heath shuffled onto the bed and sat on Brax's left side and was pulled into his brother's embrace.

"I love you both so much." Brax gave them both a squeeze as the two snuggled in further. After a short while Brax pulled away.

"Who wants one of the chocolate bars?" "Me!" Casey squealed followed by Heath adding, "yeah."

Brax got off his bed and pulled out the packet of chocolate bars and handed out one for Heath, one for Casey and took one for himself.

"Thanks Brax" They said in unison and quickly tore open the chocolate to eat it. By the time the boys finished their chocolate bar, Brax saw that the time read 8:45pm.

"Alright you two, it's well after your bed time."

"But I'm not tired." Casey moaned as he gave a yawn, Heath laughed. "Sure you're not."

"Come on, both of you go and brush your teeth and get to bed."

"Can you tuck me in?" Casey asked Brax. "Sure Case. I'll be there in a minute."

Heath and Casey rushed out of the room. Brax tidied up the wrappers from his bed and looked at the picture and gifts his brothers gave him, it really made him feel like everything was okay in his life for once, like nothing else mattered. Brax placed his gifts up on his bed head and rested the picture against his cupboard and headed down to Casey's room.

Casey waited in bed, yawning constantly and smiled at Brax as he walked in. "Okay mate." Casey lay down as Brax covered him over. "Night Case."

"Do you like what we gave you?" "I love it." Brax smiled and stroked Casey's hair.

Brax then walked out of the room and knocked on Heath's door and entered. "Night mate." As Brax went to shut the door Heath spoke, "thanks for everything Brax and I don't just mean today."

"You're welcome mate, you and Case are my life." Brax smiled and walked back to his room.


	41. Disaster strikes

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Brax shows how protective he is of his brothers. Some rough abuse in this chapter.**

**This storyline continues for a few chapters and has been one of my favorites to write so I hope you all enjoy it too. :)**

**Chapter 41: Disaster strikes**

Danny and Cheryl had gone out yet again for the day. Danny had gone over to visit Kyle and Cheryl had gone to the pub, leaving the three boys home alone. Brax went outside to do some chores and yelled as he exited.

"Heath can you look after Casey for me? I've just got to sort some stuff outside, so if you need anything just yell." "Okay."

Heath didn't mind keeping an eye on Casey when he was preoccupied with watching TV. Heath wandered into his bedroom to get his music player to listen to in the lounge and whilst Heath had left the room, Casey started to get bored and wanted to play, not knowing where his brothers were Casey walked into the kitchen, he lost focus when he noticed a large bottle on the cupboard, filled with brown liquid, he had never seen it before and it intrigued him.

Casey dragged a chair over and climbed onto it, to get a better view of the item. When Casey was close enough he could smell a horrible scent coming from the bottle and it was a scent he was familiar with as Danny and Cheryl often smelled of this scent.

Casey picked up the bottle it was incredibly heavy for a five year old. Heath by now had walked back into the lounge, only to find Casey gone. Casey saw Heath and called out to him.

"Heath what's this?" Heath ran into the kitchen and saw Casey standing on a chair, struggling to hold his parents alcohol bottle.

"Casey put that down!"

Heath dashed over to Casey, snatched the bottle from his hands, and lifted him off the chair. Once Casey was on the floor and the alcohol was on the sink Heath glared down at his little brother.

"No!" Heath reprimanded. "But it smells like Mummy and Daddy. It's bad."

"I know it's bad. Don't touch it!" Heath told him abruptly.

"I don't like it when Mummy and Daddy smell like that, they gets mad and hurt us. We make it dista-appear."

Casey went to grab the bottle again but Heath blocked him. "Casey I said no!"

"You're mean!" Casey pouted. "So what?"

Casey charged at Heath and stomped on his foot.

"Ah! Brax get in here!" Heath yelled as he glared at Casey who had now climbed back on the chair to get the alcohol bottle to get rid of.

_Why did Casey always have to be so difficult for me?_ Heath thought, as he composed himself and went to chase after Casey who ran off.

"Casey this isn't a game!" Casey ran into the lounge room and saw Brax had come inside after he heard Heath shout.

"Heath what's going on? Why'd you call?" Brax yelled.

Casey turned and ran back into the kitchen to where Heath was ready to catch him. Struggling to hold up the bottle by now, Casey lost control and the alcohol bottle fell with a loud smash to the floor, shattering glass and alcohol everywhere.

"Now look what you did!" Heath yelled angry, he knew what trouble it would likely cause and another reason why he didn't want Casey near it. At the sound, Brax rushed into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He stopped when he saw the shattered alcohol on the floor and his heart raced, this meant serious trouble, one rule was to not mess with Danny or Cheryl's alcohol. His brothers were one on each side of the mess.

"Heath come away from there. Casey don't move."

Heath walked away to the doorway and Brax walked over the glass and picked up Casey, placing him next to Heath.

"Now you wanna tell me what happened here?" Brax demanded angrily. Heath glared at Casey, who looked down shamefully.

"I'm sorry Brax. I didn't want Mummy and Daddy smelling of that stuff anymores and hurting us."

Brax sighed, Casey was so innocent, and he knew he couldn't be mad at him. Brax ran his hand through his hair, how was he going to deal with his parents with this mess, he knew they would be furious.

"Heath I need you to take Casey and get out of here before Dad comes home."

"What about you?"

"Just do it okay?" Heath nodded.

The boys didn't have time to move when the front door slammed open with Danny storming in, after being over with Alison and Kyle all day he needed a drink.

"Ah there are my three boys." Danny approached them but stopped as soon as he noticed the smashed alcohol bottle on the floor. He glared at his three boys.

"Who's responsible for this then?" He bellowed. Heath pulled Casey close to him and none of the boys spoke.

"Alright, let me try it this way then. If no one owns up, all three of you will receive a severe beating, whether you're a part of it or not, now we all don't want that now do we?" Danny threatened as he glared at each of his sons in turn.

Casey had now latched onto Heath and hid into his side. Knowing he had to protect his brothers Brax spoke.

"I did it. I was trying to move your alcohol and dropped it. Sorry Dad."

Danny glared at Brax in the eye and quickly punched him hard in the side of the face, knocking him backwards and causing him to get disorientated.

"Mighty brave of ya Darryl, but I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to touch me stuff. So who are ya protecting?"

Danny turned to Heath and Casey and towered over them. After a short while of studying them he stopped at Heath and got in his face.

"Now I'm sure you're old enough to know better…So that just leaves…" Danny leaned down further towards Casey, who cowered further into Heath and whimpered. "You." Danny whispered.

"You and I need to discuss a little lesson on not to touch my things."

Danny's voice tone was icy, but soon flared back to his extreme rage as he yanked Casey away from Heath and gripped him tightly with his left hand and using his free hand undid his belt and pulled it free.

Heath glanced at Brax worried. Brax had still not fully regained focus and Danny was about to hit Casey with his belt and from his furious reaction was not likely to go easy, Heath didn't know what to do but hope Brax would get up soon and stop Danny from hurting Casey.

Heath knew as much as Brax, how sensitive Casey was and knew he would not be able to handle being struck with a belt and especially for a five year old.

Heath wanted to help his scared, struggling baby brother but was frozen to the spot as he had flashbacks of the last time he had stood up to his father, he wasn't brave enough to try it again.

"Daddy I'm sorry." Casey whimpered. Danny jerked Casey and leaned into his face.

"You'll know the true meaning of sorry when I'm through with ya." Danny folded his belt and raised it high ready to strike.

Brax regained some focus and saw his father ready to hit Casey. Quickly he got up with a struggle and rushed towards Casey, sheltering him from the hit as Danny struck his belt down, only to hit Brax hard across the shoulders.

"Ah!" Brax yelled as pain shot through his upper body.

Brax quickly pushed Casey away towards Heath, who grabbed him and held him tight. Danny bent down to grab the back of Brax's shirt, throwing his belt aside.

"Always tryin' ta be noble. You just made a big mistake Darryl." Danny threatened and shoved Brax's face against the kitchen floor.

Heath flinched at the sight and Casey hid his face in Heath's hip sobbing. Brax raised his head, which was covered in blood from his nose and head.

"Heath get Casey and get out now!" He gasped. Heath stayed staring in shock. "Now! I'll come find you later."

Danny punched Brax again, knocking him back against the floor. Heath grabbed Casey and ran out the door and headed towards the beach. Danny continued to kick Brax hard in his abdomen. Brax struggled to breathe as the kicks and punches rained down on his upper body.

"When are you goin' ta learn ya can't protect your brothers from me Darryl! Ya ain't strong! You ain't nothin'!" Danny kicked Brax one final time and stormed outside.


	42. Guilt

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you to my guest reviewer, I am honored that you like my writing and to JS, I'm flattered that my story makes you feel like that. I really appreciate your feedback :)**

**A big thank you to BluePeacocke and fanficforyou for continuing to read and leave lovely reviews, it means a lot to me. :D**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

**Chapter 42: Guilt **

Brax felt his face covered in blood, his lip was bleeding, his nose heavily bleeding, in which he tried stopping himself from choking as he breathed in, and he knew he had a cut at the top of his head from when Danny slammed his head against the floor.

Brax's entire body was numb, he felt like he would never move again. It had been a long time since Brax let his pride fold after one of Danny's beatings but this time the intensity was the worst he had ever experienced, mainly because it involved their parents valued alcohol and of course because Brax had gotten in the way of Danny trying to hit Casey who he was well over, furious with.

Brax lay on the floor defeated and let the tears escape his eyes. After about half an hour, Brax struggled and forced himself up and walked down into the bathroom. Brax looked at his reflection, he had a large cut on his head, bruising over his nose and left side of his face and the blood all down his face made him look a mess, not to mention his upper body which was red raw and purple. Brax cleaned himself up the best he could then went to find Heath and Casey.

* * *

Heath and Casey sat on the beach. It had been two hours since they left Brax at home with Danny. Heath played with shells in his hand as Casey played in the sand.

"Heath, when is Brax gonna come?"

"I don't know Casey."

"Shouldn't he be here by now? It's been ages. Will Daddy hurt him bad?"

Heath was irritated by Casey and all his questions. "Enough with the questions! I don't know!" He snapped.

Brax noticed his brothers on the sand and approached them, holding his sore abdomen. Brax sat down on the sand next to Heath, who felt relieved at seeing his older brother, but was shocked at the state he was in.

"Are you ok?" Heath asked. Before Brax had a chance to answer Casey came running up the sand toward him, not noticing how he looked, he was just so excited to see him. Casey jumped onto Brax's lap and hugged him.

"Ah!" Brax shouted in pain. Heath was annoyed Casey had hurt Brax again and slapped his arm.

"Get off him! You're hurting him! Haven't you done enough?"

Casey surprised at Heath's reaction pulled away and noticed Brax's look of pain as well as his bruised and bloodied face. Brax could see Casey was upset by the situation and could see his eyes become glassy. Casey quickly got off Brax and ran down the sand in tears.

Brax sighed, "Why did you say that and hit him for?" Brax questioned.

Heath who was now tossing the sea shells on the sand replied, "He deserved it. He hurt you." "Heath…"

"This is all his fault! If he listened to me none of this would have happened and you wouldn't…you wouldn't look like that." Heath added irritably.

"Heath, taking it out on Casey, isn't going to change anything."

"Aren't you even mad? Look at what Dad done to you because of him!" Heath yelled.

"Heath you know it's not Casey's fault Dad hurt me. I choose to protect you boys and if that means having to get hurt to keep you both safe then so be it. So don't take it out on Casey okay?"

Heath grunted. "Heath please."

"I'm just…just worried about you."

"I know its hard mate, but I'll be alright." Heath got up to go find Casey but was held back. "I'll go."

Brax stood up and wandered down the sand to where he saw Casey leaning against a rock crying. Brax placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, don't listen to what Heath said, he's just concerned."

"But it's true. I'm sorry I made Daddy hurt you. He should have been hurting me."

"Casey no, don't you say that." Brax pulled Casey up to look at him.

"I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble." Casey turned back away, he felt so guilty over what had happened, and how Brax looked frightened him. Brax lent down and pulled Casey back to him.

"Enough with that talk. I want you to listen to me. You did something wrong, but I do not blame you for what happened afterwards okay?" Casey wiped his eyes. "Come on lets' go back to Heath."

After staying at the beach awhile longer, the boys headed up to the takeaway shop across the road, all three were starving. Brax handed Heath some money to go and buy them some hot chips, which they ate while they sat on the grass, before heading home.

Cheryl was sitting on the couch and Danny had left for the night. Cheryl noticed Brax's face when he walked in.

"What'd you get yourself into this time Darryl?" She laughed.

Brax ignored her and guided his brothers inside. Brax sudden took a deep breath in and coughed. Heath looked at his brother worried and figured he needed to rest.

"I'm going to go to bed. Come on Case, time for bed." Heath took Casey to his room, looking back at Brax struggling to breathe one last time.

Brax went to bed not long after his brothers but found it difficult to get comfortable enough to sleep, with his body aching and his lungs searing with pain every time he breathed in. Heath couldn't sleep either, seeing his big brother hurt so badly weighed heavily on his mind.

Casey thrashed about in his bed, he managed to have gotten to sleep but he was overcome with nightmares, he could not get the image of Brax's bruised body out of his mind and kept seeing the flashback of Heath yelling at him not to touch the alcohol and Danny hitting Brax. Casey woke feeling guilty and it just wouldn't go, he was too scared to go and talk to Brax, so decided it would be best if he left, that way his brothers would no longer get hurt because of him. Casey packed a few things in his school bag and snuck out the front door.

Heath being frustrated with not sleeping got up to get himself a glass of milk. Heath noticed the front door unlocked and knew his mother had locked it before bed. He glanced down the hall to where he saw Casey's bedroom door open. Heath went to Casey's room and saw it empty. Heath rushed to the front door and saw Casey a few houses down. Heath ran down the path and yelled.

"Casey! Get here now!" Heath ran up to Casey and grabbed him. "What do you think you're doing? Get back inside!" Heath pulled Casey towards the house.

"Let me go! I have to go away, I hurt everyone."

"Do you think Brax would want this? What about hurting him with running away? Not to mention what he done to protect you! You're not going anywhere!" Heath shoved Casey through the front door.

Cheryl stirred at the noise, but could not be bothered to get up and investigate. "Darryl, get up and see what that noise is!" Brax groaned he could never get any rest.

When Brax walked out and saw his brothers in the open doorway bickering he became annoyed. "What's this?"

"Casey was trying to run away. I found him and dragged him back. He thinks he hurts everyone and has to leave." Heath stated.

Brax groaned and glared at Casey. "Casey I went over this with you already!"

"Sorr…" Casey was cut off. "It's 12:30 in the morning! I'm sore, tired and do not have time for this!" Brax let out a cough as he yelled.

"Both of you get to bed right now!" Casey quickly ran back to his room. When Heath went to leave, Brax stopped him. "I expect you to tell me the minute something like this involves Casey."

"I just thought…" "Understand?" Heath nodded and headed to his room. Brax closed the front door and went back to his room. Groaning as he laid back down on his bed.


	43. Injuries are worse than they seem

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. **

**Enjoy this second bit. :)**

**Chapter 43: Injuries are worse than they seem**

The following day Brax woke up with a groan and held his sore abdomen. He had not gotten much sleep. He felt short of breath and put it down to his injury and being tired. Brax walked into the kitchen and saw his brothers finishing their breakfast.

"Who made you breakfast?"

"Mum did before she went out." Heath replied.

Brax groaned, of course his mother would go out again. Casey still couldn't really look at his bruised up brother and focused on his empty plate before getting up and leaving for his bedroom.

"Dad not back?" Heath shook his head. Brax took away the plates and stood against the sink, leaning over he falls into a fit of coughs.

"Are you alright Brax?" Heath asked concerned. "Yeah mate."

"You don't sound okay?" Brax turned to his brother. "I said I'm alright!" He snapped.

Heath rolled his eyes and stood up to leave. "You sure are grumpy lately."

Brax watched as he brother left, he had been short with them lately. Brax violently coughed again, but this time as he pulled his hand away from his mouth what he saw made a cause for alarm. There was blood and saliva on his hand. Brax glanced up. This was serious.

Brax heard Heath walk back into the living room quickly washing his hand he approached him.

"Mate I need you to look after Casey for me today."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do it!"

"Geez, alright don't bite my head off."

Heath walked down the hall to find Casey. "Casey hurry up."

Casey approached Heath. "Why?"

"Brax wants me to look after you today, so we're going to the beach."

"Is Brax coming?" "No dummy, so I'm in charge. Let's go."

"Why isn't Brax coming?" "Because he's not, okay!"

Heath led Casey out the door and as soon as they left, Brax grabbed what he needed and wandered into town. Brax knew he couldn't go and see a normal doctor as they would need his parent's permission for treatment, so he headed down to a clinic for disadvantaged teens.

Brax walked into the clinic, nervous on what he might find out. "Hi, may I help you young man?"

"I need to see a doctor please."

"What is your reason for this consultation?" The receptionist looked suspiciously at Brax and saw his numerous bruises.

"I'm having pains in my chest and coughing up blood."

"Right, just take a seat and a doctor will see you shortly." "Thanks."

When Brax was escorted into the consultation room the doctor instructed him to sit on the examination table.

"Now what can you tell me about your problem?" He asked as he examined the injuries on Brax's face.

"I've got pains in my chest, I've had difficulty breathing, and this morning I coughed up blood."

"How long have you had these symptoms?"

"The breathing and coughing started two days ago, but the blood this morning." The doctor noted down some of the information.

"And how did these injuries occur?" The doctor looked again at the bruising on Brax's face.

"I lost a bet and got beaten up." Brax lied.

"How old are you…Um…Brax?" The doctor read his details from the form. "I'm sixteen. Due to be seventeen in a couple of months."

"Okay, I need you to take your shirt off so I can examine your abdomen." Brax was hesitant, but removed his shirt.

The doctor was shocked at the bruises and injuries covering Brax's upper body. As he examined the injuries and saw the belt marks on Brax's shoulders he realized this was no regular teenage fight.

"How's your home life?"

"Fine." Brax answered getting suspicious of the doctor's questions. "No relationship problems with your parents?"

"No! What's this got to do with finding out what's wrong with me? I told you I was beaten up by some teenagers."

"Okay son, just calm down."

The doctor listened to Brax's chest and heard a rapid Heart rate and slight respiratory gurgling. He then tested Brax's blood pressure and found it to be quite low. The doctor took more notes and looked back at Brax.

"I need you to come with me to our Radiography unit. I need to take an x-ray of your chest." Brax began to worry. _How serious was this?_

"It's okay son. We will find out the cause of this."

Brax waited in the doctor's consult room for the doctor to return with his x-ray results. When he did he looked at Brax with concern.

"It seems you have sustained what is known as Pulmonary Contusion, in other words, bruising of your Lung tissue."

"Is that serious?"

"Not yet. But if left untreated it may lead to more respiratory complications. If you rest and take these pain medication tablets I will prescribe for you, you should be recovered within a week. I recommend that you focus on taking deeper breathes to get enough Oxygen flowing through your body, this may be painful, but the pain tablets will assist with that. I will give you a shot before you go and I want you to start these tablets tomorrow morning."

"Okay." The doctor gave Brax his analgesia injection into his thigh to avoid doing further damage to his upper arm muscles that he sustained in the beating.

Brax adjusted his clothes. "Now if any of your symptoms worsen at any stage, I want to see you as soon as possible." Brax nodded.

"You're not going to contact my parents about this are you?"

"Patient confidentiality is a high priority and we do not break that unless a child is in danger, but I do recommend that you tell your parents what is going on. Unless there is a problem?" Brax silenced.

"Son, we are here to help you if you are having problems at home, please come and talk to us."

Finally someone who was willing to help them, all he had to do was explain, but Brax knew it would cost his brothers dearly if he broke the silence.

"Thanks, but everything is fine."

"My pleasure and remember what I said, take care of yourself and we are always here." Brax smiled and left the clinic, heading home.

* * *

By the time Brax managed to get home he was exhausted. He heard Heath having an argument with Casey again and Casey throwing one of his anger tantrums. Groaning he entered the house.

"What took you so long?" Heath asked agitated.

"This pest here has been annoying me ever since this morning. He kept playing up at the beach and all the way home he's been on my back about some stupid thing."

Casey hit Heath in the arm. "It's not stupid!"

"Hey. Hey. Stop that!" Brax pulled Casey away from Heath. "Where were you anyway?" Heath questioned.

"None of your business." Brax replied walking into the kitchen with Heath following close behind.

"Well that's great. You expect me to look after that pest while you go off to some secret place." Brax sighed.

"Heath please. Not now. Look, what do you guys want for dinner?" Heath shrugged.

"Does it matter? We barely have anything decent anyway."

Heath softened his attitude when he saw Brax take a deep gasping breath and hold his abdomen before coughing harshly. "Sorry."

"It's fine mate. I'll see what I can find for dinner."

Heath nodded and glanced at his brother concerned then headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Heath was kept awake by Brax's persistent coughing in the night and grew more concerned for his brother. The following day Heath didn't know how to approach Brax about what he heard last night, but continued to watch his brother with a worried expression as Brax tidied up around the house.

"Brax can we go somewhere today please?" Casey asked. Brax sighed.

"I'm sorry mate. Another time hey? Go and watch some TV okay?" Casey pouted. Heath walked over to Casey and led him to the living room.

"Let's see what we can watch, yeah?" "Okay."

Casey sat down next to Heath and watched some cartoons that were showing. Brax watched his brothers. He had to get better for them.

Heath kept glancing at Brax, keeping watch. Brax walked into the kitchen and got himself a drink to take his tablets. He ran his hand through his hair and gave a sharp breath, before he started to cough. Heath saw Brax run towards the bathroom. Heath tapped Casey.

"I'll be back in a minute okay?" Casey nodded not taking his eyes off the screen and giggling.

Heath heard violent coughing and gagging coming from inside the bathroom. Brax was again coughing up large amounts of blood. Brax cleaned himself up and opened the door, nearly walking into Heath and was surprised.

"Woah mate." Brax tried to laugh what just happened off, hoping his brother hadn't heard him. "All yours."

Brax waved towards the bathroom but Heath didn't move. Brax went to walk past him, but Heath stood in front of him. Brax saw the worried look on his brother's face and his eyes glassy.

"Heath? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with you? I heard you just then… and last night. I know you're not alright so don't tell me you are! You're scaring me Brax!" Heath said exasperated.

Brax sighed and pulled Heath into a gentle hug. "I'm scaring myself."

"Please tell me what's going on." Heath begged.

"Alright but you mustn't utter a word to Casey. I don't want him to get upset." Heath nodded.

Brax checked Casey was still focused on his TV show and pulled Heath aside in the hallway.

"Yesterday when I asked you to look after Casey, I went to see a doctor at the clinic for disadvantaged kids. Because of Dad's beating the other day, it led to bruising on my Lung."

"Is it serious?"

"Possibly."

Heath turned away scared, so Brax quickly continued. "But that's only if I don't get the chance to heal properly. The doctor gave me some strong pain tablets, which is why I've been tired and grumpy lately and told me I need to rest. This will help it to heal. That's all you need to know."

"I wanna help you get better Brax. I hate that you're sick like this."

"I know mate, but there's not much you can do to make it better. But there is one thing you can do to help."

"You name it."

"I need you to help take care of Casey for me, so I can rest." Heath nodded.

"And Heath when I say take care of, I mean don't go teasing him, bossing him around, or being rough with him. Understand? If he gives you any trouble you let me know and I'll deal with it. I'm still in charge of you both, even if I am sick."

Heath nodded. "Okay. You can rely on me."

"I know I can mate." Brax squeezes his shoulder and smiles. "Let's get back to Casey before he gets up to something."

"Brax, please be okay. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere mate. I'm tough remember." Heath smiled. "Just remember our little secret."

Heath nodded and the two brothers walked back to where Casey was in the living room. Brax ran his hand over Casey's hair.

"What are you watching?" Casey looked up at his brother strangely. He too had heard Brax coughing violently and sensed something was wrong. He still blamed himself for Brax being unwell and the more tired and distant Brax had become the guiltier and worried Casey became.

Casey turned back to the TV. "It's just a show." He told Brax quietly. Brax shrugged at his brother's quiet behavior and just put it down to Casey being tired.


	44. Sensing a change

**Chapter 44: Sensing a change**

Casey lay awake in bed all night, every time he tried to go to sleep, he kept thinking about his brother. He had made Brax sick and was convinced Brax was mad at him and that was why he wasn't telling him that he was going to die, he wanted him to suffer. Casey's eyes began to water as he lay scared in his bed. He didn't want Brax to die. Casey got out of bed, he needed comfort. Too scared to approach Brax, Casey crept into Heath's room and gently poked Heath.

"Ah! Geez Case. What are you doing?" Heath startled.

"I…I can't sleep." Heath groaned.

He was about to ask Casey why he wasn't waking up Brax with this, but remembered he had to help his brother and let him rest. Sitting up he looked to Casey.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Casey shrugged. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Heath asked groggy, not really in the mood to listen to Casey talk, he just wanted to go back to bed.

Casey shook his head. "Can I stay with you for awhile?" Heath groaned. "Alright."

Heath opened his blanket to allow his little brother to snuggle in beside him. Heath turned around and went back to sleep. Casey found Heath to be different than Brax. Brax would always wrap his arms around him and make him feel safe, but this would just have to do. Eventually finding comfort next to his brother Casey fell asleep.

The next morning Heath woke early, which was unusual for him and he decided he would help Brax out by making breakfast. Casey watched his brother in the kitchen.

"Why are you doing that?" Casey got more suspicious that Heath was doing Brax's job, it was definite that he was going to die.

"I felt like it okay?" Heath snapped back as he cracked some eggs into a bowl, dropping some of the shell in as well. _This can't be too hard, I've watched Brax make eggs heaps of times. _Heath placed the pan on the stove.

Brax woke to the smell of smoke and burnt food, quickly getting up he raced into the kitchen to see utter chaos. There was smoke coming from the top of the stove where Heath had burnt the eggs and toast that could pass as carbon blocks sat on the bench. The kitchen was a mess and Heath was yelling at Casey to stay out of his way.

Brax rushed over and took the hot pan off the stove and put it in the sink. Looking exhausted at his brothers, Brax gasped. "What is going on here?"

Heath felt terrible that he had done more harm than good. "I just wanted to help and make breakfast."

"Heath you don't know anything about this stuff. You made it ten times worse! I mean look at this mess!" Brax snapped, harsher than he expected too.

Heath sat down at the table. "I'm sorry Brax. I only wanted to help." Brax sighed upon seeing his brother's defeated face.

"Ah mate. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I appreciate your help, but please leave the cooking to me ay?" Heath nodded. "Now I'll fix us up some breakfast. Casey what do you want? Sandy fruits or chocolate crunchies?"

"I'm not hungry." Casey mumbled.

"I know Heath's cooking may have turned you off." Brax joked. "Hey." Heath defended. "But you need to eat something." Brax continued, smiling at his brother.

Casey was playing with his placemat since Brax had come into the room. "I said I'm not hungry! I don't want your stupid breakfast!"

Casey got up off his chair and ran out of the room. "Casey?" Brax called. Heath shrugged.

"Did you say something to upset him?" Heath was shocked.

"What? Me? I haven't done anything to him. Besides the little guy's been acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"Last night he came into my room and woke me up because he couldn't sleep and then he spent the night in my room."

"Why didn't he wake me up? Why didn't you?" Brax questioned. Heath shrugged again.

"I didn't because I thought you could do with the rest." Brax sighed and turned to where Casey had run off.

"Did you want me to sort him out and get him back here?" Heath asked but Brax only shook his head.

"Nah mate. I'll just make him something to eat later. Thanks though." Heath nodded.

Brax was too unwell to pick a battle with Casey over breakfast right now. He set a bowl of cereal down for Heath and himself.

"I'm sorry about all the mess. I was only trying to make things easier for you."

"Don't worry about it mate." Brax replied as he ate a spoonful of his cereal.

* * *

Casey played with his toys in the lounge room. "Heath! Play!" Casey yelled.

Brax wandered out towards his brother, Heath following. "Hey mate. Can I play with you?"

Brax sat down and went to pick up one of Casey's toys, only to have Casey snatch it back.

"No! I don't want you to play. I want Heath to play with me!"

Brax was a little surprised. Casey loved it when Brax played with his toys with him. Heath glanced at his brother and shrugged and sat down on the floor to play with Casey for awhile.

When it was time for bed, Brax placed his hand on Casey. "Come on Case, time for bed."

"No! I want Heath! Heath!"

Heath who had gone to his bedroom for some quiet time came out at the shout of his name. Casey ran to him and hugged him.

"Can you tuck me in and read me a story?" Heath looked to Brax who seemed a little hurt and confused.

"Brax always does that Case. Besides I'm no good at reading stories"

"I don't care. I don't want Brax to. I want you to." Casey whined.

"Casey is something wrong?" Brax asked him. "Did I do something to upset you?" Casey ignored him.

"Casey please talk to me. If I've upset you in any way I want to know." Brax pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" Casey shouted.

Heath tapped him on his arm. "Don't speak to Brax that way!" He scolded. Casey looked up at his brother and ran to his room. "It's alright Heath."

Brax walked to Casey's room and saw Casey lying on his bed on his stomach with his face snuggled into his pillow. Brax sat down on the bed.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" Brax asked sternly. Casey sat up.

"Go away!" "Casey you stop talking to me like that and tell me what's bothering you. I am not leaving till you talk to me." Brax stood his ground.

Casey glared at his brother annoyed. "I don't wanna talk to you! I want you to go away!"

Casey shoved Brax on the leg. Brax didn't move. Casey became more frustrated, he didn't want his big brother there. It was only hurting him more, if he got close to him it would only hurt him worse than if he pretended he didn't care about his brother.

Casey began to shove on Brax's leg continuously. "Go away! Go away!"

"Casey stop it!" Brax ordered and tried to push Casey back, but being so sore, he didn't have as much strength as he used to.

Casey lunged at Brax, flailing his arms around. Heath heard the yelling and went to Casey's room. Brax managed to wrap his arms around Casey who continued to struggle.

"Don't touch me!"

"Casey calm down!" Brax could feel himself leading up to another violent coughing attack.

"I don't want you near me! I hate you! I want Heath!"

Brax lost his grip. Stunned and hurt by Casey's reaction. Casey was still yelling and Brax raised his eyebrows at Heath to help him out. Brax groaned in pain, doubling over and ran to the bathroom to cough up more blood. Heath watched as his brother left and grabbed hold of Casey and pinned him down on the bed.

"Stop your tantrum right now!" Heath yelled, frightening Casey. "That's no way to treat Brax after all he does for you!"

Casey grabbed onto his brother only for Heath to push him off. "I wanted you." He whined.

"Too bad! Get into bed Casey. Now!"

"Are you gonna read me a story?" "No." Heath replied annoyed and walked out, turning the light off and closing the door.

"Heath…" Casey whined feeling scared and alone. Heath ignored Casey and walked towards the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Brax? Brax are you okay?" Brax slowly opened the door, looking washed out. "Yeah, fine mate." Brax coughed again.

Brax walked back into the lounge room. "What have I done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would Casey all of a sudden act this way towards me and tell me he hates me?" Brax repeated the words, feeling hurt. "This isn't like him." Heath shrugged.

Brax heard Casey crying in his room. "Heath, did you just leave him in there unsettled?"

"I was worried about you." Brax sighed. "Mate you don't have to be. I'm okay."

Heath sat down next to Brax. "How can you be so sure? I don't want you to get worse. Please be careful Brax."

"I'm trying mate. Go and settle Casey and go to bed okay." Heath gave a weak smile and stood up, heading towards Casey's room.


	45. Truth be told

**Chapter 45: Truth be told**

The following morning Brax sat in the living room while his brothers were in their bedrooms getting dressed. He wasn't feeling any better, he was coughing up more blood and found his chest hurt more than ever.

Heath walked out first and saw his brother sitting on the lounge. "Hey how are you feeling?" Brax ignored Heath.

"Heath I need you to take Casey to the park today. I have some things I have to do."

"What kind of things? Are you okay?" Heath spoke with slight panic in his voice.

"I'm fine mate. Nothing serious I just have to do something. Just do this for me please."

"Sure. Casey!" Heath yelled and Casey ran out of his room.

"Hey mate. Heath is going to take you to the park today while I go somewhere okay?" Brax said quietly.

Casey didn't answer. _Go somewhere? _Casey thought. Heath dragged him towards the door, as Casey stared back at his big brother, this was it. It was this going to be the last time he saw him alive. Casey couldn't help but feel guilty.

Brax visited the clinic again. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm coughing up more blood and my chest hurts worse." Brax explained to the doctor.

The doctor listened to Brax's chest. Indeed it had become raspier. "Have you been doing the breathing exercises and getting rest?"

"Well not as much as I'd hoped."

"Brax I told you this is not going to help you heal. You are starting to have the first stages of pneumonia, from complications of not having the chance to heal, so I will give you some antibiotics to take and some more pain relief and I expect you to rest this time, otherwise you will end up in a serious condition, and you will have to be admitted to hospital. Now I'm sure you don't want that."

"No." Brax replied. "Good."

Brax made his way back home and decided to lie in his bed, drifting in and out of sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, Heath chased after Casey on the play gym. A realization suddenly hit Casey. Brax always played with him on the gym set when they went to the park and would hold him up so he could hang onto the flying fox and go across and now he would never get that chance again. Casey stopped, sliding off the gym and ran across the ground, collapsing onto his knees in the dirt and burst into tears.

Heath finally caught up with him, laughing. "I'm gonna get ya!"

Heath ran towards Casey but stopped when he saw Casey crying his eyes out. "Ah Case, don't be such a sook over a scrape." Heath joked.

Casey shook his head. Heath approached him. "What's wrong mate?"

"Brax always played with me on the gym." Heath didn't understand what Casey was getting at.

"Don't you like the way I play with ya?" Casey cried harder. Heath placed a hand on his shoulder. "Case?"

Casey looked up and latched onto his brother which surprised Heath but what surprised him more was what Casey yelled out next. "I don't want Brax to die!" Casey sobbed into his brother's shirt.

The words shocked Heath and he pulled Casey away from him. "Don't be stupid Casey! Why would you say such a horrible thing?" He yelled.

"Because he's… He's just gonna die and it's my fault." Casey wailed.

"Brax isn't going to die!"

"Yes he is!" Casey screamed. "He's hurt…and then you might…. And I'd be left on my own."

Heath couldn't understand Casey's rambling and became frustrated. "Casey I am telling you Brax is not going to die! So stop saying such horrible things, otherwise I will tell Brax how you've behaved when we get home and you'll be in big trouble." Heath threatened.

"It doesn't matter! Brax won't be home!" Casey screamed and ran out of Heath's grip, running away from the park.

"What did you mean by that? Casey!" Heath immediately chased after him, grabbing him just as he neared the road.

"Don't do that!" Heath yelled. Casey became weak in Heath's grip.

Realizing Casey was not going to settle, Heath pulled Casey towards a nearby bench and sat him down roughly. Heath lent down and placed his arms around Casey to block him and looked in his eyes. It wasn't until this time Heath realized how frightened Casey actually was.

"We are not moving until you tell me where all this is coming from." Heath told him firmly.

Tired from crying, Casey whispered. "He's sick and I heard him saying he had to go somewhere today…He's gonna die thinking that I hate him, but I don't. I love him! Heath I don't want him to die!"

Casey burst into a new wave of tears. "I'm scared."

Heath softened and grabbed his baby brother in a tight hug. "Don't you think that. Is that why you've been behaving differently around him?" Casey nodded.

"I…I thought that if he wasn't near me it wouldn't hurt so much."

Heath didn't know how to react, Brax was always the one doing all the comforting and knowing the right thing to say.

"Look why don't we go home and talk to Brax and get all this sorted out?"

"No! Please don't tell Brax. I don't want him to know!"

"Casey, Brax should know, if you're scared and confused about something, Brax would want to know."

"Please Heath…I don't want him to. I don't want to hurt him anymore." Casey pleaded.

"Arg, fine but it's still time to go home. Come on." Casey wiped his eyes on his sleeve then took Heath's hand and the two headed home.

* * *

When Heath and Casey arrived home Heath heard the shower running and figured Brax had come back from wherever it was he went. Needing time to think of what he was going to do, Heath told Casey to go to his room to play. Heath sat on the couch, confused. He wanted to confide in Brax but was torn against Casey's pleas.

Brax came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "Hey mate. How was the park?"

"Fine." Heath spoke shortly, not making any eye contact with his brother.

Brax could tell Heath was acting distant, so sat beside him on the couch. "Alright what's up?"

"Nothing." Heath answered.

"Heath I know when something's bothering you. Was it Casey? Did he act up for you?" Heath shook his head.

"Just drop it Brax! I don't wanna talk alright! Everything's fine!" Heath yelled.

He didn't mean for it to come out so snappy but he felt trapped and didn't know what to do. Brax got up frustrated.

"Heath I don't need this from you! It's bad enough with the way Casey's treating me! I don't need you doing the same!" Brax yelled and stormed out towards his bedroom, leaving Heath feeling guilty for upsetting and stressing his brother more.

Half an hour had passed and Heath finally made his decision to tell Brax what had happened. Heath stood at the doorway to Brax's bedroom. Brax was folding some of his clothes and turned to see Heath standing at his door.

"Hey mate." He smiled. "Hey." Heath replied quietly and walked into Brax's room and sat on his bed.

Brax could tell something was still bothering Heath. "Sorry for yelling at you before."

Brax smiled and tapped Heath on his arm. "Don't worry about it mate. Just don't make a habit of it." Brax picked up another item of clothing and folded it.

"Brax…Can I talk to you about something?" Brax put down his shirt he was folding and looked at his brother concerned.

"You know you can always talk to me Heath." Brax placed his hand on Heath's shoulder and sat down next to him on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"If someone asks you to not say anything, but you know the other person involved should know even if it might hurt them and cause unnecessary stress, what should you do?"

Figuring that Heath's cryptic question was referring to him and possible something Casey had told him, Brax answered.

"Well then you should tell the other person exactly what that someone has said, regardless of what this someone who told you not to tell wants, especially if this someone happens to be a five year old kid." Heath was shocked.

"Heath, what has Casey told you, that he doesn't want you telling me?" _How did Brax know what he was referring to? _

"I never said anything about Casey."

"Heath you didn't expect me not to figure that one out did you?" "I guess not."

"So spit it out."

Heath sighed. "Today at the park, he ran off crying and he said to me that you were gonna die." Brax was shocked.

"At first I thought he was just being stupid so I yelled at him but then I realized how scared he actually was. He really believed you were going to die and he was upset that you would die thinking he hated you."

Brax sighed. "Why would he even think that?"

"He said it was because he heard you being sick lately. That's why he has been behaving badly towards you, because he doesn't want to be near you…Because he said it hurts him to think you won't be here with him."

Brax ran his hand though his hair. _No wonder Casey was like that toward him, who could blame him?_

"That's not all...He said you being sick was all his fault."

Brax sighed. _What a mess. _

_"_I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to worry you, but I couldn't deal with this on my own. Brax I'm sorry."

Brax shook his head. "Don't be mate. I'm glad you told me."

"So what are you going to do?" Heath asked as he watched his brother stand up.

"I have to sort him out. Make him understand."

This was the last thing Brax wanted, to get Casey involved. He didn't want him getting hurt, but knew by keeping his problem a secret it had only made things worse for Casey. Heath gave a weak smile and headed out of the room.

Brax finished folding the rest of his clothes and walked down to Casey's room. Brax smiled as he watched his youngest brother putting together a jigsaw.

"What you got there?" He asked playfully. Casey too focused on his jigsaw just replied, not realizing who he was replying to.

"It's a jis-saw puzzle." Casey smiled and turned to see Brax walking towards him. Casey stopped playing and stared at his brother.

"Heath told me what you said today, about thinking I'm going to die."

"I told him not to tell!"

"So it's true?" Casey froze.

"I didn't say anything! He wasn't supposed to tell!" He shouted and kicked his jigsaw across the room.

Brax approached Casey in enough time to stop him going into a tantrum and gently grabbed his arms.

"Hey it's okay. Come here."

Brax led Casey towards the bed and sat him down, taking a seat next to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"He was right to tell me Casey. I want you to listen to me. I am not going to die okay?" Casey tried to struggle away, but Brax held him tightly.

"Yes you are! You're sick!"

"Yes Casey I have been sick, but I am taking stuff to make myself better okay. I'm not going anywhere." Brax pulled Casey's chin up to look at him. Casey's eyes were glassy. "I promise. Okay?"

Casey pulled his face away. "And one more thing, in no way is my being sick anything to do with you, because you've done nothing wrong to cause this and I don't want to hear any more about you thinking this is your fault you hear?" Brax warned.

Casey sat frozen, looking at his hands. "Casey?"

Casey stared up at his brother and nodded, then latched his arms around Brax's chest, causing Brax to wince, and started to cry. "I'm sorry."

Brax held Casey tightly. "Case you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do! I was real mean to you and said bad things." Casey sobbed.

"Never mind about that. You know what? If I thought I would lose someone I cared about, I'd have acted the same way."

Casey looked up at Brax. "Really?" Brax smiled, "really."

"I was scared you were gonna go away and I'd never see you again."

"I know mate, but it's okay now."

"I love you Brax." "I love you too Case."

Brax pulled Casey away from him and wiped his tears away gently with his thumbs. "Alright?" Casey nodded.

"Well…Why don't you and I finish this jigsaw of yours?" Casey smiled and jumped off the bed.

Brax stood up and helped Casey pick up the pieces before he sat down on the floor of Casey's bedroom and helped Casey with his jigsaw.

Brax picked up one piece and went to intentionally put in it where it didn't fit. "Does this go here?" Casey giggled and pushed Brax's hand away.

"No, that's silly. It goes here." Casey guided Brax's hand to where the piece fitted.

"Ah. I'm glad you're helping me with this Case. I'd be getting it all wrong." Brax laughed, causing Casey to giggle.

"You're silly. You're doing that on pur-poss."

"I'm silly am I? We'll just see how silly I am."

Brax grabbed Casey and pulled him onto his lap, cuddling him as tightly as he could without hurting himself. Casey fell into a fit of squeals and giggles. It made Brax happy to see his baby brother laughing again. He had missed that and spending time with him.

Heath heard the squeals from the living room. "It must have gone okay then." He whispered to himself, smiling.

Brax felt a cough coming so placed Casey back down on the floor and stood up quickly. "I'll be back mate." He gasped and ran towards the bathroom, coughing.

When he returned he saw the worried look on Casey's face. "Now where was I?" He questioned with a smile, trying to cheer Casey up.

"That's right. I was…gonna get you!" Brax ran towards Casey and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Brax" Casey whined, but couldn't stop his giggles.

Brax released Casey and as he went to grab him again Casey ran out of the room and down the hall squealing. Brax laughed as he walked out of the bedroom. Heath smiled and shook his head at his brother's playing.

"Come on Brax. Come and get me!"

"I wouldn't say that Case, you won't get much chance of getting away from Brax. He's pretty fast."

Heath laughed as he watched Casey puffing in the living room from running.

"I don't know about that right now mate. I think you might have a chance to get away from me Case."

The three boys heard a car pull up outside and knew their parents had finally decided to come home.

"That's the end of the fun." Heath said as he shrugged at Brax.

"Come on Case. Let's get you into the bath before dinner." Brax held out his hand and Casey ran to him. "But I was having fun."

"I know mate. Another time yeah?" Casey smiled and took his brother's hand.

"You alright out here Heath?" "Yeah."

"If anything happens you just give me a yell okay. We won't be long." Heath nodded. Brax then led Casey into the bathroom.


	46. School Disappearances

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Kyle appears again in the next few chapters, while Casey struggles to confide in Brax what is going on at school. **

**Enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all think. :)**

**Chapter 46: School disappearances**

It was the end of the school day and Casey waited for Brax to come and pick him up. Standing outside the school grounds Casey heard someone behind him.

"Hey cry baby." Casey had managed to avoid his bully for a few days, until now.

Kyle walked up to Casey and poked him. "Hey I called to you. Are you stupid as well as a cry baby?"

"I'm not a cry baby." Casey whispered.

"Could have fooled me." Kyle laughed. Casey stepped away from Kyle.

"Hey, you avoiding me or something? I don't have cooties." Kyle placed his arm around Casey.

"Don't touch me." Casey mumbled.

"What was that pip-squeak? You don't want me touching you? I'm just trying to be your friend." Kyle laughed. Casey tried to pull away from Kyle.

"Fine. I won't!" Kyle said roughly then shoved Casey hard. Casey fell forward into a muddy puddle. He got covered in wet mud from head to toe.

"Don't forget to cry now." Kyle laughed and ran off down the path. Casey stood up and moved away from the puddle. He stood shivering and crying.

It was 2:30pm and Brax was on his way to collect Casey from school, when he saw Heath walking nearby. Brax ran up to his brother.

"Heath! Heath!"

Heath turned, his eyes widened at the sight of his brother. Brax poked Heath's chest.

"What are you doing here?" "I had a free period."

"Don't you give me that. You don't get free periods until your senior years. So why are you not in school?"

Heath rolled his eyes. "I skipped last period okay."

"No not okay Heath. I've told you before how important school is."

"The teacher's a tool."

"I don't care. I don't want you skipping. Understand?" "Yes."

"Well come on then, you can pick up Casey with me." Heath slumped his shoulders. He couldn't even go to the beach and have some free time after all that.

As the brothers neared the school, Brax continued to lecture Heath about the importance of going to school, but he was interrupted when Heath spoke. "Brax is that Casey?"

The two brothers saw a small boy covered in mud, crying his eyes out. Brax immediately ran up to the boy and as he came closer realized it was his baby brother.

"Casey what happened?" He knelt down and looked at his brother concerned.

Too scared to tell his brothers the truth, Casey lied, "I...I tripped and fell in the mud...I scrapped my hands and knee and I ruined my clothes." Casey sobbed.

Brax saw a tear in Casey's clothes and grazes on his hands. "Oh, it's alright." Brax pulled Casey into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Case, happens to the best of us." Heath comforted.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up." Brax carried Casey the whole way home, until they reached the front door.

When Cheryl saw her boys walk into the house, she scoffed at the sight of her youngest. "Geez Casey you look filthy. Don't you go bringing that mud into my house! And your clothes, no respect!"

Casey started to cry again. "Urg and now you're back to that whinging! Harden up Casey, what do you think ya father would say about ya being a wuss?"

"Mum!" Brax yelled. "Casey fell over and hurt himself. He didn't go in the mud on purpose!"

"That matters to me why? He's still filthy! And don't go talking back to ya mother like that Darryl." Brax huffed.

"Come on Casey, it's alright." Brax led Casey into the bathroom and cleaned him up, putting some cream and band-aids on his grazes.

"All better?" Casey nodded. Heath walked past the bathroom.

"You okay now Case?" Casey nodded.

"Just try not to be so clumsy next time, hey?" Brax smiled. "We don't want you taking after your big brother here." Brax pointed at Heath.

"Hey, I'm not clumsy." Brax raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you remember the time when you fell over and cut your head?"

"Well...Yeah...But that was different."

"Right. Well what about the time..."

"Alright, alright...I'm clumsy." Brax smiled at Casey, receiving a giggle from the small boy.

* * *

Danny was over visiting Kyle. "Dad guess what?"

"What kid?" Danny grunted. "I wanted to show you how good I can be and I've been standing up for myself at school and even bossing this younger kindy kid around."

"That's great kid, just make sure you don't get yourself caught and you can turn out just like your old man."

"You really think so."

"Yeah sure kid. This kid obviously isn't tough."

"He cries all the time when I boss him around." Danny scoffed.

"Soft is what I say. Obviously that kid doesn't have parents who teach him how to be tough."

"He doesn't have someone like you Dad." Kyle beamed. "That's right kid. I'm the best in the business. Ain't no-one out there any better than me." Danny replied proudly.

* * *

Over the next few days, the bullying got worse and didn't just centre on name calling and shoving. Kyle had started to threaten Casey that he was going to beat him up whenever he saw him at school. This caused fear in Casey that he didn't know what to do. Casey started to beg Brax that he didn't want to go to school, but Brax wasn't going to have any of that and forced Casey to go to school.

As soon as Casey saw Brax out of sight, Casey left the school grounds and arrived back in time to be picked up. Casey continued this escapade for a week and a half. By the end of the week and a half, Cheryl received a phone call from the school.

"Hello." She answered with a groan.

"Hi this is Mrs Donnellson, the principle from Casey's school."

"What do you want? What has the kid done now?"

"Uh nothing Mrs Braxton, I was just calling in concern for Casey, I was wondering if he was feeling okay."

"Why wouldn't he be okay? What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything it's just that I assumed he was sick, seeing as he hasn't been at school for the last week and a half." Cheryl grunted. "Right."

"If he doesn't catch up on his work, he may have to repeat, he struggles normally."

"Fine I'll deal with it."

"Bye." The principle replied but was cut off by the dial tone.

Cheryl angrily hung up the phone before picking it up and calling Brax at work. "Mum?"

"Why haven't you been making sure Casey goes to school, you're the one who has been saying you'll look after him?" Cheryl demanded.

"What?" Brax replied shocked. "I just got a call from his school saying he hasn't turned up for the last week and a half, they said if he's not sick they might have to get a social worker around. I'm not having someone pry into my life!"

"But I've dropped him off at school and picked him up every day."

"Well he's not there Darryl. Sort it out! Otherwise he'll be answering to me!" She threatened as she hung up the phone. Brax sighed.

Brax asked to leave work early at 2.45pm and headed over to the school. Brax went to the front counter and asked to see Casey. "I'm sorry but he hasn't come to school today." "Thank you." Brax replied in a short tone.

He couldn't have felt angrier at that moment wondering where his younger brother was, he didn't have time for Casey to be causing trouble. Brax went back to the school gate and waited. He looked at his watch, 2.54, where ever Casey was he should be back soon, and surely Brax was right. He looked up and saw a young boy walking back towards the front gate.

As Casey approached he looked up and saw Brax with a furious look on his face. Casey stopped ready to run, but Brax determined his next move and ran towards him fast, grabbing his arm tightly to prevent him from going anywhere.

Brax jerked his arm. "Where have you been?" He yelled. Casey tried to struggle out of Brax's grip.

"You are not going anywhere. Now I asked you a question!" He yelled again. "I…I"

"You've been running away from the school every day for the last week and a half, haven't you?" Casey nodded, trying not to cry. Brax jerked him again. "Why?"

Casey was too afraid to tell Brax the truth and he didn't know what to say.

"Why Casey? Why must you cause this kind of trouble? "Brax demanded.

"I told you I didn't want to go to school." Casey whispered. Brax looked down at him.

"Not good enough Casey! How do you think I felt getting a call from Mum at work, telling me you weren't at school? I don't have time to worry about your where bouts right now! I don't care if you don't want to go to school, it is not your decision, and trying to fool me into believing you have been going to school isn't going to work, I always find out! You are too young to go wandering around by yourself, you're just a kid! So you stop this right now. You hear me?" Brax told him firmly.

Casey started to cry and looked up at his brother. "I'm sorry..." Casey began to apologize but was interrupted.

"Let's go." Brax told him sternly. Brax had a tight grip on Casey's hand as they walked back home.

Later that night when the boys were finishing dinner, Heath had found out that Casey had gotten in trouble for not going to school and decided to tease him about it.

"Did the golden boy, try and run away from school? Were the coloring pages too hard for you?" Heath mocked. Casey moaned in anger.

"Enough Heath. Leave Casey alone. Besides I need you to pick him up after you finish school tomorrow."

"What? I can't be seen with my mates around that squirt."

"Do it or else Heath. I can't make it back in time tomorrow." Brax told him. Heath groaned.

Turning to Casey, Brax added, "I expect you to wait for Heath tomorrow, no more running off, otherwise you will be in big trouble and I mean that." Casey nodded as nervous butterflies rose in his stomach, dreading his next day back at school.

* * *

Casey managed to avoid Kyle all day, until it was time to go home. Casey stood at the gate and waited for Heath. When he saw Kyle approaching he panicked. Before Kyle could reach him, Casey saw Heath come around the corner and quickly raced up to him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Heath can we go."

"Arg. Just wait squirt." Heath brushed him off and continued to talk to his mates.

"Heath please." Casey tugged again and Heath rolled his eyes at his mates, ignoring Casey.

As Kyle approached closer he was punching his fist in his hand, smirking at Casey. Casey shoved Heath, knocking him off balance.

"Hey!" Heath shouted and gave Casey a shove back.

"Just wait squirt. Be lucky I'm here to get you at all, if it wasn't for Brax I'd leave you here." Heath threatened.

Heath sighed when he saw Casey's eyes glass over. Heath turned to his mates.

"Look I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. I gotta get the squirt home before he throws a tantrum and I end up in trouble." Heath's mates gave him a goodbye nod and left. Heath gripped Casey's arm.

"Alright let's go seeing as you are in such a rush." Casey looked back at Kyle and saw him glaring at him as he was pulled away from the school by his brother.


	47. Run in with a bully take two

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Next chapters to come: Brax finally discovers what Casey has been hiding as Kyle uses drastic measures in his bullying and Kyle begins to learn some truth about his father. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 47: Run in with a bully take two**

A few days later Brax told Casey he would have to catch the bus and wait at his stop in Mangrove River, for his mate to come and pick him up as he had to work until 5pm and Heath was over at a mates place and could not pick Casey up. Casey was reluctant to catch the bus as it meant he was alone with his bully.

Casey sat quietly in his seat hoping to avoid confrontation with Kyle who sat at the back of the bus. Casey felt paper being thrown at him.

"Hey kid!" Kyle walked up to Casey. "I'm talking to you. What do you think you're doing on this bus?" Casey didn't answer.

"Hey cry baby, answer me!"

Before Casey could answer the bus driver yelled, "Everyone back in your seats."

Kyle glared at Casey. "Next stop you're getting off."

"But that's not my stop."

"I don't care you cry baby. You either get off or you get my fist in your face." He threatened.

Casey looked at him frightened, he didn't want to get hurt, but didn't want to disobey Brax either. As the bus pulled up to the next stop, Kyle glared at Casey clenching his fists.

"Anyone getting off at this stop?" The bus driver yelled.

Kyle yelled from the back. "Just this one kid."

Kyle walked to Casey and grabbed him. "See ya later wimp."

Kyle pushed Casey towards the exit. Too afraid to retaliate Casey allowed Kyle to shove him off the bus. Casey looked around as the bus doors closed, he had no idea where he was or how to get home. It begun to get dark and he felt scared. Casey walked up to a nearby building with a sign reading surf club and sat down outside and cried.

Meanwhile, Brax's friend walked into his work. "Hey mate."

"Hey. Did Case get home okay?" Brax asked.

"Didn't you pick him up?" Brax looked at him confused.

"What? No, that's why I asked you, I couldn't. Why?"

"I waited there for ages and he never showed up."

A vague expression ran over Brax's face and he grabbed his phone, and quickly called Heath. "Heath did you pick Case up from school?"

"No. Why?"

"Because he wasn't at the bus stop."

"Where is he then?"

"I don't know. Look can you come home early."

"Brax I'm at my mates place tonight. You said I could hang with him tonight. Why do I have to come home because that squirt goes missing?"

Brax sighed. "Mate I know, just do this for me please."

Heath huffed and hung up the phone. Brax slammed his hands down on the bench.

"Heath hasn't seen him either?" Brax's friend asked and Brax shook his head.

"Mate, I'm sorry."

Brax waved him off. "It's not your fault. I just hope Casey's okay, but where is he? If he's gone running away from school again...What if something's happened to him? He's really gonna get it when I find him!" He shouted and let out a worried sigh.

* * *

Casey wished Brax was there as he sat all alone in this strange place. He startled when he felt a man touch his shoulder.

"Hey there little fella, why all the water works?" Casey stared up at the man. He appeared friendly and non-threatening and something about him made Casey feel safe.

"Where's your parents kid?" Casey turned away.

The man saw how petrified Casey looked. "Alright little fella, I understand don't talk to strangers."

"I'm lost and I wanna go home." Casey sobbed.

"Ease up little fella. Do you have someone I can call, to come get you?"

"My…My brother…Brax" Casey voice cracked as he spoke.

The man still with his hand on Casey's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, well why don't we get you settled inside, I'll fix you something to drink, and we can call this brother of yours." Casey nodded and is guided inside by the man.

The man placed a milkshake down on the table for Casey and sat opposite him.

"Now can you tell me Brax's number?"

Casey takes a sip of his milkshake and as he opened his mouth to speak he realized he didn't remember Brax's number. Casey shifted in his seat before crying again. The man got up to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Settle down fella."

"I…I don't re…remember…the number."

"Alright. What else can you tell me? Does your brother work?" Casey nodded.

"He…he works at…I don't know the name…Just some place where you buy everyday stuff." Casey cried. "I know it's…it's a place near the beach at Man...grove river."

The man was shocked Mangrove River was a far distance away, why was this kid here? The man thought and was pretty certain he knew the place Casey was referring too.

"Okay, let me just call someone and I'll see what I can do for you." Casey nodded as the man walked away.

The man dialed the number of the supermarket. "Hello?"

"Yeah, G'day mate. I'm looking for a man named Brax, does he work there?"

"Hang on." Brax was about to leave work when he was called back. "Brax, there's a phone call for you."

"Can't you just take a message? I need to go out and find my brother."

"He sounded like he really needed to talk to you." Brax sighed as the worker handed him the phone.

"Hello" Brax answered cautiously.

"G'day, this is Alf Stewart here. I seem to have found a missing brother of yours."

"Casey?"

"He didn't tell me his name but he's pretty scared and lost."

"Where is he?"

"He's safe here at the surf club."

"Right I'll be right there. Thank you.' Brax hung up and rushed out to the bus stop to catch the next bus to the surf club.

Brax made his way to the surf club and rushed inside where he saw Casey sitting at a table with a milkshake. Brax ran over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Casey what are you doing here? I told you that you would be in big trouble if you took off from school again and yet here you are!" Brax yelled.

Casey was close to tears again and avoided his brother's gaze. "I…I...didn't...I got off at the wrong stop." He lied.

"How Casey? I went over and over with you where you had to get off!" Brax shouted. Casey looked away.

"I...know...I'm really sorry Brax." Casey started to cry again.

Brax sighed. "Casey you are 6 years old. I do not want you wandering the streets without an adult. It's very dangerous." Brax spoke in a soft yet firm tone.

"But Heath's not an adult and I have to go home with him sometimes." Casey whispered.

"Yes I know, but Heath is much older than you and can look out for you. Is something going on that you need to tell me?" Casey shook his head. However Brax wasn't overly convinced.

Alf came out and saw a man talking to Casey. "Hi I'm Alf Stewart, I was the one that found this young fella wandering around."

Brax stood up. "Brax, I'm Casey's brother. Thank you for contacting me to let me know where Casey was." He shook Alf's hand.

"No problem, I'm just glad the young fella didn't run into any trouble out there." Brax nodded.

"Come on Case." Brax rested his hand on Casey's shoulder as Casey looked up at his brother.

"Brax, can I please finish my milkshake?" Casey whispered nervously. Brax sighed.

"Alright, but be quick we have to get home." Casey quickly finished and took his brothers hand so they could head home.

When Brax and Casey walked inside Heath looked at them from the kitchen table. Heath chuckled when he saw Casey.

"Where did you get to squirt?" Casey grunted at Heath's teasing.

"Shut it Heath, leave Casey alone." Brax yelled.

"Hey I'm just askin'. You're lucky you got home in time before Mum or Dad found out where you were." He threatened.

Before anyone could answer Danny burst through the door, startling Casey and silencing Heath and Brax.

"Before we found out what?" He questioned angrily as he walked over to Heath.

Heath looked at the terrified look on Casey's face. "Nothing."

Danny groaned and smacked Heath across the face before exiting to lie down on the couch.

Brax ran over to Heath who had a red mark near his mouth. Casey walked over to his brother too. "Are you okay Heath?" He asked quietly.

"Shut up kid!" Heath snapped. Brax turned to Casey. "Case mate could you please get those plates over on the counter and set the table for me."

Casey wandered off, leaving Brax to help Heath. Brax tried checking the severity of the hit but Heath angrily refused.

"Back off Brax!" After some argument Heath stood up and stormed out, slamming his bedroom door and placed his headphones on.

Brax smiled at Casey as he set up the table. Brax organized dinner but only he and Casey sat down to eat, his father had passed out on the couch, their mother was still at the club gambling and Heath didn't want to leave his room.

* * *

Casey helped Brax do the dishes before Brax led Casey to his bedroom to go to bed. Casey got in his pajamas and looked up at Brax who was waiting to tuck him into bed.

"Brax...I am sorry for not getting off the bus where you asked." Casey whispered.

Brax smiled at Casey. "It's okay now Case, I'm not mad at you anymore, but if there is anything wrong you know you can always come talk to me."

Casey nodded. "Nothing is wrong." Casey continued to lie.

"Alright then, just don't let it happen again. I won't be so easy on you next time." Brax warned, raising his eyebrow.

"You weren't easy this time, you yelled lots." Casey pouted.

Brax raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "That so huh? Well if you do it again you'll see just how mad I can get."

"No!" Casey squealed and jumped onto his bed covering his face. Brax shook his head and laughed.

"Come on, get into bed." Brax said as he gently tapped Casey's back.

Casey climbed into bed and Brax covered him over, brushing his hair back. "Goodnight Case."

"Brax, can you please read me a story and stay with me till I fall asleep?" Casey asked.

Brax smiled. "Sure Case."

Brax grabbed Casey's favorite book off the shelf and sat down next to him. Before Brax could start reading Casey held out his arms and Brax moved in closer where Casey then wrapped his arms tightly around his big brother and snuggled his face into his side, causing Brax to smile.

"You're the best big brother ever Brax." Casey stated, smiling up at Brax.

"Thanks Case and don't you ever forget it." Brax winked and opened the book to start reading as Casey lay back down.

After reading a few pages, Casey had fallen asleep. Brax gave Casey a kiss on the head and left the room.

Brax sighed at the mess his father made in the living room as he headed towards Heath's room. Brax gently knocked on the door.

"Heath, its Brax." He heard Heath groan and opened the door.

Heath was sitting on his bed listening to music. Brax walked over to him and sat on his bed.

"Hey mate are you alright? I left a plate of food in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks" Heath grunted. Brax sighed.

"Look what happened today, Dad shouldn't have hit you."

"What's new?" Heath replied.

"I know its hard Heath, but there isn't much more we can do, we just have to stay strong."

"That's easy for you to say you can leave anytime you want, you have a job, you're old enough."

"I'm not going anywhere Heath. You and Case are my family and I have to look after you both." Heath shook his head and turned away.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Brax asked.

"Why does Dad have to hit me for? I wasn't even the one that wandered off and came back late."

Before Brax could answer Heath got worked up. "I'm sick of taking the slack for Casey all the time, all he ever does is make trouble."

"You can't blame Casey for Dad's behavior, he's abusive, and that's just him, no matter what. And Casey's a kid Heath, he needs you to protect him from that abuse, you know how horrible it is, he doesn't need to go through that too."

"Right" Heath replied shortly.

Brax got up off the bed and left the room. Brax walked down to his bedroom and flopped down on his bed. It was a tough job raising his two brothers, but he wouldn't change it for the world, he loved them both with everything he had, no matter what was thrown at him.


	48. Bullying takes a violent turn

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Just a quick chapter, before I head off to work. Will probably upload the next chapter tomorrow. :)**

**Chapter 48: Bullying takes a violent turn **

Kyle sat in his bedroom after school. He was already making plans for when Danny was going to take him on a camping trip over the weekend that was only a few days away. The phone rang and Kyle could hear his mother speaking.

"How can you do this Danny? You promised Kyle you would take him on the trip this weekend."

"Look I can't help when work comes in." Danny lied.

In all honesty he only promised to take Kyle camping to shut him up. He never intended to take him anywhere.

"Fine. I'll tell him. The least you could do would be to come over and see him one night, have dinner with him."

"Yeah alright, stop pestering woman."

Alison hung up the phone. "Kyle baby, can you come here a minute?"

Kyle stood at the top of the stairs. "That was your father on the phone. Kyle I'm sorry but he can't take you camping this weekend."

"What? Why? He promised!"

"Baby I know you were looking forward to it, but your father has to work. He's coming over for dinner tomorrow night to make it up to you."

Kyle ran back to his room and slammed the door. Kyle kicked his homework across the floor and punched his bed.

"It's not fair!" He yelled and slumped down on his bed. "Why won't Dad spend time with me? I try everything to make him proud."

The next day at school, Casey was on his way to the playground at recess, when he was stopped by Kyle. Kyle of course was still angry at his father cancelling his camping trip he had to take his anger out on something and Casey was the perfect target.

"Hey cry baby. Didn't think I'd be seeing you here after yesterday."

Casey tried to walk away, but was pushed into the wall and blocked. Kyle placed his arms around Casey to prevent him moving anywhere. "Where do you think you're going?"

Tears welled up in Casey's eyes. He was scared and the boy was older and bigger than him.

"Oh, is the little wimp going to cry again?" Kyle punched Casey in the abdomen. "Cry on this!"

Casey screamed, doubling over and held his abdomen as he cried.

"Shut up!" Kyle punched Casey again, this time hitting his nose.

It wasn't long before Casey felt blood run out of his nose. Kyle punched Casey again on his face, before kicking him hard in his chest. Someone nearby yelled that a teacher was approaching and Kyle stopped and ran off, leaving Casey bleeding and rolling on the ground in pain. As soon as the teacher saw Casey on the ground she rushed over to him.

"What happened?" The teacher asked.

Scared at what his family would think if they found out and what would happen to him if he spoke out about the bullying, Casey lied. "I…I tripped and fell."

"Alright, let's get you to the nurse's office." The teacher led Casey inside and into the nurse's office.

The nurse approached Casey and helped him up on the bed. "Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?"

"C...Casey B...Br...axton." Casey choked out.

"Good. Now can you tell me what happened?" The nurse examined him and helped him with his bleeding nose. Casey refused to answer and continued to cry.

"Hey it's alright sweetheart, we're just trying to help you." Not wanting to push it the nurse left him. "I'm going to call home and get someone to come and pick you up okay."

Casey nodded and the nurse encouraged him to lie down and rest. Before the nurse left she noticed Casey's demeanor change, he began to look pale and was breathing heavily. She acted quickly. Casey was hyperventilating from the shock.

"Casey, I need you to listen to me, you need to calm down, I want you to lie down for me okay and take deep breaths." Casey did as he was told.

The nurse covered him in blankets to keep him warm. "Now I'm just going to make the call okay, I will be back soon." She gave Casey's hand a squeeze and left to dial his home number.

Brax was at the house and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hello, this is Miss Roslo from the primary school." Brax sighed.

"What has Casey done now?"

"Nothing, are you the boy's father?" "No I'm his brother. What's happened?"

"Well it seems Casey has had a serious accident." "What?" Brax panicked.

"He appears to have suffered a hard blow to the abdomen and has sustained a bleeding nose. He needs to go home and see a doctor."

"I'll be right there." Brax quickly hung up the phone and wasted no time in chasing out the door towards the school. Brax rushed into the school and ran up the front counter.

"Where's my brother? Where's Casey Braxton, I got a call saying he was hurt." Brax said in panic.

The receptionist was about to reply when the nurse heard the commotion and approached. "Hi you must be Brax. I'm the nurse that called you. Come right this way."

"How's Casey?" Brax asked as he followed the nurse down the hall towards the sick bay.

"He is stable again, after suffering a mild case of hyperventilation brought on by shock and anxiety over the accident. He tells us that he fell, but his injuries seem much more that a regular fall. Maybe you can get him to talk, because if it was something more serious we need to report it." Brax nodded.

The two approached the room that held Casey and as soon as Brax laid eyes on Casey he ran to him. "Case," he knelt down in front of him.

Casey looked up at his brother and saw Brax's worried face. Casey fell onto his brother and latched his arms tightly around his neck, bursting into tears again.

"Hey, hey Case, it's okay, you're safe now." Brax carefully wrapped his arms around Casey's waist and held him close, careful not to hurt him.

After several minutes, Brax pulled Casey away from him."Casey can you tell me what happened?" Casey shook his head.

"Come on mate, you need to tell us, so we can help you." "I…I fell."

"Come on Casey I know that's not true, the nurse said your injuries could not have occurred from a fall. Did someone hurt you? Is that what happened? You don't need to be afraid to tell us Case."

Casey again shook his head and latched back on to Brax, crying into his shoulder. "I just want to go home." Brax sighed.

"Okay, but we need to take you to the hospital to make sure your okay first." Casey moaned, "no" and shook his head.

"Come on mate, we need to make sure your okay. I won't leave you. You don't have to worry. I won't let no-one hurt you."

Brax gently picked up Casey and turned to the nurse. "Thank you for looking after him, I will let you know once I get him to tell me what happened."

"Thank you, Mr Braxton." The nurse replied and led Brax and Casey out.


	49. Revealing the bully

**ENJOY EVERYONE :)**

**Chapter 49: Revealing the bully**

Brax carried Casey into the hospital and took a seat while holding Casey in his arms before sitting him on his lap. Casey gave a grumpy face.

"I don't want to see no stupid doctor! I just want to go home."

"We have to Case." Casey moaned in frustration and hit Brax on the chest. "No!"

"Hey! You are getting checked regardless." Brax told him.

Casey pouted at Brax who then gave him a hug. "It's alright Case. It'll be over quick, I promise, and then I will take you to get an ice-cream before we go home." Brax smiled at Casey.

"Casey Braxton?" The doctor called.

Brax stood up and carried Casey into the consulting room. "Hi my name is Sid and I'll be seeing to Casey today, now what has happened?"

Brax placed Casey on the table. "I just picked him up from school, he appears to have been beaten."

"I wasn't." Casey tried to defend.

"Right, let's take a look at you Casey."

Casey looked at the doctor and withdrew a little. Brax placed his hand through Casey's hair to comfort him. Sid checked Casey's vitals.

"All his vitals are normal." Sid then asked Casey to take off his shirt. Brax helped him as he winced in pain.

"Now Casey I want you to tell me if this hurts okay." Casey nodded.

Sid pushed down on Casey's abdomen and Casey winced and yelped. "Okay you can put your shirt back on now."

Brax helped Casey again as Sid made some notes on Casey's file then turned to Brax.

"Well the good news is, is that Casey has not sustained any internal injuries, it has all been superficial and the bruising and swelling should go down within 2 weeks and his nose is fine too, just a minor bleed. If anything gets worse bring him back."

Brax nodded. "Thank you."

"Okay, you are right to go Casey." Brax picked Casey up and walked out of the hospital.

When they got home, Casey was really tired from crying and what had happened, so Brax carried him to his bedroom and laid him down, covering him over and sat with him until he fell asleep.

When Heath came home from school he slammed the door. "Heath quiet, Casey's asleep."

"Why does that kid get to come home from school and sleep and I have to study." Heath grunted, _why does he get special treatment?_

"I had to pick Casey up from school today. I believe someone had beaten him."

"Who?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me, he won't even admit that someone did hurt him."

"Well make him tell." "I can't push him Heath."

"When I find out who it is I'm gonna bust 'em. Only I'm allowed to beat up my little brother."

"No you won't. I'll sort it out." With that Heath headed into the lounge room and sat on the couch.

That night Brax entered Casey's bedroom. "Case, how are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over to his bed and placed a hand on Casey's shoulder.

Casey didn't answer and shrugged. "Listen mate, you need to tell me what happened today and who hurt you."

Casey shook his head and turned away. Brax sighed.

"We are going to have to talk about this sooner rather than later Casey."

Casey moaned. "I fell…No one hurt me. Honest."

Brax stood up off the bed, shaking his head. Casey still was not telling him. Giving Casey's shoulder one last rub, Brax decided he'd let Casey rest and ask again tomorrow.

"Goodnight Case." Casey didn't answer and left Brax to exit the room.

During the night Casey tossed and turned, his mind was flooded with the events of the day, he thrashed around in his sheets.

"_No, leave me alone._" "_You're weak kid. I'll finish you off._"

_Kyle punched Casey over and over._ "_Stop it! Stop it! Brax please help!" _

Casey woke with a start to find himself safe in his room, darkness surrounding. He was scared, what if today happened again?

Casey got up out of bed and walked down the hall to Brax's room. Casey opened the door and walked into the darkness of Brax's room and approached his bed. Brax stirred feeling a presence. Casey tapped him, causing Brax to startle.

"Casey?" Brax sat up and turned the light on. "Casey what's the matter?"

"Brax I had a nightmare."

"Oh, come here." Brax sighed and pulled Casey next to him so he could sit on the bed, only to have Casey climb onto his lap and snuggle into him.

"You wanna tell me about it?"

"It was about today. I'm...I'm sorry I lied to you." Casey whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Today…a kid at school…did hurt me."

"Ah Case I know, it's alright." Brax comforted.

"He's been hurting me for awhile now, like the day I said I got off at the wrong bus stop...he...he forced me off the bus...and wh...when I was leaving the school...I was scared to be there because of him."

Brax sighed and hugged his brother. "Casey why didn't you ever tell me any of this when it was happening? "

"I'm sorry Brax...I...I thought I done something wrong and that was why he was hurting me...Like Daddy hurts me when I'm bad."

"Casey no, it's not like that at all. You did nothing wrong, this kid only picked on you because he must have his own issues that he had to deal with but I wish you had of told me Casey. You know you can always tell me anything, no matter what." Brax gently rubbed his brother's arms.

"Can you tell me who this kid is?" Casey shook his head. "I don't know his name."

"I dreamt he hurt me again, but this time no-one came and you weren't there to help me."

"Ah Case, that won't happen."

"I don't wanna go back to school Brax." Casey whispered and snuggled into his brother.

"I can't let you do that Case, but I won't send you until you're better. Don't you worry about this bully okay, you point him out to me, and I'll sort him out."

"No, You can't! That might make it worse. Please can I just not go?" Casey pleaded.

"I'm sorry Casey but no." Casey slumped against his brother.

"Hey you wanna know a little secret?" Brax asked, giving Casey a nudge. Casey nodded.

"When I was your age I was bullied at school too."

"You were?" Casey replied quietly.

"Yep, but you have one thing that I didn't have." "What?"

"I didn't have a big brother who was there to protect me and keep me safe from the bullies."

"What did you do?" Casey asked, looking up at his brother.

"I got hurt, until I was old enough to stand up for myself and not let anyone push me around, I had a good friend though, who stuck by me."

Casey rested his head on Brax, as his eyes became heavy. "You stick by me?" Casey whispered. "Always." Brax replied.

When Casey had fallen asleep Brax carried him back to his room and placed him back in his bed.

* * *

The following morning, Brax was in the kitchen making breakfast while Heath was at the table eating his. Casey wandered into the kitchen when he woke, he wasn't going to school today, so did not have to be up the same time as Heath.

"Morning mate, how are you?" Brax asked. "Okay" Casey replied.

"So who bashed you up squirt?" Heath asked frankly.

Casey scowled at him. "You gotta tell us Case so we can bash him up."

"No please!" Casey yelled back.

Brax sighed. "There will be none of that!" He warned.

"Here sit down so you can have some breakfast." He added as Casey hopped onto a chair at the table and Brax handed him a bowl of cereal.

Heath stood up from the table. "Don't be late for school Heath!" Brax yelled as Heath exited the room.

"Yeah, yeah," Heath groaned. Brax walked out of the kitchen. "I mean it Heath."

Heath rolled his eyes. "So what are we going to do about Casey?"

"You are not going to do anything. I don't want you getting into some fight, understand." Heath sighed. "Fine."

Heath grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

Brax then took Casey to the school. "Now Casey I want you to point to me which one hurt you." Casey hesitated.

"Can we please not do this Brax?"

"Casey we talked about this. It's going to be okay. I promise. Now tell me." Casey pointed at Kyle.

"Okay just stay here."

Brax headed over to Kyle. "Oi, I hear you've been messing with my baby brother."

"What? No I haven't." Kyle asked cautiously, becoming afraid of Brax. "Leave me alone you weirdo."

Kyle went to walk away but Brax gripped his arm, not too hard as he didn't want to get himself in trouble for hurting a kid, but enough to scare Kyle into leaving his brother alone.

"Hey let go!" Kyle yelled in a panic.

"Is that what you did for Casey?"

"What? I don't know no Casey!" Kyle struggled.

"No? See that boy over there? Yeah the one you beat up the other day and have been bullying!" Brax pointed towards Casey and Kyle glanced at the boy he had been targeting.

"Yeah thought so. You stay away from Casey Braxton, you hear me, because if you ever touch him again or bully him in any way. I'll make sure you regret it." Brax warned in a harsh tone.

Kyle stared up at Brax nervously. Not receiving a response Brax tightened his grip slightly causing Kyle to wince. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now this is what's going to happen, you're going to go straight into that office and tell them exactly what you've been doing." Brax ordered as he pointed towards the school.

"I...I can't do that...I'll get in trouble." Kyle whispered.

Brax raised his eyebrow at him. "You say something? Because the way I see it, I ain't giving you no choice." Brax warned.

Brax released Kyle's arm. "Go on, get moving."

Kyle stared at Brax then walked into the school grounds towards the office. Brax waved Casey over to him and Casey ran up to his brother and grabbed hold of his waist.

Kyle looked over his shoulder and saw Brax raising his eyebrows at him and encouraging him to continue to the office.

"Ah Mr Braxton, what brings you here? How is Casey?" The receptionist asked as she sighted Brax and Casey.

"Casey's fine and we're just here to sort out an issue." Brax glared at Kyle who had wandered into the office nervously.

Kyle glanced at Brax before approaching the counter. "I was the one who beat up this kid the other day." Kyle whispered.

The receptionist looked at Casey then at Kyle. "Take a seat immediately. Bullying is never acceptable in this school. The principle will be out to see you shortly." The receptionist spoke firmly to Kyle.

Kyle slumped on the chair and stared up at Brax. It was at that moment Brax noticed something familiar about the boy, but something he couldn't quite pick, so just put it down to someone he had seen before while taking Casey to school.

Brax wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder and led him out of the office and headed back home. "See Case, all fixed." Brax smiled, receiving a smile in return.

Kyle sat waiting to hear his fate and moved his sleeve up to see a red mark forming on his arm from where Brax had grabbed him.

* * *

Kyle was setting up for dinner. Even though he had gotten suspended from school for two weeks and his mother had spent the afternoon yelling at him and he'd been grounded, he was still in good spirits knowing his father was coming over to dinner. He had moved on from his anger over the camping trip and hoped that beating up Casey would make him proud and he couldn't wait to tell him.

Danny walked into the kitchen as Kyle was almost finished. "Hi Dad!" Kyle beamed.

"How's my tough boy? Sorry I had ta cancel our trip."

Kyle smiled. "That's okay Dad."

"So how's me boy?" Danny asked again.

Kyle shrugged. "I'm okay but I'm grounded."

Danny glared at Kyle. "What have you done this time kid?"

"Please don't be mad at me too, but I was suspended from school."

"Why would I be mad at that? What ya get in trouble for?" Danny replied casually, causing Kyle to smile that his father was okay with his suspension.

"Well I have some news to tell you." Kyle beamed.

"Yeah what?" Danny replied slightly uninterested.

"I beat up that kindy kid. I punched his stomach and made his nose bleed." Kyle said proudly, forgetting everything that had happened afterwards.

Danny turned to Kyle interested. "Hah, showing how tough you are already hey? A chip off the old block. It serves that kid right for not stickin' up for 'imself."

Danny noticed the bruise on Kyle's arm. "What's that kid? Don't tell me someone got the better of ya?"

Kyle glanced at his arm. "The kindy kid had an older brother and he came to the school today and threatened me. He made me tell the principle what I'd done."

Danny clenched his fist. "Who does he think he is threatening my kid like that?"

"It was that cry baby kindy kids fault anyway, he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Stupid Casey Braxton." Kyle mocked.

Danny stopped and glared at Kyle. "Who did you say?"

"Casey Braxton." Kyle replied.

Danny quickly backhanded Kyle across the face. "You stupid boy! Let me guess his brother was Darryl right?"

"He didn't say." Kyle replied staring up at his father in shock as tears filled his eyes.

Danny stood over Kyle. "You stay away from that family, you hear me!"

"I thought you would be proud."

Danny shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me? I can't explain how disgusted I am with your stupidity! Make sure you stay away from that family or else Kyle!"

Danny stormed out of the room, slamming the door, the last thing he needed was for either of his boys to find out about each other. Kyle was left shocked. He didn't understand why his Dad reacted so much, what was so special about that family?

Kyle sat quietly at the dinner table, playing with his food. "Kyle stop playing with your food and talk to your father, you are always beaming about wanting him here. So stop sulking over what happened today with school and talk to him." Alison pushed.

"I don't want to talk to Dad so leave me alone Mum!" Kyle stood up from the table and ran up to his room.

"Hey! You don't disrespect ya mother like that boy!" Danny yelled.

"Look Danny I don't know what has gotten into him but I assure you I will have a long talk with him about being rude."

Danny grunted and stood up, leaving the Bennett house.

When Danny returned home to the Braxton's, Casey sat on the floor playing with his toys, Heath was in his room, and Brax was tidying up around the house, clearing the empty alcohol bottles and rubbish.

Danny was angry at the whole situation, when he saw Casey he was angered that he hadn't kept his mouth shut, jeopardizing his secret and getting Brax involved with Kyle. He stormed up to Casey on the floor and smacked his arm. Casey let out a scream and started to cry.

Casey looked up frightened at his Dad, unsure on what he had done wrong. Brax heard the scream and raced over towards Casey.

"Dad! Casey has just been hurt at school, don't hit him!" He yelled.

"You don't dare question me Darryl and stay out of business that doesn't concern you." Danny warned.

Brax was unsure what his father meant by that but pushed it aside as he leaned down to cuddle his crying brother as Danny stormed out of the room.

"I didn't do anything." Casey cried.

"I know Case. Let's just clean these toys up ay, it's almost dinner time anyway." Brax smiled at his brother and helped him wipe his eyes before packing away his toys.

"Heath! It's almost dinner will you come out here and help please." Brax called.

Brax heard Heath groan as he walked out of his room. Upon seeing Casey upset and Brax unsettled, Heath asked, "What happened?" Brax gave Heath a look that told him exactly what he already knew.

"Why?" Heath asked. Brax shrugged. "You know there never has to be a reason."


	50. Stealing should do the trick

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is mainly a fill in chapter about Kyle. Two years have passed since the bullying incident and let's just say Kyle kept well away from Casey after Brax and Danny had a go at him. **

**Kyle won't appear for a few more chapters now when he will be involved in another twist, dealing with the other boys :)**

**Chapter 50: Stealing should do the trick**

Twelve year old Kyle walked home from school, kicking rocks as he still spent his time trying to prove to his father he was a worthy son, fighting Casey had not helped. He walked passed a corner store displaying fancy jewellery that Kyle could only assume was expensive. Kyle had been thinking about stealing for some time now, he had heard his father mention about stealing once before so he thought if he tried it Danny would finally treat him as a proper son and love him.

Kyle snuck into the store, looking around nervously. He walked up the cabinet with the jewellery and carefully he picked up a watch and necklace and quickly shoved them into his jacket pocket. Nervously he rushed to the exit.

"Hey, hey kid!" The shopkeeper yelled and called for security.

Kyle barely made it down the street when the security guards caught him, hauling him back to the shop. Kyle waited anxiously at the police station for his mother to arrive. She walked through the door with an angry look on her face.

"What trouble have you caused now?" She demanded at him. Kyle looked down embarrassed.

"Your son was caught stealing from the corner store. These are what he took." The policeman showed his mother the items on the table. "Kyle Bennett!" She yelled.

"Your son is lucky the shopkeeper has not pressed any charges, this will be your son's first warning, if this shoplifting behavior continues we will need to get more involved."

"Thank you officer." Kyle's mother grunted and gave Kyle a mild push. "Let's go young man. You are in serious trouble!"

Kyle cautiously got up from his chair and followed his mother out. Kyle got in the car and his mother followed, slamming the door.

"I cannot believe you Kyle! Stealing! I have not raised you to behave in this manner!" Kyle's mother continued to lecture him until they got home.

Kyle walked into the living room, with his mother following. "You still have not answered me, why you done it young man!"

Kyle became frustrated and angry. _How could he explain he done it to make his dad proud of him?_

"Because I did!" Alison glared at him. "You do not take that tone with me Kyle Bennett! You just wait until your father hears what you done!"

Kyle quickly shouted back. "What's he gonna do? Like he even cares! He never notices anything I do!"

"Kyle that is enough! Go to your room! You can consider yourself grounded for the next month."

Kyle let out an exasperated grunt and stormed up to his room. Alison shook her head and got her phone out to call Danny. After explaining what Kyle had done Danny agreed to come over that afternoon. He still wasn't happy that Kyle had come in contact with his other boys and so had been avoiding him more and more.

When he arrived at the Bennett house, Danny stormed up to Kyle's bedroom, opening the door and walked up to his son. Kyle looked up at Danny and was shocked when he suddenly received a sharp slap across the face. Tears fell from Kyle's eyes.

"You just can't stop can you? You can't even pull off stealing a few items without being caught and you call yourself my son?"

"I was only trying to make you proud of me and I'd heard you talk about stealing before and I thought I could be like you and do it too."

"You'll never be like me and you can stop being so thick, because at the rate ya going I'll never be proud of ya."

Danny turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Kyle hurt and angry. As much as he wanted to please his father, he was starting to resent him.

Over the coming weeks, Kyle's angry behavior intensified. He was angry about the fact he finally realized his father didn't care about him and never did and he was angry because he didn't understand why.

Finally on edge from all the arguments and dealings with the police and school, Alison had no other choice, she could no longer look after her out of control pre-teenager and decided it would be best for him to go to a group home where they had more experience with this sort of behavior. Alison contacted the group home and had organized a day to come and collect Kyle.

Alison waited eagerly for the return of her son. He had yet again wandered off and had not returned home and it was getting dark. At 6:30pm, Kyle finally walked through the door.

"Where have you been?"

"Arg. Just out." Kyle replied without a care.

"No Kyle this is enough. I was worried about you. No phone call. No letting me know where you're going. I am sick of your behavior."

"Well I'm sick of you yelling at me all the time!" Kyle yelled.

"This is what I mean. I cannot get through to you Kyle." Alison sighed. "That's why tomorrow morning social services are coming here to take you to live in a group home."

"What!"

"They are better equip at dealing with kids like you."

"I can't believe this! You just want to get rid of me! You don't care about me, just like Dad!" Kyle shouted, feeling hurt.

Alison felt defeated, she had tears in her eyes, this was crushing her.

"Kyle you have to understand, I have no other choice. I can't deal with your bad behavior, stealing, and all this arguing. This hurts me to have to send you away like this. I love you."

"No you don't! If you did you wouldn't be doing this! You can't wait to get rid of me. Well I don't need you! I don't need anyone!"

Kyle ran off to his room and slammed the door. He didn't know how to feel. His whole family had turned their back on him.

When social services came to collect him the next day, he felt numb, but he didn't take one look at his mother and followed them into their car. Alison was left in tears as she watched her only son be taken away from her. Kyle then finally realized what had come of his life and there was no turning back.


	51. Blood and Sand

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Just a quick light-hearted chapter before the big stuff comes. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 51: Blood and sand **

Twenty year old Brax stood on the sand teaching eight year old Casey how to surf while Heath ran towards the water carrying his surf board.

"Heath stay where I can see you and don't go out too far!" Brax yelled.

Heath huffed, "I don't need you to hold my hand Brax! I'm not like Casey! I've been surfing on my own for years!"

Brax rolled his eyes. "Heath! It's rough out there! Be careful!"

Heath waved at his brother and yelled a straight, "fine," before he ran into the water.

Brax turned back to teaching Casey how to stand on the board correctly. Brax glanced out at Heath surfing in the water and then at his baby brother giggling as he stood pretending to surf on the sand and Brax realized what was the most valuable thing in his life, it was his family and the surf. Heath ran up to his brothers.

"You going out there Brax or you just gonna surf on the sand with Casey?" Heath laughed.

Casey scowled at Heath and hit him in the abdomen. "Hey squirt! What's the big idea?"

"Stop teasing me!"

"Stop it you two." Brax said, still lost in some train of thought.

"I'll give you teasing." Heath warned and picked up his younger brother and carried him into the water and dropped him in.

"Heath!" Casey yelled but couldn't keep himself from laughing.

Brax ran up behind Heath and pushed him into the water. "Come on you two. I've got somewhere I want to go."

"Where are we going Brax?" Heath asked when the three brothers walked along the beachside into town.

"Somewhere where I can get a permanent memory of what's important." Brax smirked.

The three brothers walked into a tattoo parlor. "A tattoo? You're getting a tattoo?" Heath asked. "Yep."

"What's that?" Casey asked. "It's where they put ink into your body to make a picture." Heath explained he loved the idea of a tattoo.

Brax spoke to the tattoo artist and explained what he wanted. After the tattoo artist instructed Brax to lie down Brax looked at his brothers and smiled. "The guy said you two can stay and watch if you like."

"Yeah!" Heath exclaimed.

The tattoo artist took a seat and took out his instruments. "You ready?" Brax nodded.

The guy cleaned down Brax's chest and got his needle ready. Casey caught sight of the sharp needle and shouted, "Don't hurt Brax!"

The guy stopped and looked to Brax. "Maybe the kid should wait outside?"

"Nah its okay, just give me a minute. Case come here." Casey slowly approached his brother.

"I don't want that guy to hurt you Brax." He whispered.

Brax grabbed Casey's hand. "He's not gonna hurt me Case, he just needs to use the needle to put the ink in my body to make my tattoo. Just stand over there quietly with Heath yeah?" Casey nodded and Heath pulled him back.

"Can we start again now?" The tattoo artist asked. "Yeah go ahead." Brax replied.

Casey hid his face in Heath's abdomen as the tattoo artist inked Brax's chest. "Heath he's making Brax bleed. I though he wasn't meant to hurt him." Casey whispered.

Heath rubbed his brother's shoulder. "Ssh Case, that's normal. Brax is okay see." Casey looked at Brax who was lying still on the bed.

The tattoo artist wiped the last of the blood off Brax's chest. "All done. I'll just put a dressing on it which needs to be kept dry for a week before you can remove it." Brax nodded and glanced down at his chest and smiled, it read blood and sand, everything that was close to Brax's heart. Brax's tattoo was bandaged and he stood up.

"Now it's my turn. I've already decided what I'm gonna get." Heath said. Brax scoffed and patted his shoulder. "Not today you're not."

"Why? You did." "Yes, but you're not getting one until your sixteen."

"Fine, but I will get one." Brax shook his head and went to pay the tattoo artist.

Whilst Heath and Brax were talking, the tattoo artist approached Casey and got him to pick out a temporary tattoo and placed it on his arm. Casey came running out to the waiting room with the tattoo artist following behind.

"Look what that guy gave me!" Casey waved his arm around. "Wow Case that's great."

"Now we're twins Brax!" Casey exclaimed. "Yeah bud." Brax smiled.

Heath shook his head. "Even my baby brother gets a tattoo before me."

"Suck it up Heath." Brax said with a laugh and Casey giggled. Brax paid the tattoo artist and the three boys walked home.


	52. Introduction to drugs

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This storyline is the start of some big stuff! The coming chapters will be really emotional and intense at times. I hope you all really enjoy this part of the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Brace yourselves :)**

**Thanks to everyone who is continuing to support my story through reading and through reviewing. **

**Chapter 52: Introduction to drugs**

It had been a few months after Heath had turned fifteen that he had started to hang out more and more with the surfie gang who were huge on drugs, especially Amphetamines and Cocaine. One of the gang members approached Heath after he had been with them for several weeks.

"Here." One of the members handed Heath a small package.

"What's this?" Heath asked.

"It's drugs stupid." Heath looked confused. "We want you to sell some of it."

"What? I don't know what to do."

"You get lots of money from it and they're a great distraction from your reality when you take them. Here." The guy pushed them into Heath's hands.

Heath looked down at the yellow and white pills in his hand. "You've got Amphetamines...Speed."

"What does it do?" "It gives you a high energy drive."

Heath thought for a moment, he really did need something to pick himself up after all the late nights of hearing his parents arguing and his father coming home late at night drunk.

"Sell as much as you can on the streets, but don't get caught. You'll make loads."

The gang wandered off and left Heath to ponder on his decision. His family did need a lot of money after all. Heath stuffed the drugs in his pocket and headed home.

Heath walked through the front door to the smell of alcohol and his mother passed out on the couch. Brax and Casey were nowhere in sight,_ Brax must have taken Casey out,_ he thought. Heath walked into his bedroom, shut the door, and pulled the drugs out of his pocket. He wanted to escape this reality, he needed too. He picked one tablet out of the plastic and swallowed.

"I don't feel any different." He mumbled, he sat down on his bed and put his headphones on.

Within half an hour Heath started to feel more energetic and overconfident, he got up and left the house. When he finally arrived back home Brax was inside playing with Casey.

"Where have you been? I had dinner ready hours ago."

"I'm not hungry." Heath replied and walked straight to his room and slammed his door, leaving Brax baffled by his behavior.

Two weeks passed and Brax became more concerned over Heath's change in behavior and mood, he had become more aggressive than he used to be, he stayed out all night, and he had lost weight. Before Brax headed to work one morning he approached Heath who stumbled out of his bedroom looking worn out.

"Heath what has gotten into you?" "Nothing I'm tired."

"Don't lie to me Heath, what's going on?"

"Back off Brax and mind your own business!"

"I don't have time for this attitude of yours Heath! Just look after Casey today while I'm at work." Heath grunted. "Heath!"

"Yeah alright."

Brax glared at him before heading out the door, wondering if it was such a good idea to leave Casey with Heath but he had no choice, no-one else could look after him and he had to get to work. They were struggling with the bills as it was.

Casey woke up and walked into the lounge room and saw Heath sitting on the sofa.

"Where's Brax?" "He's at work, you're stuck with me kid."

"What are we going to do today Heath?"

"I'm going down to the beach to do business that doesn't concern you."

"Can't I come?" Casey asked.

"No. Stay here." Heath walked out the front door and left Casey alone in the house.

Once Heath walked a distance away Casey snuck out and followed. He watched as Heath spoke to his mates at the beach and saw one of them hand Heath a bag of tablets. Casey saw Heath take one of the tablets then began walking away from the gang. As Heath walked up the beach he saw Casey. Heath ran up to him and grabbed him.

"What are you bloody doing here? I told you to stay at home!" He started to drag Casey towards home. "I know, but I just..."

"Shut it." They reached the house and Heath threw Casey inside and left to go to his bedroom, again leaving Casey alone.

Casey turned on the TV and sat down, not understanding why Heath was behaving the way he was. Brax arrived home at 4pm.

"Hey mate." He walked up to Casey and ruffled his hair "How was your day?" Casey looked up at Brax with a sad look.

"What's wrong Case?" "Nothing." Casey mumbled.

Brax looked around. "Where's Heath? Heath get out here now!"

Heath entered from his bedroom, with his overconfident, high energetic behavior. "I thought I told you to look after Casey today!"

"I did, he's alright." Brax sighed in frustration.

"Honestly Heath, what's wrong with you these days?"

Brax walked over to Heath and grabbed his shirt. Brax looked Heath in the eye and noticed his eyes were dilated.

"What the hell? Heath are you high?" Heath shrugged "So what if I am."

"You're so stupid! For how long?" Heath didn't answer so Brax shoved him up against the wall roughly.

"How long!" Brax shouted again. "A few weeks." Heath replied in a short tone.

"So that's why you've been behaving differently. What were you thinking?"

Brax glanced down to see Casey looking at them."Case could you go into the kitchen for me and start cleaning up please." Casey nodded and walked out of the room.

Once Casey had left Brax shoved Heath up against the wall again, tightening his grip on his collar. "Drugs are dangerous and stupid Heath and not to mention dealing with this around Casey. This stops now! Ya hear!"

He released Heath and lightly slapped him over the head. Brax left and walked into the kitchen to help Casey, while Heath stormed back into his room.


	53. The ripple effect

**Chapter 53: The ripple effect**

Heath avoided Brax for several days, still too focused on taking his drugs in secret. Casey got more and more curious at wanting to follow Heath and be like him with all his friends. Brax sat in the lounge room watching TV as Casey snuck into Heath's bedroom and looked out cautiously, last time he went into Heath's bedroom Heath ended up punching him hard, for invading his space so he had to be careful.

He looked around Heath's bedroom then suddenly found the round yellow and white tablets that he saw Heath be given by his mates and take. Casey pulled out one tablet and slowly placed it in his mouth and swallowed. _If Heath could take them so can I_.

Casey sat in Heath room for about 15 minutes before heading out, within 30 minutes he started to feel unsteady and sick he had no idea what was happening and he began to get scared. He felt nauseous and began to panic and made his way to the lounge room where he saw Brax. Brax looked over at him as he walked into the room.

"What did you get up to?" He asked Casey with a smile. Casey looked at Brax scared. "Brax?"

Casey started to feel more wobbly and kept loosing focus. "What's wrong Case?"

"I…I feel really sick." Brax got off the lounge and walked towards Casey.

"What are you feeling?" Casey couldn't answer and suddenly vomited all over the floor.

"Casey!" Brax exclaimed and ran to him, trying to calm him down as his body felt shaky.

"I…I took…"

"What did you take Casey?" Brax grabbed Casey to stabilize him. "Heath's room."

"What did you take in Heath's room Casey?" Brax yelled as he began to panic.

"Brax." Casey moaned before he collapsed and started having a seizure.

"Casey!" Brax yelled and quickly placed him on the floor and watched until he finished seizing. Brax picked him up and rushed him to the hospital.

The nurse guided Brax into a room straight away. Brax placed Casey down on the bed. He kept going in and out of consciousness. The doctor came in. "What happened?"

"I don't know he just came to me complaining of feeling sick, then he vomited and had a seizure, please do something." Brax panicked.

"Alright just wait outside please and we will check your brother over and run some tests."

Brax felt like he waited hours before the doctor came out. Brax stood up.

"How is he? Can I see him?"

The doctor sighed. "His heart rate is very irregular, and his nervous system signals are also irregular."

"What does that mean?"

"Well we ran some tests and found traces of Amphetamines in your brother's system"

"What!" Brax shouted. He was shocked that Casey had illegal drugs in his system but it all made sense and he soon realized what Casey meant when he said that he took something from Heath's room, Heath would have had the drugs in there.

"Your brother had taken an overdose of speed. He is very lucky to still be alive."

Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was angry at Heath for having the drugs in the first place and angry at Casey for taking them.

"Do you have any idea how he got the tablets?" Brax shook his head not wanting to tell the real reason.

"We had to shove charcoal down his throat to help eliminate the toxin from the stomach. It will still take about 24-48 hours for your brother to fully recover. He is asleep now, but you can come in and see him."

The doctor guided Brax into Casey's room "Thanks," Brax said quietly.

"For the record, we will need to follow up a further investigation on how Casey got hold of illegal drugs." Brax nodded but inside was worried. The doctor left and closed the door.

Brax walked over to Casey. He looked so innocent sleeping in the bed. Brax sat down and held Casey's hand. "What were you doing Casey?" He whispered.

* * *

Casey slept through till early the following morning. The doctor came in and checked Casey and woke him up.

"How is he?" Brax asked. "He's much better, he should be right to go home tomorrow morning."

Casey slowly fluttered his eyes and Brax squeezed his hand. "Casey," Casey looked up at Brax.

"Brax" He struggled to get out. "Ssh, just relax Case, you're in the hospital."

Casey moaned in discomfort and struggled to sit up so Brax helped him. Casey leaned over and vomited all over the floor, just missing Brax.

"Hey, ssh. Easy, it's okay." Brax rubbed his back and settled him back down on the blanket. Casey lay down and started to cry. "I feel awful."

"I know mate." Brax rubbed his hand over Casey's head. "Brax, I'm sorry."

"What were you doing in Heath's room Casey? Do you have any idea what it was that you took?" Brax questioned firmly.

Casey shook his head. "You took something illegal and very dangerous."

"I only wanted to be like Heath." Casey whispered.

Brax became angry again,_ how could Heath be so irresponsible?_

"Listen to me Casey." Casey looked at Brax, as Brax sat tall in the chair next to him. "What you did was incredibly dangerous. You are never ever to touch things like that again." Brax told him firmly.

Casey nodded and Brax wiped away some of his tears. "Good. Now get some more rest. I will be back soon." Brax stood up to leave.

"Brax, where are you going? Please stay."

"I will be back soon Case, I have to find Heath." Brax exited the hospital and got his phone out, dialing Heath's number.

"Hello?"

"Heath! Get down here to the hospital now!"

"Why?" Heath replied gruffly. "Because Casey took one of your drugs and it overdosed on him, he's lucky to be alive."

Heath raced down to the hospital, in a fiery rage that Casey had taken his drugs from his room that cost him valuable money. Heath approached the front desk.

"My name is Heath Braxton, my brother is here, Casey Braxton. What room is he in?"

The receptionist looked at her chart. "Room 203, just down the hall and turn right."

Heath grunted and stormed down to the room, bursting through the door and surprising Brax and Casey.

"Heath!" Brax shouted. Heath charged towards Casey and pointed at him.

"You! You're stupid Casey! I told you that I'd beat your head in if I found you in my room again!"

"Heath calm down!" Brax shouted trying to push him away from Casey.

"Why, if it wasn't for that stupid kid, I wouldn't be low on money! He needs to learn to stay out of things and I'm gonna beat it into him! Ya hear that Casey!" Heath yelled.

"Heath!" Brax shoved Heath harder and pushed him into the wall. "What is wrong with you? Casey almost died because of your stupidity, leaving drugs around for an 8 year old to get! This is not his fault!"

Brax glanced over to Casey who had crouched in his bed frightened. Brax dragged Heath outside and out of the building, pushing him as he released him.

"Get a hold of yourself Heath! He's your little brother."

"He knows he shouldn't be going into my room! Or are you blind to that?" Heath protested in an irritated tone.

"Yeah fine, Casey shouldn't have gone into your room and taken something he shouldn't, but I've already dealt with it, I've told him off for doing it, he doesn't need you threatening to belt him!"

"Do you really think that's going to stop him? I'm sick of that kid getting away with everything!"

Brax shook his head. "He could have died Heath! Do you think that's getting away with it?"

"At least he won't have people on his back asking for money because of lost merchandise!"

"Is that all you care about, you're stupid drugs?"

"Well at least with drugs I have a better life than what I have now! All you care about is our stupid kid brother!" Heath yelled as his anger flared.

Brax couldn't take anymore of Heath's arguments and his temper got the better of him and he quickly punched Heath in the jaw, knocking him back. Heath held his jaw and scoffed.

"Just like Dad huh?" Heath glared at Brax and stormed off.

"Heath!" Brax yelled shocked at what had happened_._

Brax walked back into the hospital and went back to Casey's room. Casey sat on the bed hugging his knees. Brax sat down next to him and placed his arm around him.

"Hey mate, you okay?"

"Brax, I'm scared." "Why Case?"

"I'm scared of Heath. He's really angry at me and he's going to hurt me. I'm sorry I took his stuff."

"Case don't you worry about that. I won't let Heath touch you."

"Why is Heath like that?"

Brax sighed. "He's under the influence of some really bad chemicals contained in the tablets that you took and it's doing unusual things to his behavior."

"Well I don't like this Heath and want the old Heath back." Casey whispered.

"Me too Case, me too." Brax hugged Casey and sat with him on the bed. Not realizing that things were about to drastically change.


	54. Social services

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Now comes the start of the really emotional, sad stuff. **

**Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think. :)**

**Chapter 54: Social services **

Brax sat in the hospital room next to Casey's bed after his altercation with Heath. Brax was playing games with Casey to bide time until he was ready to go home, both were laughing and joking until they were interrupted when a man wearing a flashy suit entered the room, causing Brax to look up.

"Hello Mr Braxton? I'm Mr Stevenson from social services. The hospital notified me of Casey's case, now until we investigate further Casey will need to come with us for proper care."

Casey looked up at his big brother. "You've got this all wrong. What happened was just an accident. I assure you it won't happen again." Brax spoke.

"We cannot guarantee that..."

"Please don't take Casey away." Brax quickly begged.

Casey tugged his shirt. "Brax what's going on?" Brax ignored Casey's question.

"Now Mr Braxton, it's in the hands of the social system now and is the law that we investigate this situation. We need to consider the safety of Casey. Now if you do not comply I will be forced to have you arrested."

Brax sat shocked, he couldn't have that. Who would look after the house and Heath? As much as he didn't want to let Casey go, the social worker wasn't giving him much choice.

"Come on Casey, it's time to come with us." The man spoke.

Casey looked confused and grabbed Brax. "What are they saying Brax?" Casey began to panic.

Brax sighed, _how was he going to explain this to Casey? _

"Please just give me a few minutes with him." Brax asked.

"Five minutes then he comes with us." The social worker stated and exited the room.

Brax felt defeated and looked down at Casey. "What's going on Brax?" Casey asked again.

Brax placed a hand on his shoulder. "Case mate listen. That was someone from social services they are going to be taking you to stay at a group home for a while."

Casey pouted and whined. "What did I do?"

"It's not that Case, the doctor had to report to social services what happened because you took something illegal and before they can let you live back at home, they have to do some investigating."

"But I don't wanna go with them." Casey whined.

"I know Case but we have no choice. I promise I will get you back real soon." Brax tried to reassure his brother but Casey only shook his head.

"No Brax! Please! I won't be bad anymore I promise!" Casey whined, close to tears.

It broke Brax's heart to hear Casey's pleas. "Casey this isn't your fault, it's just what has to happen after something like this."

"But if I hadn't been bad…" He trailed off then clung onto Brax, remembering what his father had threatened years ago, and now it was coming true.

"I don't wanna go!" Casey whined as a single tear slipped down his face.

Brax wrapped his arms tightly around Casey. "It'll be alright Casey you will get to come home soon. It'll be just like a holiday." Brax gave a small smile, trying to comfort Casey's fears.

The social worker walked back into the room. "Right, you've had enough time. Casey get your stuff, it's time to go."

Brax got up to help pack Casey's belongings but Casey didn't move.

"No! I'm not going!" Casey shouted and hit his fists on the bed agitated.

"Casey we do not have time for this." The social worker said sternly.

"No! You can't make me go! I'm staying with Brax!" Casey yelled and grabbed anything he could get his hands on to toss towards the social worker violently.

"Casey!" Brax scolded as he rushed to his side, grabbing him to calm him down.

Casey struggled in Brax's grip, kicking his legs violently. "Casey stop it!" Brax ordered in a firm tone, but Casey continued.

"No! Don't make me go! Don't make me go!" He yelled and began to cry.

"Casey calm down." Brax ordered again but Casey still continued to struggle.

"See this boy has no discipline, he needs proper guidance." The social worker stated.

This angered Brax and he turned to the social worker. "You don't tell me how to raise my brother!" He yelled.

Casey latched onto the hospital bed screaming. Brax grabbed him again, feeling agitated by the whole situation, he hated seeing Casey act like this and he didn't want to prolong the situation anymore and he knew it wouldn't help his brother emotionally the longer it went on. So steeling himself Brax prepared for the ultimate and hardest thing he would have to do.

"Casey you let go of this bed right now! You go with these people and you do as you're told, before I get real angry with you!" Brax yelled as he pried Casey's hands off the bed.

Casey stared up at his brother, tears falling and fear in his eyes, but despite this Brax kept his stern gaze, hiding his feel of dread about the whole situation inside.

Casey reached up and wrapped his arms around Brax's body. "I'm sorry Brax." Casey cried. "Please don't send me away. I don't wanna go with those strangers. I really promise I'll be good."

Brax softened and held Casey close. "Case you are good and believe me when I tell you that I don't want you to go either, but you have too." Brax spoke softly.

* * *

"Well I think we've had about enough of this troublesome behavior. Casey come here now." The social worker ordered in a harsh tone.

Casey pulled away from his brother and stared at him with fear. Getting no response from Casey, the social worker walked up to Casey and grabbed his hand tightly, pulling him away from his brother and towards the door, resulting in more screams from Casey.

"You stop that Casey! There will be no tantrums like this at the group home!" The social worker snapped.

"Hey!" Brax shouted. "Don't man handle my brother!"

The social worker turned to Brax with an unapproved look on his face. "This boy is in need of strict discipline."

"That doesn't mean you have to yell at him and shove him around!" Brax yelled angered.

"Mr Braxton I will thank you not to speak that way to me. Casey is our responsibility now and his unacceptable behavior will not be tolerated by us and we will treat him as we see fit. Now if you'll excuse us, we have places to get back to."

Brax stood stunned and grew more worried, these people couldn't handle Casey's anger outbursts, they didn't understand him like he did, but there was nothing he could do.

"At least let me say goodbye" Brax pleaded.

"Fine make it quick!" The social worker snapped.

Brax crouched down and gave Casey a hug. "Remember what I said. This is not your fault, you hear me? I'll be back soon. You be a good boy okay. I love you so much Casey."

Brax gave Casey a kiss on the forehead and watched helplessly as Casey was pulled away, staring back at his big brother with tears falling down his face.

Brax sat down on the hospital bed, running his hand through his hair. He felt like he failed, he was meant to protect his brothers, but now Casey had been taken away.

He entered the house and slammed the door. He saw his mother drunk on the sofa, she had been away for several days with some guys she met at the pub, so had no idea what had happened.

"Arg! Don't slam the door!" She groaned. Brax ignored her and was about to walk away, but turned back.

"Casey's been taken away. If we can't prove he's safe here we'll never see him again!"

"What are you babbling about Darryl?"

"You have to stop your drinking and gambling, otherwise Casey won't be allowed back!" Brax yelled, getting fired up over loosing Casey.

"When did this happen?" Cheryl accused.

"Today Mum! Social services took him away at the hospital."

"Why was he at the hospital?" Cheryl demanded.

Brax sighed this was something he did not want to tell his parents about.

"Why was he at the hospital Darryl?" Cheryl questioned again.

"He took speed and almost died."

"What! That stupid boy! I'd have given him what for, not taken him to some damn hospital! How could you let this happen Darryl? You're always so big on making out you can be responsible for him!"

"How can you?..." Brax was about to argue with his mother over her comment but her stares and his guilty conscious got the better of him and he sighed defeated. "I know but..."

"But nothing! You let them take Casey away and nose into your business!"

Brax could not handle this right now. "Well at least I have made the effort to care for him, unlike you and Dad, who can't even stay home and look after your own kids! You're a pathetic drunk! Don't tell me I'm irresponsible!" Brax yelled.

Cheryl slapped Brax harshly across the face and glared at him. "Don't you dare speak to me like that Darryl! I am still your mother!"

Brax glared daggers at Cheryl before storming into his room and collapsing onto his bed, thoughts about Casey running through his mind, hoping his baby brother was okay.


	55. Casey's new home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The scenarios of the group home may not be factual but it worked for my story so hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 55: Casey's new home**

The car pulled up outside the group home. The social worker grabbed Casey and took him inside.

"Come along Casey your room is this way."

Casey looked around the new place at all the strange kids, most were much older than him, a few younger. The manager of the home approached them.

"You must be Casey Braxton." She greeted and Casey just stood looking frightened.

"This here is your room." She led Casey into a small room with a plain bed and cupboard.

"It's horrible! I hate it and I hate you!" Casey shouted.

The manager bent down to Casey's level. "You will learn some manners and respect Casey." She spoke coldly before leaving and shutting him in the room.

Casey flopped down on the bed, he felt so scared and just wanted Brax to be here. Later that evening Casey was taken down to a large dining hall for dinner, as the dinner was placed on the table Casey looked at it in protest.

"Eat your dinner Casey." One of the supervisors told him.

"No! I won't and you can't make me!" Casey shouted, as he grabbed his plate and cup and threw it on the floor.

The manager stormed up to him. "Right!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair.

"Casey Braxton you do not behave in that manner. You will clean up this mess then march yourself up to your room!" She scolded in a tone that made Casey even more frightened than he was.

Casey bent down to start picking up the thrown food, and could hear laugher from the other kids and felt humiliated. After he finished cleaning up the mess he ran up to his room and burst into tears. "I wanna go home." He wailed.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the Braxton's:**

Heath came home slamming the door and noticed the silence between Brax and Cheryl.

"What's going on here?" He chuckled. Brax grabbed his shirt. "They took Casey!"

Heath only smirked. "Don't you even care? If it wasn't for you and your stupid drugs!" Brax shouted.

"Hey maybe its better that the kid ain't here causing all this trouble." Heath replied carelessly.

Brax could tell Heath was still under the influence of drugs, even though he teased Casey he still loved him, but with the drugs in his system the fact of Casey gone just didn't sink in.

"How can you say that? He's our little brother!" Brax accused.

"Well it's not like we can do anything now." Heath shrugged, restraining himself from punching Heath, Brax took a deep breath.

"I have social services coming over on Friday, please be clean Heath. We need to get Casey back."

"Urg, whatever." Heath mumbled as he walked off into the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

**AT the GROUP HOME:**

The following day at breakfast Casey still refused to eat. "I don't want this. I wanna go home." Casey grumbled pushing his food away this time, not wanting another repeat of last night.

"Casey Braxton, you eat your breakfast and do as you're told." Casey ignored the supervisor.

"Casey I will not tell you again." She told him firmly.

Agitated Casey lashed out again. "Well don't tell me at all! I don't want to listen to you anyway!"

By now all the kids were staring at Casey again, but he had gotten himself all worked up again he couldn't stop. "I hate it here!"

Another supervisor came over to stop Casey's outburst but was violently kicked in the shin. The manager saw the commotion and walked over and grabbed Casey forcefully away from the other worker. Roughly shaking his arm she yelled through gritted teeth.

"Casey Braxton, I have had enough of your bad behavior! Your attitude and actions will not be tolerated! You will stay in your room until further notice and you will write out fifty times, I will behave and do as I'm told and will not react violently towards others!"

Casey could hear the other kids laughing again as tears threatened his eyes. "Let's go!"

The manager forcefully pulled Casey up to his bedroom and sat him down on his bed then handed him a pad of paper. "I expect this to be completed by the time I get back this afternoon."

She turned to leave then re-approached Casey who looked down at the floor. "You better shape up with your attitude Casey. I don't know how they raised you at your old home, but clearly it was anything but appropriate."

Casey wanted to stand up to her for insulting Brax, he looked after him well but felt far too weak to argue.

"You are going to be here a long time, so unless you wish to spend your life being punished..." She trailed off. "You're walking on very thin ice Casey Braxton, and I will not tolerate it." With that she stood up and left, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Casey attempted to write his lines, writing was not his strong point and he struggled quite badly with it, Brax almost always had to help him write his homework. Tears dripped down onto the paper.

"I'm scared Brax. I wish you were here." He whispered as he laid his head down on the table and letting the tears take control.

Several hours later the manager returned to Casey's room to see his progress, he had barely written 10 lines and she was furious.

"What's this? Why have you disobeyed me again? Can you not do as you're told for once! Why must you be such a difficult and disobedient child?" She yelled.

Casey cowered. "I...I can't write...prop...properly yet." He stuttered out. The manager shook her head in disgust. "Excuses! You are nothing but a disobedient and unmannered little boy who needs to learn some respect."

Casey felt hurt and cowered into his chair as tears fell from his eyes. "Don't you use that pretend crying act with me. I won't stand for it! We do not tolerate lying here either."

"But I'm not pretending, or lying." Casey sobbed. The manager huffed. "Someone will bring you up your dinner later." She spoke coldly before exiting the room again.

When the manager brought up Casey's dinner he just stared at it and refused to eat again.

"Very well have it your way. Casey get up and come with me at once. Bring your dinner with you." She ordered.

Casey felt too upset and exhausted to argue again and so done as he was told and followed the manager back to the dining hall with his dinner. "Sit there." She instructed.

Casey sat down in a chair with a small table on the side, facing the other kids at the dining tables. The manager stood in front of him holding a fork in her hand. "Now Casey you are going to eat your dinner whether you like it or not."

She waited for Casey to take the fork but it never happened so she ordered a male supervisor to approach and gave the fork to him. The male supervisor put some of the food on the fork and forced it towards Casey's mouth. Casey let out a frustrated moan and kicked his legs, trying to get away from the food being shoved into his mouth.

The manager stood firmly with her arms folded. "If you do not eat your food then you give us no choice but to force feed you, we will not have you starving while you are under our care."

The male supervisor finally shoved the horrible tasting food into Casey's mouth but Casey immediately spat it back out and struggled in his chair. The manager huffed, highly infuriated. She had not had to deal with such a difficult child in ages and Casey was really testing her patience.

"Very well, Max if you please, take Casey and put him in that chair in the corner and make sure he does not move."

Max the male supervisor lifted Casey around his waist and carried Casey under his arm to the chair in the corner and sat Casey down, anchoring him down by resting his hands on Casey's shoulders. The manager approached Casey.

"You are going to spend the night here in this corner, facing the wall, where everyone can see what a badly behaved boy you are. Now before you face the wall I want you to turn and look at everyone in this hall and apologize to everyone here for being a continually disruptive, disobedient liar, and you will explain to them that it is because of your lack of boundaries and inappropriate care at your old home." She berated.

Casey's eyes widened and became glassy and he shook his head. "I won't say it." He whispered.

"I beg your pardon? Do you really believe you are in any position to dictate to me what you will or will not do?" She spoke down to him.

Tears fell from Casey's eyes as he looked at all the kids as they stared and laughed at him.

"Casey Braxton you tell them now!" Casey flinched at the harshness of the manager's voice and stared at the floor, he had never felt so humiliated in his life.

"I'm sorry." Casey whispered. "Casey you are speaking to them not the floor!"

Casey sobbed. "I'm sorry I'm nothing but a disobedient liar and troublemaker and no-one will ever want me! Are you happy now?" He shouted and sobbed heavily.

The kids laughed at him. "You will not be rude Casey. Tell them why."

Casey shook his head. "Please don't make me say it. I won't say bad things about my family." He whispered.

The manager lent down and whispered to Casey. "But it's true."

"It's not true!" Casey yelled.

The manager handed Casey a pad of paper and a pencil. "You will write I am a disobedient boy who will learn to do as I am told. I want 2 full pages done by the end of the night and this time if you do not have them before bedtime, will find yourself in this corner every day until they are done and each day you will explain to everyone why you are there."

Casey felt his cheeks burn as the kids snickered at him and he continued to sob. "And you can stop that pathetic crying. You have nothing to cry about, you need to accept that you will be punished for your behavior!"

Casey continued to sob as he started to write his lines, his hand shaking as he done so.

"Maybe this will teach you to shape up Casey and know I do not muck around." The manager warned.

Casey sat in the chair and cried his eyes out as he listened to the kids spilling nasty comments to him and laughing. He wanted nothing more than to run as fast as he could away from there and be in the arms of his big brother.


	56. The interview

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sad warning ahead and very emotional, it was an intense chapter to write, but I promise soon an adventurous twist will come about and change everything, stick with it to find out. :)**

**Chapter 56: The interview **

**Back at the Braxton's:**

Brax madly tried to clean the place before Friday, throwing away all the alcohol bottles and cleaning, he didn't have much time, only two days, but he was willing to work hard at it to get Casey back. Cheryl had gone out again so Brax was thankful she would not be there when social services arrived, Heath however was.

Brax heard a knock, turning to Heath he asked, "Please Heath this is important, don't mess things up okay. Do this for Casey."

Heath, who was now starting to take in Casey being gone, had begun to worry. "I said I would, didn't I?"

Brax sighed and opened the door. "Hi Mr Braxton. I'm Christine from social service and I'm here to conduct your interview."

"Come in."

Christine looked around the house, even though Brax had cleaned it the house still looked scungy. Christine accompanied Brax to the sofa and sat down, notebook in hand.

"Now I need to ask you some questions." Brax tried to hide his worry.

"You're Casey's eldest brother right?" Brax nodded.

"Is there anyone else? "

"Just Heath, our other brother, Casey's older brother."

"Where are your parents?" Brax knew if he told the truth they would never get Casey back, he hesitated.

"Remember Mr Braxton we check on this so don't try to hide anything."

Brax sighed. "They aren't around much, Mum goes out, and Dad hangs out with his gang mates."

"Hmm. Is that so?" Christine jotted down on her notepad.

"Just because our parents aren't around, I've still managed to raise Heath and Casey." Brax quickly justified.

"Just stick with the facts Mr Braxton. When your parents are around what is their relationship towards you boys?" Brax did not want to talk about that. "Mr Braxton?"

Brax sighed knowing he had no choice but to tell the truth. "Dad can be harsh sometimes and Mum likes to drink."

Brax felt like he had just handed Casey over to the system, he saw Christine scribble down what he just said.

"How is your father harsh? Did he ever hit any of you? Or was it just emotional or verbal reprimands?"

"How is any of this relevant to getting Casey back?" Brax became defensive.

"Mr Braxton, if you please. Did he ever hit Casey?"

"I was older when he was born. I've tried to protect him, at least until now." He slumped down.

"What about you, you say you look after your brothers, do you have a well paid full time job?"

"Well no, I had to drop out of school at 16 to take care of Heath and Casey."

"So you have no educational degree either?" Christine questioned.

"No. I am working at the local supermarket." Brax replied.

"How often? "

"Three to four days. I always make sure there is enough food on the table for my brothers and that they get off to school."

"Ah yes school. We have records of Casey missing days off school on separate occasions."

Brax remembered how Casey used to run away from school because of the bullies. "I...I didn't know he wasn't at school, but as soon as I found out, I put a stop to it. It's important to me that Casey get a good education."

"And when you said you put a stop to it how? Mr Braxton how do you handle a situation when Casey misbehaved? Have you ever hit him?" Brax stood up angered.

"What! How could you even ask me that! I love Casey and I'd never hurt him, yeah I can be tough on him, but I would never hurt my brother!"

"Alright Mr Braxton, sit down, it's just a routine question. How do you intend to provide for a young boy without financial stability?"

The social worker was cornering him now, but he knew she was right. He struggled to look after his brothers when money was tight.

"I care about Casey and would do anything to get the best for him."

The social worker made final notes and stood up. "Well that will be all for today, we will be in touch."

Christine handed Brax a card with her number on it. "Please give this to your parents when you see them. We will need to do an interview with both of them before we make a final decision."

Brax took the card, knowing if his parents were interviewed there would be no chance of getting Casey back, ever. Brax walked Christine to the door and as he closed it, he slammed his fist on the door.

"Dammit!" He was angry at himself for not stopping this. Heath came out of his room upon hearing the noise.

"How'd it go?" Heath asked.

"We're screwed! There is no way they are going to let Casey back."

Brax ran a hand through his hair, if he wasn't so proud he would cry right now, he missed his baby brother so much. Heath didn't know what to say, he had started to feel partially responsible for what happened.

* * *

That night, Danny had arrived back home from being absent with his mates for a few days and saw Cheryl, Brax and Heath at the table having dinner.

"Where's the other brat? Casey get your behind out here with the rest of the family!" He yelled.

"Dad, Casey's not coming!" Brax snapped, getting up from the table.

"He got sent to a group home, somethin' about he's not suitable livin' here cause he was stupid playin' around with drugs and took some." Cheryl explained.

Danny was more worried about being investigated than having Casey gone. "How did that brat get drugs?" He demanded, worried that Casey had gone through some of his 'business essentials.'

Brax didn't want to dob Heath in so preceded to lie. "I don't know." He replied, turning away from Danny.

"Don't give me that Darryl, if that kid's been getting into things he shouldn't…I've always said you're too soft on the boy Darryl. He should have been given a beatin' he'd never forget!"

"Shut up Dad! Just shut up! You and Mum may not have cared about Casey, but I did!" Danny gripped Brax by his shirt.

"You dare speak that way to me Darryl? You just keep ya mouth shut. Don't go telling people stories when they come askin' questions."

"They already have! Social services came around earlier!" Danny gripped him tighter and pulled his face to his.

"What did you tell 'em boy?"

"I told them what they needed to know!" Brax shouted.

Danny glared at his son and released him. Heath watched his oldest brother's reactions and knew he was really hurting, he loved Casey, and not getting him back would crush him.

Brax stormed into his room and slammed the door. The picture that Casey had drawn on his first day of school fell to the floor. Brax ran his hands through his hair, angry and frustrated. He turned to see the picture on the floor. He picked it up and saddened.

"Casey I'm so sorry I've let you down." He said as he stared at the picture, the scribble marks of a five year old and the attempts of expression of love.

Emotion ran through Brax and he scrunched up the picture and tossed it. Feeling frustrated he realized what he done and went to pick up the picture and unwrinkled it. Looking at the wrinkles in the paper, he sighed defeated, and collapsed to the floor, not holding back anymore emotion and cried.

"Casey what have I done?" Brax covered his eyes with his hands, sobbing hard while he continued to hold Casey's picture close, it was now all he had left of his baby brother.

Later on, Heath walked down to Brax's room and saw him sitting on his bed with his hands on his face, gripping his hair.

"Are you okay?" Brax looked up at Heath. "Yeah mate." Brax whispered.

"Brax, I'm sorry I was stupid meddling with those drugs. I want to stop but I can't."

Brax was pleased Heath had finally seen the reality of the problem. "I'm glad mate."

"I know you won't stop fighting to get Casey back and I wanna help."

"Thanks mate, I'd like that." Heath nodded and left Brax alone in his room.

* * *

The following day Danny and Cheryl headed down to the group home. Danny was angry and wanted to make sure he made Casey understand the error of his ways and to ensure he kept his mouth shut. They were greeted by an administrator at the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're here to see our son Casey Braxton."

"I'm sorry sir, we can't allow that. Please wait here while I get a supervisor."

The lady left and soon came back with the manager of the group home and a member of social services. After not being able to get hold of Danny and Cheryl for the interview, the investigation was on hold, but now they were here, the social worker decided it was the best opportunity and it was noted on Casey's file that an interview with his parents was required and so the administrator notified them as well.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Braxton, could you both come this way please, Patrick, our social services worker would like to ask you a few questions."

Cheryl and Danny follow them into a nearby office. "Look I didn't come down here to sit and answer stupid questions. I wanna see my son and give him a good dose of my hand!" Danny hit his hand hard against the other for emphasis.

"Do you often hit Casey Mr Braxton.?" Patrick questioned.

"When the kid needs it. I can't help it that Casey's a difficult child. Someone needs to sort him out, I ain't having no son of mine going off the rails and if that means giving him a good whacking every time he steps outta line, then so be it! He sure deserves one for this stint. As a matter of fact I think a thorough whacking with my belt is what that boy's gonna get when I see him. Now where is he?" Danny demanded.

"I can't allow you to see him while we are pending this investigation." The manager stated.

"This is stupid!" Cheryl exclaimed. "He's our son, we should be allowed to see him, whenever we please!"

Danny noticed the social worker writing everything that was said down. "Hey, why are you writin' this down?"

"It's for the records. Now can either of you tell me where Casey got drugs from?"

"How should we know? That kid's always touching things he shouldn't! That's why he often has to deal with me hand."

"Right. Your other son Darryl, we interviewed him the other day and from what we know, neither of you are around a lot."

"So, we're busy."

"Do you work?" Getting no answer Patrick continued. "Mrs Braxton, it is our understanding that you like to have the occasional drink?"

Already gauging what Danny was like, the social worker had to investigate if what Brax said about Cheryl was true.

"Did Darryl tell you that?"

"I cannot say, just answer the question."

"So what? Most people like to have a drink. It's stressful raising three boys!" Danny snapped.

"Right. Back to the drugs. Is it possible Casey picked up the drugs from home?"

"What are you implying? That we're some kind of druggo?" Cheryl yelled.

"No, we just need to clarify some answers."

"I don't believe this. That Casey causes all this trouble and we get the third degree!" Cheryl continued and stood up.

"If ya ain't gonna let us see Casey, we ain't answering anymore of your stupid questions!" Danny added as he stood up next to his wife and turned to leave.

"You wanna write something? Write this, as far as we're concerned, Casey ain't nothing but trouble, and we'd be glad for him to stay 'ere!" Danny and Cheryl spoke in turn.

Danny and Cheryl stormed out of the group home and headed back home. Social services finally had all the information they needed to make their decision.


	57. Farewell Casey

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This is another sad chapter but with the twist ;)**

**The next chapter is HUGE and very emotional in the terms of sweet stuff. **

**Chapter 57: Farewell Casey**

When Monday morning arrived a social worker arrived at the Braxton household. Danny and Cheryl had gone out to the pub yet again, leaving Brax to answer the door.

"Hello Mr Braxton. Are your parent's home? I'm here to inform on the progress of your case."

"No. They're not here, you can tell me." Brax replied.

"We have reviewed all the information in your interview and the interview we had with your parents."

Brax thought, _when had his parents gone to see social services, he made sure he didn't give their number._

"We have also considered the reports from the group home about Casey."

"Wait you've seen Casey."

"Yes." The man replied shortly.

"How is he?" Brax eagerly asked.

"I am not liable to discuss that with you."

"I'm begging you. Please tell me how he is."

The social worker sighed. "He's still settling in."

"Settling in what does that mean?" Brax asked in a worried tone.

"Mr Braxton."

"Please tell me, I need to know."

"He's been throwing violent tantrums, not co-operating, refusing to eat and worst of all kicking the staff."

Brax was shocked. "I did not raise him to be like that, please let me see him, he'll listen to me."

The social worker continued. "We feel as though Casey's behavior is the result from his home environment and your parents clearly stating they would rather Casey stay at the group home, it is in his best interest, that the decision be made that Casey stay in the group home where he will wait until he is fostered out by a family."

Brax felt shattered. "What! Casey's best interests are being here with me!"

"I'm sorry Mr Braxton the decision is final and that means no more contact from any of you here."

Brax slumped down on a nearby chair, and rubbed his head. The social worker could see tears welling up and gently slipping down Brax's face.

"What have I done, I've lost my baby brother. Casey I'm so sorry." Brax mumbled as he cried. The social worker sighed, feeling sorry for Brax.

"Look I'll see what I can do about letting you visit Casey, I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best."

Brax looked at the social worker. "Please let me see him. He's my life." He pleaded through his tears.

The social worker nodded. "We'll see. Goodbye Mr Braxton." The social worker turned and left.

Not long after, Cheryl and Danny burst through the door. "What's up with you?" Cheryl slurred out.

"Casey has to stay at the group home. I can't believe you and Dad could say to them he would be better off there!" Brax shouted, tears still rapidly slipping down his face.

"What! Don't you dare blame us Darryl! This never would have happened if you kept an eye on him like you're supposed to!"

Brax felt defeated, not in the mood to argue, he walked out, and headed down to the beach. Heath raced out after him, he had been in the kitchen listening to what social services were saying.

"I heard what happened. What do we do now Brax?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know Heath." Brax replied sadly. He'd failed as a brother and as a father figure. For once in his life he didn't know how to fix this and in honesty the one thing he cared about most was taken away and it crushed him.

* * *

**Back at the group home;**

The group home manager walked into Casey room and saw the young boy sulking on his bed.

"Casey, I have something to tell you."

"I don't care." Casey sulked and ignored her.

"Casey Braxton you look at me right now!" Casey turned to face the manager. "I have been informed by social services that you will no longer be living with your old family and are to be staying here until you are an adult or someone is willing to foster you."

Casey's heart sank. He felt frightened and wanted his big brother to comfort him. "No! I wanna go home! I want Brax!" Casey yelled.

"I don't care what you want, you are here to stay, and you will learn to do as we tell you!"

"I'm not staying and I won't listen to you! I hate you!" Casey screamed and started throwing things in his room.

"Casey Braxton you stop this behavior immediately!" Casey's anger started to spin out of control, and the only way he ever managed to calm down from this was when Brax held him tight and made him feel safe.

"If you do not calm down this instant Casey you will be locked in your room every day for a week." Casey however still didn't stop. "Very well, I will come back later when you have calmed down to discuss this matter." The manager slammed the door and locked Casey inside.

It took Casey several hours to settle into a quiet sob, he felt exhausted from his outburst and lack of food.

Later that night the manager came back to Casey's room and after berating him about his behavior, placed a plate of food down for him to eat. Even though Casey was starving from refusing to eat for the last few days he didn't want to let these strangers think they could replace his brother by letting them tell him what to do, but remembering how he was humiliated last time he did not feel like dealing with that again so picked up his fork and ate some of the food.

"That's not all, but it will have to do. Now get yourself organized for bed. When I come back I will be locking this door again. Just remember this Casey, it's time you forget about your old life because you are never going back and no-one will ever want you if you don't start behaving."

Casey sat defeated and started punching his fist into the desk. Casey had no idea that a 12 year old boy stood in his doorway watching him, nor that this boy had been watching him since he had arrived.

"Woah kid. Calm down, you don't want the monster masters up here so soon do ya?"

Casey turned to look at the boy and recognized him as his kinder-garden bully.

"What do you want? Please don't hurt me." Casey whispered.

"I'm not here to hurt you, beside it looks as though you're hurting enough as it is. What's up kid?" Kyle entered the room.

"I'm not allowed to go home to my brothers, Heath and Brax. I don't want to stay here, it's scary, and I hate it." Casey sat down on his bed while Kyle stood in front of him.

"Sounds like this Brax is a pretty amazing guy, you haven't stopped talking about him since you got here." Casey nodded.

"He promised he would get me home, but now they told me I'm never going home. Maybe he doesn't want me back because I'm too much trouble. Everyone here thinks I am." Casey said sadly.

"Hey kid don't say that, I'm sure this Brax guy loves you more than you know and don't listen to what the quacks here say, they said the same about me when I first came here a few years ago, because my parents didn't want me." Casey looked at Kyle.

"You want to get out of here kid?"

"How?" Casey asked.

"Runaway of course."

"You won't tell on me if I go?"

"You want my help to escape or not?" Kyle asked and Casey nodded.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because kid, I know what it's like to be unloved, but you, you have two brothers that obviously care about you. My Dad...didn't even care about me, my Mum gave up on me, and I have no other family." Kyle shook himself out of the thought.

"Besides being here has given me a lot of time to think and I'm not please with my past actions so I want to help. Now come on, we don't have much time. I'll keep watch while you get out the front door."

Casey snuck out of his room and out the front door as Kyle stood watch. Not feeling like he could fully trust Kyle, Casey ran as fast as he could away from the grounds to avoid getting caught.

* * *

The night rose quickly and it soon became dark, Casey had no idea where he was, he remembered Brax telling him never to go wandering alone at night, but if it kept him away from the group home and a better chance of getting back to his real home then that was all that mattered.

Casey felt like he walked for hours, he was getting tired, and so he rested on a nearby park bench and fell asleep. As dawn hit, Casey was startled awake by someone shoving him. Casey looked up scared as a gruff man grabbed at his belongings. Casey squealed and backed away.

"Shut up kid!" The man shoved Casey. Casey got up and ran down the road.

Later that day Casey felt starved and worn out and had hit the highway. Brax still never let him cross a road without holding someone's hand, especially not a busy highway.

Casey walked down the street, as cars flew by. He began to panic, he was lost and scared. Casey sat down on the road and started to cry. Soon a car slowed down.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Casey got up and started to walk towards the car where a man was yelling. Casey shook his head.

"I'm lost and I'm trying to get home." The man in the car gave an evil smile. Casey was definitely an easy target.

"Where ya headed?"

"Mangrove River." Casey whispered.

"Hey what a remarkable coincidence, I'm headed there myself. Why don't you hop in and I'll take you?"

Casey just looked at the man through the window, not sure on what to do. The man was scruffy and in all honesty scared Casey, but what choice did he have. The man got out of his car and approached Casey.

"Hey kid it's alright. No need to be scared. I'll help you get home. Get in." The man gave Casey a small shove on his back and Casey climbed into his car. The man smirked to himself as he walked back around to the driver's side and got in his car.


	58. Finding Casey

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was my favorite to write as it had so much passion and emotion tapped into it and hopefully it gives the same heart-warming feeling it gave me. :)**

**(Sorry that it is extra long...)**

**Chapter 58: Finding Casey**

**Back at the Braxton house:**

Brax was getting ready to go and visit Casey. The social worker had managed to organize one supervised visit. Heath watched as his brother flapped around anxiously, waiting for the moment he would hold his baby brother in his arms again.

"Hey Brax?" Heath called. "Yeah mate?" Brax replied softly.

Heath could tell how upset and hurt Brax was and that he was relying on this visit. Heath sighed.

"You tell Case that no matter what it takes, to make sure he gets his little butt back here soon so I can start teasing him again."

Heath gave a small smile to lighten the mood. Brax only gave a weak smile and nodded his head before leaving. As Heath watched Brax go he whispered, "and tell him I'm sorry." Heath turned away defeated.

When Brax arrived at the group home he saw a police vehicle parked outside, cautiously he entered and approached the front entrance, catching the manager's eye he began to feel a sickness in the pit of his stomach. The manager approached him.

"I'm here to visit Casey, where is he?" Brax questioned.

"There has been a situation?" The manager replied.

"What kind of situation?" Brax demanded.

"It seems that Casey has run away." The manager informed.

"What! How could you let that happen! He's an 8 year old kid, he can't fend for himself! Why wasn't I told?" Brax fumed.

"Casey is our responsibility now Mr Braxton, we have no obligation to inform you."

"What! He's my brother! Of course I need to know if my baby brother is out there somewhere! How long has he been gone?" Brax demanded.

"Apparently since last night."

Brax sighed in frustration, Casey could be anywhere, he could be hurt, in danger, anything. Brax took off out the front door.

"Mr Braxton." They called. Brax turned. "Nah stuff ya! I'm going out to find my brother!"

Brax stormed down the stairs but was stopped by the police. "Wait, at least come with us, you have a better chance of finding him if you're in a car."

Brax followed the police into their car and took off.

* * *

The police drove around the streets searching for Casey, as they turned onto the highway Brax saw a young boy on the side of the road, followed by a car pulling up next to him.

"Stop, that's Casey!" The police pulled over and Brax rushed out of the car.

"Casey! Casey!" But Casey was too far away to hear Brax call. Brax saw a man walk around the car to talk to Casey and saw him give his brother a shove.

"Don't you dare go with him Casey. Don't you dare." Brax warned a loud, he was terrified when he saw Casey follow the man into his car.

"Dammit!" Brax quickly jumped back into the police car.

"He's got Casey in his car! I've told him never ever to get into a car with strangers, or even talk to them! What is he thinking?" Brax yelled. The police followed the car.

Upon nearing the car, one of the police recognized the number plate on the car and spoke.

"Nixon I believe that car is the one we have been searching for." "I think you're right."

Brax became suspicious at what the police were discussing, something was not right. "What's going on? What's wrong with that car?"

"It's not the car Mr Braxton. If we're right, the man driving that vehicle is someone we have been after for months."

"What? Why?" Brax demanded, fearing for his brother's safety. The policeman sighed.

"We have evidence to believe that man has been abducting children and keeping them in a secret hideout and using them for sexual acts."

Brax's heart jumped when he heard, this man now had Casey in his car and would do the same to him if he didn't get to him in time. "Pull over!" Brax shouted.

"Son please remain calm we will reach your brother." This just was not good enough, Brax needed to get to his brother now!

"Pull the car over now!" Brax demanded, but the police still continued to drive. "Pull the damn car over or I'm gonna jump out while it's still moving!" Brax yelled.

The policeman finally slowed down the car and before it stopped, Brax jumped out of the car and stumbled onto the ground, cutting his head on the path. Brax quickly got up and raced full speed towards the car that Casey was in as the car slowed down for traffic. Brax took his chance and ran in front of the car, the man slammed on his brakes and Brax's hands hit the bonnet of the car when it stopped.

Brax breathed heavily, full of emotion. Brax ran to the driver's side and pulled the man out and punched him hard. "What gives you the right to take a defenseless kid?"

Once Brax had done enough damage he pushed the man to the ground and ran around to the other side of the car.

"Casey get out of the car now!" Brax yelled.

"Brax." Casey yelled surprised and started to undo his seatbelt. Brax however couldn't wait and slapped Casey's hand out of the way, undoing his seatbelt for him and yanked his brother out of the car.

Brax dragged Casey away from the car and gripped him tightly. "You alright?" Brax asked rhetorically as he scanned his brother for injuries, when he saw nothing Brax felt a wave of relief holding his brother in his arms again and stood in shock.

Once he composed himself back to the current situation, Brax knelt down and grabbed Casey's arms and jerked him hard.

"What have I told you about talking to strangers Casey? Not to mention getting into a car with one! Huh? It was a stupid, stupid, dangerous thing to do!" Brax admonished loudly.

"What on earth were you doing out here anyway? I go to visit you in the group home and I find that you've run away! I've warned you about this sort of dangerous behavior before, haven't I?" Brax continued, he didn't mean to feel angry at Casey but he was so scared that he could have been hurt that it came out as anger.

Casey stared at his brother in shock, he didn't know Brax would be so angry and his eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't wanna stay at the group home. I just wanted to be back with you." Casey mumbled, frightened by his brother's angry stare.

"That man said he would take me home." Casey whispered and pointed towards the driver of the car. Brax quickly slapped Casey's arm down and looked him in the eye.

"You know very well not to get into a car with a stranger, regardless of what they tell you! That man was going to hurt you!"

"But he said..." Brax shook his head. "No! You don't ever pull a stunt like that again!" Brax yelled angrily and pushed Casey's head up to face him again. "Do you understand me?"

Casey who was upset by Brax's yelling started to cry heavily.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted to go home. Please don't be mad at me. I missed you." Casey sobbed as he covered his eyes with his hands. Brax sighed and pulled Casey's hands away from his eyes so he could look him in the eye.

"I am not mad at you, but I am angry at the danger you put yourself in by disappearing and getting into that car. You could have been seriously hurt. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Brax spoke more gently and Casey gave a small nod.

Brax sighed. "You really scared the life out of me." Brax told him firmly. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you Case."

"I'm sorry." Casey whispered and tried to pull his wrists out of his brother's hands to cover his eyes again. Brax wiped some of Casey's tears away with his fingers.

"Come here," Brax then pulled Casey into a hug, giving him a few rough kisses on his head whilst Casey rested his head on Brax's chest and cried into his shirt. Brax held him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

"I was really scared and I wanted you so much." Casey cried and clung on tighter to his older brother.

"I know, but I'm here now and you're safe." Brax comforted as he rubbed his brother's hair.

"I love you and I was scared you weren't coming back for me like you promised." Casey sobbed into Brax's chest.

Brax gently pulled Casey away from him and tried to gain eye contact before he spoke. "I love you too Case, always, and when I make a promise I mean it." Brax replied and gently kissed the top of Casey's head again and wrapped his arms tighter around his brother.

* * *

By now the police and manager of the group home had caught up with Brax. The police were busy arresting the man while the manager of the group home approached Brax and Casey.

"I hate to break up this little gathering, but I believe it's time for Casey to come back with us to the group home." The manager of the group home stated.

Casey stared at his brother and shook his head. Brax stood up and lifted Casey up in his arms and held him close. "You have to be kidding me? Did you not just see what happened? Because of you Casey felt the need to run away and could have gotten seriously hurt! Clearly he isn't safe there!" Brax yelled.

"Casey's behavior is not because of us, he made a choice. Now Casey Braxton you come with us this instant. Running away is unacceptable behavior and you will be punished, further to your already standing punishment."

"What? Is that how you've been treating Casey by punishing him for every misunderstanding?" Brax demanded.

"It has been far more than a simple misunderstanding." The manager spoke.

"Brax please don't make me go back, they're really mean." Casey sobbed.

"Hand him over Mr Braxton!"

"No! I am not giving my brother back to you! He is coming with me!" Brax shouted.

One of the police officers from the car approached Brax. "Son we want to thank you for helping us finally get hold of a nasty criminal."

Brax shook his head. "You had better get that head of yours looked at." He told Brax.

Brax reached up and wiped blood away from his head. "It's just a scratch, it's not important."

"Still. The heroic effort you did to save that brother of yours took guts son." The policeman informed.

"I would do anything to protect my brother."

The policeman nodded and turned to Casey, "You okay kiddo?" Casey nodded. "You're a very lucky boy to have a brother who loves you so much that he risks his own life for you. You make sure you be a good boy now, no more talking to or getting in cars with strangers." The policeman warned.

Brax smiled at the officer, "thanks." "You're welcome. Just make sure you remember your own safety too." Brax nodded.

"Excuse me officer, this boy, Casey Braxton now legally belongs in the custody of the group home in which we do have signed papers and Mr Braxton here is refusing to give him back to us. So if you please, a little help." The manager spoke.

The officer looked at the bond between Brax and Casey and sighed. "Son I'm sorry to tell you this but if these people have legal papers saying this boy is their responsibility, the kid has to go back to the group home."

"What! You can't be serious, after what you just saw!" Brax yelled.

"I understand this must be hard for you after what just happened."

"Hard? They can't care for Casey like I can!" Shouted distressed.

"Please calm down son. There is nothing we can do. It's the law."

"No! This law is bull! I'm not going to give Casey back to these people again!"

"Brax, I won't go back. I won't." Casey whined. "Shh Case." Brax rubbed his back and turned back to the manager. "How can you do this?"

"Son, if you do not give your brother back to the people at the group home I will have no choice but to arrest you and I promise you I do not want to have to do that after your heroic efforts." The policeman warned.

"You heard Mr Braxton, let Casey go." The manager said.

Feeling scared, Casey struggled in his brother's arms. "Casey stop." Casey whined and struggled until Brax set him down.

"If I can't go home with Brax then I'm not going anywhere and if you take me back to that home I'll just runaway and I don't care where I go or who I talk too!" Casey screamed and folded his arms across his chest pouting as he glared at the manager and the policeman.

Brax placed his hands on Casey's shoulder and pulled him backwards. "No you will not!" Brax warned, firmly, causing Casey to turn around and face his brother defeated and burst into a new wave of tears.

Brax knelt down and pulled Casey into a hug and comforted him as he glared at the people around him. "Shh Casey it's gonna be okay."

"No it won't. I don't wanna..." Casey sobbed and Brax gently rubbed his back. "I'll think of something, I promise."

"Wait a minute." Everyone turned to see Christine the social worker approaching. "No-one is taking this boy anywhere. Re-assessing the situation and having considered all things, it has been decided Casey would be much happier staying with his brother. I can see that being separated from his brother is only going to lead Casey into dangerous situations and for his safety we cannot allow that. Mr Braxton I can see your dedication to caring for Casey and how you raise him suitable enough to give Casey a second chance with you."

Brax stood up. "So you're saying he can come back to live with me?"

"On one condition, I will be checking in from time to time to ensure the house is running smoothly and that you can hold down a steady job to support him, any minor incident, and Casey will be back in the home no more chances regardless of the changes."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. I promise you won't regret this." Brax replied as relief ran through his body.

"I better not. Good day Mr Braxton. I will be in touch."

"Thank you." Brax replied as Christine gave a nod and left.

Brax knelt down and smiled at Casey. "Did ya hear that Case, you're coming back with me?" Casey wiped his face on his sleeve and his eyes widened.

"Really?" Brax nodded. "Really." Casey fell into Brax and hugged him tight.

Brax laughed and picked up his brother and Casey bounced around in his arms. "Woah Case, easy." He laughed.

"Looks like you win this time, but if Casey ends up in our care again..." The manager warned.

"You won't get near my brother again." Brax threatened as he glared at the manager who huffed and walked away.

Casey rested his head on Brax's shoulder. "Brax I'm really hungry." Brax smiled at his brother. "Alright bud, let's get you home and something to eat."

As Brax turned to walk away he was stopped by another police officer. "Mr Braxton, would you like a lift back home, where are you headed?"

"Mangrove River." Brax replied.

"I'll take you there and to show our approval of you helping capture our criminal we will buy a nice meal for you and your brother."

Brax didn't think of himself as a hero, he was only doing what he had to for Casey and he didn't like asking for help.

"Thank you, but I don't need any fancy meal, but..." Brax turned to his brother who was holding his rumbling stomach.

"It'll be my pleasure Mr Braxton." The officer smiled.

"Come on Casey, we're going home." Brax helped Casey into the back of the police car and sat beside him.

* * *

"Look Brax, we're in a real police car!" Casey shouted excited. "Yeah bud."

"Police lady, can you put the siren on?" Casey rested behind the driver's seat. "Casey." Brax warned and pulled his brother back in the seat.

Casey quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry Brax, I know you said not to talk to strangers." He whispered.

"It's not about that Casey. Don't be rude. Look I'm uh sorry about my brother."

The woman smiled at Brax through the rearview mirror. "That's okay. I understand the kid's happy to get a ride in a police car."

The police woman looked to Casey through the mirror. "Sweetie I can't put the siren on because that's only necessary for emergencies and it would be wrong to put it on when there is no emergency." She told him.

"But it is an emergency. I'm hungry." The police woman smiled and Brax rolled his eyes.

"Your brother's a cheeky little fellow." The officer said as she smiled.

"Yeah he has his moments." Brax smirked at Casey and ruffled his hair. "Seatbelt now." Brax ordered to his brother.

The police woman took Brax and Casey to a quality take away place where Casey managed to scoff down a chicken burger and chips. "The kids got a healthy appetite." The officer smiled.

Brax turned to his brother to watch him. "Sometimes." He smiled. "He can put up a fight when he wants too."

"I guess that's the way for most kids."

"I do not." Casey spoke with his mouth full of food. "Case finish up mate, and don't talk with your mouth full."

Casey finished his meal and followed his brother back to the police car where the officer finally dropped them home.

After Brax helped Casey out of the car he leaned down and looked at the police officer. "Thanks for this, Sergeant..."

"Buckton. Sergeant Buckton." She smiled at Brax who returned the smile.

Casey stood next to his brother and peered in the window. "Do you like the police lady Brax?"

Brax widened his eyes at Casey's comment. "Casey." He warned. "You keep smiling at her." He pestered.

"Casey will you be quiet." Brax glared at him, embarrassed. The officer laughed.

"Persistent isn't he?" "Yeah, you could say that." Brax eyed his brother who smiled at them innocently.

The officer turned to Casey. "You know what sweetie? I think your brother is a very nice man, who cares about you a lot."

"Does that mean you like him too?"

"Casey you are digging yourself a hole right now." Brax told him. "No I'm not." Casey replied confused.

The officer smirked. "I better go." She spoke. Brax stood up. "Ah, yeah, thanks again." Brax smiled and watched as the police car drove off.

Brax put his hand on Casey's neck and guided him towards the door. "Did you not like her Brax?" "You Casey need to learn to mind your own business. Inside."

Not long after Heath barged in and slammed the door. Casey ran out of the dining room and ran up to his brother and hugged him.

"Heath!" Heath looked confused. "Casey?"

Brax entered the room and smiled. "Hey mate." "What's going on?" Heath asked.

"Casey has come back to live with us." Brax replied with a smile.

"What? How?" Heath asked as he looked at his brother smiling up at him.

"Heath guess what?" Casey tugged him excited, but Heath ignored him and listened to Brax.

"The social worker has given us another chance after she saw how I handled the situation with Casey today."

"Huh? I though you went to visit him at the home." "I did but..."

"I ran away from there." Casey butted in. Heath looked down at his brother "You ran away? I didn't know you had it in ya?" He ruffled Casey's hair.

"Heath guess what?" Casey pushed again. "What Case?" Heath asked.

"Brax jumped in front of a car and punched a man then we got to ride in a police car and go out for food and Brax liked this police lady..." Casey blurted out.

"Wow, slow down Case. What actually happened?" Heath asked as he turned to his older brother. Brax raised his eyebrows at Casey.

"After Casey ran away he decided to try and make his way back home and lucky for him the police and I found him in time before he got hurt."

"What did you do Case?"

"He got a car with a dangerous man." Brax added and watched Casey let go of Heath and look to the floor.

"How dangerous?" Brax raised his eyebrows at him for emphasis, "dangerous, as in child predator and kidnapper dangerous." Brax whispered. Heath understood the severity of his brother's words and stood shocked.

"Geez Case, not even I would have been that stupid at your age to do that!" Heath tapped his chest.

"Brax already yelled at me for that." He mumbled not wanting to be scolded by his other brother too. "And so he should of squirt. We could have lost you for good."

Casey looked up at Heath who smiled at him. After a few moments of silence Casey whispered, "Heath I'm sorry I took your stuff and went in your room."

Heath leaned down and held his hand on Casey's arm. "I don't care about that Case, having you back is far more important to me. I shouldn't have had the bad things lying around where you could get them." Casey hugged Heath again.

"Arg, Case." "I don't want you to get hurt taking that bad stuff. Please stop Heath. I love you."

Heath finally realized how much his drug issue was hurting his brothers and he knew he had to get better for them. Heath felt tears well in his eyes from Casey's emotional reaction and he turned to Brax who smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I love you too Case. Good to have you back kid." Casey smiled up at his brother and gave him one more, tighter hug before he let go.

* * *

Later that night Danny and Cheryl came home from hanging at a mate's party. The three brothers were inside packing away after dinner. Danny and Cheryl were shocked when they saw Casey stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here brat?" Danny demanded. "What did you do Darryl?" Cheryl questioned.

"You better not have done somethin' to get us in trouble with the cops Darryl. You know I'll drag that kid straight back to that group home! How'd he get here?" Danny said.

Knowing his parents would flip if they knew Casey had run away, Brax again stretched the truth.

"I went down there and pleaded with them to give us another chance and this time I won't let either of you ruin it!" Danny glared at Brax, then at Casey.

"Fine, but if he's staying there's still that little incident with touching drugs we need to sort out. I think a thorough beatin' should do the trick. Come 'ere ya trouble making brat!" Danny raised his voice and headed towards Casey as he pulled his belt off and held it in his hand.

Casey quickly darted to hide behind his oldest brother. Brax quickly stepped in front of his terrified brother and wrapped his arms behind his back surrounding Casey to protect him.

"Move outta the way Darryl!" Brax refused to move.

"I won't let you touch him! This is the reason they wouldn't let him come home!" Brax defended.

"Ya think I care? Now I ain't telling ya again Darryl, get out of me way!" Danny was now face to face with Brax, both glared strong at each other. Brax didn't care what his father done to him or how badly he hurt him for protecting Casey because nothing would compare to how hurt he was without Casey, so a beating from Danny wouldn't matter.

"Darryl..." Danny warned. "No Dad! You'll be touching Casey over my dead body." Brax warned.

Danny leaned in inches away from Brax's face. "That can easily be arranged."

When Danny was about to take action against Brax, Heath stepped beside Brax and stood in front of Casey, this was the first time Heath felt fully confident to stand against his father.

"You'll have to get through me too." Heath spoke in a shaky tone.

Brax felt relieved Heath had come to protect Casey. Danny backed away seeing his two eldest sons sheltering Casey from him. Danny glared at them before angrily snapping his belt down against the floor with a loud crack, making Casey jump and Heath startle, but Brax stood glaring, unmoved.

"Pathetic. All three of ya are pathetic!" Danny turned away and walked down the hall to the bedroom, replacing his belt.

Brax turned to Heath and smiled. "Thanks mate." Heath shrugged. "It's the least I could do, seeing as I am partly responsible for what happened, besides I don't want them to take the little squirt away. I kinda like having him around again."

Heath ruffled Casey's hair and Brax turned to hug Casey. "I think it's time for bed for you." Casey hung his shoulders.

"Brax?" Casey asked. "Yeah Case?" "Can I stay with you tonight…Please?"

The look on Casey's face made Brax realize how much Casey had missed being home and how scared he must have been at the group home and how he must feel the need to feel safe and reassured.

"Sure thing Case, but I won't be going to bed for a while yet."

"So can I stay up then?" Casey asked.

Brax smiled. "Nice try, but no. You're going to bed, you need your rest." Brax placed an arm around his shoulder and led Casey down to his room.

Brax smiled at his brother as he tucked him into his bed. "I'll be in soon okay. You get some sleep." Brax stroked Casey's hair and gave him a gently kiss on the forehead.

"You promise you won't be long?" Casey asked as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I promise mate."

When Brax finally went to bed, Casey stirred. "Brax?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, I'm here Case. Go back to sleep." Brax whispered as he gently stroked strands of Casey's hair.

Casey turned and gripped Brax's bed shirt tightly in his fist for comfort, and snuggled into his brother's chest as far as he could, feeling warm and comforted by his brother's breathing.

Brax wrapped his arm around his brother and couldn't escape his feeling of luck that he got his baby brother back and nothing was going to take him away from him. Brax watched his brother sleep against his chest. "I've missed you so much Case." He whispered and leaned over to gently kiss his head before falling asleep.


	59. Beating the drug problem

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks to everyone for your wonderful support. **

**As for having Charlie in the story, I honestly wanted to write more chapters with her in, but it would have made the story go off on a tangent, but I do have a plan of including her in a new story I have in mind. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 59: Beating the drug problem**

The following day was the start of something big. It would be the first day Heath was to go cold turkey on his drugs. Thankfully Danny and Cheryl had decided they had enough of the boys and went away for a few days to a mate's place, full of drinking, drugs, and illegal trades.

Brax knocked on Heath's door before entering. Heath moaned as he looked over at Brax.

"Are you ready to beat this?" Brax asked. Heath groaned and rolled back over.

Casey walked to the door. "What's happening?"

Brax looked down at Casey. "Listen mate, I need to help Heath today so I need you to behave yourself and go and watch some TV, yeah?" Casey nodded.

Brax smiled at him, not wanting him to be around Heath whilst he was detoxing.

"Look Case, why don't we go and find you something fun to watch." Brax took Casey's hand and walked into the lounge room where he helped Casey pick out a movie and got him settled before he headed back to Heath.

When Brax walked back into Heath's room, Heath was now sitting up with his head resting on his hands groaning. Brax noticed he held a plastic bag, and it was usually around this time that he would take his drug to get him through the day.

"Give it here." Brax walked up to Heath and held out his hand.

"No I need this. Please Brax I can't do this."

"Listen to me Heath, you're still going to have the after effects of the drug for awhile and it will make you crave the drug, but you can beat this, you just need to stay strong. Now hand over the drugs."

Brax went to grab the drugs from Heath but Heath pulled back. "No." He grumbled.

Brax wrestled with him until he got hold of the drugs, snatching the bag from Heath's hands. Heath jumped up aggressively, trying to snatch them back.

"Give 'em back!" He yelled. Brax pushed Heath down. "No!"

"Give me them back!" Heath yelled again. Brax quickly placed the drugs in his pocket and held Heath still.

"Heath calm down. You can fight this." Heath yelled and struggled to get out of Brax's grip, but it was no use, Brax was far stronger than he was.

Heath finally settled and Brax loosened his grip. "Now do you have any more drugs lying around and don't think about lying to me." Brax spoke firmly.

Heath shook his head. "If you're lying Heath I will tear this place apart to find any."

"No, that's it." Brax somehow didn't fully trust Heath, but kept quiet. Brax stood up and looked at Heath before leaving and closing the door.

What Heath needed now was to be left alone, to push through the cravings, as Brax knew the worst was yet to come. Brax walked back out to Casey in the lounge room and sat down next to him, he could hear Heath yelling and fidgeting in his room as he was coming down off the drug.

Whilst Brax was busy trying to sort out everything else, he neglected to notice Casey had wandered off down the hall to Heath's room he was worried about his brother. Casey heard groaning and yelling from inside Heath's room and he slowly opened the door and crept in.

"Heath are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Heath looked up at Casey and lunged toward him. Casey went to back away scared but was not fast enough, Heath had grabbed him in an aggressive unstable state, and he roughly pulled Casey toward his bed, and threw him down.

"What the hell do you want?" Heath was unaware of what he was doing and grabbed Casey again and yelled at him aggressively. Casey started to scream continually.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Heath yelled and shoved Casey.

Brax heard the yelling and ran down into Heath's room. He was shocked to see Heath had Casey pinned down and Casey struggling to get free and screaming.

"Heath! Get off him!" Brax yelled and ran up to Heath and pulled him off Casey.

Heath turned his aggression onto Brax and punched him in the face. Brax stumbled back and grabbed Casey and pushed him out the door then wrapped his arms tight around his brother and forced Heath to the ground.

"Calm down!"

Heath was breathing heavily and saw Casey run from the doorway. "Casey." Heath breathed.

Brax let go of Heath and caught his breath and then raced out of the room to find Casey. Brax eventually found Casey out on the front lawn crying. Brax walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Case its okay. What were you doing in there?" He asked.

"I...I was worried about Heath." Casey whispered.

"Alright but I don't want you going anywhere near Heath from now on, until I say its safe. Do you understand?" Casey nodded and wiped his eyes.

* * *

Over the next few days Heath's withdrawals worsened he became more aggressive and kept sweating profusely. Brax was constantly worried about him, trying to keep him in check he barely had time to worry about his Mum and Casey.

Brax was trying to get Casey something to eat when he heard an agonizing yell coming from Heath's room. Brax quickly stopped what he was doing and ran to Heath's room. Brax found Heath shaking and rolling around on his bed.

"Arg! I need my fix!" Heath turned to see Brax at the doorway. "Give me my drugs! I need them!" He yelled aggressively. Brax ran to him and held him down.

"Get off me!" "Take it easy Heath."

Heath grunted and tried to push Brax off. Heath began to shout louder.

"Heath calm down and be quiet, Casey's out there." Brax said, trying not to cause too much attention. "Come on Heath, you can pull through this." He encouraged.

After an hour of holding Heath still, Heath finally calmed and the withdrawals faded. Brax sighed as he pulled away from Heath. Heath groaned, before he rolled over on his bed and closed his eyes. Brax covered him up to help with his chills and left the room.

Brax walked into the kitchen and saw Casey looking worried and upset, playing with some cutlery on the table. Brax sat down next to him.

"Is Heath gonna be okay Brax?" Casey asked. Brax placed a hand on Casey's arm, "he'll be fine Case. Don't worry about it."

Whilst Heath was under his drug detoxification one evening he snuck out and didn't come home. Brax had a fair idea where he would likely find Heath and the last thing he wanted was for Heath to break his detoxing he had gotten so far already. Brax grabbed Casey and headed down to the beach and indeed Brax saw Heath on the beach with the gang.

"Casey stay here, I'll be right back." Brax left Casey at the sidewalk and ran down the beach.

"Heath! Get over here now! Heath!"

Heath looked over to see an angry Brax heading for him. Heath groaned. "What's his problem?" One of the guys asked.

"He's not happy about my business trade." Heath replied.

Brax reached them and grabbed Heath. "Heath! I told you to stay away from these guys! Get going!" Brax shoved him.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're just my brother." Brax raised his eyebrows. "Wanna bet. Don't push me Heath. Get moving now!"

Heath looked at his mates and rolled his eyes, then followed his brother. Brax gave him a shove. "I don't want to see you with that gang again, do ya hear?"

"Well don't come for me then." Heath replied. Brax stopped and stopped Heath in his tracks.

"Don't you give me attitude." He warned sternly. "I just got you off of your drug craving don't ruin it by going back."

"Alright." Heath mumbled and followed his brother's home.


	60. Heath's rebellion

**Chapter 60: Heath's rebellion**

Brax was 21 and had finally saved up some money for a car of his own. It was second hand, but at least he could drive his brothers to school, drive to work, and drive away from his parents when he needed. Heath was 16 and after he recovered from his drug incident he was still rebellious and often skipped classes to hang out with the surf gang.

The gang was very competitive and would often make bets with one another, it consisted of three guys, Jeremy, Anthony, and Matt, but to Heath they were friends who he could count on to get him away from his problems.

Meeting at the beach one day during school Matt asked, "Have you guys heard of Remington Hill?" Jeremy and Anthony nodded.

"What's Remington Hill?" Heath asked.

"Only the best place to car race." Anthony replied.

All three boys had their own car and license however Heath had failed his license test and needed to wait a few months before trying again.

"So who's up for a race?" Matt challenged, the two boys agreed.

"Braxton you in?" Jeremy asked. "But I don't have a car or a license." Heath replied.

"Don't be such a sap Braxton. No police ever go there, so we won't get caught. Besides doesn't your brother have a car?" Anthony spoke.

"No way, I can't take Brax's car, he'll kill me."

"Look at it this way he doesn't need to know you borrowed his car." Anthony replied.

"You chickening out of a challenge Braxton?" Matt teased.

"Hell no!" Heath spoke accepting the challenge. "So you're in?"

"Yeah." Heath replied, somehow not convinced this was going to work.

* * *

Brax was in the kitchen when Heath approached him awkwardly. "Brax?"

"What?"

"Are you working this Friday night?"

"Yes I am so you can't go out with your friends, I need you to stay at home and look after Casey." Heath nodded and left leaving Brax curious at his reaction, no protest, or arguments?

When Friday night arrived, it was 6pm, and Brax was getting ready to leave for work, he grabbed his car keys and looked at his brothers.

"I'll see you boys when I get back tonight. I finish my shift at 10:30. You boys behave."

"Don't we always?" Heath added, receiving a grunt and smile from Brax.

"Bye Casey." "Bye Brax."

Brax turned to Heath. "Look after Casey." He told him. "Yep...Bye". Heath replied.

Brax walked out the door and got into his car, driving to work. Heath shut the door and sighed. This was it.

"What are we doing tonight Heath?" Casey asked. "I'm going out tonight."

"But Brax said you had to look after me."

"You're old enough to start looking after yourself squirt. I have a life."

"But won't Brax be mad?" Heath grabbed Casey's shirt. "Brax ain't gonna find out is he?" He threatened.

"But..." Casey was interrupted as Heath shoved his fist in his face. "See this, you squeal on me to Brax and you're gonna get it, understand!" Casey nodded and Heath released his shirt.

"Where are you going?" "None of your business."

"When will you be back?" Casey questioned Heath again. "Arg! Enough with the questions Casey! Just keep your mouth shut!" Heath grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door.

"Make sure you behave yourself, otherwise Brax will have my head. I'll be back before Brax gets home." Heath walked out of the house leaving Casey alone.

Heath snuck into the car park of Brax's work and carefully busted into his car, hot-wiring the car to start it and drove towards Remington Hill.

* * *

It had reached 10:30 at night and Brax was exhausted after finishing his shift. He had been working so much lately to make ends meet for his brothers. Brax walked to the car park. Glancing around him, he saw his car gone.

"What! I don't believe this! If I find the scumbag who stole my car I'll kill 'em!" Brax was furious. He walked to the bus station and caught a bus to his street, where he got off and walked for what felt like forever to his house.

Brax stormed into the house and slammed the door. He was surprised to see Casey quietly sitting on the lounge.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked annoyed, but before Casey could answer Brax yelled, "Heath! Heath!"

Brax wandered through the house yelling for Heath. Finding no sign of Heath, Brax became more furious. Casey quickly glanced at Brax before turning away. Brax noticed his brother's awkward behavior and knew he knew something. Brax approached Casey.

"Where is he?" Brax questioned. Casey shrugged. "Casey if you know where Heath is you better tell me now." Brax ordered.

"I don't know, Brax, honest. All I know is that he said he was going out." Casey blurted out, as he shifted on the lounge under his brother's glare.

Brax groaned in frustration. "Why didn't you call me the minute he left you alone? You know I don't like you being at home on your own." Brax said annoyed.

Casey shrugged. "Sorry. He told me not to tell." Brax scoffed. "I bet he did."

Brax wanted to go out and find Heath but he wasn't going to leave Casey at home at this time of night. Brax was just about to tell Casey to go to bed when he heard a car approaching the driveway and looking out, he noticed it was his.

Heath was not aware of what time it was or that Brax had arrived home. Heath and Jeremy walked up the path raving about their win in the race. Brax opened the door and glared down at Heath and his car. Casey watched Brax storm out of the door up to Heath, surprising him.

"Where have you bloody been?" Brax grabbed Heath's shirt and dragged him towards the car slamming him up against it. "And what the hell are you doing with my car? You don't even have a license!"

"Woah calm down Brax. It's not like anything bad happened." Jeremy spoke. Brax turned to him and pointed.

"You shut up and get out of here!" Brax yelled. Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

"See ya later Heath." Brax turned back to Heath who was still pressed up against the car.

"I asked you to look after Casey!" Brax yelled. "It's not like the squirt can't look after himself!" Heath retaliated.

"He's 9 years old Heath, I don't want him here on his own! Where were you?" Brax shoved Heath again. Heath didn't answer. Brax angrily pushed Heath against the car, resulting in a groan from Heath.

"Answer Me!"

"I was at Remington Hill alright!" Heath yelled back defensively. "Now get off me!"

Brax glared at him, knowing this place was where people go to car race, in other terms, drag race. He had been there before with his friends around Heath's age and saw just how dangerous it could be.

"Were you racing?" Brax asked angrily, Heath didn't answer, so Brax took this as a yes answer. "With my car! Arg!" He slammed Heath hard against his car.

"OW! Brax knock it off!" Heath replied, defensively. "You stupid idiot! Get inside!" Brax shoved Heath towards the doorway to the house and slapped him on the back of the head.

Casey had stepped away from his brothers and was now looking at them from the lounge room. Once inside Brax grabbed Heath again. "You could have been killed Heath! Have you any idea how dangerous drag racing is?"

"Geez just lay off Brax!" Heath pushed out of Brax's grasp and pushed him backwards.

Brax glared at Heath and looked more furious, lunging towards Heath and pushing him against the wall. "Cut the attitude! You stole my car and were driving without a license!"

"State the obvious! I'm fine and your precious car is fine! So leave me the hell alone!" Heath did just not understand how upset Brax was. Brax gripped his shirt.

"You stay away from that place! You hear me!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Heath retaliated. Having enough of his attitude, Brax could not control his temper and before he realized what had happened he punched Heath in the mouth, knocking him backwards.

Casey watched in shock. "Stop Brax! Don't!" He yelled as he watched his brothers shoving one and other. Brax stood backwards and saw Heath holding his mouth. He felt guilty at what he had just done and in front of his baby brother.

Breathing heavily Brax turned to Casey. "Casey I thought I told you to go to bed!" Brax snapped. Casey shook his head. Brax saw Heath stand up from the floor before he stormed off to his room, slamming the door. Brax turned back to Casey and approached him.

"Well I'm telling you now! Move. It's late!" Brax grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him towards his bedroom. As Brax turned to leave, Casey looked up at him with a worried expression on his face. "Brax?"

Brax sighed. "What Casey?"

"Nothing." Casey whispered. Brax groaned. "Get to bed Casey." Brax shut the door and walked back out to the living room and slammed his hand down on the couch.

The following morning Heath was already at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Brax walked out, he was still angry at himself that he let his temper get the better of him and take it out on one of his brothers. Heath just glared at Brax.

"Stay here and look after Casey. I will be back in an hour. I'm going for a surf. " Heath just grunted and turned away as Brax walked out the door.

A while later Casey woke up. Wandering into the kitchen he saw Heath sitting at the table. "Where's Brax?" He asked.

"He went out for a surf, it's just you and me kid. " He replied, looking up. Casey saw a bruise forming on his jaw and dried blood where his lip had split.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked. Heath grunted.

Casey sat down at the table. "Heath?"

"What Casey?" Heath sighed. "Is Brax gonna be like Dad now?" He asked unaware that Brax had walked in and heard everything.

He stood silent for a moment. It hurt him to think Casey thought he was like their abusive father. Casey turned and saw Brax looking at them and quickly apologized. "Brax I'm sorry."

"It's alright mate." Brax put down his board and sat down at the table, looking at Heath, he added, "Mate, I shouldn't have been so hard on you last night. I just want to keep both of you boys safe." Heath grunted.

"Great way of showing it." Heath got up to leave and Brax ran his hand over his hair.

"Brax?" Brax looked at Casey. "I'm sorry I said you were like Dad."

"Its fine Casey don't worry about it." Casey turned away and went back to eating his breakfast.

* * *

A few weeks passed with Heath barely talking to Brax and when words were spoken it usually came out in the form of aggression and lead to arguments between the two. Heath met up with his mates at the beach, it was a Thursday night. Anthony greeted Heath.

"Gee I thought you'd never show. Beginning to doubt your win?"

"No." Heath grunted. "We heard about what happened with Brax, hard luck." Matt added.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you, the way he was acting." Jeremy said.

"So who's up for seconds? Are you game to test your champion skills?" Anthony challenged.

"No way Anthony. Brax flipped last time. He'll kill me if I do it again."

"Ah come on man, we need our champ there." Anthony pushed.

Heath thought, '_you know what? Stuff Brax, he thinks he can run my life all the time'_

"Fine, but it won't be easy getting Brax's car."

"Awesome. It's set. A rematch Saturday 7pm."

Heath swallowed the lump in his throat, he wasn't sure about this but his friends were so persuasive and he had to rebel against Brax.


	61. Accident

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**In this chapter, Heath's defiance doesn't quite go as he'd planned but the following chapter brings about some good news for the boys. **

**Enjoy :) **

**Chapter 61: Accident**

**Saturday night**

After the three boys had dinner, Brax was helping Casey with his schoolwork and Heath went off to his room. Once he was certain Brax was preoccupied, he snuck into Brax's room, taking his car keys, which Brax had now hid in there since Heath's last attempt and snuck out his bedroom window, heading to Remington Hill.

Once he arrived at Remington Hill all his worries about Brax became forgotten. "Didn't think you were gonna show Braxton." Matt yelled.

"I never give up on a challenge." Heath boasted. Jeremy approached him.

"Hey you sure you're up to this? I mean after last time with your brother?"

"Yeah... I can't let these guys win. Beside Brax doesn't run my life." Jeremy patted him on the back. "Alright, come on then, let's get this race started."

Anthony got into his car and Heath got into Brax's. "Ready to eat my dust Braxton?" Anthony laughed.

"In your dreams." Heath replied confidently. He had to focus on winning this race.

Matt held up a flag ready and waved it down. Heath and Anthony speed down the road. Anthony was in front. Heath stepped hard on the accelerator. He overtook Anthony by several meters, too focused on speeding past his friend he did not slow down when he quickly sped down hill nearing a corner.

Heath was going too fast. Slamming on his brake to slow down for the turn caused the car to spin. Heath lost control of the car and it flipped before crashing engine first into a pole, shattering the front of Brax's car.

Anthony pulled over and the three friends raced over to help Heath. Luckily Heath was still conscious but injured. "Mate are you alright?" Anthony asked.

Heath touched his head. He felt dizzy and his face was bleeding, he had bruises on his hands and scraps on his arms and face. "Ah...yeah... I think so."

"Hang in there I'll call an ambulance." Jeremy panicked, but before he could make the call he is stopped by Matt. "Are you crazy? If we get found out we're in for."

"This is Heath's life!" Jeremy ignored them and made the call.

After calling the ambulance Jeremy called Brax. "Hello?" Brax answered. "Brax!"

"Who is this?" "It's Jeremy, you have to come down to Remington Hill quick! Heath's been in a car accident!"

Shock ran through Brax's body, he was scared at losing his brother but also furious he had disobeyed him and endangered his life. Jeremy continued, "Brax come quick please!" Jeremy hung up the phone.

Casey looked to Brax who stood in shock. "Brax what's wrong?"

Brax turned to Casey. "Casey come on, we have to get to Heath. He's been in an accident."

Casey looked at his brother confused but quickly followed him, racing down towards Remington Hill, which thankfully had been only a few blocks away.

Arriving at the scene of the accident Brax could see an ambulance officer attending to his brother and police around talking to Heath's friends. Brax told Casey to stay back from the accident.

"But Brax." Casey whined worried. "Just stay Casey." Brax told him firmly.

Brax went to leave but was stopped by Casey. "But I wanna see if Heath is okay." He spoke.

Brax sighed. "Casey please. I don't know. Just stay."

Casey slumped down and watched Brax race down towards his brother. "Heath what the hell?" He yelled.

"Excuse me sir, do you know this boy?" The ambulance officer asked.

"He's my brother." Brax looked around at the accident and saw his car smashed.

"Your brother has sustained a serious knock to the head and possible concussion. He has also appeared to have fractured his wrist and sustained some minor wounds. We need to take him to the hospital for further tests and observation." Brax nodded.

The ambulance officer guided Heath to the van. A policeman approached Brax. "Were you a part of this illegal drag race young man?"

"No but that was my car that was totaled."

"So you were not responsible for that young boy driving your vehicle without a license? Because that boy was underage, you may be eligibly charged."

"What! I had no idea my brother had taken my car and I had no part in this!"

"We still need to interview your brother once his injuries have been treated, but there is no guarantee he will be let off easily." The officer threatened and left.

Brax sighed, another thing he will have to get his brother out of. Brax went back and grabbed Casey's arm. "Come on. We need to get to the hospital."

"Brax, is Heath okay?"

"Not now Casey, just go." Brax shoved Casey towards the taxi stand when he heard someone shout behind him. It was Jeremy. "Brax wait! Let me give you a lift."

Brax glared at him. "It's the least I can do." Brax grunted and followed Jeremy to his car. Brax pushed Jeremy out of the way. "I'll drive, give me the keys."

Jeremy handed over his keys and the three got into the car and headed for the hospital.

"Why aren't the cops after you?" Brax questioned.

"I got off with a warning seeing as I wasn't racing." Brax grunted. "If it means anything Brax, we are all really sorry for what happened and hope Heath is gonna be okay."

"You better hope he will be." Brax threatened through gritted teeth.

* * *

When they reached the hospital Brax and Casey got out, leaving Jeremy to take his car and go. Brax told Casey to wait outside Heath's room as he went in. The doctor was filling out Heath's chart.

"Are you Heath's brother?"

"Yeah. I'm Brax."

"Where are your parents?" Brax hesitated "They're not around. I'm the sole career for Heath."

"Well I ran some tests and done a CT scan. Heath hasn't got any long lasting head injuries, just a concussion, his fractured wrist should heal fine and his other injuries will clear up with time. I'd like to keep him here for a few days for observation."

Brax nodded. "Thanks doc." The doctor left and Brax sat down next to Heath's bed.

Heath couldn't look Brax in the eye. There was silence for quite some time.

"Brax. I'm really sorry about your car. I'll make it up to you."

"Your damn right you will." Brax said in a short tone, not knowing what to say.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like that."

Brax glared at Heath frustrated. "What was supposed to happen Heath?"

"I'll pay for the damages. I know how hard you worked for your car." Heath pleaded.

Brax ran his hand through his hair annoyed did Heath not realize it wasn't about that.

"This isn't about my ruined car!" Brax shouted. "You got seriously injured doing that stupid race again! You could have been killed this time Heath!" Brax paused. "Have you any idea how that would feel for Casey and me."

Heath shook his head. "I...I didn't think."

"No you never do." Brax replied, frowning.

Heath struggled as he started to look pale before leaning forward and throwing up. Brax got up and rested his hand on his back. "Hey mate, take it easy."

Heath coughed and laid back down. "I am really sorry Brax."

Brax sighed. "Of all the stupid things Heath. Why?"

"I just wanted to be part of the gang."

Brax shook his head. "You don't do something this stupid ever again, ya hear." Brax threatened and Heath nodded and turned away from his brother.

"Seriously Heath, all this isn't worth impressing some friends for. If you didn't already have a head injury I'd be knocking some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"I know and I deserve it."

"Yeah you do." Brax smiled and rested his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"I have to get Casey back home. You rest."

Brax left and found Casey sitting on the chair outside. He ran up to Brax. "Is Heath okay? Can I see him please Brax?" Casey pleaded eagerly.

"Alright Casey but just quickly we have to go." Brax led Casey into Heath's room.

"He wanted to see you." "Hey kid."

Casey panicked at the sight of Heath's bandages and swellings. "Are you gonna be okay Heath?" He asked worried.

"For now. That is until Brax gives reason not to." Casey looked confused as Brax smiled at Heath.

"Let's go Case. Heath needs to rest." Brax guided Casey out of the hospital and then they went home.


	62. Investigating suspicion

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful support and reviews :)**

**Kyle will make an appearance again soon (he only had a minor part in this story compared to the others as I didn't know what to write for him)**

**Enjoy this chapter, don't know if I'll get the chance to upload tomorrow or not.**

**Chapter 62: Investigating suspicion**

Brax had begun getting suspicious of Danny's where-abouts as it was almost every night he would go out and return late supporting large sums of money. One night after work Brax followed his father to an abandoned warehouse. He watched as he saw his father talking to another man, he saw them exchange a package and a heap of cash.

"He's selling drugs." Brax stated.

His father turned, sensing he was being watched. Brax ducked out of view and headed back home.

Brax was outside using his gym when his father finally arrived home at 11pm. Danny glared at Brax as he entered the yard.

"Darryl." Danny groaned but Brax ignored his father.

Danny walked over to Brax and stood over him. "You keep your nose out of my business ya hear." He threatened.

Brax stood up. "I don't know what you're talking about. You got something to hide Dad?" Brax questioned in an equally threatening tone.

Danny grabbed Brax. "I know you were there tonight Darryl. You keep your mouth shut if ya know what's good for you!" Danny threatened.

"And if I don't?" Brax questioned as he glared his father in the eye. "Then I'll make sure ya brothers will end up only as a distant memory."

Danny raised his eyebrow and walked back inside the house. Brax however was sick of his father's threats, trying to manipulate him, so decided on what he had to do for the sake of his family. A few days later giving the police an anonymous tip about his father dealing drugs.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Heath and Casey were at home after school. Cheryl answered a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" She questioned the police standing in the doorway.

"Is Danny Braxton here?" Danny walked out towards the door.

"Yeah what do you want?" Danny questioned in a reply.

Heath and Casey watched from the lounge room. "Mr. Danny Braxton there has been an inquiry into some drug trade and we are suspected to believe you are involved."

"Who told ya I had anything to do with it? I ain't done nothin' " Danny defended.

"We are just investigating at the moment Mr. Braxton. Now we need to ask you a few questions." Danny grunted.

"We have been led to believe you may be in possession of large sums of money and our records stated you are unemployed at the moment."

Before Danny could answer Casey ran up to them. Heath tried to grab him back but was not fast enough.

"What's going on?" Casey asked innocently and Heath grabbed him.

"Quiet Casey. Heath get him away." Cheryl snapped.

"Is Daddy in trouble?" Casey asked the police.

"We just need to talk to your Daddy son, no need to worry." The policeman replied.

"Daddy has lots of money. I saw it in the bedroom." Casey said innocently.

Heath pulled him away and grabbed his mouth as Danny gave them a glare.

"Are you sure son?" The policeman asked. Casey looked around but did not reply.

Danny scoffed. "The kid's always making stuff up. He's got a wild imagination." Danny shot his boys a 'when this is over you're really gonna get it' look.

"Either way we would like to have a look."

The police walked in and searched the house, finding a bag of money and drugs in the bedroom.

"Mr. Braxton you are under arrest for possession of illegal drugs and money from dealing drugs. Let's go Mr. Braxton."

"Stop this must be some mistake. My husband has never dealt drugs. We don't even know where that money came from!" Cheryl protested.

"Still the evidence is there. Now if you are part of this too Mrs Braxton we will have you arrested as well."

Cheryl stayed silent and Danny glared at Casey. "You'll pay for this brat!" The police took Danny to their car and drove away.

Heath shoved Casey. "Now look what you did squirt!"

Casey looked around confused. "Where are those men taking Daddy?"

"They're taking him to prison!" Heath snapped.

"Why?"Casey asked. Heath ignored him and stormed off.

Cheryl pointed at Casey and shouted. "Your father's going to jail because you couldn't keep your bloody mouth shut!"

Cheryl then approached Casey and leaned down to yell in his face. "I hope you're happy, you just ruined our family!"

"I didn't mean too Mum... I'm sorry." Casey pleaded.

"Shut up and get out of my sight!" Cheryl yelled, causing Casey to run to his room terrified at what just happened. He didn't know what he had done wrong.

Not long after Casey decided to go to his brother for comfort seeing as Brax had not gotten home yet. Casey walked into Heath's room and found him listening to his music player. Heath turned when he saw his brother.

"What do you want?" Casey approached his bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make Daddy go away." Casey said sadly.

"Yeah well you did. What are we going to do now huh? What do you think Brax will say when he finds out?" Heath snapped.

Casey shrugged. "Will Brax be mad at me?" Casey whispered. Casey dreaded Brax finding out how he had ruined the family.

"I don't know Case. I guess you just have to wait and find out. Now get out of my room."

When Brax arrived home from picking up groceries, he noticed the uneasy feeling within the house, he saw his mother sitting on the couch. Cheryl turned to Brax.

"What took you so long? You should have been here to keep that stupid brother of yours mouth shut."

"What's going on?" Brax asked.

"Casey opened his big mouth about some money your father had in the house when the police came a'knockin' . Your father's been arrested."

Brax stood stunned. It felt like justice had finally started to come around. Brax set down the groceries and went to see his brothers. Heath was still in his room listening to his music player.

"Heath!" Heath took off his head phones. "What?"

"Were you there when Dad got arrested?"

"Yeah and Casey blabbed. Way to put a foot in it for us!" Heath replied.

"Heath you know it's not Casey's fault, besides things might be better without Dad around." Brax encouraged.

"He always has ways of coming back and he won't just stop at Casey. I don't want him coming after me." Heath told his brother and Brax could sense the worried tone in his voice.

"Heath he's going to be away for a long time, you're safe." Heath shrugged and put his headphones back on.

Brax walked down to Casey's room and opened the door, there he found Casey sitting on his bed playing with one of his toy vehicles.

"Hey mate." Brax smiled and Casey glanced up at Brax and quickly spoke. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

Brax chuckled, "Case I'm not mad."

"Heath said you might be mad at me for making Daddy get taken away by the police men."

Brax sat down next to Casey. "You don't listen to what Heath told you okay. That was a very brave thing you did and it was the right thing. Now Dad will be punished for all the bad things he's done and he can't hurt us anymore." Brax rubbed Casey's knee. "Yeah?"

Casey looked up and smiled. "Good kid. Would you like to help me make dinner, Mum's busy and Heath's a little grumpy, so I could use a hand?"

"Yeah. I'll help!" Casey squealed and jumped off the bed.

By the time dinner time had arrived, Cheryl had taken a bottle of alcohol and sat in the bedroom drinking. Heath came out to sit at the table and after spending the afternoon thinking about what Brax said he turned to Casey.

"Case I'm sorry if I was mean to you before. I just didn't want something bad to happen now that Dad has been arrested." Casey smiled at Heath and sat down at the table.


	63. Danny's revenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This next chapter Danny uses one of his connections to get his revenge, it's not important who, as I didn't write that, let's just say it's just one of his shifty mates. **

**I'll try and write an extra chapter for Kyle soon. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 63: Danny's revenge**

A few days after Danny was arrested, Brax was at work finishing his shift, and he told Heath to bring Casey there after school as Cheryl would more than likely be out on another alcohol binge. Heath had finally come to his senses about having Danny out of their lives and stopped blaming Casey for opening his mouth.

Casey ran up the path towards Brax's work. "Case wait up!" Heath yelled but Casey continued to run as he rushed into the building yelling, "Brax! Brax!"

A fellow worker approached him. "Hey kid can I help you?"

"Is my brother Brax here?" Casey asked.

"He just left he should be out the back." Casey rushed out the back to find his brother.

"Brax!" Casey called and stopped suddenly and stood in shock. He saw Brax lying on the ground, his head heavily bleeding and his body bruised.

Casey rushed to Brax. "Brax! Brax!"

He shook Brax but received no response. Casey's eyes filled with tears and he got up and raced back inside to find Heath and grabbed his arm.

"Heath! Heath! It's Brax!" Casey shouted.

"Relax Case."

"No! Brax...he's...he's..." Casey started to cry.

"Case what is it?" Heath questioned. Casey was too distraught to reply and started to panic.

"Casey tell me right now what happened!" Heath spoke forcefully as he began to worry.

"Br...He's dead." Casey sobbed and pulled on Heath's arm and pointed to the outside where he had seen Brax.

Heath quickly rushed outside and saw Brax lying on the ground and rushed to him, checking for a pulse, it was faint, but he was not conscious.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Casey screamed.

Heath glared up at his brother. "Casey will you shut up! Brax is not dead, he still has a pulse!"

Casey rushed to Heath's side and began pulling at his arm distressed. "But he's not moving Heath! If he's not dead, why won't he get up?" Casey cried.

Heath huffed and pushed Casey away. "Casey just stop it alright! Stop it now!" Heath snapped.

Casey stared at Heath with tears pouring down his face, still clinging to his arm. Casey whimpered and tugged Heath's arm again.

"Casey! Just let me call the damn ambulance will ya?" Heath snapped and grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived Heath finally settled and placed his arm around his crying baby brother and the two watched as Brax was taken to the hospital.

"Is he gonna be okay Heath? Is he?" Casey asked worried.

"I don't know Case!" Heath replied agitated, he wouldn't admit it but he was scared, what would he do if Brax didn't wake up? Brax was the one that had all the answers.

"Come on Case, let's go home, and tell Mum."

Casey couldn't sleep all night, worried about Brax and what his father said, he told him he would pay and now Brax might never wake up. This was his fault.

Casey got up and sat in the lounge room. Heath heard movement and also couldn't sleep so got up and saw Casey on the lounge. "You okay Case?"

Casey turned to Heath. "Heath I'm scared. What if Brax isn't okay?"

Heath knew he had to be strong for Casey. Heath placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Brax is tough Case, he'll get through this, besides he wouldn't want you worrying about him." Casey leaned into Heath "I hope so."

* * *

It was a few days before they heard any word on Brax's change. He had finally woken up and had started to respond. Cheryl told the boys she would take them to visit him after their constant nagging, mainly from Casey wanting to see his big brother.

Heath was relieved he was okay and Casey was so excited to see his big brother that he ran over to the bed, climbed up, and hugged him. Brax let out a painful groan. "Arg! Easy Case."

Casey pulled away at Brax's shout. "Sorry." He whispered, feeling guilty.

Heath entered the room with Cheryl. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Sore." Brax replied.

Brax had sustained a broken wrist, two fractured ribs, a wound to his head and multiple superficial bruising. Cheryl noticed Casey sitting on Brax's bed.

"Casey! Get off there now!" She yelled.

Casey slid off the bed and looked down at the floor as Cheryl approached him. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?" She growled at him and raised her hand ready to backhand him, but she was stopped by Brax's struggled shout.

"Mum! Go easy on him!"

"Easy? Ever since your father got arrested Casey has been nothing but trouble."

Casey looked away shamefully. "Get and sit down over there!" Cheryl ordered to Casey and pointed to a chair near the door.

Casey glanced at his brother sadly. "I'm sorry I hurt you Brax." He whispered.

"No bud, you didn't. I'm okay." Brax smiled, but Casey only shook his head and Brax saw him wipe his eyes, Brax wanted to pull him into a hug to comfort him but was unable to get out of the bed.

"Casey! Get!" Cheryl snapped and pointed towards the chair again. Casey sat down on the chair and proceeded to slowly swing his legs.

"When do you get out?" Heath asked changing the subject.

"Not for a few more days mate." Brax replied.

Cheryl looked at her watch. "Well that's great. Come on boys we gotta go. See ya Darryl."

"Mum you only just got here." Brax stated.

"Yeah so? I got things ta do. I only came here so ya brothers could see ya and stop annoying me. So they've seen ya now we can go." Cheryl walked towards the door and shoved Casey out of the room before he had a chance to say goodbye to Brax.

Before Heath could leave Brax called him over. "Is everything okay at home?"

Heath shrugged. "Mum's been crabby lately and she's been really hard on Case."

Brax sighed. "Heath make sure you look after Case for me."

"Course. Get better soon. We really need you at home."

"I'm trying mate. I'm trying." Brax smiled.

* * *

"Mum I didn't get to say goodbye to Brax." Casey spoke quietly as Cheryl and Casey waited outside Brax's room for Heath.

"Quit ya sulking, be grateful I bought ya here to see him at all."

"But Heath got to say goodbye..." Casey whispered.

"I'll let you say goodbye to the back of my hand if you don't shut ya mouth Casey!" Cheryl warned.

"Where's that bloody brother of yours? Heath hurry up and get out here! I ain't waiting all day for ya to get your lazy backside out to the car! I got things to do!" Cheryl yelled from outside the room.

Heath smirked at his older brother and headed towards the door. "Heath, tell Case I'll see him soon." Heath nodded and walked out of the hospital room towards his younger brother and mother.

Upon seeing her son Cheryl slapped him across the back of the head. "Ow. What was that for?" Heath protested.

"That was for making me wait while you an' ya brother had a sissy chat session." Heath frowned at his mother and rested a hand on his little brother's shoulder as the three headed home.


	64. Someone to blame

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers (especially BluePeacocke, CholeHomeAndAway and fanficforyou) for your continual support. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. :D**

**I'm still trying to squeeze in an extra chapter for Kyle, so bare with me. Until then, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 64: Someone to blame **

It was early morning and Heath sat on the couch watching TV when Cheryl had wandered into the room drunk.

"Is that all you gonna do all day, sit and watch TV?"

Heath didn't get a chance to answer before Cheryl walked into the kitchen and saw the dishes piled up and the mess in the kitchen from dinner the night before. Cheryl felt irritated and who better than to turn her anger towards the one she blamed for all the changes.

"Casey! You get your bratty backside out here now!" She yelled.

Casey flinched at the sound of his name. He had been sulking in his bedroom thinking about the visit with Brax at the hospital and how guilty he felt. Casey got off his bed and entered the kitchen to where his mother stood and Heath who had alerted from the yell stood not too far behind.

"What is all this? I thought I told you to clean all this mess up last night before you went to bed." Casey shook his head.

"Mum, Casey's right you didn't tell him anything." Heath said trying to protect his brother from his mother's wrath.

Cheryl turned to Heath. "Shut ya face! I'm talkin' to ya brother not you!" Cheryl approached Casey and leaned in.

"You think just because ya father's gone and Darryl ain't here to protect ya, you can get away with murder in my house?" Cheryl yelled.

Casey shook his head. "Well bloody think again because you won't!"

Cheryl slapped Casey across the face harshly. Casey held his face and started to cry, the slap had really hurt, and it left a nasty red mark on his face.

"Mum!" Heath yelled. "Oh shut up you. The kid deserved it!" Cheryl snapped at Heath.

Cheryl leaned over Casey. "Now get and bloody clean up this mess like I told ya, before I use one of ya father's belts to whack you so bloody hard you'll learn to do as you're told and keep ya mouth shut!"

Casey shuddered at the threat and cried harder. Heath stood in shock at how badly Cheryl blamed Casey for Danny's arrest he was just a little kid.

When Cheryl stumbled out of the kitchen Heath raced to his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Case you alright?" Casey shrugged Heath off and continued to cry. "Casey show me your face. I need to see that you're okay." Heath ordered softly.

"No." Casey sobbed and turned further away from his brother, ashamed. "Case I might not be Brax but I'm trying to look out for you. Now please show me."

Heath gave Casey a light shove to turn him around. Casey sobbed and looked up at his brother. Heath saw the angry red mark on Casey's face and didn't know what to do, besides pull his baby brother into a tight hug. Casey continued to cry into Heath's shirt.

"I miss Brax. I wish he was here." Heath knew it was hard on Casey not having Brax around and especially with his mother berating him all the time.

"I know Case. He'll be home soon I promise." Heath pulled Casey away from him. "In the mean time you stay tough okay." Casey nodded.

"Here, I'll help you clean all this up." Casey wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Thanks."

"That's what brother's are for." Heath smiled.

Later that day still missing his big brother and unsure on how to cope without him, Casey decided to go out for a walk. He wandered off along a dirt track where he tripped and fell down a hill.

"Ow!" He shrieked as he rolled over something sharp and rusted, cutting a gash on his arm.

Casey rubbed his sore arm and when he moved his hand away he saw blood seeping from his torn sleeve. Feeling shaken Casey stumbled to get up but fell back down with a moan. He had twisted his ankle in the fall. Casey struggled to get back up and limped back home.

When Casey walked through the door, Cheryl rushed out of an adjoining room with an agitated look on her face.

"Where 'ave you been? Ya go wandering off and don't even tell ya mother where ya going and look at you, you're filthy! Get yourself cleaned up now!"

Casey wandered down the hallway, trying to hide his limp as he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. On the way he bumped into Heath. Heath grabbed Casey's upper arm and turned him to face him.

"Hey Case, you okay? What happened to you?" Casey glanced at his brother, trying not to cry.

"I just had a fall. I'm fine." Heath gave him a queried look and cast his eyes over his brother examining him before letting go of his arm.

"You sure? You look pretty beat up and did I just see you limping down here just now?"

Casey shook his head. "Don't lie to me Case. If you're hurt..."

"I'm not!" Casey snapped and turned away blinking back tears. "Heath I'm not. I just fell." Casey whispered.

Heath sighed. "Okay if you say so kid, but if you wanna talk just come to me okay? At least until Brax gets back."

Casey turned to walk into the bathroom. "Case I know Mum's been tough on you since the incident with Dad, but you stay tough okay? I'm here for you if you need me." Heath smiled and patted Casey's shoulder.

"You better take that shower hey." Casey nodded and quietly walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

As soon as he locked the door and heard Heath walk away from the outside Casey sat down and cried. He was scared, his arm was dirty and bleeding, and he had no idea what to do and he couldn't ask for help because part of him believed he deserved to suffer.

Casey grabbed a cloth and wiped his arm then wrapped some bandaging material he found in the cupboard tightly around the wound.


	65. Nature of an Injury

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Just letting you all know I will be posting a Heath/Darcy story probably later today and for those who I may have told it's not the Heath/Darcy story I had planned, that's still in progress. So if anyone's interested feel free to check it out. Thanks. **

**Enjoy this chapter - Brax finally comes home! :)**

**Chapter 65: Nature of an injury**

It was finally time for Brax to come home and Cheryl went to the hospital to pick him up. When Brax walked in he saw Heath on the lounge.

"Hey Brax. How are you feeling?" Heath asked.

"Okay I suppose. Where's Casey?"

"In his room." Heath replied.

"Is he okay? " Brax asked with concern.

Heath shrugged. "He's been quiet lately."

"Why?"

"I don't know. The kid just tells me he's fine." Heath explained.

Brax sighed and wandered down to Casey's room. Casey looked up to see Brax standing in the doorway to his room. "Brax!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Case, you okay?" Brax said with a smile.

Casey ran up to his brother but stopped just before reaching him. "Can I hug you?" Casey whispered.

"Sure. Just be careful hey?"

Casey gently wrapped his arms around his brother. "I've missed you." Brax stroked Casey's hair. "I missed you too mate."

When Casey pulled away Brax led him back to his bed where the two sat down.

"How have you been? Heath told me Mum's been pretty hard on you." Casey turned his gaze to the floor.

"You wanna talk to me about it?" Brax asked as he gently lifted his brother's head. He could see the remainder of the bruise on Casey's face from where Cheryl had slapped him.

"Case I'm sorry." Casey shook his head and rubbed his injured arm.

The wound had become swollen and inflamed and had been irritating him. To make matters worse he had put the bandaging on too tightly and had restricted adequate blood flow into his arm making his arm tense.

"You okay?" Brax asked as he gave him a bump. Casey gave a weak smile and nodded.

"Okay, but you come and talk to me if you need to yeah." Casey nodded and Brax stood up and left Casey's room.

* * *

Casey was in the front yard when Heath tackled him from behind. Casey fell hard on his wounded arm.

"OW!" He screamed and held his arm.

"I didn't knock you that hard. Suck it up Case." Heath joked, but Casey wasn't joking, he began to look pale and felt dizzy.

"Case you alright? Case what's up mate?" Casey's vision became fuzzy and he collapsed, surprising Heath.

"Case! Casey! Get up! Stop mucking around mate."

There was no response only shallow breathing. Heath raced inside to get Brax who was sitting on the couch. "Brax! It's Casey, he's collapsed!"

Brax pulled himself up, he was still very sore from his accident but when it came to his brothers he had more important priorities than worrying about pain. Brax lent down to Casey.

"Casey! Casey! Mate wake up!" Brax quickly picked up his baby brother and grimaced in pain with his ribs and broken wrist.

"Brax should you be doing that?" Heath asked concerned.

"Don't ask questions Heath. We need to get Casey to hospital." Brax placed Casey in the back seat of his Mum's car and drove towards the hospital.

Brax gently carried him out and rushed inside, followed by Heath. "We need someone to look at my brother. He just collapsed."

A doctor rushed over to assist and led the brothers into a room where Brax placed Casey down on the bed, groaning in pain as he done so. "You are in no condition to be carrying a child." The doctor said to Brax.

"I don't care, just look after Casey."

"What happened?" The doctor asked. "I don't know." Brax answered.

"I was wrestling with him, and then he screamed, holding his arm then he collapsed." Heath added. The doctor nodded.

"Okay, wait outside while I examine your brother."

It felt like forever as Brax and Heath waited anxiously outside the hospital room. The doctor approached.

"How is he?" Brax asked.

"Your brother is fine. It just seems he suffered from shock brought on by a nasty infected wound on his arm. The wound has been treated poorly and whoever bandaged his arm put the bandage on too tight and limited your brother's blood flow to his arm."

"What?" Brax stood stunned and concerned while Heath gave his brother a queried glance. "What wound? I knew nothing about Casey even being hurt. Did you know anything about this Heath?" Brax demanded.

Heath shook his head. "Nup, the kid said nothing to me." Brax shook his head in disbelief. "We didn't know he'd been hurt, he didn't tell us. How bad is it?"

"Well the wound appears to be about a week old and needs proper treatment before it leads to more damage." Brax nodded. "Anything."

"We will need to give him a local anaesthetic to cut away some of the infected tissue and stitch up the wound. I need a guardian to sign his patient form to give us permission to do so."

With Brax being now over 18, he could sign the required form for Casey's treatment. "I'll sign." Brax said firmly.

The doctor handed the form to Brax. "How did he say he got the wound?" Heath asked.

"He hasn't. I still need to find that out." The doctor replied. "Can we see him?" Brax asked.

"Sure, follow me."

Heath and Brax entered the room and saw Casey with a bandage on his arm. "Hey champ." Heath greeted.

"How are you feeling mate?" Brax asked. Casey shrugged and looked away. The doctor stood next to his bed.

"Now Casey I need you to tell me how this happened?"

"Yes, I'd like to know too." Brax said curiously and with a slight sternness in his voice. Casey avoided his brother's looks of concern.

"I had a fall and cut my arm on something sharp. I think it might have been a nail... It was too crusty and brown to tell."

Heath and Brax couldn't believe what they just heard. "You mean rusty?" The doctor asked and Casey shrugged. Heath shook his head annoyed.

"Was that the day you came home and told me you fell?" Casey avoided Heath's gaze.

"You told me you were fine Casey!" Heath yelled.

Brax rested his hand on Heath's chest to silence him and glanced at Casey.

"I told you to come and talk to me if you weren't okay! You lied to me!" Heath yelled.

"Hey. We'll deal with it later okay." Brax told Heath and pushed him back.

The doctor continued. "It's no wonder that wound of yours is pretty nasty. Rusty objects are very dirty and can do a lot of damage to you if bacteria get in your blood stream. Now I know your brothers didn't know you were hurt, did you tell anyone?"

Casey hung his head and gently shook a no. "Okay. What first aid did you have for this wound when it happened?" The doctor asked.

"I just wiped it a bit and found some bandage stuff to put on." Casey replied quietly.

Brax ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "Casey! Why would you do that?" He yelled. The doctor shook his head also.

"A young boy like you shouldn't be managing something like this on your own. It could have been very dangerous and bandaging your own arm like you did could have affected your circulation." The doctor added.

Casey looked away shamefully. He knew his brothers were not impressed at what they were hearing.

"Now let's have a proper look at this shall we. I will have to give you a needle to numb the area on your arm so I can clean it up properly and stitch it and you also need to be given a Tetanus shot, because of the nature of the injury."

Casey gave a look of concern. He didn't realize how serious the wound actually was.

The doctor removed the bandage he placed earlier to prevent any more infection. Brax and Heath looked in shock.

"Geez Casey!" Heath exclaimed. Brax couldn't believe his 10 year old brother could keep something like this from them. The wound was dirty, pus filled and dark red in color.

"Now Casey, what would you like me to give first?" The doctor asked. Casey glanced up at his brothers. The doctor turned to them.

"Your brothers can stay with you if you like." Casey nodded.

"The second one." Casey whispered.

The doctor drew up the Tetanus vaccine and Brax walked over to Casey and sat next to him. Brax ran his hand over Casey's hair. "It'll be alright mate."

"Okay, this will give a little sting then it may be tender for a few days."

Casey couldn't remember the last time he was given a needle, after the boys had their baby immunizations Cheryl and Danny didn't keep up to date with them.

Casey looked to Brax with worry. The doctor injected the vaccine into Casey's upper arm, causing Casey to flinch slightly.

"Now the local anaesthetic will be a bit more painful but it only takes a moment to take effect, then I promise you won't feel anything I do on that arm."

Casey's arm already hurt so bad he didn't want to have a needle put in as well. Brax took hold of Casey's hand and gave him a comforting smile.

"The first injection will go at the top of the wound and the second at the bottom of the wound."

"Two?" Casey asked worried. "It's so the whole area can be numb."

The doctor took hold of Casey's arm. "Just try and keep still for me okay?" Casey nodded.

As the doctor placed the first needle into the skin at the top of the wound, Casey cried out and pulled away slightly. "Just keep still."

Casey squeezed Brax's hand with all his might, as he felt tears slip from his eyes.

"Ah, come on Case, you're tougher than that." Heath said with encouragement. "It hurts." Casey whimpered.

The doctor took out the first needle and placed the second needle at the bottom of the wound. Casey started to fidget. "Almost done Casey, you're being very brave."

Casey shed a few more tears and Brax squeezed Casey's hand and stroked his hair. "Hang in there mate." The doctor took out the last needle and disposed of it.

"Now I'll just wait a moment for the anaesthesia to take effect. You can look away for this part if you like Casey."

The doctor then went to work on cutting away the dead tissue and flushed out the wound. Heath and Brax watched as the doctor undertook his procedure. Casey glanced occasionally at his arm, but kept a tight hold of his brother's hand. The doctor put in four stitches and was finished.

"I'll just get some bandaging to wrap this up and we will be done." He smiled at Casey.

"There, all done Casey. You did very well." The doctor said as he finished bandaging Casey's arm.

"How long will he need that bandage on for?" Brax asked. "Keep it on for 3 days then it should be fine to come off, just make sure it doesn't get dirty. I will also want to see him again in 10 days to remove the stitches." The doctor gathered his things ready to leave.

"I will leave you to it. I have some paperwork to fill out and some antibiotics to get ready. I will be back soon." The doctor left, leaving the three brothers alone.

* * *

Brax and Heath looked at Casey with seriousness again. "I'm sorry." Casey said quietly.

"So you should be. Why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?" Brax reprimanded. "And you lied to me when I asked if you were okay?" Heath added and Brax nodded.

Casey didn't answer, so Brax pulled his chin up to force his gaze. "I'm serious Casey. I want an answer now." Brax spoke, in the tone that meant business.

Casey pulled away. "I didn't say anything be...because I deserved it after what I did to you and... Dad and Mum..." Casey whispered.

"Casey what are you talking about?" Brax questioned firmly.

"I don't deserve anyone to worry about me because I ruin everything." Casey turned away only to have Brax pull his head back up to look him in the eye.

"Don't you say that. That is not true. None of what happened was your fault and whether you like it or not I worry about you and so does Heath."

"But Dad said I would pay for getting him in trouble then you got hurt and Mum keeps telling me I'm to blame." Casey whispered.

Brax sighed. "Case it is not your fault, you understand me? You're a kid. You are not responsible for everyone else's actions. I told you before you done the right thing with dobbing Dad in and as for Mum just don't listen to her put you down like that."

Casey turned away and fiddled with the hospital sheet. "Sorry." Brax rubbed Casey's shoulder.

"You never hide when you're hurt from us again." Brax warned.

"That's right squirt. We're always here for ya." Heath added. Casey nodded.

"Good kid." Brax smiled and pulled away. "I'm going to find the doctor and see when you can come home. Heath will stay with you."

Heath took the seat next to Casey's bed as Brax left the room. "You really must have lost your marbles when you had that fall hey? You're crazy to have left that injury like that Case." Heath joked.

Brax returned shortly after with the doctor. "You are right to go home now Casey. Your brother has signed the discharge papers. I have given him some antibiotics for you to have for a week and I want you to look after that injury of yours alright?"

Casey nodded. "Come on Case." Brax said as he helped his brother off the bed.

The three brothers went to Cheryl's car and drove back home. Upon arriving home, Cheryl was already inside, a bottle of Vodka in her hand.

"Where 'ave you lot been all day? And where'd ya take me car?"

Brax decided it best to keep Casey's injury from their mother, if she knew it would only worsen the situation.

"I wanted to take Heath and Casey out for a drive." Brax said.

"In your condition Darryl? I don't need ya going back ta hospital so soon. Someone has to look after ya useless brothers."

"Humph. Thanks Mum." Heath mumbled.

"Ya always leaving your poor mother here to do everything in the house." Cheryl moaned.

Brax ignored her and he and his brothers walked into their rooms. Casey went to rest on his bed and Brax stopped in.

"You okay?" Casey nodded. "Just a little sore."

"Okay, if anything gets worse you let me know straight away." Brax told him and Casey nodded.

"Okay?" Brax pressed. "Yes Brax." Casey replied.

Brax nodded and then walked out of the room into his own, taking a pain tablet to ease the tension he felt in his ribs and wrist from carrying Casey and driving then rested on his bed.


	66. Cheryl leaves

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Unfortunately I couldn't come up with another good chapter for Kyle :( **

**So Kyle fans will have to wait a bit for some good chapters later on with lots of Kyle. Sorry.**

**I wasn't overly happy with this chapter it's mainly a fill in. So hope you all enjoy anyway.**

**Hint: Some more good news comes for the boys but will the drama be short-lived?**

**Chapter 66: Cheryl leaves **

Brax had been getting tired of Cheryl always coming home plastered on alcohol and blowing all the money that he made to support the family on the pokies. When Brax wasn't at home she would taunt his brothers, especially preying on Casey's emotional state, Heath would often just ignore her and walk away but Casey couldn't do that, he was too young to get away from her and often had to deal with the harsh slaps and verbal abuse.

Brax was often in arguments with Cheryl over having the bills on the verge of being cut off and knew he had to do something about it. Brax had saved up enough money on the side to send Cheryl to a rehabilitation clinic a few hours away from them. Brax snapped the cash down on the living room table in front of Cheryl's face.

"Urg. What's this Darryl? Money to support ya mother's poor drink deprived body?"

Brax grunted. "No. It's money for you so you can go to a rehab place and stop wasting all my money on the pokies and alcohol!"

Cheryl sat up alerted. "What are ya bloody talkin' about? I ain't going to no reha' place."

"Yeah Mum, you are. I'm sick of working my butt off to make something for this family and all you do is take my money and spend it on alcohol and pokies! I'm not jeopardizing Heath and Casey's life anymore with your useless addictions."

Cheryl stood up to face her eldest son. "I can't believe you would sell out ya own mother like that Darryl. Maybe ya do take after Danny after all, a little bit of shifty behavior in ya."

The comment riled Brax up, he was nothing like Danny. "I'm nothing like Dad! Now you can take yourself to this place or I can drive you there tomorrow."

Cheryl huffed and snatched the money on the table. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Mum?" Cheryl dragged herself into her room and packed her bag. "Mum what are you doing?"

"No son of mine is gonna send me away to be locked up in some loony bin for people with addictions. I'm outta here."

"Where are you going to go?"

"What do you care Darryl? Just a minute ago you wanted to ship me away."

"Yeah, to a place that would help you."

"I don't need any help!" Cheryl snapped.

"What am I going to tell Heath and Casey? That their Mum just decided to leave and not give a stuff about them or say goodbye?"

"Not my problem Darryl."

"Nah, it seems none of us never were. Right Mum?" Brax snapped.

Cheryl shrugged and walked out the door. "See ya Darryl, hope this makes your life easier now."

Brax sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Mum! Mum!" Cheryl ignored Brax and kept walking.

When Heath and Casey arrived home from school they saw Brax sitting on the couch.

"Brax?" Heath asked.

"Hey mate. Hey Case. Can you both come and sit down for a sec. There's something I need to tell you."

Heath placed his hand on Casey's shoulder and guided him over to the couch. "What's up Brax?" Heath asked and Brax sighed.

"I gave Mum some money today to go to a rehab place a few hours from here but she wasn't too happy about the idea..."

"What are you saying?" Heath questioned.

"I mean Mum choose to leave us instead. She refused to go to rehab and get help for her addictions."

"What does that mean?"

"It means it's just us three now." Brax explained.

Casey cast his eyes downwards, even though Cheryl was as nasty to Casey as Danny sometimes, Casey still felt a sick feeling in his stomach that another person in his family had gone.

"Case you okay?" Brax asked. Casey slowly nodded.

"It'll be alright." Heath hugged Casey around the shoulder, "Cheer up Case, it'll be a good thing. At least you won't have Mum breathing down your neck anymore."

Casey hung his shoulders. "I know but why does everyone have to leave?"

Brax stood up and hugged Casey, "Ah Case, everyone's not leaving. Heath and I are still here and we're not going anywhere."


	67. Don't go messing with Jake

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Enjoy the adventurous drama in the next few chapters. :)**

**Chapter 67: Don't go messing with Jake**

Eighteen year old Heath was down surfing at the beach when he was approached by a gang member from another surfy gang.

"Oi Braxton, what ya doing on my turf?"

"This isn't your turf Jake, the River boys were here before you." Heath replied.

"Well I say it's mine and you better leave." Jake ordered.

"You don't threaten me. I can take you on any day!" Heath defended.

"I'd like to see you try." Jake warned and left the beach and Heath saw Jake drive off in his car.

Later that morning, annoyed at Jake questioning his authority and reputation, Heath torched Jake's car, but unaware that Jake's gang member Hammer saw the whole thing. When Jake had found out he caught up with Heath at the beach again and punched him hard in the jaw, giving him a split long the two boys were in an all-mighty brawl and only stopped when the lifeguard caught sight of the fight and broke it up.

Jake breathed heavily as he held his bleeding nose. "Just you wait Braxton. This is only the beginning."

Heath glared at Jake and grabbing his board and went home. Heath stormed into the house and put his board down roughly.

"Good surf mate?" Brax asked as he looked up from the dining room table.

"Yep." Heath said shortly and refused to make eye contact with his brother, making Brax somewhat suspicious.

"Heath are you alright?" "Yep." Heath replied and walked down to his room to assess his injures.

* * *

Brax was organizing dinner while Casey sat at the table doing his maths homework. Casey rested his head on his arm and moaned. Brax set the plates on the table and tapped his arm.

"Problem?" Casey moaned and looked at his brother. "I can't get the answer to this question. I keep trying but I just keep stuffing it up." He flopped himself down over the table.

Brax chuckled. "Don't give up mate. Let me have a look." Brax tapped Casey's shoulder to get him to sit up.

Brax sat next to Casey and looked at his homework. "You forgot to multiply the number inside the bracket before you add and subtract. See." Brax wrote down the process on the paper.

"Oh." "So can you work out the answer now?"

Casey shook his head. "Okay what is three times five?" Casey shrugged.

"Come on Casey don't you pay attention in class." Casey shrugged.

"This is boring and complicated." Brax sighed and went on to explain the answer using jellybeans that had been on the kitchen counter.

"So how many jellybeans are there now?" Casey counted the jellybeans spread out on the table.

"Fifteen?"

"That's right and what is fifteen minus ten?" Casey looked at Brax sheepishly.

"Come on Casey this is an easy one." Brax started moving the jellybeans away leaving only five and raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Five?" Casey whispered. "Yep. Was that the only one you had trouble with?"

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Brax. You're really smart."

Brax laughed. "No I'm not mate, but not bad for someone who didn't finish school, huh?"

Casey smiled and popped five of the jellybeans in his mouth before reaching over to grab the rest that Brax had put aside on the table.

"Hey not so fast, I'm not having you tell me you're not hungry at dinner because you've eaten all these jellybeans."

"Brax...I won't...Please can I have them." Casey whined.

"No, you've had enough. Besides dinner will be ready soon, so pack up your stuff and go get Heath for me yeah?"

Casey nodded and after packing away his school books he went down to Heath's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Casey opened the door a crack and peeked in.

"Heath? Brax said to tell you dinner is almost ready."

"Ah look Case, tell Brax I'm not hungry okay."

"Okay." Casey ran back into the kitchen and almost bumped into Brax. "Woah Casey, steady on. Where's Heath?"

"Heath said he's not hungry." Brax rolled his eyes and walked down to Heath's room and banged on the door.

"Heath?" "Yeah?"

Brax opened the door and saw his brother sitting on his bed. "Mate are you sure you're alright?"

Heath sighed he knew Brax would find out about his fight sooner or later. Heath turned to face his brother and saw Heath's split lip and black eye.

"Heath what happened? Did you get into another fight?" Brax demanded. "Brax it's not what you think."

"Really and what's that? Heath I've told you to stay away from those rival surfy gangs. Who was it this time?"

"Jake." "Honestly Heath..."

"You know I've been having troubles with him..."

They were cut off when Casey stood in the doorway. "Are we having dinner now? I'm hungry?"

"Yeah mate...Heath?" "Yeah. I'm coming."

Casey watched his brothers walk down the hallway and ran after Heath. "What happened to your eye and lip?" He asked.

"Nothing Casey. Just shut up will ya?" Heath replied and sat down at the table followed by his brothers.

* * *

After the boys had cleaned up after dinner they sat down on the couch to watch some TV. Heath was waiting for the right moment to tell Brax what had really happened in the fight and when he saw Brax get up to walk into the kitchen he followed.

As Brax was about to walk back out of the kitchen Heath asked, "Brax, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah mate, what's up?" Heath glanced behind Brax and saw Casey standing behind them and watching. Brax knew it was something that Casey shouldn't be hearing.

"Um Case, can you go to bed please. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow." Brax told him.

"I heard Heath say he wants to talk secret stuff with you. Why can't I stay and listen?" Casey moaned.

"You're too young and too little squirt." Heath teased. "I'm not little! I'm almost as tall as you!" Casey protested.

"Ha almost, you're a shrimp."

"I am not!" Casey shouted.

"It's because it is none of your business." Brax turned and shooed Casey out of the kitchen.

"But why?" "Because I said so. Now bed."

Casey moaned and stomped towards his room.

Brax approached Heath again, "Now what did you want to tell me?"

"You have to promise you won't get mad." Brax scoffed. "Depends if it's something I have reason to get mad at."

"Well..." "Out with it." Brax demanded. "I wanted to tell you before but..."

"Heath get to the point. You better not have done something stupid, besides the fight with Jake." Heath turned away.

"Heath what did you do?" Brax demanded. "Jake didn't just come and fight me for no reason."

Brax glared at Heath, not liking where this was going. "Why did he fight you? Did you start the fight with him first?"

"Well not exactly, he did throw the first punch."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"He came at me today because I kinda torched his car."

"What? Heath are you crazy?" Brax yelled.

"I wanted to let him know he couldn't push me around and take the River boys turf."

Brax shook his head in frustration. "Brax the point is, he threatened to come after me, and I need your help...Please?"

Brax shook his head again and turned to Heath. "Yeah of course."

The brothers walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch. "So what's your plan?" Brax asked.

"I was thinking you could help me fight Jake and have this war over with."

"Right…But once this is done, I don't want you causing anymore fights with rival gangs, ya hear."

Heath nodded. The two were interrupted when they heard a voice behind them. "Who's Jake and why do you have to fight him?" Casey had listened to most of the conversation when he came back out for a drink.

Brax walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders, turning him back in the direction of his room. "I told you to go to bed."

"Why do you have to fight someone?" He nagged.

"Casey I am not going to explain any of this to you, you're a kid, and you do as I say. Now back to bed."

"I came out for a drink." Casey continued. "Fine I will bring you one. Now go! Do not make me tell you again." Brax repeated more firmly.

"It's not fair." Casey moaned and walked into his room.

Brax got him his drink and placed it on the desk near his bed and saw Casey sulking.

"Casey I am not excluding you to be mean, you understand that right? I'm doing it to protect you." Brax rubbed Casey's knee.

Casey stared at the floor with a scowl and ignored his brother. Brax shrugged. "Night Case."

Casey grunted and Brax walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Brax joined Heath in the lounge again.

"Is the little squirt in bed this time?" "Yeah."

"So how are we going about this?" Heath asked. "We'll go down to the hangout at the beach tomorrow and sort out Jake."

The following day at the beach Jake stood with his gang waiting. "So good of you to show ya face after you ruined my car Braxton."

Brax approached and pushed his hand on Jake's chest. "You stay away from my brother ya hear, otherwise I might just have to explain it a little better if you know what I mean. How do you feel about spending some time in a hospital bed?"

"Ask yourself that question. Me and my gang ain't backing down. This is war. We have big plans for you Braxtons." Jake threatened before he and his gang walked off.

"Now what do we do?" Heath asked. "Now we have to fight."


	68. Fire

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**(To, 'guest', thank you for reading and reviewing. I promise Kyle will come into this story more after I finish this storyline in a few more chapters. Sorry.)**

**Casey's empathy towards his brother's mysterious behavior takes its toll when he finds himself in some dangerous trouble and what will happen when his brother's find out? **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 68: Fire**

Casey watched as his brother's continued to arrive home marking bruises and cuts over their face and body. He knew they were hiding something from him, as they kept shooing him away from every conversation they were having. He felt left out. They never involved him in anything anymore.

Casey sat on the couch watching TV when Heath and Brax walked through the door. Brax hushed Heath when he saw Casey. Casey turned to them worried.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked. "Far from it." Heath huffed.

"Heath." Brax growled in an attempt to shut his brother up. "We're fine mate. Nothing for you to worry about."

Brax gave a fake smile and encouraged Heath into the kitchen to talk in private. Casey stood outside the kitchen trying to listen in on his brother's conversation.

When Brax and Heath heard a sound behind them, they stopped. Brax walked around the side of the kitchen and saw Casey standing there. Brax gripped the back of Casey's shirt and pulled him into the kitchen doorway.

"What are you doing?" Brax asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want?" Heath snapped, clearly angry from the talk about Jake. Casey stared up at his older brothers.

"I wanted to know what you were talking about. You're always hiding things from me and never involving me anymore."

"Too bad! This doesn't concern you. Can't you get that through your thick head?" Heath pointed to his head. "Maybe we need to beat it into ya, huh?"

Heath waved his hands up towards Casey. Casey backed away but Brax still had a hold of his shirt. Brax let go of Casey's shirt and stepped towards Heath, placing a hand on his chest.

"Heath calm down." Brax turned back to Casey. "Casey I have told you this is nothing you need to worry about. Have you done all your homework?"

"Some." Casey mumbled.

"Well get and finish it." Brax told him, causing Casey to cast his eyes downwards. "And don't ever let me catch you eavesdropping on mine and Heath's conversations again, do you understand me?"

"Yes Brax." Casey whispered. "Good. Now out!" Brax ordered as he pointed out of the room.

Casey left after glancing one more time at his brothers. "Stupid kid needs to learn to mind his own business." Heath stated.

"Unlike some." Brax groaned.

"Hey this war with Jake isn't just because I got involved."

"No, but it ain't making it any easier." Brax replied, gently placing a cold towel on one of his bruises.

* * *

The next day Casey followed Heath towards Jake's place to find out what was going on. He hated disobeying Brax's orders, but knowing his brothers and only family were getting hurt, it terrified him.

Heath was sussing out Jake's place to try and get him framed for drug possession as Brax had a tip off that Jake was dealing and knew if he could frame him it would end the war.

When Casey saw Heath leave, he quickly hid, but could see Heath on the phone to Brax and from what he heard last night they were going to confront the gang again. When all was clear, Casey snuck down to Jake's cabin.

When Casey opened the door he caught a whiff of a strong smell he had never experienced before, he saw grass plants in pots and powdered substances on the cupboards. Looking around, Casey saw some aerosol cans and got an idea.

Once Casey found some matches he grabbed the aerosol cans and prepared to start a fire. He had no idea on what he was doing, having only seen it done in movies, but he had to do something to stop all the fighting. Casey punctured the can and lighting a match, quickly tossed the can and match towards one of the potted plants. Casey had no idea that the can would explode fast and cause a fire to rip through at lightning speed.

Casey started to panic and backed closer towards the door, but the fire had knocked down a cupboard, blocking his escape. Casey looked around for another way out as the flames roared around him and the smoke was affecting his lungs.

Casey ran from room to room, he could hear the roof collapsing and the cracking of wood. Casey was terrified. He needed to get out before the cabin collapsed, and worst of all no-one knew he was there.

Casey reached a back door but the heat of the flames around him made the whole cabin well beyond boiling. Casey touched the handle and quickly pulled back screaming. "Ow!"

Casey looked at his dark red palms. He was so distressed and scared. Tears ran down his face at a rapid rate. He knew this was his only way out and he had to try, he didn't have much more time, flames were fast behind him.

Casey grabbed the handle again with both hands and pulled hard. The door finally gave way, forcing Casey to fall backwards onto the ground. Casey quickly got up, and ran out the door and as far away from the cabin as possible.

Casey doubled over, coughing, his hands were stinging, and he was covered in ash. Casey took a look back and saw the cabin collapse to the ground. Casey quickly ran back home as fast as he could, he wanted to get away from everything as quick as possible.


	69. Trying to help

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The next few chapters are a bit sad when emotions fly after Heath and Brax find out Casey got himself involved with the likes of Jake, bearing in mind how much they care about their brother and how dangerous Jake could be. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 69: Only trying to help**

Brax and Heath still hadn't arrived home by the time Casey got home, which allowed Casey to jump in the shower. It also meant they wouldn't find out he skipped school to do what he did, knowing well that Brax would be furious if he knew the truth.

Casey was about to put his clothes in the washing basket when he got a smell of his shirt, it reeked of smoke and ash. Casey knew he couldn't leave that around for he would get in trouble for sure, so Casey took his clothes and shoved them into the garbage bin under the sink, covering them with papers.

Casey heard the front door open and quickly shut the cupboard, awkwardly staring at his brothers as they entered the living room.

"Hey Case, you're home early." Brax greeted. "Hey squirt."

"Ah...Yeah I rushed home today because I had...a lot of homework to do." Casey faked a laugh, hiding his hands behind his back.

"Since when have you been so eager to do your homework without me telling you?" Brax questioned.

"I just want to make you proud." Casey replied quickly, coughing. Heath raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

"You alright Case?" Brax asked, still uncertain on his brother's behavior. Casey just nodded and rushed to his room.

"Wow that kid is strange." Heath stated.

Brax shook his head. "No, he's hiding something."

"What makes you say that?" Heath asked.

"Just the way he was acting and didn't you see him with his hands behind his back the whole time?"

"Yeah I guess...Why don't you get him back out here and find out what he's up to?" Heath pushed.

"I've got enough to be worrying about with you to be acting on a hunch."

* * *

Heath and Brax walked into the kitchen and Heath sat down at the table. Brax was about to get them a drink when his phone buzzed. Reading the message his expression turned to fury.

"What?" Heath asked. Brax tossed his phone aside. "That was Fletch from the river boys, he just told me Jake's place has been burnt down."

Heath looked at his brother shocked. "What? When?"

"Don't you pretend you don't know what happened!" Brax snapped and lunged at his brother, grabbing his shirt. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Hey! I had nothing to do with it! I was with you all day!" Heath defended. Brax relaxed his grip.

"What about when you were checking out Jake's place? Tell me you didn't do it then!"

Heath stared Brax in the eye. "I didn't do it!" He glared. "Frankly whoever did do it deserves a medal, now all Jake's drugs are gone."

"What you think this is going to stop everything? This has just made it ten times worse for us! Jake will blame you for burning his cabin and who knows what he'll do and as for the evidence against him, it's all gone! They're gonna come after us hard, especially you and they won't pay any mercy!"

Brax pulled away and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll kill the idiot that done it then! If my life's at stake so is theirs!" Heath snapped.

Brax opened the fridge and pulled out the milk to find the container empty. "Arg! Heath! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave empty containers in the fridge?"

Heath shrugged. Brax slammed the fridge, clearly frustrated at the whole situation and opened the cupboard to put the container in the bin. As Brax pushed the rubbish down, he noticed something suspicious, moving papers out of the way he is surprised at the sight of Casey's clothes.

"What?" Heath grunted as he watched Brax riffle through the bin. "It's Casey's clothes."

Brax pulled Casey's shirt out and before he even needed to see a reason for it to be in the bin, Brax could smell the singed material and saw the ash particles on the shirt. Brax took a sniff of the shirt and shook his head.

"What?" Heath asked again. Brax threw the shirt on the table, with rage. "Smell that!"

Heath took the shirt and had a smell and gave his brother a suspicious glance. Brax stormed out towards the hallway.

"Casey! Get out here!" He yelled.

Casey heard the tone in Brax's voice and became nervous. "I...ah...can't. I'm doing homework." Casey called back.

Brax shook his head. "Nah. Right now Casey, before I come in there and get you myself!" Brax yelled louder. Casey gulped and nervously walked towards his bedroom door.

* * *

Brax walked back into the kitchen and stood next to Heath. Casey slowly walked to the door way of the kitchen with his hands tucked under his folded arms.

"What? I was busy." Casey whispered nervously.

Brax scoffed. "I bet you were. Do have something you need to tell us?" Brax demanded.

Casey shook his head, not looking at either of his brothers, who were glaring at him. "How about where you were today?" Brax questioned.

"School." Casey mumbled.

Brax shook his head in disbelief and slammed his hand down hard on the table causing Casey to jump and Heath's eyes to flinch. "Don't you dare lie to me Casey and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Casey quickly glanced at his brother, not liking his tone one bit. Brax grabbed Casey's shirt from the table.

"How do you explain this?" Brax demanded, waving the shirt in the air before throwing it back on the table.

"I...I...I was only trying to help." Casey whispered.

"Help? Do you have any idea what you've done? You might as well have killed me Casey, because that's just what Jake is going to do to me, because he'll blame me for the fire! You're so stupid Casey! You better be ready cause I'm gonna give ya a beating right now!"

Heath smashed his fist into his hand and advanced towards his younger brother. Casey cowered and moved backwards. Brax pushed Heath back down.

"Leave him! Explain. Now." Brax ordered in a harsh tone.

Casey went on to explain what he had heard and done. "And when the fire started it got out of control so quick, I didn't know what to do. There were flames and smoke everywhere and the cabin was falling down everywhere..."

"You were inside this whole time?" Brax questioned and Casey nodded.

Brax shook his head, he was so angry at the danger Casey had put himself in. It could have cost him his life. "Go on."

"I...I got out just as the cabin collapsed, but..." Casey stopped as he fidgeted with his painfully burnt hands under his arms.

"But what?" Brax demanded. Casey didn't reply.

"What are you hiding? Show me!" Brax ordered.

"Nothing." Casey whispered and backed away.

Brax wasn't going to ask twice and quickly advanced towards his brother and yanked his arms away from his body.

"Oww." Casey whined. "Geez Casey!" Brax yelled as he saw Casey's red and blistered palms.

Brax dragged Casey into the kitchen and abruptly sat him down on a chair he had pulled out. Brax grabbed a towel and dampened it with tepid water. Grabbing another chair, Brax sat down opposite Casey and pressed the towel onto his hands.

"Oww!" Casey moaned again and tried to pull away, but Brax had a tight grip on his wrists. "What do you expect? Don't move!" Brax snapped.

Casey glanced at Heath who had sat back down at the table with a frustrated look on his face. "Well, it's no use wasting what time I have left here!" Heath stood up.

"Heath...I was only trying to help." Casey whispered. Heath scoffed and ignored him.

"You know what Casey? I wish you knew what it was like to have such a stupid and annoying _baby_ brother! Then maybe you'd actually do as you're told and not ruin everyone's life!" Heath yelled.

"Heath, that's enough." Brax said, trying to calm Heath down. "Heath..." Casey whispered, close to tears.

"Get lost Casey, you've caused enough trouble. Just stay away from me!" Heath snapped and walked out of the house, slamming the door loudly behind him as he went down to the beach.

Casey looked up at his eldest brother. "Brax..."

"I don't want to hear it Casey!" Brax cut him off angrily, still holding the towel on his hands.

Brax pulled Casey's chin up to look at him. "I really thought you were smart Casey, but the danger you put yourself in today really makes me reconsider that. Do you realize you could have been killed?" Brax yelled.

Casey withdrew into the chair trying to blink away tears and didn't answer. He is shaken out of his thought when he felt Brax grip his upper arms tightly.

"Well do you?" Brax yelled louder.

Casey flinched at Brax's tone and whispered, "I didn't know."

"Huh? What Casey? What didn't you know? That it was dangerous? That it was stupid? That you could have been killed? What?" Brax demanded.

Tears now ran down Casey's face as he felt too ashamed to look at his brother. "I didn't know that would happen..."

"What do you expect when you play with fire?"

"I knew it was dangerous..."

"Then why did you do it?" Brax continued to yell.

"I was trying to help...I just wanted the fighting to stop...I hated seeing you and Heath get hurt...I knew you and Heath would be mad...So I didn't say anything."

Brax shook his head. "Casey you are damn right we were gonna be mad. What do you think would have happened if you got trapped? Or got seriously injured? No-one would have known where you were, not to mention skipping school to do what you did!"

"I know." Casey replied with a sob. "I don't think you do!"

Brax leaned back and glared at his brother. "Casey I am so furious at you for going behind my back, and getting involved, when I specifically told you that it was not your concern! Not only did you put your life at risk you put Heath's and mine at risk too!"

Casey looked down at the floor. "I told you to look at me when I'm talking to you!" Brax snapped.

Casey stared up at Brax and saw how furious his brother was at him and more tears streamed down his face.

"Brax...I'm really sorry." Casey choked out. "Sorry? I don't care about sorry Casey. No apologizing is going to change what you did. I have never been so angry and disappointed with you in all my life!" Brax told him firmly, this really hit a nerve for Casey and made him cry harder.

He glanced up when Brax moved to go and retrieve some bandaging material. Casey then pulled his legs onto the chair and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his head on his knees and continued to cry his eyes out.

When Brax returned, he saw his baby brother crying hysterically into his knees, this softened his fury slightly but not enough to comfort his brother, he was just too angry at the thought of Casey's stunt almost causing him to lose his baby brother and he wouldn't have had any chance to stop it.

Brax sat down opposite Casey again. "Give me your hands." Brax ordered.

Casey glanced at his brother and sniffed, resting his feet back down on the ground and held out his hands. Brax gently took them and proceeded to bandage them. When he finished, he took Casey's head in his hand.

"You were so lucky to make it out of that fire alive. If you ever do anything to jeopardize your life like that again, I will..."

"I won't, I promise." Casey pleaded, not wanted Brax to finish his threat.

Brax looked into Casey's eyes and continued, "I will have you wishing you could see the light of day because if I catch you doing that again you won't be. I promise you that."

Brax released Casey's chin. "You understand?"

Frightened by Brax's cold threat Casey slowly nodded. "Good. I think it best you go to your room now. I have somewhere I need to be." Brax spoke coldly and stood up ready to walk out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Casey sniffed.

"That's not your concern. Just go to your room and stay there!" Brax snapped.

Casey got off the chair and hung his head. "Sorry," he mumbled. Casey was riddled with guilt and knowing he disappointed his big brother most of all, really ate away at his conscience.

Brax just raised his eyebrows and pointed to the bedroom. "Go Casey. Do not make me repeat myself. I am angry enough as it is with you."

Casey began to walk towards the bedroom and Brax grabbed his car keys. "Don't even think about watching any TV while I'm gone either. I'll know."

Brax heard Casey sniff and walk into his bedroom. "Behave yourself. I'll be back soon." He shouted and shut the door. Brax went down to the beach to find Heath.


	70. Unwanted

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Casey just can't seem to stop making the wrong choices. With Jake on the loose and the brothers looking over their shoulders. How dangerous is it going to get? ;) **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 70: Unwanted**

Heath was standing on the sand watching the waves when Brax saw him and jogged down to him. "Hey mate."

Heath turned. "Did you let that little trouble maker have it?" Heath smashed his fist in his hand.

"We had a serious talk, if that's what you mean." Brax spoke before continuing on to discuss his plan about Jake.

Heath of course was not listening and was too angry at what his brother had done.

"I can't believe you! Is that all? That little twerp ruins my life and you don't even knock him one! I'd have smacked him one then and there but you had to push me away."

"Heath do you hear yourself?" Brax demanded.

"I thought you of all people would have done something! Dad was right you are too soft with Casey!"

Heath's comment angered Brax and he gripped his brother's shirt and shoved him. "Don't you bring up that low-life scum! Dad was nothing but an abusive drunk and you know it! No matter what Casey did, he's a kid and doesn't deserve to be beaten!"

Brax managed to get through to Heath and he relaxed, allowing Brax to release his grip.

"I'm as furious with Casey as much as you are, but taking it all out on him isn't going to solve our problem with Jake."

Heath sat down on the sand. "I know. I'm just worried at what Jake and his gang will do now."

Brax rested his hand on Heath's shoulder, "I know mate. We'll figure this out."

Heath and Brax were interrupted when they heard a loud yell behind them. "Well look who we found boys, just the two we were looking for."

Brax and Heath turned to see Jake and his gang advancing towards them.

"Shove off Jake." Brax yelled.

"Now why would I do that? I just wanna talk and discuss the little issue about my burnt cabin."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Brax stated.

"Sure you do. You can't expect me to believe you had nothing to do with it?"

"I don't expect nothing from someone like you. You sound like you had something to hide."

"Hope it wasn't anything too expensive." Heath added, clearly aware of Jake's drugs and marijuana in the cabin.

"You just think ya so smart, don't ya Braxtons?" Jake replied.

"Smarter than you. We wouldn't leave expensive goods in a flammable cabin." Heath replied smartly.

Jake raged and indicated to his gang to attack. Heath and Brax fought off the gang, with the fight being broken when they heard police sirens. Jake and his gang ran up the beach.

"This ain't over Braxtons! I swear I'll ruin ya lives before I kill ya!" Jake threatened.

Brax wiped his mouth, he had a split lip. Heath got up off the sand. "You alright?" Brax asked.

"Yeah." Heath dusted himself off. "But boy am I gonna bloody kill Casey for this mess."

"Let's just get back home and sort this out ay?"

* * *

With his brothers gone for a few hours, Casey sat on his bed feeling guilty for everything he had done. He had only wanted to help. Casey thought back to what Heath had said to him, that he had ruined their life and he couldn't stop thinking about how disappointed he had made Brax.

"They both would be better off without me." He whispered, and grabbed out a piece of paper. Casey struggled to write his letter with his bandaged hands, but done the best he could.

_Brax and Heath,_

_I am really, really sorry for everything that I have done. I know I was stupid and what I did was dangerous but I wanted the fighting to stop. I hated seeing you both get hurt, I never meant to ruin your lives and only tried to help. I was wrong and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did because now the family I love, are hurt and angry, and may never forgive me. I have decided to runaway, so I won't burden you anymore. You both will be better off without me. I love you both so much. Goodbye. _

_-Casey _

Casey wiped some tears that were falling as he placed the note on the table and carefully undone his bandages and placed them on the table beside the letter. He grabbed his bag and took one last look around the house and shut the door.

* * *

It was almost 6pm when Heath and Brax arrived home. They heard silence as they reached the door to the house. "I'm glad Casey's not in there watching TV."

"You must have gotten through to him." Heath replied.

"Nah it's not that. He knows what I'd do to him if I found out he watched TV when I told him not to."

The brothers entered the house, to hear not a sound. Brax put down his keys.

"Casey!...Casey!" He called, but received no answer. Heath shrugged.

Brax called again but louder. "Casey!" Upon hearing again no answer Brax was about to investigate when Heath got his attention.

"Brax wait. Look." Heath was staring at some bandages on the table.

Brax became curious and walked over to the table, he knew they were the bandages he put on Casey's hands but what worried him more was a small note which lay beside them.

Brax picked up the note and started to read. Half way through he looked at Heath. "It's a note."

Brax finished reading the letter out a loud..."_I was wrong and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did because now the family I love, are hurt and angry, and may never forgive me. I have decided to runaway, so I won't burden you anymore. You both will be better off without me. I love you both so much. Goodbye. Casey." _

Brax glanced at Heath. "That kid never stops to think." Heath snapped.

Realizing this was no joke Brax dropped the letter and ran to his brother's room. "Casey!"

Brax stopped and turned pale at the sight of his brother's empty room. Brax slammed his hand on the door. "Casey what have you done?"

Brax ran back out to the living room. "We have to find him. Come on Heath."


	71. Jake's help

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you 'Bella Lilac' and 'iceteddy2001' for your amazing reviews and for joining in with my story. I really appreciate it. I hope you continue with the reviews and enjoy engaging with the rest of the story. :D**

**Glad you are all enjoying this dramatic storyline too and just to recap, Heath is 18, Brax 23 and Casey 11. **

**Enjoy : )**

**Chapter 71: Jake's help**

Casey walked along the streets, he didn't know where to go or stay. He remembered Brax always saying about the best way to escape was at the beach, so Casey headed towards the beach. The sun went down and Casey sat and watched the waves sadly.

Jake and his gang were walking along the beach and noticed Casey sitting by himself. Jake tapped Hammer in the chest. "Hey is that Heath and Darryl Braxton's little brother? I'm sure I've seen him with them before."

"Yeah I think you're right." Hammer replied.

Jake smirked, "I've got an idea."

Casey felt dark shadows around him and looked up to see a group of eight guys standing around him and he felt uneasy.

"Hey kid, what you doin' out here all by yourself?" Jake asked.

Casey didn't want to answer but felt intimidated. "I ran away from home."

"Why would such a young boy like you want to do that? What are you nine?" Jake asked.

"I'm eleven." Casey whispered and shifted uncomfortably.

Jake placed his hand on Casey's shoulder. "You know what kid? You might be able to help us out. What do you say? And in return you can stay with us."

"How?" Casey asked. "You see, I happen to know you are Darryl and Heath Braxton's younger brother."

Casey shifted again, he didn't like where this was going. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Jake Pirovic."

Casey froze, this was the guy that he'd heard his brothers talking about and who always hurt them. Casey went to stand up and escape, but he was held down by Jake's firm grip on his shoulder and the gang surrounding him.

"Why the rush, baby Braxton? Don't you want to help us?" Jake smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Casey asked nervously. Jake laughed.

"You see Baby Braxton, your brother's took something from me and now they have to pay and you are going to help us get back at them."

"No, I won't hurt my brothers. Leave me alone." Casey attempted to protest but Jake signaled to his gang to grab Casey.

Casey tried to struggle but he was no match for eight muscular guys, he was terrified.

* * *

Jake dragged Casey to his hangout and pushed him onto the floor and leaned down in his face. Casey could see Jake holding a gun.

"You better get used to being here kid, at least until I deal with your brothers." Jake laughed and touched his gun.

"What are you gonna do? Please don't hurt my brothers." Casey pleaded.

"Kid you need to understand I need my revenge for your brother's burning down my cabin."

Panicked at Jake hurting his brothers, Casey blurted out. "They didn't do it I did!"

Casey cowered when Jake stood over him. "What kid? You? You're the one who ruined my belongings. A little young to be messing with the big guys aren't ya? I bet your brother's put you up to it."

"No...No, they didn't know." Casey whispered.

"Ah...So that's why you were running away. Baby Braxton was trying to hide his crime. Taking tips from ya brothers already hey?"

"No it's not like that." Casey whispered.

"Well then, you have been a busy little boy then haven't you? Hasn't Darryl ever told you it ain't nice to play with some else's belongings. Tut, Tut." Jake shook his head.

"Leave my brother alone and I'm not little." Casey whispered.

Jake laughed. "You look pretty little to me kid." Jake grabbed Casey's shirt roughly. "What else do you know?" He yelled in his face.

"He...Heath was at your cabin and they were trying to find something to get you in trouble. That's all I know honest! Please let me go. I'm sorry." Casey whimpered.

Jake mocked his whining behavior and pushed him onto the ground. "I don't do sorry! You ain't goin' anywhere until I finish with ya brothers!" Jake warned and grabbed his gun and locked the door to the room behind him.

Casey ran at the door, trying to get out and banged his burned fists on the hard door. "Let me out! Please don't hurt my brothers! Please!" Casey pleaded, but it was no use.

Casey slid down the door and sat on the ground sobbing. He was now regretting having runaway. He didn't know what to do and he wished his big brothers were there to comfort and protect him.


	72. Casey's life on the line

**Chapter 72: Casey's life on the line**

Brax ran frantically down the streets calling and searching for his brother, Heath followed close behind. "You don't even know where he could be Brax."

"I don't care! I have to find him!" Brax yelled back, but Heath heard the worry in his brother's voice.

Brax was starting to feel guilty for maybe being too harsh with Casey. They ran up and down the beach for what felt like hours. "Any sign of him?" Heath asked.

Brax puffed as he reached his brother at the top of the beach. "Nup."

"How do you know the kid's not just doing this to get attention, I mean he knew how mad we were, maybe he's just trying to manipulate us into feeling guilty. He's probably gone back home already."

Brax raised his eyebrows. "I'm not taking that chance."

It was now 7:30pm and dark. Brax stared out into the distance. "Casey where are you?" He yelled out distressed.

"Brax, it's dark, we're never gonna find him out here. He could be anywhere by now. Let's just go home and check, you know Casey, he doesn't like being out this late in the dark."

Brax sighed. "I'm not giving up on him Heath. I know he's out here somewhere. If only I hadn't yelled at him."

"Brax this isn't your fault! Casey shouldn't have been so stupid!" Heath snapped.

Brax sighed. "Maybe you're right. Maybe ee won't find him out this late. Come on." Brax started walking away from the beach and took one more look around. "Casey please come home." He whispered.

As the brothers started to walk towards home, Brax felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Brax pulled his phone out and noticed he was receiving a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Brax heard heavy breathing. "Hello...Is anyone there?" He asked again.

"Allo Darryl."

"Jake? What do you want? I'm not in the mood for your crap right now."

Jake laughed. "I think you will be."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, Darryl, you see, your family took something from me, and now it's my turn to take something from you."

Brax thought, he had nothing that Jake could destroy. "Your threats don't scare me Jake! You couldn't possibly have anything of real importance to me."

Jake laughed. "And here I was thinkin' family meant everything to you."

"What are you talking about?" Brax became concerned.

"Nah, I don't think I should tell ya now."

"Tell me what? Jake don't you dare threaten my family!" Brax yelled.

Jake gave an evil laugh. "Jake stop screwing with me and tell me what you mean!"

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to get me $2500 by the end of the night. "

"Stuff that. I ain't making any deal like that with you."

"Very well, then I guess you'll be saying goodbye to your younger brother."

Brax turned to Heath, he wasn't going to let Jake near him surely he was just bluffing.

Jake continued, "Or should I say baby brother." Jake laughed and the realization finally hit Brax, Jake had Casey.

"Casey? What have you done with Casey? If you hurt him Jake, I swear I will kill you!"

"Relax, it seems he lost his way while running away from you and it was just a good thing I was there to help him out."

"Jake I mean it! Don't you touch him!" Brax threatened.

Jake gave his evil laugh. "Get me the money Darryl then we'll see...Unless I can't wait that long."

Brax heard a dead tone. "Jake! Jake!" Brax slammed his phone down.

"What's going on?" Heath asked, obviously hearing his brother's distressed call.

"Jake's got Casey. We have to get to him before he hurts him. He won't let him go unless we come up with $2500 by tonight."

"Brax where are we gonna get that kind of money?"

"I don't know Heath, but I have to try!"

Brax and Heath raced home and grabbed whatever cash they had lying around and stuffed it into a large bag, but it was nowhere near the amount Jake had asked for, but there was no time.

Brax grabbed some papers and disguised them with the money. "Do you really believe that is going to fool him Brax?"

Brax shrugged. "I don't care. It just has to work long enough for us to get Casey out of there."

Brax and Heath pulled up outside Jake's hang out. "How do you even know he's got Casey? It might just be a trick."

"I'm not taking my chance. I won't risk Casey's life." Brax replied.

"Surely he wouldn't hurt a kid?" Heath stated.

"Heath are you just gonna sit there asking questions and being angry or are you coming with me to get Casey back before he gets killed?"

"Yeah I'm coming. You know I would never let anything bad happen to Case."

"Well come on then."

Brax and Heath waited outside the building and it wasn't long when they heard the familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show. I guess family does mean something to you after all. Where's the money?" Jake ordered.

Brax tossed the bag on the floor and Jake quickly looked inside. "Where's Casey?" Brax demanded.

"Why in such a rush Darryl? Don't you wanna stay and chat?"

"Cut the crap Jake! Where's Casey?" Brax yelled.

Jake nodded to his gang members and Brax and Heath watched two members descend into a back room and saw as they pulled out their baby brother. Brax could see the terrified look on his brother's face and his willingness not to cry.

"Casey!" Brax exclaimed and went to advance towards him but Jake stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not yet!" Jake teased.

"Let him go Jake!" Brax ordered. "You're a real low life scum! He's just a little kid!" Heath yelled.

"I'd be watching what you say to me Braxton." Jake walked over to Casey and grabbed him and held him tightly around his chest, restricting his movement as well as having perfect access to block Casey's airway.

"Brax," Casey choked out. "I'll get you out of this Case. Don't worry."

Jake tightened his grip on Casey, causing Casey to gag. "You see I believe in payback and those that meddle in my business have to pay for their crimes, so you see I was wrong about blaming you for ruining my cabin, when all along it was baby Braxton here...That's right the kid told me everything, even your plan to bust my drug raid." Jake turned to Heath.

"Casey! How could you?" Heath yelled.

Jake laughed. "You have a smart kid here, shame he can't learn to keep his mouth shut. Now he must pay for his crime and it's so good of you both to join me."

Jake whipped out a gun from the back of his pants and pressed it against Casey's head.

"Brax." Casey cried out and immediately began crying, trying to struggle free. Brax and Heath's eyes widened.

"Jake don't! Let him go! I'll do whatever you want! Just let him go!" Brax yelled he was terrified of Jake hurting his baby brother.

Jake laughed. "As tempting as that sounds Darryl, I can't let baby Braxton's little deed go unpunished."

"You rotten scum!" Heath yelled and went to lunge at Jake, only to be held back by Brax. As much as Brax wanted to lunge and kill Jake right then, he knew his brother's life was at stake if he made a move.

Brax's heart jumped when he saw Jake cock the gun after Heath's attempt to lunge at him. "Jake please just let him go! Take me instead. He's just a kid!" Brax was now pleading and slowly stepped forward.

"Make one move and your brother will be in pieces before you know it!" Jake yelled.

Brax immediately stopped. He could see Casey almost on the verge of a panic attack his breathing was heavy and he was crying hysterically.

"Shut up kid!" Jake roughly shoved Casey and pushed the gun harder against his head.

"Jake don't!" Brax yelled.

Brax saw Jake adjust his finger on the gun and in quick reflexes Brax lunged forward and wrestled the gun away from Casey and pushed it out of Jake's hand. The gun exploded as it hit the floor, causing rubble to fall from the roof. Brax threw Jake violently on the floor, where Heath took over and started punching him.

Brax turned back to Casey who had started to fall weak at the knees and collapse towards the floor. Brax grabbed him in his arms and slowly guided him towards the floor, holding him tightly.

"Brax." Casey choked out, he was hiccupping and shaking. Brax sat on the floor and rocked his baby brother in his arms. "Ssh. I got you mate. I got you."

Heath was still trying to fight off the gang members. The fight was broken up when one member came running in. "Hammer's been caught by the cops, we have to get out of here before they find out anything."

Heath punched Jake in the nose, breaking his cheek bone and causing blood to rush out at an alarming rate. "That's for my little brother!" Heath punched Jake again, this time in his eye, leaving a large bruise. "And that's from me!"

Jake stumbled to get up, holding his face and followed the rest of the gang out.

Heath turned to see his terrified baby brother with his arms wrapped tightly around his older brother, crying into Brax's chest and struggling to breathe. Heath ran his hands over his head what just happened scared the life out of him, but he couldn't admit he was scared, so instead became angry.

"Brax, I'm scared." Casey mumbled. Brax rocked him and wrapped his arms tighter around Casey's body.

"I'm here Case. I'm right here, you're safe now." Brax felt Casey gasp and cough and pulled him away from his chest.

"Hey easy. You're safe. Just try and breathe for me okay." Brax comforted.

Casey gently nodded and tried to slow his breathing as Brax pulled him back into a hug. Brax turned to Heath and sighed. Heath immediately turned away and avoided his brother's gaze he just could not admit his fear at how close he was to losing his baby brother.

When Casey finally settled a bit, Brax released him and helped him to stand, holding him up as he walked back to his car.


	73. Traumatised

**Chapter 73: Traumatized**

Casey sat between his brothers in the front seat. He gripped Brax's arm tightly, making it difficult for Brax to drive properly, he had tried to get Casey to let go by comforting him and telling him he was safe, but Casey was far too terrified and would not let go of his big brother.

When they got home Brax sat Casey on the couch where he sat staring at the carpet. Heath stood behind the couch, whilst Brax sat in front of Casey on the coffee-table and held his brother's hands.

"Are you okay Case?" Casey didn't answer and only sat staring.

Brax sighed. "Case, I need you to tell me if Jake hurt you in any way okay?" Brax spoke quietly. Casey didn't answer.

"Casey, I'm serious. Please answer me." Brax spoke. With worrying about his brother it had come out harsher than intended and caused Casey to look up at his brother, startled by his tone and gently shook his head, before tears fell rapidly from his eyes again.

Brax rubbed Casey's arms. "Hey. Mate I'm sorry if I snapped. I'm just worried about you."

Casey sniffled and played with his hands in his lap, which he was still in too much shock to notice had started hurting again.

"I'm sorry..." Casey whispered. Brax rested his hands on Casey's knees and listened attentively.

"I'm sorry I set the cabin on fire and told them of your plans and Heath, I didn't mean to ruin your life. I'm sorry for everything...I just didn't want you both to me mad at me, so I ran away." Casey mumbled.

Heath who still stood behind the couch became angrier as his little brother spoke, everything he had said to him had blown up in his face and before he had time to consider what he was about to say, Heath snapped.

"Don't you ever think? This isn't about the stupid cabin or plans or even getting involved anymore! How could you be so stupid and selfish?"

"Heath." Brax warned.

"You think running away would have stopped us being mad at you? If anything we are more mad at you now! You hurt us Casey!"

"Heath! Enough! You're upsetting him!" Brax yelled and stood up and glared at his brother pointing towards the kitchen. Heath stopped and looked at Casey. He had indeed upset him more.

Casey sobbed heavily and was shaking again. "Brax?" Casey called.

Brax sat back down and held his brother's arms as he watched Heath storm into the kitchen. "It's alright Case."

"I didn't mean to hurt you or Heath. I was scared you were going to get hurt." Casey sobbed.

"I know mate, let's not talk about that now, just calm down." Casey coughed and choked on his sobs.

"Settle down Case, you're gonna make yourself sick. Breathe for me okay, breathe." Brax soothed. Casey slowly took in a few deep breaths and settled.

"I'm gonna go and have a word to Heath. I'll be back in a minute." Brax stood up and Casey jolted and grabbed his hand.

"No! Please don't go! Brax!" Casey panicked and squeezed his hands tightly around his brothers, yelping as the pain in his hands was now showing through.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm just going into the kitchen." Brax tried to push Casey's hands off.

"No! Don't leave me please! I'm scared!" Casey begged.

"I'm not going to leave you Case, you're safe. I promise you. Heath and I will just be in the kitchen. I won't be long. Have I ever made you believe you couldn't trust me?" Casey pulled away and shook his head.

"Good. Now rest here. Are your hands hurting?" Casey nodded and sniffed.

"I'll re-bandage them for you when I get back okay. You're safe Case." Brax reassured and smiled at Casey then headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Upon seeing his brother, Brax stormed up to him and poked his chest. "What was that? Casey is petrified Heath! He doesn't need you yelling at him!" Brax shouted.

"The little kid doesn't understand what he done! He hurt us Brax! He made such a mess of everything!"

Brax listened as he kept firm eye contact with Heath, he could tell Heath was hiding something. "Heath I know you don't really mean that. What's the real problem?"

"He is the problem!" Heath shouted. Brax held Heath's chin to stare him in the eye.

"That is not the problem and you know it!" Brax snapped. Heath pulled away and avoided his brother's gaze.

"It really scared me...Seeing that gun pointed at Casey...I don't know what I would have done if we lost him. I would never have forgiven myself for telling him to get lost and that he ruined my life...He's my little brother Brax, how could I have done that to him? I know I don't always show it but I really care about him."

Heath turned to look at his brother. Brax had no idea how guilty Heath had been feeling or how his anger at Casey had more to do about his anger on himself.

"I know mate. It scared me too. I understand what Casey put us through gives you every right to be angry with him, but he really needs us now."

Heath sighed. "It's just...I don't know if I can...I have to get my head around this Brax." Brax nodded.

Brax heard Casey call for him and he grabbed the bandaging material and headed back into the living room.

"I'm right here Case." Brax smiled and sat down opposite Casey again and took his hands.

Brax cleaned Casey's hands and Casey winced at the pain before Brax re-applied the bandages. Heath watched from the kitchen and just felt too overwhelmed, he had to get out. Heath walked past his brothers and out the front door.

Brax had finished bandaging the last of Casey's hands when Casey broke the silence. "Brax?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Where's Heath gone?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. He just had to think about a few things." Brax replied.

Brax stood up ready to clear away the bandaging material when Casey burst into tears again. Brax immediately sat back down next to his brother and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Case, what's wrong? Talk to me." Casey continued to cry for a few more minutes before he choked out. "Do you hate me?"

Shocked at his brother's question, Brax immediately pulled Casey away from him and held his upper arms.

"Casey you look at me right now!" Brax said sternly with his voice raised slightly.

After hearing the harshness in his voice Casey quickly done as he was told and glanced up at his brother. Brax kept firm eye contact and continued.

"I do not want to hear you ask me something like that ever again. You understand me?"

Casey heaved and cried harder, breaking his gaze. Brax pulled Casey back to him and held him tighter and closer than before.

"Casey I love you more than anything, no matter what you do. You are so important to me and it hurts me to hear you even thinking that I wouldn't love you." Casey snuggled his face into Brax chest.

"'orry" He mumbled.

Brax rocked his brother in his arms. "What about Heath?" Casey asked his voice muffled from being hidden in Brax's chest and from crying.

"Case, Heath loves you so much, too, even if he doesn't show it." Casey pulled away slightly and looked up at Brax.

"Can you and Heath ever forgive me?" Brax held Casey's chin up.

"Heath and I have no need to forgive you." Brax's heart melted when he saw fresh tears fall from his brother's face.

"Case, listen to me. It was my responsibility to have made sure you didn't do what you did."

"No..." Casey pleaded. He did not want his brother taking blame for this. Brax put his finger up to quieten him.

"Just listen. What you done was a reckless mistake. Just a mistake and everyone makes mistakes. Heath has and I have. My point is that even though you really scared Heath and me half to death with running away and the stunt you pulled, and we have every right to be angry and deal with it in our own way, we both love you Case. You're our baby brother and we are here to protect you no matter what. So this mistake it's over now, you're safe and that's all that matters. You don't need to be forgiven."

Brax looked into his brother's eyes to make sure he understood what he had said. Casey grabbed Brax tightly around the waist and cried into his chest again.

"I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay." Brax comforted. "You know what Case, you've got a good heart, and I'm really proud of you for that, you just need to learn the right time to get involved."

Brax felt Casey squeeze his abdomen tighter at his comment. After a while, Brax felt Casey shaking against him. Brax pulled him away and gently wiped his tears.

"Why don't you lie down and get some rest." Brax gently pushed Casey down on the couch.

"You won't leave me will you?" Casey whispered. Brax shook his head.

"You know I won't." Casey rested his head on a pillow and his feet on Brax's legs and soon fell asleep.


	74. Aftermath nightmares

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Kyle finally makes an appearance in the next chapter. **

**Sorry for the late update, late night teaching puppy school. **

**Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 74: Aftermath nightmares**

It wasn't long before Heath returned home. "Hey mate, you alright?" Brax asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I went off before. It was just a lot to deal with ya know."

"Yeah, don't worry about it mate. It was to be expected. We were all riled up and scared."

Heath saw Casey asleep with his feet on Brax's legs. "How's he doing?"

Brax shrugged. "Still pretty scared and upset...He asked me if we would ever forgive him and if we hated him."

Heath gasped and put up his hand. "How could he..."

Brax held up his hand to stop him. "I know. I set him straight about it though."

Brax snuck out from under Casey's feet and gently placed them on the couch.

"Good." Heath replied firmly.

Brax encouraged Heath into the kitchen so they could talk. "I can't image how it would have been for the little guy. He must have been so scared."

"Yeah but Casey's tough." Brax replied.

"Yeah, he takes after you." Heath smiled.

Both boys startled when they heard a yell from the living room and quickly advanced into the room to see Casey flailing his arms around and before Brax could reach him Casey fell with a loud thud. Casey startled awake and stared at his brothers frightened.

"Case, are you okay?" Brax asked as he rushed to his brother. Casey started to cry again.

"I had a nightmare." Casey whispered.

"Hey, it's alright I'm here. Come on, sit up." Brax helped Casey sit back on the couch.

"You wanna talk about it?" Casey shook his head.

"Alright. You talk to me when you're ready." Casey leaned against his brother's chest and felt safe and warm in his embrace.

Heath watched his brothers. "Heath?" Casey whispered as he turned to his older brother.

Heath crumbled, seeing his baby brother hurting so badly and quickly sat down on the couch next to him. Heath was about to place his hand on Casey's shoulder to comfort him, when Casey pulled away from Brax's embrace and wrapped his arms around Heath.

"Heath, I'm really sorry."

Heath eventually wrapped his arms around his brother and replied, "don't worry about it Case. You are what's important."

Brax smiled at Heath and gently rubbed Casey's back. After a few moments Heath turned back to his macho self and pulled Casey away from him. Heath gripped Casey's arms and jerked him slightly as he stared down at him.

"Don't go scaring us like that again ya understand! I'll kick your butt real good!" Heath scolded and pulled Casey into a quick, rough hug before he pushed him back out to look him in the eye.

"And damned if you think we would ever be better off without you! We love ya little bro." Heath told him firmly.

Casey sat and stared at his brothers as they both looked down at him with tough yet caring eyes. Casey sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Heath rubbed his baby brother's shoulder and stood up from the couch. Brax rubbed Casey's back again and gave his brother a comforting smile, Casey returning it with a weak smile.

* * *

It was around 2am when Casey woke from another nightmare. He sat on his bed in darkness, shaking and sweating. He wanted to yell out for his big brothers to come and comfort him, but his nightmare made him believe he was all alone.

Casey crept out of his bed and walked down the dark hall towards the kitchen. Casey grabbed a glass from the cupboard and struggled to pour himself a glass of milk with his bandaged hands.

Carefully grasping the glass Casey walked out of the kitchen but flinched when he heard a noise behind him. Brax had heard a noise and had gotten up to see the kitchen light on, heading towards the kitchen he saw a small shadow in the dark.

"Case is that you?" Brax called out in a tired tone.

Upon hearing a voice, Casey startled and dropped his glass of milk on the floor, shattering it. Casey turned and saw a dark figure approach him.

"Case, it's just me, Brax."

Casey saw his brother emerge from the darkness and feeling a sense of relief, covered his eyes with his hands and burst into tears. Brax quickly ran over to him, jumping over the shattered glass and milk and wrapped his arms around Casey's body.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're okay. Come here."

Brax led Casey over to the couch and the two sat down next to each other. "What happened?" Brax asked concerned.

"I...I couldn't sleep so I came out for a drink, but I couldn't hold the glass properly and my hands were sore...an' when I thought someone was coming at me...I dropped the glass...I didn't mean to make a mess Brax." Casey sobbed.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I didn't mean to scare you. You still thirsty?" Brax asked and Casey nodded.

"Okay, sit tight and I'll get you a drink then we can talk." Casey looked at his brother worried. "Hurry." Casey whispered.

Brax nodded and quickly returned with a new glass of milk and two small tablets. "Here, take these first. It'll help with the pain in your hands." Brax helped Casey take the tablets and take a drink of his milk.

Brax pulled Casey into him and cuddled him. "Now you wanna tell me why you couldn't sleep?"

"I had a nightmare." Casey whispered.

"Why didn't you come and wake me? You know I would have gotten up to help you."

Casey looked down at his lap. "I didn't want to disturb you, you do so much already."

"Case, I could never do enough for you. Now come on, tell me what else is bothering you."

Casey snuggled in closer to his brother to keep warm. "It's just...In my nightmare...You and Heath weren't there and it felt real."

"What do you mean Case?"

"The gun went off when you and Heath tried to save me and I had to watch you both..."

Casey trailed off as he hid his face in Brax's shirt not wanting to relive the nightmare. Brax however already knew what Casey was trying to say. It annoyed him how Jake could have traumatized his baby brother so badly.

"Case I promise you, that is never gonna happen. Heath and I aren't going anywhere." Brax rubbed his hand on Casey's arm and gave him a gently kiss on the head.

Brax yawned and glanced at the time. It was now just after 3am. "Hey, you think you're alright to go back to bed now?"

Casey pulled away from his brother and shook his head. "I'm scared. I don't wanna."

"You know you are safe here with me Case, you don't have to be scared, and you need your rest."

Casey turned away and whispered, "Brax can you stay here with me? Please?"

Brax sighed. "Sure Case."

Brax encouraged Casey to snuggle against his chest as he wrapped his arm around him and placed a blanket over the both of them.

Brax woke up again at 5am and carefully carried Casey back to his bed and covered him up, before using the bathroom and heading back into his room.

The next morning Brax woke up later than normal and walked into the living room and saw Heath sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast.

"Hey you're up late." Heath teased. "Yeah. Is Case up yet?" Brax groaned still tired.

"No why?"

Brax grabbed himself some toast and sat down. "I woke up last night to find Casey in the kitchen. He had a nightmare and went to get himself a drink but broke one of the glasses."

"I thought I heard something last night. Was the kid okay?"

"Yeah, he didn't hurt himself. He was just so scared. He dreamt that he was alone and that we'd died in the gun shooting."

"I could kill Jake for hurting my little brother like that."

"I know me too, but I don't want you anywhere near Jake right now. At least until I know what he's got up his sleeve and we've calmed Casey." Heath nodded.

A few hours later Casey stood in the doorway and rubbed his eyes. "Hey sleepyhead." Heath greeted.

"How are you feeling? You okay after last night?" Brax asked.

"Okay...Thanks for staying with me Brax." Casey whispered.

"Anytime mate." Brax replied and smiled at his brother.

"Won't I be late for school?" Casey asked.

"I'm not sending you today, figured you need the sleep." Brax encouraged Casey over to the table and made him a bowl of cereal.

"You're lucky there Case. Live it up while you can, Brax never let's ya take time off school." Heath joked.

Heath's phone beeped and after reading the message he nodded for Brax to come over.

"It's Matt from the gang, he said Jake and Hammer want to settle thing for good. What do we do?"

Brax sighed. "I'll sort this. Just stay here with Casey." Casey heard Brax grab his keys and looked up.

"Brax, where are you going?" Casey asked worried.

"I just have to fix something. I will be back soon. Heath is staying here with you." Brax said as reassuring as he could.

Casey shot out of his chair and ran to his brother and grabbed him. "No. Brax don't, please. I don't want you getting hurt." Casey pleaded.

"Case don't worry, I'm not gonna get hurt. I just need to fix something." Brax spoke calmly.

Casey let go. "You promise?"

"I promise Casey." Brax smiled.

Heath walked over to his younger brother and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Brax won't be long. Say Case, why don't we sit down and watch a movie, lazy around while Brax won't be here to get on our backs." Heath encouraged.

"My choice?" "Yep. Now go on and choose something."

Casey ran off to choose his movie and left Heath and Brax standing in the doorway.

"Thanks mate." "No worries. Just call if you need anything and please be careful Brax." "Always."

* * *

Heath and Casey sat on the couch watching their movie when Brax arrived home. Heath got off the couch and Casey looked at him.

"Just going to get us some more popcorn." Heath told him and walked into the kitchen to meet his brother.

"What happened?" Heath questioned.

"By the time I fronted up to the hangout I saw coppers all over the place. Jake and his whole gang were being arrested for dealing drugs. So they won't bother us anymore."

"You serious? That's great."

"You're telling me. That's some justice for what they done to Casey. How's he been?" Brax asked.

"Fine. He's just been watching the movie." Heath replied.

Brax walked out into the living room. "Hey Case." Brax greeted as he sat down to the left of his brother. Casey smiled, "Heath, where's the popcorn?" He yelled.

Heath came out of the kitchen with a fresh bowl of popcorn. "Right here your majesty." Heath joked as he ruffled Casey's hair before he sat down on the right side of Casey.

Brax and Heath both wrapped their arm around their baby brother's shoulder. Casey felt safe with his brothers on either side of him.

"So Case, you never told us where you were headed when you were running away?" Heath asked. Casey turned to his oldest brother.

"I was going to stay on the beach because that's where you always said was a good place to escape." Casey said looking at Brax.

"You taught him well." Heath smiled. "But we looked there." Brax added.

"I had just reached there when I was approached and..." Brax squeezed his shoulder and added, "never mind, that's all over now. Let's just get back to watching the movie."

Heath turned to Casey and wrestled his brother into a hug. "Turning out like your big bro's huh? Hiding out at the beach." Heath laughed.

"Heath!" Casey protested. "Alright you two, Casey still needs to rest." Brax warned in a playful manner.

Heath released his brother and Casey sat back in his original position between his brothers. "Heath pass us some popcorn will ya?" Brax asked.

Heath leaned over and passed the bowl to Brax who grabbed a handful and placed the bowl back on the table. The three brothers continued to watch their movie for the rest of the morning, feeling safe together as a family.


	75. Kyle's helping hand

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter about Kyle, I wanted to show how his feelings of being unloved and not having a family impacted how he was. Sorry if it's not great. I promise better chapters with Kyle further on. **

**Chapter 75: Kyle's helping hand**

Fifteen year old Kyle sat on his bed at the group home. He pulled out a bottle of Vodka that he had bribed a mate off the street to get for him. He opened the bottle and took sip after sip, he didn't know what was left of his life, he was unloved, and heavily depressed his life at the group home had taken its toll on him. The only thing that seemed to help him was to drink. Kyle had polished off three quarters of the bottle and began to feel irritated and so angry at life.

"What's the point?" He groaned and smashed the bottle against the wall and glass shattered everywhere. Kyle glanced down at a sharp pointed piece of broken glass and a thought ran through his mind, he had to do something about his life.

Kyle picked up the piece of glass and looked at his left arm and dug the glass hard into his skin. A pain pierced his arm and small droplets of blood began to ooze. Kyle felt relieved from the blood and tried it again, but this time he pressed harder. More blood flowed freely from the wounds as Kyle cut two more times, producing two more deep cuts.

Kyle watched as the blood slowly ran down his arm, small drips dropping to the ground. Kyle lay down on the floor and watched the blood from his arm, until he closed his eyes and blacked out.

When Kyle woke up he was lying in a hospital bed and had a massive hangover headache, his throat hurt and he felt a stinging pain over his left arm which was covered in a bandage. It seemed that one of the workers went to get Kyle for dinner and found him on the floor, blacked out from the excessive alcohol and a bleeding arm.

Luckily for Kyle the wounds were not deep enough to require stitches, but the incident found him being questioned by the psychiatric evaluation team who kept Kyle in the hospital for counseling.

Kyle spent his days depressed and in his room on constant watch from the staff. He felt trapped. Flipping through a magazine he came across an advertisement for a guitar for sale. Kyle never knew what he wanted in life but something about this instrument interested him.

Kyle shut the magazine and sat up on his bed and pulled out a pen and paper and started to write and soon emotion poured out about everything. Before long Kyle realized he had written a song. Kyle perked up realizing what he was meant to do in life. Opening the magazine back to the advertisement Kyle read it would cost $400 to buy. _How was he ever going to afford that money? _

Not long after returning back to the group home after his hospital encounter, Kyle packed up his belongings and took off in search for a better life. Kyle spent days sleeping in the streets and picking leftover food from café tables. Kyle occasionally sung outside parks and stores, trying to get some money.

One day when Kyle was busking outside a café for money, the owner approached him.

"Hey kid! Who said you could do that outside my shop? You're scaring away my customers. Look at you, you're filth! You scumbag teenagers coming around here ruining my business. Get off with ya before I call the cops!"

"Back off! Who would want to come into your crappy shop anyway? I bet your food is rotten!" Kyle yelled back.

"Don't you give me cheek ya no good rat bag!"

A policeman passed by after a complaint about a confrontation and was investigating the area when he approached the café. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"This scumbag kid won't get off my property! He's ruining my business."

The policeman looked at Kyle and recognized his face from a lost advert that the group home had put out since he ran away. "Hey kid, I know you. You're that lost kid that ran away from the group home."

Kyle was worried he would be taken back and it would ruin all his plans. Leaving his money bag behind Kyle quickly ran off with the policeman taking chase. "Hey kid! Stop!"

Kyle ran until he was out of sight from the policeman and collapsed on a park bench. "I've lost all the money I had, what am I going to do now?" He sighed.

Kyle looked up upon hearing a voice. "Here I thought you might need this." A man handed Kyle his money bag.

"Thanks." The man didn't walk away.

"You in some kind of trouble kid?"

"What's it to you?" Kyle snapped.

"You can forget the attitude, tell me and let me help you or I can get the cops over here to take you home. What'll it be?"

Kyle sighed. "I'm just trying to make a living for myself."

"Where is your family?"

"My Mum put me in a group home that I ran away from and I haven't seen my Dad in years."

"So where do you live now?"

Kyle didn't answer. "By the looks of ya, you haven't had a decent wash or feed in days."

"I've been living on the streets. I can't afford a place to stay. I'm trying to save up money to buy a guitar so I get something out of my useless life. But really what is the point I'm never going to get anywhere. I should just end everything now!"

Kyle stood up and started to walk away. "Don't move!" The man said sternly.

"What's it to you? Why do you even care?" Kyle replied solemly.

"I see potential in you mate and I hate to see a young kid waste their life. What's your name?"

Kyle turned back to the man. "Kyle." He replied quietly.

"Well Kyle, the name's Alf Stewart and I run a caravan park not far from here. I'm gonna cut you a deal. You come back with me, live in one of my caravans, go to school and get an education and I won't tell the cops where you are, in fact I will contact this group home and tell them you are living with me now and will not have anything to do with them and on your weekends off from school you can work in my bait shop and earn this money you need to get that guitar. Or you go back to the group home, either way I ain't leaving you out on the street."

Kyle looked at Alf unsure on whether to trust him, but what did he have to lose. Kyle nodded. "Right it's all set. Get your things and follow me."

Kyle followed Alf to the caravan park and set down all his belongs in a caravan. "Thanks Mister Stewart."

"Just call me Alf. But remember the rules I told ya, I'll help you get sorted at school and expect you to start work in a few weeks when you get settled in. Any disrespect or inappropriate behavior from you and you'll be out on your rear understand?"

Kyle nodded, he was just glad to have someone give him a chance.

Alf did as he promised and got Kyle working hard at school and earning his keep and soon enough was able to afford the guitar and focus on his song writing and music playing.


	76. The wrong crowd

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I honestly wanted to continue with another chapter on Kyle but didn't have the chance to write one, so I'll see where I get to on that, but for now this storyline starts more drama with a teenage Casey as he finds himself hanging around the wrong kind of people, but how wrong?**

**Enjoy and thanks for reading/reviewing :)**

**Chapter 76: The wrong crowd**

Thirteen year old Casey struggled to fit in with high school, he found the work tough, and he had no friends. He wanted desperately to be part of a gang, he felt left out when Heath and Brax would talk about the River Boys.

He kept asking them if he could join, but the age limit was fifteen and until he turned fifteen he felt like nobody, he was treated as too young for anything. He just wanted the chance to be taken seriously and feel accepted.

One day while Casey sat alone on the school grounds, a teenager, looking slightly older than Casey approached him.

"The name's Jackson Mulvin. I've seen you around a lot." He introduced.

"Casey Braxton." Casey shook Jackson's hand that he had held out to him.

"Why aren't you hanging out with any of these groups? I've never seen you with anyone." Jackson asked.

"I don't fit in." Casey replied.

"I know the feeling. I was like that too, but after my brother got me in his gang when I turned fourteen I've never felt more accepted and had a sense of belonging."

"Really? My brothers are part of a gang but I'm not allowed to join until I'm at least fifteen."

"Bummer. How old are you?" Jackson asked.

"Thirteen." Casey replied.

"Why don't I speak to my brother and see if I can let you join our gang."

"Really? Wow I'd like that." Casey smiled.

"See ya around Casey." Jackson waved and left.

The next day Jackson ran up to Casey. "Hey Casey. You're in."

"What?"

"My brother's gang. You're in." Jackson confirmed.

"Wow, thanks." Casey beamed.

"No problem. Why don't we hang out after school and I'll fill you in." Casey nodded and smiled, finally he would be part of something.

It didn't take long for Jackson to rub his influences off on Casey. Brax and Heath started to notice the change in Casey's behavior as well. He started coming home from school late, his marks had dropped dramatically, he wasn't doing any of his school work like he used to and he spent any time at home in his room.

One afternoon when Casey came home after school Brax approached him. "Hey mate is everything alright?"

"Yeah we hardly ever see ya Case, you're always home late and you're off hibernating in your room." Heath added.

"Everything's fine." Casey replied.

"Are you sure? If something's going on at school, you can tell us mate. I know you haven't been doing your homework and your marks have dropped. You know how I feel about you getting a good education." Brax spoke.

"I'm fine. Maybe I just don't want to do that stuff anymore." Casey replied annoyed.

"Case?" Brax questioned and Casey left to his room, leaving his brothers confused over his behavior.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Casey spent more time with Jackson at school and hanging out in the out of bounds area.

"Here you wanna smoke?" Jackson held out a smoke.

"Nah." Casey replied hesitantly. "Go on it won't hurt." Jackson encouraged.

Casey took the cigarette and sucked in, coughing out. Jackson laughed. "It's always tough the first time."

Casey didn't like the foul taste in his mouth and hoped Jackson wouldn't ask him to smoke again. The bell rang for the afternoon class. Casey got up to leave.

"Where are you going? It's just the last two classes. Let's get out of here."

"I can't. Brax would kill me if I skip school. He's been on my back lately about my falling marks too." Casey replied.

"So what? I thought you were sick of listening to your brothers." Jackson spoke.

"I am…It's just…"

"Hey I understand. No sweat. You better go. I'll see you later." Jackson nodded a goodbye.

"See ya." Casey walked in late to his math's class and took a seat.

"I hope you don't make a habit of being late Mr Braxton." The teacher spoke.

Casey heard some students snicker. The math's teacher was discussing equations. Casey struggled in all his classes but math was one of the worst. The teacher had written an equation on the board.

"Can anyone solve this for me? How about you Casey? What is the value of x in the equation 6x +2=14?" Casey sat staring.

"Um…" Casey heard some of the students laugh. "He won't get that." One sneered.

"Give it a try Casey." The teacher encouraged.

"Don't ask Casey, he's dumb." "Yeah we haven't got the whole term for him to work it out." The students behind him laughed.

"That's enough. Casey just do your best and give me a number." The teacher encouraged.

Casey was getting frustrated with being teased. "Look I can't do it okay! So don't ask!" Casey stood up and threw his books on the floor.

"Ooh, he's got upset now." A boy from the back teased.

Casey ran to the back of the class and pushed the boy out of the chair and started punching him. "Fight! Fight!" The class chanted.

The teacher ran up to then. "Casey, stop that at once!" Casey settled and pulled back.

The teacher glared at him "Casey Braxton, go to the Principal's office now!" Casey picked up his things and left angrily.

Casey slumped in the chair as the principle sat opposite him. "I'm going to have to contact your older brother."

"Please don't call Brax, he's at work." Casey asked, he knew Brax wouldn't be happy getting a call from the school whilst he was at work.

"This is not up for discussion. Your immediate suspension starts now and I need someone to take you home." The principal then proceeded to call Brax's work.

"Hello?" The person on the line greeted.

"I'm looking for a Mr Braxton, it's the principal from the high school." The person handed Brax the phone.

"Hello? Is Casey alright?" When Brax heard that Casey's principal was on the phone he became worried.

"Casey is fine Mr Braxton, but I need you to come down to the school and come and pick him up."

"Why, what's happened?" Brax panicked.

"He is being suspended for fighting with another student." The principle explained.

"I'll be right there." Brax replied angry. He couldn't believe his brother's behavior, all of this just didn't seem right. Casey had never been this difficult.

When Casey saw Brax heading into the office, he turned away to avoid any eye contact.

"What the hell Casey?" Brax yelled.

After explaining what had happened, the principal continued, "I am sorry I have to suspend Casey for 4 days, but we have a no violence policy."

"Don't be sorry, he knows he shouldn't have reacted so stupidly!" Brax yelled and pulled Casey up by his upper arm. "Get your stuff and let's go!"

Brax pulled Casey through the school corridors to the outside. "What is with you Casey? Fighting at school!"

"Brax, do we have to do this now?" Casey protested, struggling to get out of Brax's strong grip.

"When do you suppose we do this Casey? I had to leave work to come and pick you up! How do you think I can support you boys if I lose out on money?"

Brax then smelt the scent of cigarettes on Casey. Brax leaned in to get a better scent. Casey looked at his brother suspiciously. Brax pulled away and gripped Casey's arm tighter.

"Ow." Casey moaned.

"Have you been smoking?" Brax demanded.

"What? No." Casey turned away.

"Don't lie to me Casey. How many?" Brax demanded. Casey didn't answer.

"Answer me Casey!" Brax jerked him slightly.

"Fine, I had one!" Casey yelled back.

"This is because of that new Jackson kid you've been hanging with isn't it?" Brax yelled.

"Why do you have to blame him? Maybe I wanted to do it!" Casey shouted back.

"Casey this isn't like you, ever since you've been hanging around this Jackson, your behavior has been unacceptable. You're dropping marks at school and getting into fights."

"Enough with school! Maybe I'm just too dumb okay!" Casey yelled.

"Casey that's not what I meant! Look I'm not happy with your behavior lately and I don't have time to argue with you! I have to get back to work!"

Brax pulled Casey towards his car. "Ow! Brax you're hurting me!" Casey protested.

"Good. Be lucky I'm not throttling you. Now move!" Brax yelled.

Brax dropped Casey at home and headed back to work. Heath arrived home shortly after. "Hey Case. What you doing home so early?"

"I got suspended." Casey replied in a grumpy tone.

"Ha. What'd you do little bro?" Heath asked.

"I punched some kid out in class."

"Woah. I bet Brax wasn't happy about that."

"Shut up Heath. Leave me alone." Casey stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

After sitting in his room until late afternoon, Casey decided to go and find Jackson at the local hangout of the gang. "Hey Casey. I didn't see you after school."

"I got suspended for fighting."

"Bad luck dude. Wanna smoke?" Casey shook his head. "What's up?"

"I got into a fight with Brax." Casey replied quietly.

"Don't worry about it man. You got us now, you don't need them." Jackson encouraged.

Casey stayed hanging out with Jackson and his brother until the night, by the time he looked at his watch it was almost 7pm. "Look I better get home."

"No worries. Catch you later."

When Casey walked through the front door, Brax and Heath were waiting in the living room. Brax got off the couch and approached Casey. "Where have you been?" Brax demanded.

"I went to see Jackson, alright?" Casey snapped.

"No Casey. Not alright. You were suspended today for fighting and not to mention your smoking."

"I had one cigarette! I hardly call that smoking!" Casey yelled and went to storm off.

"Don't you dare move. I haven't finished with you yet and you can stop with the attitude!" Brax yelled.

Casey grunted. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging with that group, they are bad influence on you." Brax lectured.

"I don't care what you think!" Casey took off, storming into his room, slamming the door.


	77. People aren't always what they seem

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I appreciate it so much. :)**

**Chapter 77: People aren't always what they seem.**

Heath was down at the beach drying off his surfboard after a swim when a young man approached him. "You're Heath Braxton right?"

"Who's asking?" Heath questioned.

"I have some news regarding Casey." The man said.

"What about Casey?" Heath stopped drying his surfboard and stood to give his full attention to the man. "Who are you?"

"I'm an old friend of Hero Mulvin, Jackson's older brother and I've seen Casey hanging around Jackson a lot."

"So?"

"Hero Mulvin, before he was in the gang, who call themselves The Curers, was a great guy." The man explained.

"Marvelous. What's this got to do with Casey?" Heath pushed.

"My point is, once he started hanging out with this group, his behavior changed. He started skipping school, smoking, he withdrew from his friends and family, turning against them, all except his brother Jackson and he became dangerous."

Some of what this guy was describing fit Casey's recent behavior and Heath listened in further. "How dangerous?"

"Let's just say, some of the things Hero and other members have done, if they were caught, they would be in jail for a long time."

Heath grew more concerned. The man leaned in to whisper to Heath. "They are renowned for doing unlawful acts, like taking and selling drugs, armed robbery, brutal bashing, rape and some have committed murder."

Heath couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you're saying Casey will end up involved in these kinds of acts? "

"They work on manipulating naïve kids to be part of their group. Someone as young as your brother, they usually get to do their dirty jobs first so they don't get caught. Your brother won't have a choice but to do what they want because by the time they are ready for him, they would have made him believe they were the only ones who supported him. If you don't get your brother away from this gang soon, he could be in real danger and The Curers do not like to be messed with. One wrong move by your brother and it could cost him his life."

Heath stood in shock. The man turned to leave. "Ah thanks mate." Heath said.

"Just remember what I said."

Heath picked up his surfboard, he had to get home and tell Brax.

* * *

Casey walked out of his room to get a drink from the kitchen. He had avoided his brothers since his argument last night and was spending his suspension time in his room as he knew Brax was only staying at home to make sure he didn't go out.

Casey glared at Brax as he got his can of drink from the fridge. "You don't have to stay here and babysit me. I won't go anywhere." He said in a grumpy tone.

"Good. Keep it that way." Brax replied not looking up from reading his magazine.

Casey stormed back into his room, slamming the door. Brax sighed. Casey's behavior was really doing his head in. Not long after Heath came through the door.

"Hey mate, good surf?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, you should have come." Heath replied and Brax shrugged. "How's the grumpy squirt?"

"Still the same."

Heath put his surfboard down and walked over to the table where Brax was sitting. "I need to tell you about something."

Brax looked up and put away his magazine. "What's up?" Heath sat down.

"Some guy came up to me at the beach, saying he was a friend of Jackson's brother. He told me this gang Casey is hanging around is really dangerous. They manipulate young kids like Casey to do unlawful acts."

Heath went on to tell Brax everything the guy had told him. Brax shifted in his seat as his concerns grew for his baby brother's safety. After much discussion between the brothers they got up. "We need to talk to Casey." Brax concluded.

Walking into the lounge room Brax yelled, "Casey we need to talk to you."

After several moments Casey walked into the room. "What?" He said coldly.

"You're staying away from that Jackson kid ya hear!" Heath ordered.

"Heath." Brax spoke he didn't just want to tell Casey out right as he knew it would just lead to an argument again.

"What! Not this again! Who are you to tell me what to do?" Casey yelled back.

"I'm your brother and you do what I tell ya!" Heath yelled.

"Get real Heath!"

"Hey...Heath please...Casey enough!" Brax shouted.

"I didn't come out here to have you lecture me about who I spend my time with!" Casey yelled.

"Casey will you just listen!" Brax snapped.

"Why should I?"

As Casey went to storm off Brax stood in front of him, he had had enough of this. This was serious, it was about his brother's life.

"Casey sit!" Brax demanded. Casey looked at his brother defiantly. "Sit!" Brax demanded again through gritted teeth.

"Agh! Fine!" Casey slumped down on the couch as Heath and Brax walked over and stood in front of him.

"Casey we've been told some news about Jackson and his brother and this gang you're hanging with." Brax explained.

"So?"

"Are you even listening?" Heath pushed.

Casey glared at Heath and pulled a face. "Yes I'm listening. I have too." Casey stopped when he saw Brax give him a death glare.

"These guys are dangerous Casey and I do not want you going anywhere near them again." Brax ordered.

"Stop asking me to stop seeing my friend because I won't!" Casey yelled back.

"I'm not asking you Casey. I'm telling you." Brax replied. "Brax that's not fair!"

"I don't care what's fair, Casey!" Brax yelled.

"You just don't want me hanging around him because it doesn't suit you, so you make up some story about how dangerous they are!" Casey snapped and went to stand up but was pushed back down by Heath.

"Oi, listen to him! We're serious." Heath ordered firmly.

"Fine. Tell me how dangerous they are!" Casey demanded.

"That is not any of your concern." Brax told him.

"Right, of course. You're both liars! No wonder I spend time with the gang, at least they understand me!" Casey snapped, frustrated that his brother's were turning against him and not letting him live his own life.

Both Heath and Brax were getting frustrated they just could not get through to Casey about the gang. Brax grabbed Casey's collar of his shirt and pushed him into the couch.

"Stay away from Jackson and that gang!" He warned.

"You can't tell me who I can hang with." Casey fought.

Brax released Casey and stood up. "I can...and I will…and don't you dare defy me." Brax replied in an icy tone and turned away.

Casey glared daggers at his brothers and stood up. "I don't believe this!" He grumbled and stormed back to his room.


	78. Heath to the rescue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Seems Brax and Heath's attempts to keep Casey away from the dangerous crowd have backfired. How much pushing will it take for Casey to realise what matters most, rebelling to prove to his brothers he can make his own choices or listening to his family?**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 78: Heath to the rescue **

A few days later when Casey had returned to school he met up with Jackson. "Long time no see."

"Yeah my brothers have been watching me like a hawk. After I came home late from hanging with you the day of my suspension they haven't let me out of their sight. It's annoying. They think they can still treat me like a little kid!"

Jackson shrugged. "That sucks man."

"They tried telling me that you and your brother are dangerous and that I have to stay away from you or else." Casey explained.

Jackson became curious and scoffed. "Yeah right. What did you say?"

"I told them they were lying. They just want to ruin my life."

Jackson smirked to himself. The first stage of turning Casey against his family was well under way. He had him right where he wanted him.

Jackson jumped off the brick wall and placed his arm around Casey's shoulders. "What you need is some time away from your brothers. What's say you spend the night at my place tonight."

"I don't know."

"Come on. You said yourself your brothers only want to control you, they don't care. Spend the night at my place and my brother and I will be there for you."

Casey sighed, he was sick of his brothers being on his back. "Alright but I won't stay the whole night, just the afternoon."

"Okay, if you say so, but you have the choice if you want it." Casey smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey I'll walk you to class." Jackson encouraged.

After school Casey walked to Jackson's house and was greeted by his brother. "Hey Casey. Jackson's told me a lot about you. It's finally nice to meet you. I always seem to miss you when I get to the hangout."

"Yeah, that's cause I usually have to go home." Casey replied.

"Ah, yes Jackson's told me about the troubles with your brothers. Well you are always welcome to stay here. We won't treat you with disrespect."

"Thanks." Casey replied.

Hero smiled at his brother with approval, Jackson had completed his mission in drawing in another follower.

* * *

Heath was at home alone, Brax was still at work. Heath glanced at the clock, 5:30pm and still no sign of Casey. Heath immediately knew Casey was probably hanging out with Jackson and it infuriated him.

Grabbing his house keys he stormed out the door and went to find Casey. Along the way Heath saw someone from Casey's school and ran up to them. "Hey, have you seen Casey around this afternoon."

"No but I did see him leave with a guy in year 8. I think his name's…"

"No it's alright I know who it is. Do you know where this guy lives?" Heath asked.

"I'm not sure exactly but I have seen him walking towards Chevling Drive."

"Great thanks mate." Heath tapped the kid on the back and ran towards the street.

Lucky enough Heath saw Jackson picking up something from his front yard before disappearing back inside. Heath ran as fast as he could towards the house and bashed on the door.

"Hello. Who are…?" Hero was cut off and Heath looked around him. "I wanna see Casey. Where is he?" Heath demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hero replied.

"Don't play dumb! Where's my brother?" Heath demanded and tried to push past Hero.

"I'm going to ask you to leave my property before I call the police to have you removed." Hero threatened.

"Yeah call the police. I'm sure they'd be glad to hear about the things you do!" Heath snapped.

"You have no proof. Now leave!"

"I ain't going anywhere!" Heath stood strong, crossing his arms.

Inside Jackson and Casey heard Hero arguing with someone at the door and as they got closer Casey heard Heath's voice. Casey stood back and was angered to see his brother on his friend's door-step. They just would not leave him alone.

"Heath what are you doing here?" Casey questioned annoyed.

Heath set eyes on Casey and yelled. "Casey get out here now!"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Casey." Hero spoke.

"Yes he does! Casey Now!" Heath yelled louder.

"No I'm not going. I'm staying here!" Casey yelled back.

"Don't make me come in there and get you Casey!" Heath warned.

"That won't be happening." Hero threatened.

"Leave me alone Heath!" Casey yelled.

"Fine. I'll give you two options Casey. You get your butt out here now and come with me or I call Brax and get him to come down here and drag you out! Personally I suggest you choose the first option." Heath warned.

Casey hesitated. "Ten seconds Casey." Heath pulled his phone out ready to call Brax.

"Arg!" Casey took one look at his friend and stormed out of the house. "I can't believe you!" He yelled at Heath.

As soon as Casey was near the door Heath grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out.

"We're here if you need us Casey." Hero yelled.

Heath glared at them. "Well he won't be needing you, cause he won't be coming near you!" Heath jerked Casey and shoved him down the path, not letting go of his iron grip on Casey's arm.

"Ow! Stop shoving me!" Casey protested as he struggled in Heath's grip.

"What were you thinking? Brax told you to stay away from them!" Heath yelled at his brother.

"I can look after myself!" Casey snapped.

"What do you think Brax'll do to ya when he find out you went to that morons place behind his back?"

"You said you weren't gonna tell him and he's not a moron, he's my friend!" Casey defended.

"I never said that Casey, I just gave you an option if you wanted Brax to come and get you himself. He'll find out when he gets back from work. And Jackson and his brother are morons." Heath replied firmly.

"Shut up Heath!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up!" Heath yelled.

"Dumb butt." Casey mumbled, but loud enough for Heath to hear. They stopped a few houses away from their home. "What did you call me?"

"You heard." Casey said venomously.

Heath gripped Casey tighter. "Oww!" Casey moaned. "Get moving! Inside now!"

Heath shoved Casey inside and finally released his arm, leaving a red mark where he had gripped him. The two continued to argue. "Heath just please don't tell Brax, he'll kill me!"

"Brax will do more than just kill ya. You should have thought about that before you went behind his back."

"Look I'm sorry I called you a dumb butt. Okay!" Casey protested.

"Alright… I won't tell him. You will… Either way Casey, Brax is finding out."

"Arg!" Casey screamed frustrated.

* * *

Brax pulled up outside and heard the yelling. He rushed in and got between them. "Oi! Oi! Oi! Enough!" Brax yelled.

Both his brothers glared at each other. "Would somebody like to tell me what's going on?" Brax demanded.

Heath glared at Casey, giving him a harsh look trying to give him the chance to tell Brax, but Casey stayed silent. Brax glared at them both, waiting for an answer.

"You telling him Casey or will I?"

Brax looked to Casey. "Tell me what? Casey?"

"What difference does it make?" Casey retorted at Heath before turning away.

"Heath, will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Your golden boy here went behind your back and went to the Mulvin's house. I had to find out where they lived and go over there and get him and let's just say he was reluctant to comply." Heath explained.

Brax grabbed Casey by the arm. "Casey?"

"Not to mention calling me a name under the sun."

"I said sorry for that!" Casey yelled at Heath.

"Hey, look at me!" Brax yelled and tugged on Casey's arm.

Casey looked up at his brother reluctantly. "I told you to stay away from them!"

"So I heard. Stop treating me like a kid! I can take care of myself!" Casey spat back.

Brax released Casey's arm. "Oh you can, can you? Casey you are thirteen years old! You are a kid and you do what I tell you! Do you understand?" Brax yelled.

Casey looked away, but knew this was not an argument his brother was going to let him get away with. "Fine!" Casey spat.

"Good…You're grounded." Brax told him firmly.

"What! Brax that's not fair! I've never been grounded before!" Casey complained.

"First time for everything Casey." Heath smirked.

"Shut up Heath!" Casey yelled, but was quickly cut off by Brax. "Oi! One month."

"Arg! This is stupid!" Casey protested.

"You wanna argue with me Casey?" Brax threatened. Knowing Brax could make things far worse for him Casey backed down. "No."

"Right then." Brax finished.

Casey then stormed away from his brothers, slamming his bedroom door hard enough for it to almost fall off its hinges.

Heath yelled out, "What were you saying about being a kid Casey? Because you sure are acting like one now!"

Casey grumbled in his room. "How could they do this to me? Don't they care?"

Casey sat down on his bed, he felt betrayed. He was always so close to his brothers, especially Brax and now they seemed like they were always against him. Casey just knew he could no longer manage this. Casey snuck out of his window and headed to the one place he felt he belonged.

* * *

Jackson answered the door. "Hey Casey. Back so soon?"

"I can't take it anymore. I don't know why my brothers are against me so much. I mean Brax grounded me and he's never done that before. I have no-where else to go." Casey pleaded.

Jackson smiled. "Welcome to your new life here with us." He led Casey inside.

"Hi Casey. Glad to see you back." Hero greeted. "Did you have much trouble with that brother of yours that came here giving ya grief?"

"Yeah he couldn't keep his mouth shut and leave me alone and when my oldest brother found out he went nuts. Why can't they just accept me and understand."

Hero walked to Casey. "You have us now. We'll be your family. Hey we're having a party tonight down at the docks, it would be great to have you come. We will have a special initiation task for you so you can be officially one of us." Casey smiled. Finally he was part of something.

While Casey was getting ready, Hero pulled Jackson aside. "Now I have a plan for tonight, it won't be anything big to turn him off. If he refuses then it's up to us to teach him his new rules of this gang, but with knowing his brothers are against him, he won't have a choice."

"Are you sure this is right?" Jackson asked. "I'm sure little bro. You done good."


	79. Wise realisations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I thought up this extra chapter for Kyle the other day. Yay! **

**Sorry if it seems rushed. I'm pretty happy with it though, so I hope you all enjoy it to. :)**

**Chapter 79: Wise realisations**

Kyle walked into the main house of the caravan park throwing his bag on the table. "Hey settle down fella. Why all the stomping around like a flamin' galah?" Alf asked.

Kyle sighed, he was in his final year of high school, and after studying so hard for his trial HSC exams he got the results back and he had failed all his subjects, even music, receiving a high score of 48%.

"It doesn't matter." Kyle replied grabbing a left over sausage from the fridge from a barbeque the night before and put it on a sandwich.

"Now I won't have you moping around here. Grab us the rest of the leftover tucker. I'm going to take you out fishing." Alf went to gather his rod and reel.

"No thanks Mr Stewart. I'd just rather stay here." Kyle replied.

"I didn't say it was a question young fella and its Alf to you. Now come on." Alf ordered.

Kyle sighed and got up, packing the food in a bag and followed Alf out the door.

Alf and Kyle stood on the docks. Alf had his fishing rod in his hand while Kyle stood next to him.

"So young fella, what's the problem?" Kyle didn't say anything.

"Start talkin'." Alf pushed.

Kyle sighed. "I got my trial HSC exam results back and I failed every subject. I tried so hard but I'll never get anywhere in life being a failure."

"Stone the flamin' crows boy! It's just a bunch of exams not the end of the world."

Kyle stood shocked as Alf's outburst. "Yeah, but..."

"Now you listen here young fella. I've seen you work at your hardest, and I picked you up from the streets all those years ago and now look at ya. You have a job, an education and you write and play your own music." Alf explained.

Kyle looked surprised at Alf, he had no idea he knew about that.

"That's right, I've heard you play and you could make something out of that. What difference do a few exams in life make? You've made a life for yourself. When my daughter Roo was doing her HSC she was the same, a tear-away teen but she passed her final exams. They always make the trial exams harder so you kids can prepare yourselves, not set yourselves up for failure. You are not a failure Kyle. I knew that the first time I saw you and I know that now. You just need guidance."

Kyle took in what Alf said, it was the first time in his life he really felt someone believed in him and it made him realise it didn't matter about exams, all that mattered was he had achieved something in his life and most importantly made something of himself he could be proud of.

Kyle gave an understanding smile and Alf nodded, realising he had gotten through to Kyle. Alf packed away his fishing gear and Kyle stood confused.

"Why are you packing your things away? You didn't catch anything." Alf turned to Kyle.

"You didn't think I came out here for my benefit did ya? Besides the fish took the bait." Alf replied slapping Kyle's arm.

Kyle shook his head surprised at how Alf had tricked him into coming out on the docks to talk about his problems, he was the fish.

"You did all this for me?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Who else? I told ya you got potential kid, you just need to see it. Don't give up." Alf smiled.

Kyle watched Alf gather up his things, thinking to himself how much of a wise old owl Alf really was, he knew exactly what he was doing to make Kyle see sense.

Alf tapped Kyle's arm again. "Come on young fella, better be getting home before dark." Kyle shook his head in disbelief and followed Alf.

When they reached back home Alf put his fishing gear down. "I've been thinking with your proper HSC exams coming up and you need time to study as well as free time for yourself to go out, you can take some time off from working at the bait shop."

"I can't do that, what will you do without the help?" Kyle said.

"I'll manage, besides I've been running that place by myself long before you. I hired you because I wanted you to learn about responsibility and stand on your own two feet." Alf replied.

Kyle realised Alf had done it again, he didn't need someone to work at the bait shop, but he knew Kyle needed help and he gave him a job.

"After you finish your HSC you go out and you make your own life for yourself."

Kyle smiled. "Thank you Mr Stewart. You have no idea how much your faith in me has helped me."

"Alf. And I can see it kid."

"Alf." Kyle corrected and smiled before heading off to his room.


	80. Brother's fury

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**In response to guest II, Kyle will meet the other brothers in a few more chapters time. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 80: Brother's fury**

Heath and Brax were suspicious of the silence coming from Casey's room. They had not heard a peep since Casey stormed off. Brax wandered to Casey's room.

"Casey are you alright?"

Upon hearing no answer Brax assumed Casey just did not want to talk to him. "Look mate. I know you're mad at us, but you need to understand Heath and I are just protecting you." No answer. "Casey, please...Casey?"

Brax tried to open the door, but it was locked. Casey never locked his door. Brax began to worry. Heath walked down to meet his brother.

"What's up?"

"Casey's not answering and his door is locked."

"He's probably just sulking." Heath bashed on the door. "Casey! Stop ya sulking and open the door!"

"No, something's not right."

"You don't think he's gone and done something stupid do you?" Heath questioned.

Brax and Heath exchanged glances and at the same time barged into the door, busting it open. The two were surprised to see Casey's room empty.

"Arg! I'm going to throttle him when I find him!" Brax shouted.

"You'll have to wait, if I get to him first, there won't be much of him left to throttle!" Heath replied annoyed, he couldn't believe it. Even he hadn't caused so much worry and trouble at Casey's age.

Heath and Brax headed over to Jackson's house and bashed on the door. When no one answered Brax barged into the door, busting it open. "Won't you get arrested for trespassing?"

"I don't care. This is Casey's life at stake. Casey! Casey if you're here you better come out right now! I ain't mucking around this time!" Brax yelled and charged through the house, only to find it empty.

Turning to Heath he questioned, "I thought you said this is where they live?"

"It is." "Where is he?" Brax panicked, he had to find his brother, fast. "Brax look."

Heath pointed to a bag on the floor, belonging to Casey. Brax picked it up, noticing a note beside it with an address written on it.

"Right I think I know where Casey and the gang may be." Brax stormed out of the house with Heath following behind.

Brax and Heath drove over to the docks where they saw some of the gang members. "I can't see Casey. They better not have done anything to him." Heath said.

Brax and Heath then caught sight of Casey, talking to Hero and a few of the older gang members who were getting him ready for his initiation, they had planned on making him break and enter an opposing gang's hangout, trash the place and steal all their drugs and money, and if he didn't go through with it they were going to bash him and frame him for the crime either way.

Brax and Heath charged towards them, Heath yelling, "Oi, Casey!"

Casey turned to see his brothers heading towards him. Brax was too furious to even yell. He just stormed up to his youngest brother and forcefully grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him away from the group.

"Brax let go of me!" Casey shouted.

One member stepped in front of Brax. "Hey, leave the kid alone. It's time for him to prove his task to be one of us."

"You ain't doing anything with my brother and you don't dictate to me how to treat him!"

Brax pulled Casey further towards his car, he looked back and saw Heath being surrounded by the gang and knew he had to help. Brax let Casey go and pointed to him.

"Get… in my car… right now! Before I kick your backside!" He warned in a serious tone.

Casey refused to move, he was too angry at his brothers for embarrassing him in front of his only friends like that. Brax was grabbed by one of the gang, but letting his anger get the best of him punched him out cold.

Glaring back at Casey he added, "I am not kidding Casey! Move!"

Brax struggled to fend off the gang members punching at him. Heath finally got free and saw Casey hadn't moved and ran up to him, Heath grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the car and pushed him against the car.

"Back off Heath!" Casey yelled. Heath pushed his hand on Casey's chest. "I am not in the mood for your back chat! Do as you're told!"

Heath then ran back to help Brax fight the gang. Casey stood and watched his brothers fight his friends. When they stopped Heath and Brax walked back to the car.

Heath grabbed Casey and pushed him into the car, then got in next to him, slapping him over the back of the head. "Ow!" Casey complained. Brax got into the driver's seat and slammed his door loudly, not looking or even speaking to Casey.

Casey sat in between his brothers in angered silence for the entire trip. Casey knew his brothers were far beyond furious when they wouldn't even yell at him, but at this time he didn't care. His brothers had betrayed him and hurt his friends.


End file.
